Stay With Me
by WinterJun09
Summary: [COMPLETED] "Aku bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini kepada mereka, Baek." Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sendu, "Apapun, tapi tidak dengan dirimu." Chanyeol memang begitu mencintai Baekhyun, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ; Mencintai Baekhyun adalah kesalahan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. [Warn! Chanbaek Area, Mafia, Hurt]
1. Kau Telah Terlibat Masalah Besar

_**"Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku ingin. Aku bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini kepada mereka, Baek," Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sendu, "Apapun, tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, kau sendiri tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu."  
**_

 _ **"Kau mencoba melindungiku? Tapi kenapa bagiku yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjauhkanku dari pandanganmu?"**_

 _ **"Karena jika kau berada di dekatku, kau akan semakin terluka." Chanyeol beralih dan mengenggam tangannya erat, "Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintai dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat, mencintai dirimu."**_

 _ **Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengira kalau ia akan jatuh lagi ke pelukan namja itu dan membantunya berdiri, tapi hanya untuk kali ini, ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak. Tidak, Chanyeol sudah cukup menghancurkannya dan yang hanya tersisa darinya sekarang adalah keberanian diatas puing puing hatinya yang berkeping. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan untuk membawanya kembali ke dekapannya, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli. Sekeras apapun namja itu meraungkan namanya, Baekhyun akan bersedia untuk berlaku seperti ia tuli.**_

 _ **Ia sudah muak dengan segala penghianatan dan cinta kotor yang selalu namja itu ucapkan.**_

 _ **"Jika kau mencoba menjelaskannya, semua sudah terlambat." Baekhyun menyeringai tajam, tapi entah bagaimana, rasa sakit masih terlihat kental disana. Ujung pistol itu di dekatkan, siap untuk meluncurkan timah panas yang berbunyi memekakan.**_

 _ **"Dengan ini, aku tidak akan berakhir dengan mencintaimu lagi."**_

* * *

 _ **Stay With Me  
**_

 _ **Bagian Satu**_

* * *

Chanyeol melepaskan dasi yang seakan mencekik lehernya seharian ini. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan begitu saja di sofa ruang utama, mengabaikan cahaya TV LED di depannya yang menyala dengan terang benderang. Perlahan, manik hitam Chanyeol tergoda untuk tertutup dengan kepala yang sudah siap untuk terkantuk kantuk, sebelum suara gorden yang terbuka menyadarkannya.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi ternyamannya untuk tidur tadi dan mulai menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumah raksasanya yang dijuluki 'Kastil Seoul' oleh beberapa orang. Mencari seseorang yang biasa menyambutnya didepan pintu rumah. Orang yang seharusnya melepas dasinya dan membawakan tasnya kedalam. Kemana orang itu?

Chanyeol mulai gusar.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara Bass nya. Mengeluarkan frekuensi suara yang seakan meraung dan merambat menyusuri ruangan itu selama sepersekian detik. Tapi nihil, hanya suara kibasan angin yang mengenai gorden yang seakan menjawabnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Baek? Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya namun tetap nihil. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu.

 **Cklek**

"Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat berbalik. Tetapi bukan, itu bukan Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum sedikit, amat sedikit hingga hanya ujung bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Sssttt..." Luhan menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya "Kau bisa membangunkan Tuan Baekhyun."

"Ia tidur?" Chanyeol memicing, "Biasanya ia menungguku pulang."

"Kau pasti tidak melihat jam itu." Luhan menunjuk Jam dinding di belakang Chanyeol yang menunjukan pukul 03.00 AM.

"Baekhyun pergi dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Karena itu kurasa, Baekhyun tidak memiliki cukup tenaga lagi untuk menunggumu yang pulang amat telat malam ini."

"Yah, beberapa rapat kacau dan aku harus berada di perusahaan dengan jam extra." Chanyeol mendengus lelah, "Dalam perjalanan kesini, aku beharap dapat menenggelamkan kepalaku di leher Baekhyun agar aku dapat merasa lega."

"Kkkk~ ternyata Sehun memang benar. Kau ketergantungan dengan tunanganmu itu, Chan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Asalkan aku bukan ketergantungan pada tunangan orang lain, kurasa itu sah sah saja."

Alih alih menjawab, Luhan memilih menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang ada diatas meja kerja Chanyeol, "Minumlah, kau pasti lelah hari ini."

"Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol meneguk air putih itu dengan dua tegukan besar.

"Tampaknya akan lebih lelah jika aku tak melihat Baekhyun hari ini."

Luhan tertawa, lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol ke arah pintu menuju tangga, "Pergilah menemuinya kalau begitu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku memang akan menemuinya."

"Dan pastikan kau tak berisik, Park. Ia baru tidur 1 jam lalu setelah aku mati matian membujuknya untuk tidur tanpamu."

"Ya, ya aku mengerti."

Kalau kalian mau tahu, dia adalah Park Chanyeol, si pemegang kuasa di perusahaan teknologi bernama _Blanches*._ Wajahnya yang menawan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan terlatih, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang membuat siapa saja rela jatuh mengemis untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, dia adalah definisi sempurna dari kata "Dewa yang Hidup". Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, Chanyeol masih memiliki ribuan sisi lain.

Ia, juga adalah seorang mafia. Ya, mafia. Walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Park Chanyeol jugalah seorang mafia dengan nama Richard Park. Bersama ribuan orang yang juga mengabdi sebagai kaki tangannya di Blanches, ia mendirikan _Noires*._ Sebuah refleksi kaca dari Blanches. Suatu perikatan keluarga mafioso yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah. Ia adalah yang terkuat, yang terbengis, yang terkejam, dan yang tersadis. Ia membunuh orang orang tanpa kata permisi, ia mengedarkan narkoba kepada para artis dan penjabat, ia selalu lolos dari mata hukum yang dinilai adil. Ia melakukan itu. Ia melakukannya karena Baekhyun, kesayangannya, kekasihnya, seluruh pusat kehidupannya.

Dan ia sedang menuju ke kamar orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Figure seorang lelaki dengan surai hitam pekat yang sedang berbaring di ranjang menyambutnya ketika ia sampai, yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan langkah yang amat pelan, ia mendekat lalu duduk disisi ranjang. Tangan kekar yang di idamkan hampir setiap wanita didunia itu bergerak ke arah surai lelaki itu, mengelusnya pelan, memuja dalam hati karena surainya yang lembut itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terus mengelusnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Ia mengambil sejumput helai surai Baekhyun dan mengulungnya dengan jarinya, melakukannya berulang ulang seakan itu adalah obat jenuhnya karena biasanya lelaki ini akan berceloteh padanya sebelum mereka tertidur. Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur disamping malaikatnya yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa jam ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan satu lagi handuk mengantung di lehernya. Namja yang menjabat CEO itu mengobrak abrik lemari mencari piyama ternyamannya untuk tidur sebelum sebuah lengan kurus melingkar di pinggang kekarnya,

"Eumh.. Chanyeol?" Suara lirih itu terdengar halus dan lelah.

"Baekhyun? Kau terbangun?" Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun-lelaki itu- yang sedang mengucek sebelah matanya sambil menguap.

"Chanyeol baru pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap surai Chanyeol yang masih basah,

"Ya ampun, kau harus mengeringkannya lagi kalau kau tak mau demam." Baekhyun menggerutu lalu meraih handuk yang ada di leher Chanyeol, mengusakkan handuk itu ke rambut Chanyeol yang basah. Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sambil mengambil pakaian dari lemari mereka.

"Ini kan tugasmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menggerutu lagi, "Kalau aku tak ada bagaimana hidupmu."

"Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Jemari lentiknya yang tadinya menggengam handuk menggendur.

"Kau tak akan kemana mana, Baekhyun. Jangan bicara seakan kau akan pergi."

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuurus secara extra hari ini."

Baekhyun menghetikan gerakannya lalu menaruh handukknya di kasur.

"Kau pasti lelah."

"Aku tak lelah karena aku melihatmu." Chanyeol tertawa, ia mengancingkan kancing terakhir piyama tidurnya.

"Lalu, kau tidak ke sana malam ini?"

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak." Ujarnya setelah semenit.

"Kurasa 2 hari ini aku tidak akan kesana." Chanyeol menerawang, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dan, kalau begitu bisakah kau menemaniku besok?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat , "Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?"

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal" Cibir Baekhyun, "Besok bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku ke rumah eomma? Eomma sudah sangat merindukan anaknya yang tidak pulang dan lebih suka mengamati saham diperusahaan dari pada mengunjunginya."

"Eomma bilang begitu?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ya ampun, besok aku harus bersujud meminta ampun di kakinya."

"Kau ini." Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan bertemu Sehun sebentar." Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan sehingga tubuh mungilnya berbaring di ranjang.

"Selamat tidur." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun,

"Kau harus cepat kembali dan tidur juga."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik selimut dan menaikkan nya sebatas dada Baekhyun dan tersenyum kembali,

"Tidurlah."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, menampilkan mata sabitnya yang juga melengkung begitu indah. Lalu manik itu terpejam. Disusul nafas teratur Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah memastikan kesayangannya itu benar benar tidur, Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sudah lama berdiri menunggunya.

"Lama menunggu?"

"15 menit." Ucap Sehun datar, "Kau selalu mengundur waktu bertemu, Tuan Park."

"Kau tau aku tak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah map dengan amplop coklat kearah Chanyeol,

"Ini yang kau minta dua hari lalu." Sehun menatap Chanyeol, "Mereka masih menyelidikinya, sementara hanya itu yang bisa kami laporkan padamu."

Chanyeol menatap map itu dingin, sebelum kembali menatap Sehun, "Kau berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Sejauh ini, Belum." Sehun menunduk, "Tapi akan kupastikan kami akan menangkapnya dan menyerahkan bedebah itu padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu menepuk pundak Sehun, "Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan, Sehun"

"Adalah Kehormatanku untuk jadi tangan kananmu, Park."

"Ada yang lain?" Chanyeol menatap map map lainnya yang masih dipegang Sehun, "Kau membawa lebih banyak map hari ini."

"Ini berkasku. Beberapa hal perlu kuselidiki dan aku membawanya untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan." Sehun berujar datar. Kelewat datar. "Kami akan melaporkannya padamu kalau itu perlu."

"Oh baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Take your time."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar, lalu menatap map coklat yang tadi disodorkan Sehun padanya. Menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap, Chanyeol mengambil pisau kecil dan merobek segelnya. Ia mengeluarkan dokumen yang ada didalamnya sambil memastikan si mungil kesayangannya masih tidur dengan lelap.

 _12 Desember 2016_

 _Hasil penyelidikan di beberapa kantor kepolisian setempat, kami menemukan hal hal janggal mengenai keberadaan Kim Jaeyeol. Beberapa dari mereka berkata kalau Jaeyeol sudah lama mati tetapi beberapa orang mengatakan kalau ia sedang melarikan diri di Vancouver, Kanada. Setelah penyerangam terhadap Byun BaekHyun dua tahun lalu, Jaeyeol mendadak menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah keluarga dan antek antek nya yang juga tidak tau dengan pasti keberadaannya. Jaeyeol sendiri adalah seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal karena ia dikenal bertangan dingin saat membunuh siapapun. Dalam catatan hitamnya, ia pernah membunuh 57 orang dan melakukan hampir lebih dari 200 percobaan pembunuhan. Jaeyeol diketahui masih memiliki beberapa antek antek yang mungkin saja melakukan aksi nekad apabila masih hidup. Sejauh ini, keberadaan Jaeyeol masih kami lacak. Harap tuan bersabar._

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, termenung sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mendengkur halus seperti seekor kucing kecil di kasur. Byun BaekHyun, Chanyeol jelas amat menyayangi anak itu. Sejak kecil, ketika Appa Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun padanya sebagai 'orang yang akan menemanimu seumur hidupmu', Chanyeol sudah amat menyukai Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu bisa melakukan apa yang sulit ia lakukan. Tertawa, tersenyum, bebas, dan bahagia. Chanyeol senang melihat Baekhyun berada disekitarnya karena itu seperti sebuah takdir. Seperti sebuah ikatan yang memang tidak bisa diakhiri.

Chanyeol senang ketika Baekhyun tampak memang diciptakan untuk melengkapinya, walaupun mereka berjenis sama, Chanyeol tak keberatan. Karena Baekhyun amat menggemaskan dan seperti kekuatan tersendiri untuknya. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin selalu melindunginya. Dalam keadaan apapun, dalam suasana apapun. Seiring mereka dewasa, Chanyeol semakin menyanyangi Baekhyun. Dan mulai tumbuh ke arah yang lebih besar dan membingungkan. Cinta. Kehadiran Baekhyun di setiap paginya merupakan candu terbesar baginya. Chanyeol mungkin sudah ketergantungan? Karena ia begitu butuh Baekhyun di setiap hari hari jenuhnya.

Tapi, Chanyeol telah menempatkan Baekhyun di posisi yang salah.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha melindungi Baekhyun. Tugas utama seluruh mafiosonya adalah melindungi Baekhyun dari tangan tangan asing yang ingin melukai Baekhyun. Tetapi semakin ia melindunginya, semakin mereka ingin menyakitinya. Karena seluruh dunia tau, kelemahan terbesar seorang Richard Park sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun asal Baekhyun aman dan tidak terluka. Berulang kali mereka mencoba menyandera Baekhyun dan meminta tebusan pada Noires, karena mereka jelas tau kelemahan sang dewa. Chanyeol boleh saja menyamar jadi Richard, tetapi mereka tetap tau apa titik lemah terbesar yang Chanyeol miliki. Maupun Richard miliki.

 **Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

* * *

Bagian 1

Selesai

Bersambung ke bagian 2

* * *

 _Blanches : Sayap Putih_

 _Noires : Sayap Hitam_

 _Chapter perombakan ini di sponsori oleh saran berharga dari Kak **CussonsBaekby.** Terima kasih atas sarannya dan semoga hasilnya sudah lebih rapih dan baik *Bow*._

 **Next? Leave the review below~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	2. Takdir Yang Salah

_"Chanyeol, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin appa tunjukkan padamu."_

 _Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada playstation yang sudah disentuhnya lebih dari 3 jam dan berlari kecil menuju tangga. Bocah yang memiliki telinga seperti yoda itu menerka nerka apa yang ingin diberikan appanya padanya lagi. Atau, appanya ingin menunjukkan saham perusahaannya? Atau sebuah cabang baru?_

 _Mendadak Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar._

 _Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, lalu dengan gesit menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat hazel. Ruangan appanya. Chanyeol berusaha melompat untuk meraih gagang pintunya, yang amat tinggi unTuknya. Tetapi Eommmanya sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu._

 _"Ayo," Ujar Ny. Park penuh kelembutan, "Kau tau appamu tak suka menunggu."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung menerobos kedalam ruangan appanya. Di meja appanya, terdapat beberapa paper bag dan sebuah tas kerja. Chanyeol mengernyit._

 _"Appa? Channie datang."_

 _Tn. Park melongok dari balik lemari, dan setelahnya tersenyum melihat putra tunggalnya sedang berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Pria dengan umur kisaran 40 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya, memberi gesture 'kemarilah'._

 _"Apa yang ingin appa tunjukkan padaku?"_

 _Chanyeol bertanya tak sabaran, manik lebarnya menatap girang pada sederetan paper bag diatas meja ayahnya._

 _"Apa itu oleh oleh untukku?"_

 _Tn. Park terkekeh, lalu menggeleng._

 _"Bukan?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu, oleh oleh untuk Channie apa?"_

 _Ny. Park menatap kedua orang terkasihnya dengan senyum diambang pintu._

 _"Appa akan memberimu sesuatu yang tak bisa didapat orang lain selain kau."_

 _"Huaaa, benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap appanya terkagum kagum._

 _Tn park tersenyum lalu menarik seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang punggungnya._

 _"Lihatlah, bukankah ia sangat manis?"_

 _Chanyeol meneliti wajah itu sebentar, sebelum tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk pada Tn park,_

 _"Eung! Dia sangat manis."_

 _Anak kecil dibelakang Tn. Park tersipu malu. Ia mengenggam ujung jas Tn. Park dengan lebih erat._

 _"Tapi, dia siapa appa? Kenapa memberikannya untuk Channie?"_

 _Tn. Park tersenyum sehingga wajahnya yang mulai berkerut membentuk sebuah gores kebahagiaan. Ia mengaitkan kedua tangan anak kecil itu dan tersenyum lebih lebar pada keduanya._

 _"Channie, mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaganya."_

 _"Namanya Baekhyun, dan dia adalah pendampingmu selamanya."_

* * *

 ** _Stay With Me_**

 ** _Takdir yang salah_**

 ** _Bagian kedua_**

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan sebentar, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari gorden yang dibuka Luhan. Namja yang memiliki mata seperti rusa itu menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Baekhyun meringis kecil. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Luhan menyibak selimut Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

"Sedikit."

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, merasa sedikit pusing.

"Mana Chanyeol? Dia sudah pergi kerja?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, tangan lincahnya dengan cekatan melipat dan menepikan gorden sehingga tampak begitu rapih sekarang.

"Yah, 10 menit lalu kurasa ia masih dibawah."

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Mungkin ia sudah pergi sekarang."

Samar, Luhan melihat manik Baekhyun yang berkilat kecewa.

"Oh."

Respon Baekhyun seadanya. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan meraih handuknya dan menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi. Luhan tersenyum dalam diamnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kecewa saat tau Chanyeol pergi tanpa satu kecupan dikeningnya membuat Luhan berfikir betapa manisnya mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah, Luhan tertawa kecil dalam hati.

 _"Nanti Baekhyun akan tidur dengan Channie disini~ Baekhyun suka kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap kagum kamar Chanyeol. Begitu luas dan terang karena sebuah lampu besar terjuntai turun tepat diatas kasurnya yang sangat besar. Perlahan Baekhyun menatap kakinya yang lecet, membayangkan rumah kumuhnya yang hanya seukuran setengah dari kamar raksasa Chanyeol._

 _"Hyun mau pulang."_

 _"Pulang?" alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Kenapa mau pulang? BaekHyun baru saja sampai disini kan?"_

 _"Hyun tidak suka."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Bibirnya mengerucut marah, "Hyun tidak suka kamar Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung, begitupun Tn dan Ny Park yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik pintu. Keadaannya hening beberapa saat. Chanyeol baru pertama kali mendengar kalau ada yang mengatakan tidak menyukai kamarnya._

 _"Hyun mau pulang saja, Hyun takut, Hyun mau pulang, mau pulang~"_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun panik karena anak itu seperti sudah siap menangis kapan saja. Gelagapan, tangan Chanyeol terjulur untuk mengenggam tangan Baekhyun._

 _"T-Tapi Channie tidak mau Baekhyun pulang."_

 _"Wae?" Baekhyun benar benar sudah ingin menangis,_

 _"K-karena," Chanyeol menatap sepatunya, merasa malu,_

 _"Baekhyun manis."_

 _Baekhyun tertegun. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang menggenang di maniknya._

 _"Aku manis?"_

 _"Eung!" Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Makanya, Baekhyun harus tinggal bersama Channie."_

 _Tn. Park tesenyum kecil. Sedangkan Ny. Park tengah memfoto mereka diam diam, tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari Tn. Park. Dua paruh baya itu berpandangan lalu saling tersenyum._

 _"Baekhyun sudah mau kan? Jangan tinggal dirumah Baekhyun, tinggal bersama Channie saja."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk setengah lingkaran yang begitu indah._

 _"Hyun mau!" ujar bocah itu semangat, "Kasur Chanyeol besar sekali~"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Itu kasur Baekhyun juga mulai sekarang."_

 _"Hoaaa~ benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu. Semua punyaku punyamu juga."_

 _Ny. Park tersenyum,_

 _"Ya ampun. Mereka dewasa lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Kapan kita akan melangsungkan pertunangan mereka? Aku sungguh tidak sabar~ mereka cocok sekali!"_

 _Tn. Park tertawa kecil lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam,_

 _"Mereka belum genap 6 tahun kalau kau lupa,"_

 _Tn. Park menjeda,_

 _"Tapi aku tak keberatan menunangkan mereka saat berumur 7."_

Baekhyun mematikan shower, lalu menggelung dirinya dalam handuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan sudah tidak disana, mungkin sudah pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan keperluan makannya nanti. Baekhyun meraih sebuah kemeja tipis milik Chanyeol dan memakainya, merasakan bau maskulin Chanyeol yang terasa di kemejanya.

Dengan santai, ia beranjak keluar.

 **Deg**

Manik Baekhyun bertatapan langsung dengan manik Sehun yang datar. Sehun mengernyit melihat pakaian Baekhyun dan berhenti di titik paha Baekhyun yang terekspos sebagian. Sehun menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar memicing pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun mundur selangkah, ketakutan akan tatapan Elang Sehun yang menajam.

"Tuan, ini musim gugur. Dan Tuan Park tidak akan suka jika bagian tubuhmu jadi konsumsi umum."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya,

"Aku tidak kemana mana hari ini." Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Nyaman bagiku untuk berpakaian seperti ini. Dan seperti apapun pakaianku, sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Sehun mengerjap, merasa agak kaget dengan sikap Baekhyun yang biasanya menurut menjadi amat pembakang. Namja dengan kulit seputih salju itu menatap bergantian kearah kerah Baekhyun yang tersibak sedikit karena bocah itu tidak-atau lupa mengancingkan satu kancing pertamanya, lalu beralih ke pahanya yang benar benar terekpos secara jelas.

Berdehem sebentar. Sehun melepaskan mantel yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mantel itu terlalu panjang untuk Baekhyun sehingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh,

"Kau bisa membuat siapapun tergoda dengan kemeja seperti itu."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Sehun berbisik ditelinganya,

"Dan sudah kubilang, Tn. Park sangat tidak suka apabila tau tubuhmu jadi konsumsi butler pria yang ada dirumah ini."

Sehun menarik kepalanya dan menunduk 180, "Aku permisi."

Baekhyun mematung dengan wajah bingung. Ia menatap mantel sehun yang memang terasa amat hangat dan nyaman. Senyuman Baekhyun merekah lalu berlari merengkuh Sehun yang baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"Gomawo." Baekhyun berbisik, menatap orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya dengan hangat

"Kau selalu tak bisa membuatku marah padamu lebih dari 1 hari."

Sehun melepas rengkuhan Baekhyun pada lehernya dengan pelan dan hati hati, "Adalah kehormatanku membuatmu merasa seperti itu, Tuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Lanjutkan pekerjaannmu."

Sehun membungkuk tanpa suara dan berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

"Kau memasak apa, Lu?"

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah. Bulgogimu akan segera menyusulmu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk disana. Pandangannya beredar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang.

"Lu, Mana Kyungsoo? Apa hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk ada disini?"

Luhan bergumam 'ah panas' sebentar sebelum menyahut perkataan Baekhyun,

"Hari ini jadwalnya. Tapi Chanyeol memintanya untuk ikut dengannya."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Mereka akrab sekali, ya?"

Luhan menaruh bulgoginya diatas meja, lengkap dengan makanan lainnya. Dan dengan sebuah susu stoberi.

"Tolong jangan bilang kau cemburu, Baek," Luhan menghela nafas, lalu menatap Baekhyun

"Sudah kubilang, Park Chanyeol itu tergila gila padamu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Baekhyun mengelak, "A-aku hanya bertanya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pandanggannya ke pakaian Baekhyun.

"Hey, itu bukannya mantel Sehun ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut sebentar, lalu tersenyum,

"Oh ini, iya. Tadi Sehun memberikannya padaku karena aku memakai kemeja Chanyeol lagi."

Luhan mencibir lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun,

"Sekali kali dengarkanlah sahabatmu itu! Dia benar tau, kalau kau memakai pakaian setipis itu dan berkeliaran di sekitar rumah, habislah riwayatku!"

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mengambil sepotong daging Bulgogi dan memakannya,

"Aku sangat merindukannya pagi ini."

Luhan tertegun menyadari perubahan nada suara Baekhyun,

"Aku terus memikirkannya mulai dari aku terbangun, sampai aku mandi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, berusaha fokus menguyah potongan daging dimulutnya.

"Entah mengapa, padahal biasanya dia juga meninggalkanku sesuka hatinya. Tapi hari ini,"

Baekhyun menjeda pelan, lalu menatap Luhan yang juga balas menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh,

"Aku merasa begitu merindukannya."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol melewatkan kecupan paginya disini sebelum ia pergi," Luhan menunjuk dahi Baekhyun, "Kurasa karena itulah kau uring uringan seperti baru pertama kali ditinggalkannya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau ingin aku menelfonnya?"

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun tengah mengoyang goyangkan ponsel miliknya.

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa ponselku berada di tanganmu!" Baekhyun berdiri lalu mendekati Sehun dan merebut ponselnya.

 _4 Missed Call_

 _[Chanyeol-Park]_

"Chanyeol menelfonku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Itu terus berdering, jadi aku berfikir untuk membawanya padamu."

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam seribu kata, Sehun melanjutkan,

"Kenapa kalian tidak ada romantis romantisnya, sih? Kalian tidak saling membuat nama kesayangan begitu? Kau memanggilnya Chanyeol dan di memanggilmu Baekhyun. Kalian ini tunangan apa bukan sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun tersipu, rona merah mengisi wajahnya.

"Kufikir Chanyeol tak suka jika aku membuat nama panggilan untuknya. Lagipula, dia tidak membuat nama panggilan apapun untukku."

Luhan tertawa dibelakang mereka.

"Yasudah, aku akan kekamar" Baekhyun berbalik sambil mengangkat sambungan itu.

"Terima Kasih atas makanannya, Luhan-hyung!"

 _["Yeoboseo? Baekhyun? Kenapa kau baru mengangkat telfonmu? Sesuatu terjadi? Mana Luhan? Aku akan bicara dengannya sebentar"]_

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Chanyeol. Aku hanya habis sarapan tadi."

Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya, dan _aku amat merindukanmu lanjutnya dalam hati._

 _["Hyun?"]_

"Ah ne! Kenapa kau menelfon? Ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan padaku?"

 _["Ehm, itu sebenarnya.."]_ Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa kecil di sebrang sana,

 _["Aku merindukanmu"]_

 **Deg**

Jantungnya memompa darahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, pipinya memerah .

"A-aku juga rindu" Baekhyun menjawab malu malu.

 _["Tadi aku terburu buru, jadi aku lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."]_

Baekhyun mengangguk biarpun ia tau Chanyeol tak akan melihatnya, "Yeah, Its Okay."

 _["Nanti malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar, hm?"]_

"Benarkah?"

 _["Tentu, kapan aku berbohong padamu?"]_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang "Baiklah kalau begitu."

 _["Tunggulah dirumah dan aku akan menjemputmu."]_

"Ya."

 _["Aku mencintaimu, ayo nikmati hari ini bersama sama."]_

"Ayo nikmati hari ini bersama sama~"

 _["Kau tidak membalas kalimat pertamaku."]_

Baekhyun merasa pipinya makin merona malu, ia menarik nafasnya sebelum berujar pelan dengan malu yang belum hilang,

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

 **Takdir yang Salah**

Selesai

Bersambung ke bagian tiga

* * *

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	3. Kau Bilang Kau Mencintaiku : Bagian Satu

Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun berusaha menyakinkannya kalau Chanyeol akan datang, karena demi apapun, Chanyeol menelfonnya pagi pagi sekali. Dan ini masih jam 5 sore, masih jam jam ideal untuk makan malam. Tapi bocah itu terlihat kesal sekali. Kakinya menghentak tak sabar dan pipinya yang mengembung memerah. Luhan ikut menghela nafas, tak memiliki cara apapun untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

"Ini baru jam 5 Sore, Baek." Luhan berbicara dengan tenang

"Kalian masih punya banyak waktu sebelum jam 8 malam."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Tak berkomentar, dan itu membuat Luhan marah. Namja yang sudah mendedikasikan hampir seluruh hidupnya di kediaman besar keluarga Park itu mendengus, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Kesal dan marah.

"Karena sifatmu itulah. Chanyeol selamanya tak akan pernah terbuka padamu." Baekhyun tertegun dengan manik kesal. Ia menatap Luhan marah.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata begitu."

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Jadi, kau merasa amat bangga karena menjadi **_satu satu_** nya kesayangan Tuan kami? Ya ampun Baekhyun, dengan sifatmu yang kekanakan seperti itu, Bagaimana mungkin kau akan bisa merebut Chanyeol dari orang yang ingin menggantikan posisimu?"

Sehun mengamati bagaimana perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang kini terdiam dengan manik kosong.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Baekhyun berucap lirih, nyaris seperti gumaman, tapi baik Luhan maupun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan." Sehun berbisik ke arah Luhan.

"Aku memang tidak sedang mencoba memperbaiki keadaan." Luhan balas berbisik dengan kesal, lalu mendengus saat menatap anak itu yang rasanya hampir menangis.

"Baekhyun, Lihatlah, ini baru saja jam 5 Sore. Kalian masih bisa keluar untuk dinner jam 6 atau 7 malam, Ok? Tuan Park pasti akan segera kesini setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di Blanches. Dan ia akan segera membawamu keluar untuk menepati janjinya, kau pasti tau persis karena begitulah sikap Tuan Park." Sehun berujar lembut. Berusaha tak menyingung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang terpampang di hadapannnya. Mereka benar, jarum pendek jam itu baru saja menginjak angka 5. Chanyeol mungkin akan datang satu atau dua jam lagi. Atau tiga jam lagi.

Atau mungkin ia tak akan datang.

"Kau istirahatlah dikamar," Luhan mendesah lelah. Tangannya menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, berusaha membuat anak itu merasa nyaman.

"Kami akan membangunkanmu apabila Tuan memberi kabar."

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi ia menuruti saran Luhan. Kaki jenjangnya yang mungil itu menapaki tangga dengan langkah yang besar menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis, jadi ia berusaha menjaga tangisannya sampai dikamar dan meraung sepuas hatinya di ruangan kedap suara itu.  
Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Sehun menjawab telefon dari seseorang.

"Yeoboseo? Park-sajangnim?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa datang?" Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang juga meliriknya dengan cemas.

"..."

"Ya, Tuan. Aku akan memastikan Tuan Baekhyun baik baik saja."

"..."

"Ya. Algeseumnida, Sajangnim."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangga.

"Tuan bilang dia tak bisa datang." Sehun menutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa? Ada masalah di Blanches?"

"Tidak, semuanya baik baik saja. Hanya saja ada masalah yang harus Tuan urus. Tuan bilang ia akan pulang lewat jam 12 malam dan menyuruh kita menjaga Baekhyun selagi ia belum pulang."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Tak ada siapapun dari mereka berdua yang sadar kalau Baekhyun sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dari tangga. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi perkataan Luhan lagi lagi memotong langkahnya.

"Masalah apa yang terjadi? Apa Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo?"

Deg

Jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa darah. Baekhyun tiba tiba berharap kalau Chanyeol tidak sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa begitu cemas. Ia berasa begitu-

"Kyungsoo memiliki masalah, entah apa itu. Dan Tuan bersamanya sekarang untuk membantunya."

-tidak dibutuhkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar dengan membawa hatinya yang seakan mengucurkan darah segar. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya begitu sampai dikamar besarnya yang membuatnya semakin merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa ketakutan. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol berpaling kearah Kyungsoo? Baekhyun tau, Kyungsoo adalah idaman setiap lelaki di dunia. Kyungsoo lebih manis dan mungil darinya. Ia juga punya mata seperti bulan purnama yang indah. Ia juga bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan tidak merepotkan. Ia sangat lihai dalam segala hal. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kalah ratusan point darinya.

Apalagi kenyataan seakan mengejeknya dengan menunjukkan bahwa, Kyungsoo merupakan asisten kepercayaan Chanyeol. Mereka selalu bersama saat tidak dirumah. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menaruh rasa curiga yang besar. Chanyeol terlihat lebih terbuka dengan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuatnya iri.

Ia iri sampai rasanya, ia begitu ketakutan akan pikiran ' _jika ia kehilangan Chanyeol'._

Pada akhirnya, semua tau kalau ia hanyalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri karena menguasai dengan baik segala ilmu bela diri. Ia memiliki mata seperti sabit dan bukannya bulan purnama yang begitu indah seperti milik Kyungsoo. Ia tidak memiliki apa yang Kyungsoo miliki. Tetapi yang lebih curangnya adalah, Kyungsoo memiliki semua yang Baekhyun miliki. Baekhyun bukan siapapun apabila dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pasti melihat itu. Kyungsoo selalu bisa Chanyeol andalkan dalam setiap kegiatannya.

Tapi Baekhyun? Baekhyun merasa seperti jalang yang hanya dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk bergoyang dan mengemis sentuhannya diranjang. Baekhyun hanyalah tawanan Chanyeol dirumahnya karena Chanyeol butuh Baekhyun sebagai Patner Sex nya semata.

Baekhyun membiarkan tangisnya pecah sejadi jadinya. Tak peduli apabila Luhan akan amat khawatir apabila mendapati dirinya dengan mata bengkak saat menengoknya, atau Sehun yang mungkin akan langsung menghubungi Chanyeol sesudahnya. Baekhyun tak peduli, ia merasa kalau hatinya dicengkram dan diperas begitu erat ketika air mata ia berlomba lomba menuruni pipinya dan jatuh ke kasur besarnya.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol begitu mencintainya sehinga namja kesayangannya itu melarangnya keluar dari rumah.

Tetapi, kenapa harus Kyungsoo?

Kenapa Chanyeol harus selalu bersama Kyungsoo? Ketika Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol membatalkan janji mereka karena masalah Kyungsoo?

Sebenarnya, apa arti dirinya bagi Chanyeol?

 _Kau bilang kau mencintaiku_  
 _Tapi bodohnya aku tak pernah bertanya "mengapa"_

* * *

 _ **Stay With Me**_  
 _ **Bagian ketiga**_  
 _ **"Kau Bilang Kau Mencintaiku"**_

* * *

Baekhyun bangun tepat jam 4 subuh. Saat itu, satu satunya yang memasuki pikirannya adalah Chanyeol. Langit samar samar mulai terang, dan ia tak mendapati tubuh namja kesayangannya disampingnya.

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju cermin besar di meja rias, menatap wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Menatap dirinya yang 'menatapnya' dengan mata bengkak yang membuatnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja patah hati. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Merasa kalau dadanya sesak lagi. Kaki mungil itu berjalan terseok ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dan menguyur dirinya sendiri di pagi subuh. Mengurung dirinya dalam suara gemericik air yang seakan jadi penghiburan nya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dan berputar putar. Memikirkan perkataan Luhan dan percakaapan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Juga tentang pikirannya kemarin. Itu membuatnya merasa kembali tersakiti. Karna kenyataannya ia baru saja menangis semalaman karena Chanyeol.

Dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih berat dan panjang. Apakah Chanyeol semalam tidak pulang? Baekhyun benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo semalaman. Baekhyun tak boleh jadi egois, ia tau itu. Chanyeol harus membagi waktunya atas Blanches, Noires, dan juga dirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo? Ia tak terkena dampak _pembagia_ n waktu Chanyeol. Saat pada urusan Blanches maupun Noires, Kyungsoo selalu akan dilibatkan didalamnya. Baekhyun sampai tak tau harus bagaimana menyebut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah seketaris Chanyeol di Ailes Blanches.

Dan ia juga adalah tangan kanan Chanyeol yang berharga di dunia malam Chanyeol, Ailes Noires.

Lalu, posisi apa yang tersisa untuk Baekhyun?

...Jalang Chanyeol? Itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun? Kau ada didalam?"

Baekhyun tersentak begitu mendengar ketokan pintu dan juga suara bass seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya. Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar, lalu tangannya dengan cekatan mematikan keran shower dan menarik bathrope, memakainya dengan cepat. Jemarinya yang lentik membuka pintu kamar mandi, terlalu panik sampai ia lupa keadaan matanya yang masih mengenaskan. Matanya yang bengkak itu masih sangat jelas terlihat. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol yang menunduk sedikit untuk balas menatap mungil kesayangannya.

"Kau menangis?"

Chanyeol merasa begitu berdosa mengucapkan itu ketika ia tau dengan jelas jawabannya. Jemarinya yang besar menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam hitamnya manik onyx Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus bagian bawah mata Baekhyun yang berwarna merah dengan sayang.

Menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak merespon, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu namja itu. Menyesapnya dalam dan berbisik lirih

"Semalam, Ayah Kyungsoo meninggal."

Deg

Baekhyun terdiam, mendadak ia terpukul oleh rasa bersalah karena mencurigai Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus membantunya mengurus pemakaman dan upacaranya. Karena itulah aku tak bisa mengajakmu makan diluar. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun terhenyak, merasa begitu terpukul begitu dalam.

"Kau tak seharusnya minta maaf. Itu adalah kewajibanmu untuk membantu bawahanmu ketika mereka membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam.

"Gomawo Baek, kau memang yang paling pengertian diseluruh dunia."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, lalu menaikan bibirnya untuk mencium kening dan pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke Noires hari ini." Chanyeol berujar tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu susah payah hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Jadi, tunggu aku dirumah, hm? Kau tidak boleh kemanapun hari ini."

"Apa Sehun dan Kyungsoo ikut denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengeleng, "Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun dan Luha.n"

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" Alis Baekhyun menukik kedalam, "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Ia jelas masih begitu terpuruk." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, "Pasti akan amat berat bekerja dalam perasaan berkabung."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia dapat mendengar nada khawatir yang menyelip diantara nada tegas Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi dan mengurus semuanya secepat mungkin. Jangan buat aku khawatir, ne? Aku pergi."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan lengan kokoh Chanyeol yang sudah berbalik.

"Ada apa, Hyun?"

Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol dalam, berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya lewat tatapan matanya. Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya terlalu terburu buru sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Hati hati dijalan."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, namun ia tak mau segera memperjelas keadaan. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan turun ke arah bibirnya. Menatap namja manisnya yang selalu jadi candu baginya.

"Kita bicarakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan saat aku pulang nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mereka berdua. Baekhyun merasa begitu hampa saat menyadari kalau dirinya akan sendirian di kamar ini.

Sebersit pertanyaan yang menghampiri benaknya tadi tak sepenuhnya terkubur begitu saja. Ia masih sangat ingin menanyakan nya kepada Chanyeol.

 _Kapan kita akan meresmikan pernikahan kita?_

Baekhyun mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa amat sakit seperti tertikam sebilah pedang yang tajam. Baekhyun ingin mengikat Chanyeol. Hanya padanya, hanya pada dirinya. Baekhyun ingin diakui oleh seluruh dunia kalau ialah milik sang dewa. Tapi, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol ada disampingnya, Baekhyun tau ia tak akan sanggup mempertanyakannya pada Chanyeol.

Dan itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi seperti ini.

* * *

"Kalian bicara dengan baik kan?"

Luhan mengernyit saat bertemu pandang dengan manik Baekhyun yang kosong. Baekhyun tak menjawab, memilih menatap makanan nya dan memainkannya ketimbang merespon ucapan Luhan tadi.

"Baek?"

Luhan memanggil, "Apakah, Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun berujar datar, "Aku hanya butuh waktu dengan pikiranku sendiri."

Luhan mengernyit heran, "Kau tampak amat kacau, Baek. Kau yakin tak mau berbagi denganku?"

"Aku tidak butuh." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya tanpa menyentuh barang sesendok pun makanannya, "Terima kasih."

"Kau belum memakan makanan mu."

"Kalau kau memaksaku, aku akan muntah." Baekhyun mendelik kesal, lalu berbalik dan menemukan Sehun berdiri tegap dihadapannya seperti seorang prajurit

"Kau belum memakan sarapanmu." Sehun mengulang kalimat Luhan, tetapi dengan nada intimidasi yang dalam.

"Kalau kau tak memakannya dengan segera, kau akan membuat masalah bagi butler dan maid yang bekerja disini."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Kubilang aku akan muntah jika aku memakannya."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun malas. "Memang apa yang salah dengan makanan itu, huh? Belajarlah menghargai makanan!"

"Aku tidak sedang mood untuk memakan apapun." Baekhyun menurunkan intonasi suaranya, "Jangan memaksaku!"

Sehun hendak kembali membuka mulutnya sebelum Luhan memberi gesture 'diam' padanya. Akhirnya Sehun menyingkir dari jalan Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja mungil itu pergi.

"Biarkan saja dia. Kalau dia lapar, dia tau harus mencari kemana."

Luhan berujar acuh dan menyimpan sandwich yang sudah ia buat ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di kulkas. Juga beberapa kimbab dan sepiring jajangmyeon.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau tau Tuan Park tak suka menunggu."

Sehun mengangguk, tapi langkah namja dengan kulit albino itu terhenti begitu berbalik.

Ada Kyungsoo disana.

Luhan ikut menatap Kyungsoo dalam pandangan super bingung. Ia mengerjap lalu membuka suaranya, "Kyungsoo? Kau bukannya harusnya-"

"Aku akan ikut." Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, "T-tapi, kau tidak diizinkan ikut dalam agenda Noires manapun sampai minggu depan. Tuan Park memberimu tugas untuk mengatur Blanches, kan?!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kalau kau ikut kau bisa menciptakan masalah untuk kami."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, "Aku akan ikut."

Luhan memijit pelipisnya "Aish," Namja dengan mata rusa itu menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "Kyung, kalau kami mengizinkanmu ikut dan Tuan mengetahuinya, kau akan menghabisi kami."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi dari tatapannya, Luhan tau namja itu masih amat bersikeras.

"Apa karena kami akan meringkus Jaeyeol tanpamu? Kau meragukan kami?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Ya" Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa ragu "Kalian masih amat lemah untuk bedebah seukuran Jaeyeol."

Sehun melotot, merasa harga dirinya begitu dilukai.

"Kami akan membereskan Jaeyeol tanpamu." Erang Sehun marah, "Jangan buat kami memperburuk keadaan."

Kyungsoo berdecih sejenak, "Kalian tak bisa menangkapnya tanpa aku."

Luhan menggeram marah, begitupun dengan Sehun yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Lagipula, Tuan Park jelas membutuhkanku untuk misi ini." Kyungsoo tertawa miring, "Enyalah, dan jadi penjaga yang baik dirumah."

Luhan mendengus lalu mendorong bahu Kyungsoo ke tembok. Mengukungnya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang ia tajamkan. Tapi Kyungsoo tampaknya tak merasa takut sama sekali. Namja yang sedikit lebih mungil dari Baekhyun itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan, memelintirnya kebelakang, lalu membantingnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Aku pergi."

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan, dengan nafas yang memburu, mengerang kesal.

"Anak sialan." Desisnya marah. Sehun terdiam, memilih menatap jam sakunya yang menunjukkan pukul 4.30 pagi.

"Lebih baik kita cepat." Sehun memasukan jam nya ke dalam saku didalam jasnya, "Kita sudah hampir telat."

Luhan mengangguk, "Kyungsoo selalu jadi seperti itu kalau itu menyangkut Jaeyeol."

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk setuju, _"Kita semua dengan jelas tau itu."_

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun kembali jam 9 pagi. Mengejutkan karena ia tidur nyaris 5 jam. Anak itu menguap lebar sambil mengusak matanya kecil. Perutnya yang keroncongan membatalkan niatnya untuk mandi yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga, dan menyadari kalau rumah mewahnya tak seramai biasanya. Chanyeol pasti amat sibuk sampai lupa menyuruh mafiosonya untuk berjaga dirumah. Baekhyun tertawa kecil atas pemikirannya.

Jari lentiknya membuka kulkas dan meraih kotak berisi sandwich yang dibuat Luhan, lalu menaruhnya ke microwave. Ia kembali membuka kulkas dan menarik keluar sekotak susu sapi rasa coklat dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang sudah ia taruh sebelumnya dimeja. Semenit sebelum sandwichnya selesai, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membuka televisi dan mengencangkan volumenya menjadi maksimal.

 _Tin_ g

Sandwichnya selesai di waktu yang sangat tepat. Baekhyun memindahkan sandwich itu dan menyusunnya kepiring. Menaruh beberapa buah stoberi dan membawanya ke ruang utama dengan susu coklatnya. Melahapnya dengan nikmat tanpa menyadari kalau,

Pintu depannya sudah tak terkunci secara sempurna lagi.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melepaskannya, huh?!"

Chanyeol membentak dengan berang. Maniknya berkilat kilat marah. Sehun yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menunduk, tak ingin menambah durasi kemarahan Chanyeol apabila ia berusaha menjelaskan keadaan. Luhan pun sepertinya begitu. Namja itu sibuk menge-check laptopnya, berusaha memastikan lokasi Jaeyeol yang hilang 15 menit lalu.

Semalam saat pemakaman ayah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Jaeyeol yang ternyata selama ini berada di Seoul, Korea. Bukan di Kanada seperti yang dikatakan tetangganya. Chanyeol memijit keningnya pusing. Karena peluang besar menangkap Jaeyeol sudah pupus semenjak Jaeyeol ternyata lebih cepat menyadari pergerakan Noires. Chanyeol memutar arah pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan keberadaanya?"

"Sejauh ini belum," Luhan menjawab cepat, "Jaeyeol cukup pintar untuk mematikan GPS ponselnya dan juga sejauh ini, CCTV jalan tak ada yang mobil yang menggunakan plat mobil Jaeyeol yang terakhir diketahui."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Apa Jaeyeol menuju ke kediamanku?"

Sehun menatap ponselnya, "Tidak, Tuan. Tak ada tanda apapun yang menunjukkan keberadaan Jaeyeol disana."

Chanyeol menunduk kesal. Ia menatap bawahannya marah.

"Kalian pergilah."

Para mafioso Chanyeol itu bergegas lari saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, sehingga beberapa dari mereka sempat bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan nada rendah yang dalam dan sarat akan kebencian.

"Aku akan menangkap Jaeyeol dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku ikut dengan Noires selama ini, Tuan. Soal ayahku, itu bukanlah masalah. Menangisinya sepanjang hari dirumah juga tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan Blanches?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk mengawasi Blanches kan?"

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya setelah aku dapat melihat darah Jaeyeol dan membawa nya hidup hidup untuk menyiksanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring ,"Aku sudah menyerahkan kendali sementara pada JongIn. Kalau bocah itu tak mengurusnya dengan baik, aku akan membunuhnya atas namamu, Tuan."

Luhan agak bergidik, 'B _ocah ini begitu kejam. Pantas Chanyeol begitu mempercayainya.'_

"Baiklah," Chanyeol merasa tak punya alasan untuk memprotes. Karena ia tau, semua antek anteknya bergabung di Noires demi alasan mereka masing masing. Dan Itu memang merupakan tekad Kyungsoo untuk menangkap Jaeyeol hidup hidup atas kematian kakak perempuannya saat Kyungsoo masih amat polos. Chanyeol dapat melihat dendam yang tertumpuk dibalik manik purnama Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat siapapun menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kalian sudah memastikan kalau ia aman bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sudah memasang CCTV di sepanjang lorong dan disetiap sudut pintu. Keamaan dan penjagaan, sudah kupastikan semuanya aman."

"Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan mafioso diluar?" Chanyeol berujar khawatir, "Kau tau aku tak suka kalau Baekhyun terlibat untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau sudah membuatnya terlibat dengan menjadikannya umpan." Gumam Sehun cemas, Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku akan memastikannya nanti dengan menyuruh Taeyeong menuju kediaman anda."

Luhan mengernyit pelan di tempatnya.

"Tuan, kurasa aku menemukannya."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menatap Luhan, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, Tuan. Sesuai dugaan kita, mobilnya menuju kediaman anda."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Pastikan Baekhyun dalam posisi aman." Namja itu memakai jasnya lalu menyelipkan pistol kedalamnya.

"Jangan buang waktu, ayo bergegas selagi ia belum menemukan Baekhyun."

Melihat Luhan yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar monitornya, Sehun mendekati Luhan dan bertanya cemas.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun melirik monitor Luhan yang menampilkan CCTV di depan rumah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga ikut mendekat ke arah sang ahli peretas.

Menatap layar monitor Luhan yang penuh dengan kode CCTV yang mereka tak tau dengan pasti artinya.

Entah mengapa, tiba tiba firasat Chanyeol memburuk seketika.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Luhan. Baekhyun ada dalam posisi aman kan? Kita tetap akan menjalankan rencana A, jadi cepat bergegas!"

Luhan tersentak, lalu maniknya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tim 3 dan tim 4 yang berjaga di kediaman anda sudah tewas, Tuan."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan!" Chanyeol mengerang marah, ia mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Jaeyeol juga meninggalkan rumah anda dengan berjalan kaki. K-kurasa, ia mengikuti Tuan Baekhyun."

 **Deg**

"Kenapa ia harus keluar!" Chanyeol kembali mengerang lalu mengacak ngacak rambutnya kesal, "Kyung, cepat arahkan tim yang tersisa ke rumahku untuk mencari bedebah sialan itu dan Baekhyun!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik walkie talkienya.

"Cepat arahkan semua tim ke kediaman Tuan Park! Jaeyeol dan Tuan Baekhyun diperkirakan ada disekitar jalan!"

Chanyeol merasa lututnya lemas. Luhan menutup laptopnya dengan keras dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah menghubungi setiap anggota untuk tiba di kediaman Chanyeol dengan segera.

"Tuan Park! Kita harus segera berada di sana! Jika tidak, kejadian dua tahun lalu akan terulang lagi!"

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya di hantam palu, tapi kemudian namja itu bergerak cepat mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari ruangannya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Next? Leave Your Review Below, please.  
**


	4. Kau Bilang Kau Mencintaiku : Bagian Dua

Baekhyun menguap lebar, merasa amat bosan ketika melihat acara TV. Tak ada yang bisa membuat suasana sendirian nya ini berakhir. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kulkas, mencari apapun yang bisa di kunyahnya selagi tak ada siapapun-terutama Luhan dirumah. Tapi kosong. Hanya tersisa sekotak susu yang tadi Baekhyun minum, kimbab serta Jajangmyeon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pandangannya tertuju pada dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja dapur. Berfikir sejenak, Baekhyun menimbang apakah ia harus ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu? Tapi Chanyeol melarangnya keluar hari ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu kembali duduk dengan perut yang keroncongan minta diisi.

"Aish, Kenapa Luhan menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa ia tidak masak lebih banyak hari ini." Baekhyun mendengus. Ia meneguk kasar susu coklatnya yang hanya sisa seperempat dalam sekali tegukan.

"Lapar..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Maniknya tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Matanya membulat sebentar sebelum mendekati pintu itu.

"Tidak terkunci? Aneh, padahal Luhan kan pasti menguncinya agar aku tak berkeliaran kemanapun." Baekhyun merengut bingung, "Mana mungkin si rusa itu lupa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Merasa bodoh karena bicara sendirian.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tinggal menguncinya lagi." Baekhyun bergumam, lalu mendorong pintu itu agar rapat ke luar.

Cklik. _Pintu terkunc_ i.

"Nah," Baekhyun tersenyum, kaki kaki mungilnya beranjak dari pintu dan berbalik. Langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Amat keras, dan terasa amat tak sabaran. Baekhyun mengernyit. Bertanya tanya apakah itu Chanyeol? Ataukah mafiosonya? Atau seketarisnya? Tapi yang selanjutnya bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah, diam. Bukan karena ia terlalu malas untuk membuka pintu, tetapi ada sebuah pisau mengkilat yang menyentuh lehernya. Baekhyun tercekat. Maniknya bergulir kebelakangnya, dimana seorang pria yang terlalu ia kenal menyeringai dengan tampang psikopat. Itu Jaeyeol. Kim JaeYeol yang masih sama bahkan setelah dua tahun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bergumam nyaris tanpa suara, terlalu takut kalau benda berujung yang begitu dekat dengan nadinya itu menusuk kedalam apabila ia bicara terlalu keras.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Suara Jaeyeol bercampur dengan suara bel yang terdengar semakin mendesak. Baekhyun merasakan kalau kakinya melemas dan seperti hilang dari tempatnya.

"Aku hanya, melanjutkan apa yang akan aku perbuat dua tahun lalu."

Ujaran tenang itu nyatanya tidak membuat Baekhyun tenang sama sekali.

"Kau t-tak akan bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun gemetar, "Diluar, banyak mafioso Chanyeol, kau akan mati kalau menyentuhku."

"Benarkah?" Jaeyeol tertawa, tapi masih dengan suara yang amat tenang, "Kalau begitu, buka pintu ini dan tenangkan mereka untukku."

"K-kau-!"

Jaeyeol dengan cepat mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Baekhyun yang secara otomatis membuat pisau itu semakin menyentuh leher Baekhyun, "Kalau kau masih mencintai nyawamu, lakukan sekarang."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Tapi tubuhnya menghianatinya. Kepalanya menganguk takut, setelah Jaeyeol hilang kebalik sofa, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan menemukan TaeYeong menghela nafas dengan wajah mengernyit dihadapannya.

"Tuan, kau baik baik saja?! Kenapa anda sangat lama membuka pintu?!" Taeyeong memberondong Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu tersenyum kaku "A-Aku hanya, tadi, em.. tidur."

"Tidur?" Taeyeong mengernyit, "Aku akan masuk. Tuan Park memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga anda."

Taeyeong tak menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, namja itu langsung melengang masuk. Dan saat itulah, Baekhyun berlari keluar dari pengkarangan rumahnya. Kaki mungilnya yang ketakutan terus berlari biarpun ia tau Taeyeong pasti bisa mengurus Jaeyeol walau sendirian. Tetapi kenangan dua tahunnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih itu tanpa sadar membuatnya ketakutan. Ia merasa seperti Jaeyeol datang untuk menjemput mautnya, mengantarkannya kepada kematian.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya mulai terputus putus, jadi ia berhenti sebentar dan bersender pada tembok di jalan itu. Ia tak sempat lagi memikirkan dimana ia berada sekarang. Satu satunya yang sempat ia pikirkan adalah-

"Kau berlari begitu cepat, Baekhyunee~"

-Jaeyeol ada disini

.

 _"Appa? Baekhyun eodisseo?"_

 _Tn. Park mengernyit, namja paruh baya itu menatap putra semata wayangnya itu bingung sebelum menjawab, "Ia tak ada dikamar, Channie?"_

 _"Channie mencarinya kemana mana."_

 _Chanyeol mulai terisak kecil, "Tapi Channie tidak menemukannya!"_

 _Tn. Park berdiri lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menangis sesenggukan._

 _"Tenanglah, Channie. Appa akan menyuruh paman Kim untuk mencarinya, ne? Tenanglah."_

 _"Tapi, kalau Kim Ahjussi tidak menemukannya bagaimana?" Chanyeol meringis kecil, "Channie tidak akan kehilangan Baekhyun kan?"_

 _Tn. Park tertegun, terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol mengerjap lalu mencengkam celana bahan ayahnya._

 _"Appa, katakan! Channie tidak akan pernah kehilangan Baekhyun kan?"_

 _Tn. Park mengulas senyum paksa, "Semua orang akan kehilangan, Chanyeol. Termasuk dirimu."_

 _Melihat Chanyeol yang semakin ingin menangis, Tn. Park dengan tenang melanjutkan._

 _"Chanyeol, kau adalah penerusku, penerus Noires. Kau tau apa yang tak akan hilang dari seorang mafia?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Nyawanya sendiri." Tn. Park tersenyum getir, "Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Cepat atau lambat, atau mungkin hanya hitungan tahun. Jadi kau seharusnya menjadi dewasa dan tidak mudah menangis seperti ini."_

 _Chanyeol menghapus air matanya, lalu mendongak ke arah appanya yang masih tersenyum, "Tapi bukankah appa bilang, Baekhyun adalah pendamping hidupku selamanya?"_

 _"Ya," Tn. Park tersenyum, "Ia akan jadi selamanya apabila kau bisa mempertahankan nyawanya diatas nyawamu."_

 _"Apa maksud appa?" Chanyeol mengernyit._

 _"Kau masih terlalu naif untuk memahaminya." Tn. Park mengelus rambut Chanyeol, "Sekarang, carilah Baekhyun, hm? Appa akan menyuruh Kim ahjussi mencarinya setelah appa selesai dengan berkas ini."_

 _"Baik appa" Chanyeol membungkuk, "Maaf menganggu pekerjaanmu."_

 _"Pergilah."_

 _Chanyeol berlari dan pergi. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ny. Park muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa secangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap hangat._

 _"Kau terlalu kejam, Myun. Kenapa kau mengucapkan kenyataan itu padanya secepat ini."_

Tn. _Park meraih teh hangatnya, menyesapnya sedikit. "Ia hanya harus tau itu semua. Lagipula, yang aku katakan benar."_

 _Ny. Park bergeming, masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan suami nya._

 _"Segera Setelah ia menjadi pemimpin Noires, ia akan tau kalau cinta di dunia itu hanyalah sebuah sampah dan kelemahan. Ia tak akan bisa melindungi Baekhyun dari serangan mafia lainnya. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengorbankan Baekhyun untuk membunuh kelompok mafia lain. Chanyeol akan menggunakan kelemahannya dan mengasahnya menjadi pedang, kemudian membuangnya seakan akan pedang itu tak ada gunanya lagi."_

 _Tn. Park menaruh cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, "Ia harus belajar kehilangan secepat ia belajar memiliki."_

 _Ny. Park mengangguk, "Aku mengerti soal itu." Yeojya cantik itu bergumam pelan "Setelah ia menjadi seorang mafia, ia akan belajar dengan sendirnya."_

 _"Yang mencintai adalah yang lemah." Tn. Park menunduk, "Dan Chanyeol, Kurasa ia amat menyukai Baekhyun."_

* * *

Stay With Me  
 _ **Bagian ke empat dari Stay With Me**_  
 _ **"Kau Bilang Kau Mencintaiku : Bagian Kedua"**_

* * *

 _ **I found it fell with a heavy heart**_

"Jangan mendekat." Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Matanya menatap Jaeyeol dengan pandangan ketakutan yang bisa meremukan hati siapa saja dengan matanya yang memelas itu, tetapi Jaeyeol tidak. Namja itu tersenyum miring dan mengangkat pisaunya.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum Chanyeol datang, apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun menatap Jaeyeol cemas, lalu kembali menyadari kalau namja itu sudah terlampau amat dekat dengannya. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan takut, kemudian dengan lirih berkata.

"Apapun untukmu. Tapi jangan libatkan Chanyeol."

Kemudian, manik Baekhyun merefleksikan senyum kemenangan Jaeyeol yang seakan menghinanya. Tidak, namja itu memang ingin menghinanya. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Jaeyeol yang mengarah ke sebuah gedung olahraga tua yang tampaknya tidak terpakai selama bertahun tahun. Jaeyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Mencegahnya untuk kabur, Baekhyun tau.

Jaeyeol mendorong pintu itu dan pintu reyot itu terbuka. Baekhyun didorong begitu saja ke lantai gedung itu yang ternyata adalah lapangan basket yang masih terawat dengan amat baik. Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian lalu mendongak menatap Jaeyeol, menatap namja itu tepat dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?!"

"Membunuhmu." Mata Baekhyun membulat. Secara refleks, ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari posisi Jaeyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Bukankah harusnya dua tahun lalu, kau telah menyiapkan mentalmu untuk hari ini? Kupikir kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan saat itu. Ternyata kau tidak." Jaeyeol mengerutkan dahinya, memasang tampang kecewa.

"Saat aku menyuruhmu memilih antara nyawa Chanyeol dan Nyawamu, kau telah merelakan Nyawamu untukku, lalu sekarang? Kau ingin lari dari perjanjian kita, hm?"

"Aku tak pernah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis sepertimu, Bajingan!" Baekhyun mengeram marah, "Kau tak akan bisa membunuh Chanyeol! Tidak selama aku masih ada di hadapannya!"

Jaeyeol tertawa begitu keras, sampai Baekhyun mengira ngira sebenarnya berapa oktaf lengkingan suara Jaeyeol.

"Ya, itu bagus." Jaeyeol masih belum menghentikan tawanya, "Itu artinya aku bisa segera membunuhnya setelah aku membunuh bedebah sepertimu."

Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas kalau Jaeyeol membawa sebuah benda tajam yang mengkilat sejenak kearahnya. Tapi anehnya, tubuhnya membatu kaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak walaupun ia amat ingin.

"Karena firasatku mengatakan kalau Chanyeol akan mengamuk saat datang nanti, kurasa kita akan melakukannnya dengan cepat. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kan?" Jaeyeol tersenyum.

"Nah, kau ingin apa Baekhyun? Tembakan atau pukulan?"

Baekhyun diam, keringat mengucuri dahinya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Jaeyeol mencengkram lembut dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, kearahnya. Baekhyun tercekat ketika melihat wajah Jaeyeol yang malah tersenyum diatas penderitaan-nya.

"Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Tapi kalau kau melawan, maka aku akan menghabisi Chanyeol segera. Bukan kau."

"Kubilang jangan," Suara Baekhyun pecah, Baekhyun menangis, "Jangan sentuh Chanyeol-ku."

Jaeyeol memasang wajah terharu, "Oh ya ampun, jangan menangis, kau membuatku terlihat sepert bajingan jahat sekarang."

"Kau memang bajingan sialan, brengsek!"

Jaeyeol mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan tenang ia berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai, sebuah pistol. Jaeyeol tertawa melihat muka Baekhyun yang memucat.

"Kurasa akan menyenangkan melakukannya didepan Chanyeol." Jaeyeol bergumam. "Yah, akan bagus melakukannya didepan Chanyeol."

Jaeyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kemarikan ponselmu."

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaeyeol tanpa banyak bertanya.

Jaeyeol mencari kontak dengan nama Chanyeol. Dan ia menemukannya di speed dial 9.

 _Tuttt_

 _["Yeobseo?! Baekhyun! Kau baik baik saja kan?!"]_

Jaeyeol dengan sengaja memasang loudspeaker.

[" _Baekhyun ah! Tenanglah! Aku sudah melacak GPS mu! Kami akan segera sampai dalam beberapa menit."]_

"Ya, sebaiknya kau cepat Tuan Park." Jaeyeol tertawa.

[" _Kau? Jaeyeol?!"]_

"Kau rindu padaku? Aku pun sama, Park."

[" _Bedebah sialan! Jangan sentuh Baekhyunku!"]_

 _"_ Aku tidak menyentuhnya." Jaeyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Ia baik baik saja."

[" _Sialan kau."]_ Baekhyun dapat mendengar Desisan marah Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, kututup terlebih dahulu."

[" _Kalau kau menyentuhnya, kupastikan tanganmu menjadi pajangan di rumahku nanti!"]_

Jaeyeol tidak merespon. Menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

"Ayolah, kenapa takut seperti itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, maniknya bergulir gelisah.

"Pangeranmu akan datang." Jayeol bergumam, "Kau harusnya bahagiakan?"

"Jangan melukai Chanyeol."

Jaeyeol tertawa, "Kalau kau diam dan tenang saat aku membunuhmu didepan orang yang amat kau cintai itu, aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya barang seinchi pun."

"Toh, tujuanku adalah memusnahkanmu bahkan apabila aku harus mati juga."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Aku mengerti."

 **Brak**

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!"

Jaeyeol menengok kearah pintu dengan senyum.

"Kau merusak moment kami, Chanyeol."

"Persetan! Cepat lepaskan Baekhyun dan serahkan dia padaku!"

"Kau jelas amat meremehkanku, Chanyeol" Jaeyeol berucap dengan nada yang dibuat menyedihkan "Mana mafiosomu yang lain?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Bajingan!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Jaeyeol.

"Serahkan atau kau kubunuh disini juga!"

Jaeyeol tertawa, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan menariknya kehadapannya.

"Kau bunuh dia saja," Jaeyeol tertawa merendahkan, "Kau tidak mencintainya, kan?"

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat, seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Perlahan Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Jaeyeol yang tertawa bengis yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Jadi, biar kutebak," Jaeyeol menatap Chanyeol, "Jadi anak ini belum tau yang sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Baek! Bajingan sialan! Lepaskan Baekhyun."

"Dengar kau, Byun." Jaeyeol berbisik rendah di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau hanyalah umpan baginya."

"U-umpan?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Baek! Jangan dengarkan dia!" Chanyeol mengerang penuh amarah, tapi Jaeyeol sama sekali tidak meresponnya karena ia tau Chanyeol tak berani menarik pelatuknya selagi moncong pistolnya berada di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya ingin kau menjadi umpan. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia juga tidak mencintai apapun selain nyawanya sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Omong kosong!"

"Kalau kau tak percaya," Jaeyeol tersenyum misterius, "Lihatlah ini."

Jaeyeol mendekatkan pistolnya ke pelipis Baekhyun, "Nah, Chanyeol. Ayo kita bermain selagi antek antek mu belum kemari."

"Sial." Chanyeol mendesis, "Jangan bermain main denganku!"

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun, maka pistol itu." Jaeyeol menunjuk pistol Chanyeol, "Tembakkan ke dirimu sendiri"

Chanyeol terkejut. Begitupun Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu, sialan!"

"Dengar baik baik, Chanyeol." Jaeyeol tertawa, "Kalau kau ingin Baekhyun hidup, maka kau harus mati. Kalau kau ingin hidup, Maka Baekhyun harus mati."

"Bajingan! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Jaeyeol kembali tertawa, lalu menjentikan kedua jarinya. Seperti sihir, gedung itu dipenuhi dengan para mafia Kim, antek antek Jaeyeol. Lima diantaranya berdiri setengah lingkaran dibelakang Chanyeol, mengarahkan pistol ke setiap bagian dari kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau kalah jumlah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir, "Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!?"

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat kenyataannya?" Jaeyeol berbisik, "Inilah kenyataannya. Chanyeol akan memilih membunuhmu dengan tangannya sendiri ketimbang dibunuh oleh mafiosoku yang jelas jelas lebih rendah darinya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Menatap pistol yang begitu dekat dengan pelipis Baekhyun membuat batinnya begitu tersiksa. Tapi ia tak boleh, ia tak boleh mati.

Ia tak bisa mati ditangan Jaeyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil pistolnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun terkejut. Namja mungil itu mendadak merasa sesak bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya.

"Lihat?" Jaeyeol tersenyum menang, "Ia tidak mecintaimu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bahwa Jaeyeol benar.

Dan dengan segala keputus asaannya, Baekhyun menunduk, menolak menatap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Nah, siapa yang akan kau bunuh?" Jaeyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menurunkan pistolnya sedikit ke arah belakang leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Mafiosoku sudah menunggu diluar untuk mencekik mu, Kim Jae Yeol. Lepaskan kekasihku sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka." Sarat akan ancaman. Tapi tidak sama sekali membuat Jaeyeol terlihat ketakutan.

"Yah, aku memang sudah menebak kalau kau pasti menempatkan mafiosomu diluar agar menyerbu saat mendengar perintahmu." Jaeyeol tersenyum, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku punya kelemahanmu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menaikkan pistolnya, lalu bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Namja itu memfokuskan pistolnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun seakan mati rasa. Inikah akhirnya? Ia akan mati ditangan Chanyeol? Orang yang ia cintai lebih dari nyawanya sendiri?

"Jangan kira aku bodoh, Chanyeol." Jaeyeol tertawa.

"Pistolmu bahkan tidak mempunyai isi."

Deg

Chanyeol terkejut. Maniknya merefleksikan senyum kemenangan Jaeyeol.

"Cukup! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berteriak. Dan setelah itu para mafioso Chanyeol menyerbu dan menyingkirkan mafioso Jaeyeol. Tapi Jaeyeol tetap tenang bahkan ketika Kyungsoo, mendekat dengan pandangan penuh dendam.

"Akan kubunuh kau, sialan!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Berhenti disitu."

Jaeyeol berujar tenang. Membuat Kyungsoo berang, "Apa Maksudmu sialan?!"

Krek

Waktu seakan berhenti di gudang itu. Jaeyeol dengan tenang menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang masih menempel di belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Letakan semua pistol mafiosomu, Chanyeol. Kalau kau ingin dia selamat."

"Bajingan! K-"

"1..." Jaeyeol menghitung dengan tenang. Sehun yang panik segera meminta para bawahannya meletakkan senjatanya.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun, brengsek! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua-"

 **Dor**

Chanyeol merasa tertebas begitu mendengar jeritan Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang oleng kemudian menghantam tanah. Baekhyun mendesah lirih, bergumam sakit berkali kali sebelum tidak berkata apapun lagi. Seketika itu pula, Jaeyeol ditikam oleh Sehun yang marah. Sekujur tubuh Jaeyeol sudah menjadi sarang peluru, namun Jaeyeol masih sempat tertawa sambil berkata,

"Dia... Akan... Mati."

Chanyeol masih dalam keterkejutanya bahkan saat Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan meneriaki namanya dengan pilu. Kakinya serasa kaku, dan ia merasa ingin mati.

Ayahnya benar, semua orang akan kehilangan. Tak ada yang bisa dipertahankan seorang mafia selain nyawanya sendiri.

 _ **I felt his heartbeat ticking and gallop like fate**_

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

Chanyeol menunduk dalam diam diluar kamar operasi Baekhyun. Sedangkan di dalam kamar, tim medis tengah berusaha mengangkat timah panas yang bersarang di kepala belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau, sedari tadi air matanya telah mengenang dan siap jatuh. Tapi ia tidak ingin menangis.

Baekhyun nya belum mati. Ia tak boleh menangis.

"Tuan."

Luhan memanggil pelan. Takut akan menganggu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami sudah meringkus Jaeyeol dan menyerahkannya kepolisi atas segala perbuatannya termasuk kepada Tuan Baekhyun."

"Kau harusnya membunuhnya saja."

Luhan dapat mendengar nada perih di dalam ucapan kejam Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Kami sudah melumpuhkan sekujur tubuhnya dengan peluru. Tetapi ia masih bisa lari dan ternyata dia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kepada polisi."

"Kau harusnya menembak nya seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun ku." Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan."

"Lupakan. Lanjutkan pekerjaan mu"

Luhan membungkuk. Lalu tanpa banyak kata ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap dalam Dr. Jang.

"Sejauh ini, saya tidak dapat memastikan apakah ia selamat atau tidak. Peluru itu menembus dan mengoyak jaringan otak belakangnya. Kemungkinan yang paling buruk baginya adalah Meninggal secara Medis."

Sehun terkejut, matanya mebola.

"M-mati medis?" Chanyeol mengulang secara terbata.

Dr. Jang mengangguk, "Apabila ia masih koma lebih dari dua minggu, dilihat dari kerusakan pada jaringan otaknya, ia akan kami nyatakan meninggal secara medis."

"B-bagaimana kalau ia sadar?"

"Maka kemungkinan teringan yang terjadi adalah gegar otak maupun cedera otak."

Chanyeol terdiam, sehingga melanjutkan "Kalau Pasien sadar, itu berarti ia melewati kritisnya."

Sehun mewakili Chanyeol membungkuk saat beranjak pergi. Menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tuan-"

"Jangan bicara denganku."

"Tapi, Tuan-"

"Pergi." Chanyeol berujar tegas dan terkesan datar. Sehun terdiam sesaat. Kemudian membungkuk sejenak pada Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Dan pada akhirnya, cinta yang indah bukanlah milik seseorang yang mempunyai banyak dosa. Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti kenapa setiap orang mengais pengampunan dari Tuhan atas segala dosa dosanya, kenapa setiap umat manusia bergantian mendatangi 'Rumah Tuhan' hanya untuk berlutut dan berdoa berjam jam demi 'penebusan dosanya' , kenapa setiap kali ia menatap Baekhyun ia merasa begitu berdosa. Chanyeol menunduk, ia merasa tak sangup menatap wajah Baekhyun. Belahan jiwanya, yang ada didalam ruang perawatan itu dipenuhi dan dililit oleh berbagai penompang hidup.

Baekhyun adalah malaikat. Dan ia adalah iblis. Ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar menarik Baekhyun ke alamnya dan menjadikannya _Lucifer. Fallen angel,_ malaikat yang jatuh.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol tidak meminta sebuah kisah cinta yang indah. Ia juga tidak ingin meminta pengampunan atas bertumpuk tumpuk dosanya. Jika ia memang diberi sebuah permintaan, maka segala dari segala yang ia minta hanyalah satu, ia hanya butuh Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia hanya ingin namja dengan senyum semanis rembulan itu menatapnya dengan senyuman polosnya lagi. Ia ingin agar, Baekhyun nya kembali bersamanya lagi.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kan?" Chanyeol berujar lirih  
"Jadi, bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini sehingga aku dapat bertanya padamu, 'kenapa?'"

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu dari balik tembok terdiam, sebelum menaruh tangannya diatas tangannya yang lain. Kembali Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sesal sebelum berbalik dan menjauh dari lorong rumah sakit.

 _Baekhyun mengerjap pelan saat merasa sinar matahari menhujani retinanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol disampingnya dan tersenyum hangat, lalu menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh menutupi sebagian dahi namja itu dan mengecupnya sayang._  
 _"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya lirih._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memakan es krim nya dengan rakus seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk memakannya. Membuat mulut namja itu berceceran ice cream. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membersihkan mulut kekasihnya itu dengan tisu secara hati hati dan lembut. Baekhyun tertegun, lalu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya,_  
 _"Aku mencintaimu,"_

 _Cup_  
 _Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Membuat pipinya merona cerah._

 _ **Mereka tak pernah bertanya mengapa.**_ Karena mereka sama sama merasa salah. Mereka kepingan takdir yang salah.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Next? Please Leave Your Review Below.**


	5. Karena Daun Tak Pernah Membenci Anginnya

_Baekhyun menatap daun yang jatuh dari atas pohon dengan pandangan heran. Ia yakin, seharusnya ia mati. Atau, setidaknya, bila ia selamat ia akan berada di rumah sakit. Tapi dimana ini?_  
 _Kenapa ia bisa berada di padang rumput seperti ini, huh?_

 _"Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, tapi maniknya entah kenapa terkunci ke arah daun yang berguguran dihadapannya itu. Melihat arahnya yang diombang - ambing oleh angin dan kemudian terhempas menuju tanah. Ia sendirian dan kebingungan. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan datang dan menenangkannya dengan segala perkataannya yang kadang diselingi rayuannya._

 _Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak ada disini._

 _"Apa kau menyukai pohon itu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah belakang dimana seorang namja tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Sekilas terlihat amat mirip dengan seseorang, tapi Baekhyun benar benar tak bisa mengingat dimana sebelumnya ia melihat guratan wajah ramah itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang menganga dengan raut bingung, namja itu tersenyum lebih ramah dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut menatap daun yang jatuh._

 _"Neo nuguya?" Baekhyun berujar bingung, apalagi saat namja itu malah tertawa kecil dan tidak menjawabnya._

 _"Kau lihat daun itu?"_

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya kesal karena namja ini malah membuka topik baru dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi entah mengapa, ia kembali menancapkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu daun yang jatuh itu. Mengikuti arah pandang namja dengan senyum malaikat disampingnya_

 _"Mereka terlihat indah saat bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan kawannya yang lain," Namja itu tersenyum, yang membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa senang melihat namja itu tersenyum, walau rasanya senyum yang namja itu buat terasa amat getir dan pedih_

 _"Tapi saat mereka jatuh, mereka terlihat tidak berdaya, bukankah begitu? Mereka hanya mengikuti arah angin yang menerbangkannya atau arah angin yang akan menghempaskannya."_  
 _Baekhyun terdiam, menatap dalam dalam raut sang namja disampingnya_

 _Ia.. Merasa begitu merindukan namja disampingnya_

 _"Kenapa kau membicarakan ini denganku?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan "Aku.. Bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu"_

 _Namja itu tetap tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengelus kepala namja mungil itu. Baekhyun terkejut, membuatnya tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi saat jemari namja itu menyentuh surainya, entah mengapa ia merasa amat hangat dan nyaman. Seakan akan dirinya sudah lama menunggu sentuhan dari namja dihadapannya_  
 _"Sudah begitu lama sejak kau dan aku terakhir kali bertemu" Baekhyun menekuk alisnya "Kau pasti sulit mengenaliku sekarang ya, Baekhyunie?"_

 _"Kenapa kau tau namaku?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung_

 _"Kau dulunya juga tau namaku" Namja itu menunduk, dengan raut pedih yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa bersalah_

 _"Daripada membicarakanku, ayo kita membicarakan Chanyeol" Namja itu kembali mendongak dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun_

 _"Kau mengenal Chanyeol juga?" Baekhyun merengut bingung, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya lagi karena namja itu tampak engan menjawab tentang identitas dirinya_  
 _"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?" Namja itu tertawa kecil_

 _"Apa Kalian sudah menikah sekarang?"_  
 _"Aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan 'ya'" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mendesah pelan, "Chanyeol.. Tampaknya ia tidak mencintaiku sebagaimana aku melakukannya"_

 _"Itu mengejutkan" Dan namja itu benar benar tampak terkejut "Ia amat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun sebelumnya"_

 _"Ya, kau benar" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "Sebelum Jaeyeol datang dan menyadarkan posisiku yang hanya umpan bagi Chanyeol"_  
 _"Umpan?" Baekhyun dapat melihat kerutan di dahi namja itu "Umpan apa?"_  
 _"Umpan untuk memusnahkan seluruh kelompok mafia lain selain Noires" Baekhyun tertawa perih, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis_

 _"Kupikir, kami adalah perfect match. Kupikir kami adalah satu"_

 _Namja itu diam dan mendengarkan_

 _"Hanya saja, ketika brengsek itu berkata kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintai apapun apalagi aku, aku merasa semuanya begitu benar"_  
 _Baekhyun merasakan air mata tertumpuk dan menggenang di pelupuk matanya_

 _"Karena itulah Chanyeol, selalu mengabaikan dan mengesampingkanku jika itu berhubungan dengan Noires"_

 _"..."_

 _"Karena itulah.. Ia tak pernah mau menikahiku, atau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pasangannya'"_

 _"Tapi dia mencintaimu" Baekhyun terkejut, lalu menatap namja disampingnya yang berusan mengeraskan suaranya_  
 _"Dia hanya tak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya agar tidak melukaimu"_  
 _"Omong kosong!" Tangis Baekhyun pecah, "Kalau saja ia memang mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang, ia tidak akan mengarahkan pistol itu kearahku! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaeyeol mengirimku kesini!"_

 _Namja itu terlihat cukup terkejut_

 _"Chanyeol tak pernah mencintai apapun selain nyawanya sendiri" Baekhyun berujar lirih dan terdengar amat letih_

 _"Oh, Astaga Baekhyun" Namja dengan senyum secerah malaikat itu malah tertawa lebar, seakan yang Baekhyun ceritakan adalah guyonan terlucu yang pernah di dengarnya selama 1 abad_

 _"Kau begitu bodoh, ya ampun, bodohnya dirimu"_

 _"Apa yang kau maksudkan?!" Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencekik namja itu_

 _"Chanyeol bukanlah ayahnya" Namja itu mengacak acak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun untuk sekian kalinya tertegun dan terkejut seperti mendapatkan setruman listrik._

 _"Kalau Chanyeol memang hanya menjadikan umpan seperti yang kau katakan, pasti saat ini kau sudah mati"_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti_

 _"Maka dari itu ku katakan kepadamu, perhatikan pohon itu"_  
 _Namja yang belum Baekhyun tau siapa itu berbalik dan pergi._

 _Baekhyun mengernyit kebingungan, "Hey! Kenapa kau-"_

 _"Kalau daun itu sudah gugur semua kau bisa kembali" Namja itu berujar sambil terus melangkah pergi. Baekhyun menatap punggungnya sambil tetap mengernyit tak mengerti_

 _Akhirnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan daun daun yang terus berguguran tanpa henti didepannya. Daun itu jatuh dari pohonnya, mengikuti arah angin yang membuat daun itu melayang dan terombang ambing di udara hanya untuk kembali terhempas di tanah bersama 'kawan'nya yang lain. Tapi tampaknya angin itu belum puas, ia terus menerbangkan daun daun lain yang masih berada di pohonnya dan membuat daun daun itu jatuh._

 _Tanpa belas kasihan, dan tanpa keprihatinan._

 _Kalau saja Baekhyun sekarang adalah daun itu, Baekhyun pasti akan segera berteriak pada angin itu untuk berhenti membuat 'kawan' dan dirinya jatuh berguguran, ia pasti akan amat sangat membenci angin itu._  
 _Baekhyun tertegun saat ia menyadari sesuatu, ia akhirnya tau mengapa namja aneh itu menyuruhnya untuk terus memperhatikan pohon ini._

 _Daun daun itu terus jatuh, tapi mereka tak membenci angin yang menerbangkannya._

 _Karena.. Daun daun yang jatuh itu tidak pernah membenci angin yang menerbangkannya_

* * *

 ** _Stay With Me_**  
 ** _Bagian Kelima_**  
 ** _"Daun Yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin"_**

* * *

"Park Sajangnim,"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. Itu Luhan, lengkap dengan jas formal dan beberapa map ditangannya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali menghadap depan

"Duduklah" Ujarnya dingin. Terlalu dingin

Luhan masuk dengan pelan dan penuh kehati hatian, tak ingin membuat Sajangnimnya ini bertambah marah dan murka kepadanya  
"Sejak Tuan meninggalkan Blanches untuk beberapa waktu, saham dan beberapa nilai aset Blances menurun dan tidak mengalami kenaikan yang signifikan selama beberapa waktu."

"Berapa penurunan yang terjadi?"

"0,2 persen dalam satu minggu, Tuan"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, "Siapa yang memegang posisiku sekarang?"

"Kyungsoo, tuan" Luhan menjawab dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah amat ketakutan karena mendapati rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras dan siap melepaskan pukulannya mentahnya pada siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal

"Panggil Kyungsoo kemari besok" Chanyeol mengambil salah satu map dan membuka isinya "Kenapa kau membawa map map ini, huh?"

"Kyungsoo meminta anda menandatanginya karena itu berkas berkas Noires"

Chanyeol meneliti berkas itu dan membolak balik halamannya dengan tenang

"Ehmm, Tuan?" Luhan berujar ragu, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring diam di ranjang pasien

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam sedikit

"Bagaimana.. Keadaan Tuan Baekhyun?"

Sreek

Chanyeol berhenti membolak balik halaman di map itu. Mendadak sekujur tubuh Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia seharusnya tidak menanyakannya,

 _'Mengapa aku sangat bodoh'_ sesal Luhan dalam hati.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ia belum sadar" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada dingin yang bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Menolak untuk memberitahu perkembangan namja yang amat dicintainya itu secara lebih rinci, dan Luhan pun tak ingin mengali kuburannya sendiri dengan bertanya pada namja arrogant itu

"Baiklah, Sajangnim. Anda bisa menyerahkan semua berkas itu pada Kyungsoo setelah anda menandatanganinya"

"Aku tahu. Pergilah sekarang"

"Saya pamit, Sajangnim"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang sebagian tertutup masker oksigen. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan poni yang menjuntai turun dari kepalanya. Tanpa tau Luhan belum pergi, Luhan masih mengamati Tuannya itu.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.  
"Cepatlah sadar Baek" Luhan berucap lirih. Namja dengan postur tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan melangkah pelan pelan. Takut menganggu pasien yang lainnya .

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

 _Baekhyun mengeluh lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Ia menghapus keringat yang bercucuran di dahi dan keningnya secara brutal, karena ia masih harus berlari untuk 2 putaran lagi. Keadaan yang amat berbeda dengan kekasihnya-Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan putaran ke 5 nya sekitar semenit lalu, dan kini si jangkung itu tengah berleha leha dengan temannya sambil sesekali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggoda_

 _'Menyebalkan', rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati._

 _Baekhyun kembali berdiri, dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk kembali berlari. Kalau saja bukan karena Ahn Seosangnim memanggilnya saat jam pelajaran olahraga tadi, Baekhyun pasti bisa menyelesaikan lari ini dengan cepat bersama teman teman lainnya. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ia harus menyelesaikan 5 putaran sendirian. Dan dengan 1 putaran tambahan karena dirinya telat mengikuti jam olahraga. Baekhyun mendesah lelah, lapangan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya serasa menari nari dan berputar mengejeknya._

 _'Guru sialan.' Baekhyun kembali merutuk_

 _"Hei, berlari 6 putaran tidak akan membuat orang mati kan?"_

 _Konsentrasi Baekhyun teralihkan ketika ia mendengar sura bass Chanyeol yang keras-atau mungkin sengaja dikeraskan keraskan- menyapa telinganya, sambil berlari mendekati gerombolan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang kuping untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Chanyeol cs_

 _"Seharusnya tidak" Kris yang pertama kali merespon_

 _"Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, apalagi bagi penyandang jantung lemah atau asma, berlari dapat meningkatkan_ _resiko_ _meninggalnya mereka" Dan Sehun dengan wajah tenang-kelewat datar- memotong ucapan Kris_

 _"Oh ya?" Chanyeol menahan tawa lalu menatap Baekhyun. Menggodanya_

 _"Lalu, Sehun. Apa seseorang dengan tubuh kurcaci juga akan mati kalau berlari 6 putaran?"_

 _Gerombolan Chanyeol dengan sialnya langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'oh-jadi-kau-yang-dibicarakan-Chanyeol'_

 _"Yahh" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun "Tidak"_  
 _Jawabnya cepat dengan intonasi_ _yang sarat akan sarkasme_

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu kembali mempercepat larinya, ia harus menyelesaikan satu putaran lagi dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol._

 _Harus._

 ** _Brakk_**

 _Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tau, secara mengejutkan waktu terhenti untuk beberapa saat dan ia terhempas menuju tanah. Kepalanya berkunang kunang dan matanya menjadi buram dengan pengelihatan-nya yang mendadak seakan dibagi dua._

 _Yang selanjutnya ia dengar ialah teriakan panik Chanyeol yang mengema. Terdengar amat berang, dan penuh amarah._  
 _"Baekhyun!"_

 _Baekhyun merasa ia tak perlu menjawabnya._

 _"Baekhyun! Kau baik baik saja?! Mana yang terluka?!"_

 _Baekhyun mengeleng, menatap bola basket yang tadi baru saja mendarat dengan hantaman keras di kepalanya_

 _"Baekhyun?" Sehun menyeruak dari gerombolan yang ada di sekitar Baekhyun. Namja dengan kulit albino itu menyentuh pelan pelipis Baekhyun dan di hadiahi sebuah ringisan kesakitan oleh Baekhyun_

 _"Pelipismu lecet" Sehun terkejut saat darah membasahi jarinya "Ah tidak, pelipismu sobek!" Ralatnya_

 _Dan Baekhyun tak pernah melupakan raut khawatir Chanyeol yang benar benar parah hari itu._

 _Chanyeol segera mengendongnya dipundak, dan belari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan SMA mereka_ _. Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol dan tampaknya itu semakin memperburuk keadaan. Chanyeol semakin panik, dan malah melupakan kalau ia tidak mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di dalam tasnya._

 _Dengan segala kekalutannya, akhirnya Chanyeol berlari ke arah UKS. Dan mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar Baekhyun mengeluh kepalanya pusing. Tak ada yang tau, dalam hatinya, Chanyeol tengah mengutuk dan melontarkan sumpah serapah pada tim Basket yang tadi melemparkan bola basket terkutuknya pada Baekhyun dan bersumpah akan segera mencekik leher sialan itu setelah ia mengurus dengan baik mungil kesayangannya ini._

 _Baekhyun, yang masih belum mencerna sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, menatap Chanyeol yang bahkan terlihat lebih kesakitan darinya. Sehingga, dengan wajah bersalah, ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan mengelus pundak kekar itu pelan_

 _"Aku baik, Chanyeol. Kau tidak usah terburu buru seperti ini"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi dari matanya, Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol tengah mencoba menyembunyikan emosi nya dalam dalam_

 _"Chan-"_  
 _"Kau terluka" Chanyeol berujar datar, tapi terdengar seperti menggeram_  
 _"Ini hanya lecet-"_  
 _"Itu goresan" Chanyeol memotong. Sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas_  
 _"Ya, itu goresan. Tetapi kau harus ingat kalau aku laki laki. Aku tak selemah itu, well" Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Hambar karena Chanyeol tampaknya tidak terhibur sedikitpun akan penghiburan Baekhyun_

 _Sekejap, mereka sudah berada di UKS._

 _Dan yang Baekhyun ingat adalah, sesaat sebelum Dr. Cho datang untung membasuh goresan di pelipisnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu terlelap di kasur UKS yang empuk. Dengan jemari Chanyeol yang mengengam jari jemari milikknya dengan erat, memberinya rasa nyaman yang mendorongnya untuk tertidur meskipun ia tadinya tidak ingin._

 _Dan sehari setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun menemukan orang yang 'memukul' basket ke arahnya meminta maaf habis habisan seperti baru saja memukul presiden_

* * *

 _Stay With Me_

* * *

Chanyeol bangun.  
Ia mengerjap ngerjap, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan nafas yang keluar dan masuk secara amat teratur. Tangannya menjulur untuk mengelus pelipis Baekhyun. Dan kembali mengingat mimpinya tadi

Mimpi aneh

Chanyeol mengambil dokumen yang dibawa Luhan tadi di nakas dan membacanya dengan penuh ketelitian. Tanpa membuat kebisingan barang secuilpun.

"C-chan"

Chanyeol terkejut, maniknya refleks mengarah ke ranjang Baekhyun. Tapi namja kesayangannya itu masih diam, hanya mulutnya yang terbuka dan mengatup pelan.

Mengumamkan namanya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mendekat dan segera mengenggam jemari Baekhyun

"BaekHyun?"  
Baekhyun diam dan mulutnya kembali mengatup dalam diam. Chanyeol menghela nafas khawatir, lalu mengelus ngelus jari Baekhyun yang terhalang oleh alat alat medis.

"Aku lupa kapan aku terakhir kali melihatmu tidur seperti ini" Chanyeol bergumam lirih, "Menyedihkan karena hanya bisa melakukannya saat kau tidak bisa menyadarinya"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir

"Bahkan saat umurmu sudah 20, jemarimu masih begitu kecil. Kenapa jari mu begitu mungil, hm? Lihatlah, ini bahkan tenggelam di gengamanku" Chanyeol terkekeh, amat pelan.

"Aku rindu" Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya tercekat

"Aku merindukanmu"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, air mata itu jatuh. Hatinya luruh. Ia merasa begitu kehilangan bahkan saat baru genap tiga minggu namja itu koma.

Chanyeol menyerah. Menjadi kuat tanpa Baekhyun tidak semudah biasanya.

 _Srekk_

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Sehun masuk ke dalam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak kecil ini terlihat begitu putus asa dan terpuruk. Terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat raut Sehun yang berkerut seperti itu adalah saat namja itu kehilangan saudaranya. Setelah itu, wajah Sehun menjadi seperti emoticon yang diulang sehari harinya. Tersenyum, tetapi masih datar dan dingin.

Ia memang dijuluki 'Tangan Dingin' di Noires

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Merasa bahwa sepertinya Sehun baru saja mengalami hari yang berat. Sehun mendongak, dan menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ; mereka sama sama diam. Diam dan tak saling bertukar pandang. Chanyeol melanjutkan membaca dokumennya. Sedangkan Sehun masuk dan mengambil duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruang rawat Baekhyun

"Chanyeol"  
Chanyeol menoleh, tetapi tidak menjawab  
"Ini sudah lewat dari 2 minggu..." Sehun mengantungkan kalimatnya  
Dan Chanyeol tau apa maksud dari namja berkulit albino itu

"Tidak" Chanyeol memotong tegas "Istilah Mati Medis itu hanya omong kosong"

Mereka kembali dirundung diam, dan saat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun, disitulah ia terkejut

Manik Sehun yang biasa dingin tak beremosi kini berkaca kaca penuh perih

"Lalu kapan ia akan sadar?" Sehun menunduk, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat namja itu diam diam menghapus air matanya  
"Ia baru saja mengumamkan namaku" Chanyeol berusaha tenang "Ia pasti.. Akan sadar"

.

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

 _"Eung?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap malas pada pintu yang di ketok ketok sedari tadi. Dengan amat malas, namja itu beranjak dari kasur nyamannya setelah memastikan namja mungil kesanyangannya masih terlelap disampingnya. Mengerutu dalam hati, Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya ke arah pintu sepelan mungkin. Tak ingin menganggu tidur namjanya yang lelap_

 _"Wae?"_  
 _Chanyeol mendapati Yoora berdiri dengan polos di depan kamarnya._

 _Yeojya itu datang dengan rambut berantakan, juga memakai baju tidur yang melorot sedikit. Jangan lupakan boneka kelinci yang didekapnya seperti anak kecil, biarpun umurnya 7 tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol_

 _"Channie, apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?"_  
 _Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar noonanya berbisik pelan_

 _"Wae?" Chanyeol masih mengulang pertanyaan yang sama_

 _"Aish! Jawab saja!"_

 _"Ia sudah tidur" Chanyeol masih mengerutkan kening "Memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Baekhyunku, huh?"_

 _"Ahh, syukurlah" Yoora mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yeojya itu menghela nafasnya lega dan menyerahkan beberapa bungkus obat ke tangan Chanyeol_

 _"Ini kutemukan di loker Baekhyun" Yoora menatap Chanyeol serius_  
 _"Menurutmu, apa Baekhyun sakit atau semacamnya?"_

 _Chanyeol membuka bungkusan obat itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya-lagi- dengan lebih dalam_

 _"Ini obat pencernaan yang biasa dia makan kok, noona"_

 _"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau negitu. Aku takut Baekhyun ternyata menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang parah seperti yang ditulis dalam novel yang baru noona beli"_

 _"Noona sudah keracunan novel, tau" Chanyeol berujar jengah_

 _"Yasudalah! Noona ke kamar dulu ya~"_

 _"Ne" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu tanpa membuatnya berderit._

 _"Dasar penganggu" Rutuknya pelan_

 _Namja jakung itu berbalik tapi terhenti karena menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di kasur dengan pandangan kaget_

 _"B-baek?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih terlihat amat mengantuk. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun_

 _"Kenapa bangun, hm?" Perlahan, jemarinya mengusak surai Baekhyun_

 _"Chanyeol bangun" Baekhyun berujar serak, "Karena itu aku terbangun"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Ia menuntun punggung Baekhyun ke arah kasur dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya "Sekarang tidurlah" Ucapnya lembut._

 _Baekhyun, Yang memang merasa amat mengantuk, dalam hitungan detik sudah mengarungi kembali pulau kapuknya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terjaga dengan manik terbuka yang menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang_

 _"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Amat pelan. Seakan ia takut seseorang akan mendengarnya. Sesaat perkataan ayahnya menyeruak masuk ke pikirannya dan membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Tapi namja itu berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Jadi ia menarik selimut dan ikut berbaring di samping belahan jiwanya, memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan posesif dan menyerukan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur._

 _Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, namja itu kembali terjaga dan mencuri dua sampai tiga kecupan di pipi dan bibir Baekhyun. Tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum jatuh dalam tidur bersama Baekhyun._

 _Ia jatuh kedalam tidurnya dengan bunga mimpi yang terlalu indah._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol melalui hidupnya seperti orang mati sejak Baekhyun terbaring di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tidak mengunjungi Blanches, maupun Noires. Yang namja itu lakukan adalah duduk termenung disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Atau Kadang kadang 'berbicara' dengan Baekhyun.

Ia menghabiskan 24 jam nya hanya di dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun. Hanya beranjak jika ia akan mandi, makan, maupun melakukan sistem ekresinya. Selain itu, ia seperti mayat penunggu di samping Baekhyun. Seakan mengenggam jemari namja mungil itu bisa membuatnya sadar.

Chanyeol pun tidak lagi bisa memejamkan mata dan mengunjungi pulau kapuknya. Belakangan, Luhan mendapati pil pereda insomia di sofa 'tempat tidur' Chanyeol yang menjadi bukti betapa frustasinya namja itu akibat tidak bisa terlelap dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Setiap Chanyeol akan tertidur, ia selalu dihantui akan kenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Yang membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun. Menatap dada Baekhyun yang naik dan turun secara teratur dan suara Elektrokardiograf yang memekikan.

Dalam seminggu, biasanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan menjenguk Tuan mungilnya itu pada hari Rabu, sedangkan Luhan datang di hari Sabtu. Dan selebihnya, Chanyeol hanya sendiri-tidak dalam artian sebenarnya

Seharusnya, hari ini juga seperti itu.

Ini hari Kamis. Tepat hari Kamis. Dan Chanyeol tetap menjalankan minggu ke tiganya tanpa Baekhyun dengan hidup seperti zoombie. Matahari menyombongkan sinarnya dengan membuat langit amat terik dan juga sinarnya menembus kaca jendela di rumah sakit dengan terangnya. Sedangkan awan merendah, bersembunyi sehingga hanya terlihat samat samar seperti guratan pensil di langit.

Tapi semuanya berbeda saat jarum pendek jam di seluruh Korea menginjak angka 11 Malam

Chanyeol sempat berfikir bahwa ia berhalusinasi, tetapi Baekhyun benar benar sadar dan menatapnya. Chanyeol terpaku, pikirannya memdadak kosong. Ia hanya tertegun pada manik Baekhyun yang terbuka, menatapnya dalam.

"B-baek?" Chanyeol menekan bel diatas ranjang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar

Baekhyun terdiam, barangkali masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menghalanginya untuk bicara. Dan sebelum mendengar suara namjanya, tim dokter sudah terlebih dahulu menguasai tubuh rapuh Baekhyun. Mereka mengukur tensi darah, detak jantung, dan hal hal lain yang membuat lidah Chanyeol kelu. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Begitupun dengan cara namja mungilnya menatap dokter yang mengelilinginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari. Itu bukan pandangan bingung, itu adalah pandangan asing yang ketakutan

Ia seperti baru saja kembali dilahirkan, dan tak tau apa apa

(Stay With Me)  
(Tetaplah bersamaku)  
내 마음속 깊은 곳에  
nae maeumsok gipeun gose  
Apakah kau hidup  
네가 사는지  
nega saneunji  
Jauh di dalam hatiku?  
(Stay With Me)  
(Tetaplah bersamaku)  
내 안에 숨겨왔던 진실  
nae ane sumgyeowassdeon jinsil  
Kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam diriku

 ** _Bagian kelima_**  
 ** _"Karena Aku Daun Yang Tidak membenci Anginnya"_**  
 ** _Selesai_**  
 ** _Bersambung ke bagian enam_**  
 ** _-0-_**

 ** _Halohaaaaaa_**  
 _ **Fast Update! 2 Chap dalam 1 hariii!**_  
 ** _Bagaimana chap ini? Agak pendek ya? Mian TAT_**

 ** _Yang mau nanya kenapa cepet banget Baekhyun sadarnya, jawabannya adalah..._**  
 ** _..._**  
 ** _..._**  
 ** _Ini belum konflik._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Anda tidak salah baca kok. Ini bahkan masih jauh sekali dari konflik yang saya rencanakan. Jadi, saya putuskan Baekhyun harus bangkit(?) lebih cepat. Agar ff ini lebih bisa cepat kelar(?)_**

 ** _Btw, apakah masih ada typo?*nanya ini terus dah* Saya harap udh gak ada yakk~ sudah saya check berkali kali sampe mata saya pedih TT_**

 ** _Tapi kalau memang masih ada, maka percayalah kalimat ini ; "Manusia Tidak Penah Luput Dari Kesalahan"_**

 ** _Gimana konflik di chap ini? sudah ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? ada yang sudah tau apa perasaan Chanyeol? Ada yang tau siapa namja di padang rumput itu? Ada yang tau apa hubungan Jaeyeol n Baekhyun? yang udh baca di wattpad pasti udh tau sih -,- NO SPOILER, Ok?_**

 _ **Nah, klo kalian penasaran, bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak di kolom komentar? Bbuing~~~~**_

 _ **See you soon, Muach~~**_

 _ **Oh ya, kalian bisa add id line aku*gapenting sih* di crychn12 siapa tahu butuh temen chat buat ngomongin ngeretnya chanbaek yang belum konfirm2, kekeke /Ketahuan deh jomblonya/**_


	6. Aku Dengar Kau Jatuh Cinta

_**Pertama tama, ini adalah Special Story. Semua yang diceritakan disini adalah dari pov Sehun.**_

* * *

Orang orang biasanya memanggilku, 'Bayangan Chanyeol'.  
Saat umurku genap 3 tahun, ayah membawaku ke sebuah rumah besar yang aneh. Setiap hari, aku melihat ayah mengikuti seorang ahjussi yang berpakaian rapi, dan juga melihat Tuan Muda berlarian di sepanjang lorong rumahnya. Ayah memintaku untuk menjaga Chanyeol, karena itu aku terbiasa untuk berdiri dibelakangnya, menjaganya biarpun aku lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

Chanyeol, yang kukenal adalah orang yang nakal. Ia menjatuhkan apapun saat usianya 4 tahun. Ia menghancurkan dan merusak segala perhiasan ibunya saat usianya 6 tahun. Ia bolos sekolah, dan memukul guru saat usianya 7 Tahun.

Tapi, hari itu untuk pertama kali aku melihat Chanyeol yang berbeda.

Ia tersenyum, dengan seorang bocah kecil yang manis, dan tertawa begitu lebar dengannya

* * *

Bagian KeEnam [Spesial Chapter]  
" ** _Aku Dengar Kau Jatuh Cinta"_**  
 ** _Special Side Story Of Sehun_**  
 ** _Bagian ke enam dari Stay With Me_**

* * *

Aku senang menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca. Aku senang membaca Romeo dan Juliet, Hamlet, Cleopatra and Anthony, dan banyak novel romansa tragic lainnya. Aku mencintainya. Aku suka dengan bagaimana orang orang mengambarkan cinta dengan begitu indah sekaligus begitu menyedihkan. Karena itulah, aku sering duduk sendirian di kamar, dan mulai membalik satu persatu halaman buku yang kubaca. Biarpun sesekali, Chanyeol akan memanggilku untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR-nya, ataupun sekedar menemaninya yang sendirian dikamar.

Setelah itu, biasanya aku akan membantu Jung Ahjumma di dapur. Jung Ahjumma akan memotong sayuran, menyerahkan penggorengan untukku. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kentang goreng yang kubuat, karena itu aku selalu membuatnya pada pagi hari. Kehidupanku, selalu terkait dengan Chanyeol. Seluruh yang kulakukan, selalu untuk Chanyeol. Tapi hari itu, aku mendapati diriku yang tertegun menatap apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kutatap.

Tn. Park membawa seorang anak dengan bangga ke rumah _kam_ i. Ia mengenalkannya sebagai 'pendamping Chanyeol'. Dan aku lupa, kapan Chanyeol pernah sebahagia itu? Rasanya saat ia baru saja mendapatkan robot pertamanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 4. Bocah yang dibawa oleh Tn. Park menatapku takut, dan seharusnya aku senang dipandang seperti itu. Aku senang melihat orang takut kepadaku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku malah tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Seakan menyakinkan dirinya kalau aku adalah orang yang tidak berbahaya. Itu konyol. Apalagi saat aku menemukan jantungku yang berdetak keras saat menemukan senyum manis bocah itu yang mengarah ke arahku. Umurku bahkan belum genap 6 tahun, tapi aku entah mengapa merasa yakin bahwa,

Aku sudah jatuh cinta.

.

"Sehunnie~"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dengan polosnya dihadapanku. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah buku yang tebalnya kira kira 400 halaman. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, namja dengan ukuran tubuh yang amat mungil itu menaruh buku itu ke tanganku

"Ige,"

"Apa ini?" Ya, aku tau itu buku. Itu buku yang amat aku inginkan. Tetapi karena saat itu, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menarikku untuk pergi dari toko buku, aku tak sempat membeli buku ini.

"Hadiah" Baekhyun tertawa, "Untuk Sehun"

Aku tak pernah suka orang yang memanggilku Sehun. Rasanya, aku lebih akbrab dengan sebutan bayangan Chanyeol dari pada namaku sendiri. Tapi mengapa? Kenapa aku senang ketika ia menyebut namaku?

"Gomawo." Jawabku dingin, "Tapi Kau tidak usah melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini"

Dari ekor mata, aku melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya  
"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun merajuk. Aku tau karena nadanya seakan menuntut sesuatu

"Kau ingin aku berlutut atau menangis di hadapanmu, huh?"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, "Aniya"

Mungkin karena aku terdiam, ia melanjutkan

"Ciuman terima kasih?" Tawarnya

"Tidak" Singkat. Aku hanya menjawab singkat karena rasanya jantungku akan meledak  
"Ayolah~ aku kan sudah capek capek berjalan dan membelikanmu buku itu"  
"Tidak. Dan aku tidak memintamu melakukannya" Aku mengulang. Dengan lebih tegas  
"Sehun~~" Ia beragyeo

Crek

"Baekhyun?"

Itu Chanyeol.

Aku tak tau harus gembira atau kesal sekarang. Aku benci karena kenyataan selalu mempermalukanku dengan berkata bahwa, aku hanya bayangan Chanyeol. Dan bukan Chanyeol. Aku tidak berhak menyentuh milik Chanyeol, termasuk namja yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau kesini?"  
 _'Dia mencarim_ u', batinku

"Ah tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin mencari Sehun" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Terlihat cocok sekali. Mesra sekali

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun cemberut. Aku melihatnya dari sisi wajahnya  
"Jadi kau tidak mencariku?"  
"Tidak," Chanyeol terkekeh "Tapi Aku merindukanmu"

Mereka tertawa bersama, dengan Baekhyun yang menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati dunia mereka, jadi aku kembali menatap buku yang tergeletak di meja begitu saja dan mengambilnya. Pura pura membacanya walaupun rasanya..

Aku sesak

Aku tak tau, apakah aku terlalu sibuk dengan hatiku yang seperti hancur berkeping secara tiba tiba. Atau kah mereka yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri moment mereka. Yang kutau, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh sayang sebelum mendekat ke arahku dan memberiku senyuman _sebagaimana yang biasanya ia lakukan_

"Hey, Hun" Chanyeol menepuk bahuku "Sibuk, eoh?"

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelesaikan studiku agar aku bisa segera masuk universitas, Tuan"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut, "Kau mengambil akselerasi lagi?"  
Aku merasa tak ada jawaban yang lebih baik daripada mengangguk

"Ya ampun, ini sudah keberapa kalinya?" Chanyeol masih belum menghilangkan raut keterkejutannya "Kau tidak akan mati karena belajar terus terusan kan?!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujarku tenang. Diam diam, lewat ekor mataku, aku melirik Baekhyun. Yang mana bocah itu berdiri mematung kearahku, seakan mempertanyakan sesuatu. _Sesuatu yang aku bahkan tidak dapat mendengarny_ a.

"Apa appa menyuruh mu melakukan ini semua?" Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan nadanya "Si Tua itu terlalu memaksamu"

"Tidak, Tuan" Aku mengelak. Biarpun itu semua benar. Tn. Park menyuruhku menyelesaikan SMA ku segera dan mengambil jurusan bisnis manejemen agar aku bisa meng-handl _e Blanches_ sebelum Chanyeol siap.

"Lihat?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutku halus "Kau berbohong lagi. Aku mengenalmu dengan amat baik. Aku jelas tau saat kau berbohong"

Itu terdengar seperti doktrin yang mutlak. Jadi, aku hanya terdiam dan menutup buku kalkulus yang kubaca dengan pelan setelah menandai halamannya.  
"Aku sebenarnya kesini untuk menemukanmu yang sedang berleha leha karena tidak sedang bersamaku," Chanyeol menghela nafas khawatir "Ternyata, kau malah sedang menjemput nerakamu disini"

Ada banyak alasan yang ingin kulontarkan untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol, tapi aku di pekerjakan hanya untuk menurut padanya.

"Kau itu keluargaku, Sehun"

Refleks, kepalaku mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah kuikuti sedari kecil. Chanyeol yang selalu ceroboh dan membuat ayahnya marah. Ia yang baru saja mengakui aku sebagai keluarganya

Dan lagi lagi, dadaku sesak hanya karena kalimat sederhana dari Chanyeol

"Kau seharusnya tau, aku tak suka kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Setidaknya, biarpun aku lebih bodoh darimu, aku dapat mendengarkanmu sehingga kau tidak akan berjuang sendirian seperti ini."  
Baekhyun ikut mendekat dan memelukku, hangat. Bahkan saat salju yang turun di luar jendela melebat, pelukan dan keberadaan mereka disini membuatku hangat.

"Kalau memang berat untukmu, kau harus mengatakannya" Baekhyun berujar lirih ditelingaku  
"Tidak baik memendamnya sendirian"  
Entah mengapa, hanya dengan kalimat sederhana darinya, dinding pertahanan yang kubuat sejak umurku genap 3 tahun hancur dan meluruh. Chanyeol terkejut saat menatap manikku yang penuh air mata, ia terlihat begitu khawatir saat ia terburu buru mendekatiku dan ikut memelukku seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.  
Aku menyerah. Hari itu, aku membiarkan sisi kuatku luruh beriringan dengan air mataku yang jatuh.

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

"Appa terlalu menekannya!"

Mendengar Chanyeol berteriak sebenarnya adalah hal paling jarang di dunia. Semarah apapun Chanyeol, namja itu sangat jarang berteriak. Firasatku mendadak memburuk. Jadi, biarpun itu salah, aku mendekat dan mengambil dengar akan pembiaraan mereka.

"Turunkan suaramu, Chanyeol"  
"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?! Kami semua bukan boneka appa!"  
"Cukup!"

Bahuku berjengit. Tn. Park membentak Chanyeol. Itu artinya, ia benar benar marah

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk masa depanmu!"  
"Ya! Appa memang sedang merencanakan masa depanku untuk appa hancurkan!"  
"Apa y-"  
"Appa selalu menekan Sehun! Sehun itu lebih kecil dariku tetapi ayah membuatnya kaku seperti patung!"

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

Chanyeol.. Membelaku? Bahkan ketika ayahku saja tidak ingin peduli?  
Tapi.. Kenapa?

"Dengar Chanyeol, dia itu bawaha-"  
"Dia adikku! Dia keluargaku! Selamanya akan begitu!"

Dan setelahnya, mereka sepertinya terdiam. Beberapa ahjumma yang juga berkumpul dan menguping diam diam segera membubarkan diri ketika Chanyeol terdengar memegang kenop pintu

"Berhenti menganggap semua orang adalah pionmu!"

Brak

Chanyeol tepat menatapku ketika ia keluar dari ruangan Tn. Park. Dari tatapannya saja, aku tau kalau ia benar benar sedang marah. Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul bahuku sambil berujar ringan,

"Semuanya baik baik saja sekarang"

Itu penyataan bodoh. Ia sudah membuatnya lebih kacau sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa, rongga dadaku yang tadinya sesak penuh beban melonggar begitu saja. Seperti yang baru Chanyeol ucapkan adalah sihir. Sihir untuk membuatku merasa tenang. Selama ini, yang kutau Chanyeol adalah orang yang ceroboh. Dan saat ini, aku merasa ingin sekali berlutut di kakinya dan meminta maaf darinya.

Tapi sudahlah,

Toh, dia keluargaku.

.

Setelah itu, tahun tahun terlalu cepat berlalu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku dalam 2 tahun, aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku dan Blanches. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang apa, atau dimana mereka, aku sudah tidak tau.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau umurku belum genap 19 tahun.

Setelah Tn. Park menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, aku di bebani berbagai macam tugas. Baik itu dari Blanches maupun Noires. Setiap hari, jadwalku untuk memejamkan mata semakin menipis dan terkikis. Rasanya lelah, dan muak. Tetapi ketika memejamkan mata, paginya dengan sendirinya aku akan membuka mata tepat jam 3 subuh. Kembali menjemput hari hari ku yang seperti sebuah neraka.

Chanyeol benar, mengikuti perintah Tn. Park sama saja dengan menjemput nerakaku sendiri.

Chanyeol ada di tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Sama denganku, tapi dia akan lulus dengan baik dan tidak seperti aku yang dikejar oleh ayahnya hanya untuk selembar ijazah dan wisuda. Baekhyun juga ada di tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa di jurusan seni musik. Itu favoritnya. Dan kurasa, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak teman disana. Kudengar ia bermain band bersama dengan teman temannya dan ia memegang posisi vokal. Itu terdengar baik. Jadi aku ikut bahagia untuknya.

Tapi aku harus menuntut sebuah jawaban darinya hari ini.

Hari ini, salju pertama turun di Korea. Salju pertama, beberapa orang memanfaatkannya untuk menjadi moment untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi aku tidak, aku hanya akan mencoba untuk,

Menyatakan sesuatu yang dulu sangat ingin kukatakan.

Dan ia sudah ada dihadapanku. Entah mengapa tiba tiba aku bertanya tanya, mengapa usianya tidak mengubah wajahnya sama sekali? Ia masih amat manis, dan terlihat seperti bocah. Surainya yang kini berwarna Honey Brown terlihat begitu menunjukkan dirinya. Ia tampak begitu sempurna, bahkan setelah 5 tahun kami tidak bertemu

"Sehunnie!" Dia berlari segera setelah melihatku, dan setelah nya, tangannya terjulur lalu melingkar di leherku. Membuatku hampir terjungkang ke belakang akibat serbuannya yang tiba tiba.

Baekhyun, dengan senyum bulan sabitnya, menatap sekilas ke arahku dan memelukku lagi. Seakan enggan melepaskannya.

Ah, tapi siapa orang bodoh yang mau melepaskannya duluan?

Ikut tersenyum, aku balas mendekap pinggangnya. Menyenderkan kepalaku di pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Samar samar, aku dapat mencium bau salju yang menyegarkan di sela sela surainya. Amat menyenangkan. Mendekapnya seperti ini amat menyenangkan

"Aigoo~ Uri Sehunnie sudah sangat tinggi rupanya" Baekhyun berujar gemas. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku walau harus berjinjit

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan pulang, eoh? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara!"

"Aku pikir kau pasti sibuk kuliah, Hyung" Aku tersenyum. Dan ia juga "Lagipula, Jang Ahjussi sudah menjemputku tadi"

"Yasudah, ayo! Karena jadwalku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang dan merayakannya kepulanganmu dengan Chanyeol dan Eomma"

"Tentu" Mengangguk, aku menyetujuinya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu dulu-" Aku menahan nafasku "-Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terkejut. Aku melihatnya dari matanya. Lidahku langsung merasa lemas. Aku barusan memanggil namanya. Dosa yang amat tidak bisa kumaafkan. Aku baru saja memanggil tuanku dengan namanya.

"Arra, Sehunnie. Kka"

Tapi ia tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dengan ringan ia mengambil tanganku dan mengenggamnya. Menarik ku ke cafe terdekat di depan universitasnya. Setelah itu, ia memesan chocolate buble tea dan taro buble tea untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti yang sering kami lakukan dulu. Dan aku merasa begitu merindukannya.

"Minumlah" Baekhyun menyodorkan Chocolate Buble tea favoritku, "Bicaralah. Ada apa?"

Aku meraih minuman itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Diam diam menatap Baekhyun dan sialnya ia mengetahuinya. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, lalu tertawa

"Kenapa sih kau ini?"  
"S-sebenarnya" Tenggorokanku tercekat  
"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu"  
"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menyesap taro nya sambil tetap menatapku

"Aku menyukaimu"

Dan ia berhenti menyesap minumannya.

.

"Tuan"

Chanyeol berbalik, lalu menatapku terkejut sebentar sebelum senyum lebarnya muncul dan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat. Saat Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku bangga, disitu barulah aku menemukan banyak perubahan darinya

Chanyeol terlihat persis sepert ayahnya, Wibawa dan tubuh kekar tegapnya. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya membuatnya seperti seorang _profesional_. Juga jangan lupakan suaranya yang lebih berat dan keras dibanding terakhir kali aku mendengarnya

"Ah ya, Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit bingung "Aku sudah menyuruh Jang Ahjussi untuk menjemputmu di bandara, apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"  
"Ya, saya bertemu dengannya. Tapi saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat sendiri. Karena itu, saya menyuruh Jang Ahjussi pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Begitu.." Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu ia kembali memandangku dengan antusias "Jadi, bagaimana Amsterdam? Kau sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menjadi pasanganmu?"  
Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Tapi aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut yang ku sembunyikan di dalam hati

"Saya tidak tertarik untuk itu, Tuan"

"Sehun," Chanyeol menepuk pundakku "Kau harus tertarik, setidaknya ketika aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikanmu, pasanganmu bisa membantuku meringankan sifat setan perfeksionis nan workaholicmu ini"

Aku memilih diam. Sehingga helaan nafas dari Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas ini denganmu"  
Chanyeol mengusak rambutku, "Kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun? Hyun pasti akan sangat senang kalau tau kau sudah ada di Korea"

 _Ya, ia pasti akan senang. Karena itu yang kupikirkan ketika aku sampai adalah segera menemuinya._

Jika aku berkata seperti itu, apakah kau akan marah, Tuan?

"Saya sudah menemuinya"  
"Baguslah" Chanyeol terkekeh, tapi terhenti saat melihat wajahku

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"  
"Tidak" Aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi tak bisa. Hatiku beku sampai rasanya begitu sakit hanya untuk mengulas senyum. _Bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebuah senyum pals_ u.

"Benarkah? Kau tampak lebih pucat, Hun. Kau pasti lelah karena berada di pesawat berjam jam"  
Mungkin itu benar. _Aku hanya merasa lelah._

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah ke kamarmu. Jangan lupa untuk membilas tubuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur, Ok? Aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam nanti"  
Aku membungkuk, bergumam 'Ne' dengan hormat.  
Dan begitu sampai di kamar, tubuhku secara alamiah mendekat ke kasur dan menengelamkan diriku ke dalam sana.

.

.  
 _"Aku menyukaimu"_

 _Dan ia berhenti menyesap minumannya. Begitupun waktu yang berjalan di cafe ini, semuanya terasa terhenti. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah, senyumnya yang tergantikan dengan raut terkejut_

 _"A-apa?" Baekhyun memintaku mengulang. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya, mengulangnya sampai 100 kali sekalipun_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Dan aku juga tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menerimaku. Aku tau kau mencintai Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu.."_

 _Aku berhenti sejenak,_  
 _".. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya"_

 _Diluar dugaanku, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengenggam tanganku lembut._

 _"Pasti sulit bagimu memendam nya selama ini" Baekhyun tersenyum, sehingga tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum_  
 _"Tapi, maaf Sehun" Baekhyun memasang raut bersalah "Aku tidak bisa.. Membalas perasaanmu"_

 _"Aku tahu" Tenggorokanku tercekat, jadi aku berusaha menarik tanganku menjauh dari gengaman tangannya yang hangat dan lembut. Tapi ia menarik tanganku lagi, menangkupnya dan menatapku cemas dan bersalah_

 _"Kau sempurna, Sehun. Kau adalah orang yang paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Karena itu, aku adalah orang yang amat bodoh kalau aku berkata aku tidak pernah merasa aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun menatapku sebelum melanjutkan "Kalau saja, aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Kita pasti sudah berpacaran hari ini" ia tertawa kecil_

 _"Dan lagipula, maafkan aku" Baekhyun menunduk setelah nya_

 _"Aku.. Tidak mendengar itu saat bersamamu, Sehun"_

 _"Mendengar?" Aku mengenyit "Mendengar apa?"_

 _"Aku tidak mendengar kalau aku jatuh cinta" Baekhyun terdiam lama, sehingga ia tampak seperti sedang merenung_  
 _"Aku mendengar detak jantungku yang berdegup dengan luar biasa kencangnya, tapi maafkan aku. Itu, detak jantung itu, bukan disebabkan olehmu"_

 _Aku terdiam, rongga dadaku sesak. Seperti dejavu, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini bertahun tahun sebelumnya_

 _"Ya, aku mengerti. Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin mengatakannya"_  
 _Baekhyun mendongak menatapku, maniknya berkaca kaca. Tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sama sekali_

 _"Sehun, mianhae"_  
 _Ujaran lirihnya menyapa telingaku setelah 10 menit kami terdiam_

 _"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak usah meminta maaf dariku"_  
 _"..."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam_

 _Aku berdiri, mengambil mantelku dan tersenyum padanya. Mengajaknya untuk keluar dengan alibi menemui Chanyeol dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebagai basa basi. Kami berpisah di lorong univesitasnya_

 _Dan aku baru mengingat sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan. Jadi aku berbalik, dan menemukan Baekhyun masih berdiri menatapku di ujung lorong dengan maniknya yang sedikit bengkak. Aku mendekat beberapa langkah dan memeluknya._

 _Diam diam, dalam hatiku, aku berjanji ini adalah pelukan terakhirku untuknya_

 _"Aku harap suatu hari aku bisa mendengarnya" Ucapku berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia terlihat bingung. Maka, sambil mengeratkan pelukanku, aku melanjutkan_

 _"Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu saat bersama Chanyeol. Aku ingin dengar, mendengar detakmu yang jatuh cinta"_  
 _Dan ia tersenyum, walau ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mendekapku balik dan menangis bersamaku. Kami memang tidak tau mengapa kami menagis._

 _Tapi saat tangisan kami mereda, kami tau, kami sama sama merasa lega._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Bagian KeEnam(Special)  
" ** _Aku dengar kau Jatuh Cinta"_**  
Selesai  
Bersambung ke bagian Tujuh

[Omake]

Sehun berjalan menyusuri gedung dengan tangan yang berada di saku. Mencoba menjaga suhu tangannya agar tetap hangat. Ia berbelok menuju ruang dengan tulisan "Staff Only".

Tadi pagi, Chanyeol menyuruh nya memilih salah satu trainee hacker di salah satu perusahaan peretas terbesar untuk direkrut ke Noires.

Sehun memasuki ruangan itu, melongok sebentar dan menemukan seorang namja dengan manik seperti rusa menatap nya dengan penasaran

"Kau dari Noires?" Ucap namja itu dengan senyum yang merekah.

 _Cantik,_ batin Sehun tanpa sadar

"Ya. Apa kau Luhan? Tuan Park memintaku untuk mengevaluasimu sebelum resmi bergabung dengan kami"  
"Ne! Saya Xi Luhan. Ngomong ngomong, anda tampan juga ya? Apa Tuan Park juga sama tampannya dengan anda?"  
"A-apa?-"

Blush  
Sehun merasa pipinya memerah karena namja manis ini mendekatinya dan menatapnya penasaran dari jarak yang amat dekat. Namja bernama Luhan itu hanya berjarak dua centi meter dari bibirnya

"A-apa yang kau-"

Cup.

Maniknya membola. Sehun terkejut sehingga tubuh nya mendadak begitu kaku seperti diikat sesuatu. Sedangkan Luhan malah tersenyum ringan melihat Sehun yang terkejut dengan rona pipi merah di kedua pipinya

"Aku menyukaimu, ayo kita berkencan"

Dan Sehun terkejut sampai merasa lututnya menghilang begitu saja

"Apa apaan kau in-"

Cup.

Lagi?!

Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak seperti itu, tapi Luhan malah kembali terkekeh dan mengandeng tangannya

"Sudahlah, kau juga menyukaiku kan? Lupakan evaluasinya, ayo kita minum buble bersama sama, eotte?"  
Sehun ingin menghindar. Tapi menatap Luhan membuatnya kehilangan akal. Sehingga ia malah mengikuti Luhan keluar dan berjalan jalan disekitar gedung dan duduk manis di dalam cafe. Bersama Luhan...

... Tanpa sadar kalau Chanyeol yang melihat mereka, tersenyum dengan amat simpul

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menemukannya"

 _ **Halohaaaaaaa**_  
 _ **Aigoo, akhirnya selesai *fyuh***_  
 _ **Saya rada lagi boring sama cerita Stay With Me yang itu, makanya tiba2 saya kepikiran pengen bikin spesial story about Sehunnie *cium sehoon* *digampar Luhan***_  
 _ **Semoga kalian suka ya, soalnya saya nulis cerita ini(apalagi bagian HunHan) tanpa beban sama sekali. Mengalir begitu saja seperti air di kali(?). Bagian HunHannya juga saya tambah sebagai bonus, hehe. Kasihan lah Sehun nya kalau merana terus gr2 ditolak sama baek**_

 _ **Dan disini...**_  
 _ ***jjeng jjeng***_  
 _ **Sifat Chanyeol yang lain keluar *prok prok*...**_  
 _ **Jadi buat kalian yang sebelumnya bingung, ChanHun ini ada hubungan apa selain atasan-bawahan, kalian udh tau dong sekarang, mueheheh**_

 _ **And Last, Review pleaseu~~~**_


	7. Waktu Bahagia Itu Bertanya Kepadaku

Ketika Chanyeol melihat para medis mengelilingi Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan bingung, hatinya mendadak terasa begitu ngilu dan sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi manik Baekhyun yang memancarkan kebingungan yang mendalam seakan membuat hatinya tergores sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Seperti sebuah belati yang penuh racun, atau sebuah jarum yang berujung pisau.

Semua perasaan yang bergejolak di pikirannya itu mendorongnya secara alamiah mendekat pada Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya sebatas di depan pintu kamar rawatnya karena ia tidak berniat menganggu para medis yang sedang bekerja. Dan kemudian, yang dapat ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dalam diam, entah karena ia sudah mendapat suntikan lagi, atau karena ia sudah melihat Chanyeol

Setelah itu, Chanyeol hanya melihat para dokter dan tim medis yang menjauh dari Baekhyun dan menghela nafas mereka dalam suasana kelegaan yang mendalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol bersyukur Tuhan mendengar doanya.

* * *

 ** _Waktu Bahagia Itu Kembali Bertanya Padaku_**  
 ** _Bagian ke Tujuh dari Stay With Me_**  
 ** _Chanbaek fiction_**

* * *

"Sementara, yang hanya bisa ku katakan adalah, Tuan Baekhyun mengalami gegar otak."

Dr. Shin-Chanyeol meminta rumah sakit menganti dokter- memulai dengan tenang saat melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan tenang juga di hadapannya.

"Kerusakan fatal pada jaringan otak belakangnya menghilangkan ingatannya, dan untuk memastikan apakah ada efek lanjutan, kami harus melakukan MRI pada seluruh tubuhnya."

"Apakah ia tidak akan ingat apapun? Maksudku, apakah mungkin ia mengingat dirinya sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya nyaris panik, tetapi untungnya Dr. Shin adalah dokter yang sudah amat berpengalaman dengan pria yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Gegar otak adalah sebuah diagnosa teringan pada Tn. Baekhyun jika melihat kasusnya.." Dr. Shin bergumam pelan, lalu menyodorkan catatan medis Baekhyun lengkap dengan hasil pemeriksaannya, "Jika kau memaksanya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, ia akan mual atau pusing. Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu menekannya. Ingatkan padanya hal hal yang mendasar saja, seperti siapakah dia atau siapa dirimu. Siapa saja teman teman dekatnya maupun saudaranya. Atau mungkin, katakan sesuatu yang manis tentang hubungan kalian."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Sesuatu.. Yang manis?

Tapi apa sesuatu yang manis itu? Apa ia harus menceritakan bahwa ia, Park Chanyeol, telah mengorbankan kekasihnya sendiri demi membunuh Jaeyeol?

Itu jelas _buka_ n kenangan yang manis.

"Bisakah kau melakukan MRI secepatnya?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan entah mengapa, Dr. Shin seakan sadar dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu, kondisi pasien sudah lumayan stabil. Dan kurasa kita bisa melakukannya besok."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Ia membungkuk sebelum membuka kenop pintu dan berkata,

"Kami berhutang banyak padamu."

* * *

Baekhyun menatap gorden, menatapnya lama seakan itu adalah obyek terhebat didunia. Dan faktanya memang begitu, ini sudah dua jam semenjak ia sadar dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memasuki kamarnya. Namja mungil ini lalu menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan lookscreen dirinya dan seorang namja yang terasa amat familiar di ingatannya, walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang diingatnya.

Entah mengapa, ia ingin bertemu namja itu.

Apakah karena ia tampan? Baekhyun terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak tidak, ini bukan soal tampan atau tidaknya namja itu. Ini soal hatinya, yang merasa begitu merindukan namja itu, bahkan sebelum ia tidur begitu lama.

 _Ckrek._

Baekhyun terkejut, dan refleks ia menaikan bahunya sedikit. Manik hitamnya menatap namja jakung yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, melangkah dengan ringan. Dan tanpa kata, ia mengambil duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun sebelum balas menatap Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tercengang saat tau, bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang ada di lookscreen handphonenya.

"C-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terkejut, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Lidahnya dengan sendiri mengucapkan begitu saja nama itu. Dan dari respon namja itu, Baekhyun menebak kalau itu adalah namanya.

"A-apakah.. Kau Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih belum menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Maniknya yang bulat merefleksikan dengan baik wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan seceria _biasany_ a. Dan itu membuatnya terpana, seperti ia seorang manusia yang bertemu seorang Atremis. Seorang dewi, dan ia engan untuk mengedipkan matanya bahkan biarpun sekali.

Tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ya," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "Aku terkejut kau mengingatnya."

"Apa.. Aku salah jika mengingatnya?" Baekhyun berujar ragu. Menatap Chanyeol bimbang.

"Apakah kau adalah seseorang yang jahat bagiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam, seakan tertebas. Ia harus menjawap apa? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengumam pelan, "Aku bersyukur kau mengingatku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum sehingga eyesmile itu terukir dengan amat sempurna.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada pelan. Ia mengengam tangan Baekhyun yang tertancap selang infus dan mengelus punggung tangannya. Sontak Baekhyun tersentak, ia merasakan tangannya panas seketika. Tubuhnya seakan mengenali dengan baik sentuhan Chanyeol. Dan ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya bahwa ia juga amat merindukan dan menyukai sentuhan ini.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, "Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika aku bisa keluar dan menghirup udara segar."

"Tidak sekarang, Hyun. Kau harus melakukan CT scan besok untuk melihat lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi padamu." Chanyeol masih mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun. Memberinya rasa nyaman yang membuat Baekhyun terlena dan merasa amat mengantuk, jadi ia mengikuti instingnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun yang setengah tertidur. Mereka lama terdiam dalam posisi itu sebelum Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pelan. Namja jakung itu mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang sebelum menarik kakinya ke pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Bersiap untuk kembali ke Blanches dan mengurus segalanya selagi matahari belum menampakkan diri. Tapi belum sempat ia menarik gagang pintu, suara lembut Baekhyun yang mengumamkan namanya membuat hatinya goyah. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa disamping ranjang dengan posisi miring, dan akhirnya terlelap bersama sama dengan Baekhyun disampingnya.

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

* * *

Hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun sudah keluar, dan Chanyeol tengah berusaha sabar untuk mendengar Dr. Shin menjelaskan keadaan Baekyun padanya.

Dr. Shin mengerutkan kening melihat kertas yang baru saja ia terima dari bawahannya yang memantau CT Scan Baekhyun. Melihat Dr. Shin mengernyit dengan raut wajah yang amat tidak menyenangkan, Chanyeol mendadak gemas dan segera ingin mencekik namja dengan jas putih ini agar berbicara segera.

Tapi ia masih dalam batas rasional.

Dr. Shin menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir dan kemudian ia mengulas sebuah senyum. Walaupun Chanyeol diam seperti patung, keadaan membuatnya tidak berminat untuk membalas senyum namja bergelar dokter didepannya.

"Tn. Park, ini adalah sesuatu yang paling kusesalkan-"

"Intinya saja." Chanyeol memotong sebisa mugkin. Ia merasa makin khawatir. Degup jantungnya seakan bisa di dengar oleh Dr. Shin, jadi Chanyeol merasa amat tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah. Kau tampaknya amat cemas." Dr. Shin bergumam lalu menunjukkan hasil pemerikasaan CT scan pada Chanyeol, yang disambut dengan pandangan bingung Chanyeol pada gambar tersebut.

"Tn. Baekhyun jelas memiliki kerusakan yang amat parah akibat tembakan jarak dekat dikepalnya. Jaringannya terkoyak, dan sepertinya ia mengalami cedera kepala yang parah."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya,

"Dan melihat dari kerusakan jaringannya, sepertinya ini adalah Amnesia."

"A-amnesia?" Chanyeol terdiam setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ya, perkiraanku adakah amnesia. Mungkin minggu depan, kita harus melakukan pemerikasaan MRI kepada Tn. Byun untuk-"

"Tn. Park" Ralat Chanyeol, "Panggil Tn. Baekhyun saja."

"Ya, maksudku Tn. Baekhyun untuk menentukan apa jenis amnesia yang terjadi padanya. Apakah itu adalah Anretrograde Amnesia ataukah Retrograde amnesia."

"Apakah itu parah?"

"Tidak sampai akan membunuhnya." Dr. Shin tersenyum berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Ini adalah keajaiban terbaik dari berbagai kasus tertembak di kepala yang pernah kualami. Biasanya banyak pasien yang lumpuh, atau mengalami mati medis."

"Ya," Chanyeol mendesah lalu menunduk, "Aku bersyukur untuk itu."

"Omong omong, bisakah aku mengetahui sesuatu, Tn. Park?"

Chanyeol mendongak,

"Sejauh mana ia ingat dengan dirinya? Apa ia mengingatmu?"

"Dia mengingat diriku. Tapi kurasa-" Chanyeol ragu untuk melanjutkannya, tetapi melihat Dr. Shin yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya membuat ia dengan susah payah melanjutkan.

"Tapi ia sepertinya hanya mengenal sebatas namaku dan selanjutnya bertindak seperti insting tubuhnya."

"Apa ia mengenal dirinya sendiri?"

"Kurasa iya, Baekhyun terlihat tidak asing dengan dirinya. Ia pasti mengingatnya."

Dr. Shin mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku turut lega atas sadarnya kekasihmu."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jadwal pemeriksaan MRI selanjutnya setelah aku mengaturnya untukmu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk 30°, "Terima kasih."

"Ini memang tugasku." Dr. Shin tersenyum, lalu mengengam tangan Chanyeol yang ada di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Aku turut berdoa untuk Baekhyun."

"Ya, terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan membuka kenop pintu.

Dr. Shin masih tersenyum, sebelum menatap sebuah pigura di meja dua orang anak kecil dengan dirinya di dalam foto itu. Dua anak kecil itu saling berangkulan dan tersenyum amat manis. Dibawah foto itu, ada sebuah tulisan yang sudah mengabur. Tapi karena dialah yang menulisnya, ia masih tau apa yang tertulis di bawah pigira itu,

"Chanyeol dan malaikatku."

Senyumnya memdur sedikit demi sedikit,

Malaikatnya... Yang sekarang mungkin sudah ada ditempat dimana ia berada seharusnya.

* * *

Baekhyu _n kembali pada padang rumput yang tidak berujung itu._

 _Rasanya seperti sebuah dejavu, atau karena ia benar benar mengalami sesuatu yang terulang lagi. Pohon yang ia tatapi juga masih ada disana, tetapi bedanya, kali ini ada sebuah pohon lagi disamping pohon Baekhyun yang sudah keguguran semua daunnya._

 _Berbanding terbalik dengan pohon Baekhyun, pohon disampingnya masih memiliki daun yang amat lebat dan hijau. Tak ada satupun daun yang berguguran biarpun angin sudah berhembus dengan kencang._

 _Mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah pohon itu, ia melihat namja itu. Namja yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu, namja yang seperti sudah amat mengenalnya_

 _"Kau kemari lagi..."_

 _Namja itu entah sedang bertanya atau membuat penyataan. Yang jelas, Baekhyun tau namja itu sedang bicara dengannya._

 _"Ehm.. Itu pohon milikmu?"_

 _"Ini pohon takdirku" Namja itu membalas lirih, "Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"_

 _"Entahlah, tiba tiba saja aku ada disini." Baekhyun berujar acuh lalu mendekati namja itu, duduk disampingnya._

 _"Kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Apa?" Baekhyun meminta nya mengulang_

 _"Kembali ke dunia. Kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengernyit "Tak ada yang mencintai kematian."_

 _Baekhyun dapat melihat rahang namja itu mengeras sedikit, jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan duduk tenang._

 _"Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini. Kau sudah bebas."_

 _"Kalau begitu katakan padaku bagaimana caraku untuk kembali."_

 _Hening._

 _Mereka terdiam, dan saat itulah sebuah daun yang terlihat tua terbang dibawa angin._

 _"3..." Namja itu menghitung._

 _"Jadi.. Kalau daun di pohon ini habis, kau bisa kembali?" Baekhyun bertanya._

 _"Tidak. Untukku peraturan itu tidaklah berlaku."_

 _"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terkejut._

 _"Karena tidak ada seorangpun disana yang ingin aku kembali untuk mereka."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, dan lalu ia tertegun dalam lamunannya._

 _Sekelibat bayangan dua anak anak yang tengah berlari dengan satu anak lain yang memandang mereka cemburu mendadak terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Baekhyun menelan ludah, entah untuk apa. Dan kemudian, ia mengengam tangan namja disampingnya._

 _"Siapa.. Dirimu?"_

 _Namja itu terlihat kaget sebentar tapi hanya beberapa detik. Ia mengulas senyum yang sama hangatnya seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu. Senyum yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seseorang._

 _"Jaeyeol Kim. Aku adalah Jaeyeol."_

 _Deg._

 _Dan senyum namja disampingnya yang Baekhyun lihat, luntur dan mendadak seperti berwarna abu. Ia merasa dadanya amat sesak dan ia ketakutan, dan ia tidak tau kenapa. Ia hanya tau, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Jaeyeol berdiri sambil tersenyum._

 _... Senyum yang dimata Baekhyun seperti sebuah senyum yang siap menghancurkan apapun dihadapannya._

 _"Kau pasti terkejut." Jaeyeol tersenyum, dan kali ini sedikit kecut. Tetapi karena pikiran Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, ia lantas merasa bahwa senyum Jaeyeol barusan adalah mengancamnya._

 _"Apakah.. Aku mengenalmu?"_

 _Jaeyeol, masih dengan senyumnya, menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Jaeyeol yang juga menatapnya._

 _"Kau memang mengenalku. Tetapi-"_

 _Jaeyeol berhenti ketika melihat sebuah luka yang ada di leher Baekhyun, maniknya mendadak sendu. Dan ia tersenyum lebih lebar tapi semakin pahit._

 _"-Kurasa kau tidak usah mengingatnya. Itu akan amat berat bagimu."_

 _Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pandangan Baekhyun memburam dan semuanya terasa menjauh._

* * *

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu, Tuan?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menatap ke samping, dimana seorang namja yang _terliha_ t begitu familiar menatapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun bergumam lirih, tak terdengar. Sebelum ia memaksa bangun dan menatap namja itu.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Baekhyun bergumam, meneliti dengan baik wajah namja disampingnya.

Dan mendadak, ia merasa dadanya seakan dirajam saat ia menemukan kerinduan yang mendalam dari kedua manik itu.

Jadi, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekat sedikit kearah namja albino itu dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk melingkar di leher namja itu. Memeluknya pelan walau ragu, dan berkata sama lirihnya dengan suara nafasnya.

"Aku ada disini sekarang."

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun juga tidak begitu tau kenapa ia ingin mengatakannya.

Sehun terlihat terkejut, ia terkesiap dan mematung.

Baekhyun merasa sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu menyukainya, jadi dengan segera dan malu, ia menarik tangannya dari leher Sehun dan menarik juga kepalanya yang tadi ada di kukungan dada Sehun yang terasa nyaman.

"M-maaf.. Ehm, aku merasa cuma ingin mengatakannya."

Sehun mengerjap dan setelahnya ia tersenyum. Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk malu dan kemudian ia mengengam tangan namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku lega kau mengatakannya."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, tapi ia tak punya respon apapun selain tersenyum canggung.

"Apakah kita saling mengenal?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, menatap Baekhyun dalam sebelum menjawab, "Kita pernah dekat. Aku sahabatmu. Dan sekarang, aku adalah bawahan dari tunanganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, "Tunangan?"

"Ya, Tunangan." Sehun mengulang, "Apa.. Chanyeol belum mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Dia tidak..." Baekhyun bergumam "... Dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia tunanganku."

"Ah? Benarkah?" Sehun terlihat bingung, "Aneh, padahal kukira.."

Ia berhenti ketika melihat kening Baekhyun yang mengkerut bingung.

"Lupakan saja, ia mungkin terlalu senang sampai lupa."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia jelas masih merasa amat bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Chanyeol dulu."

Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia hanya mengangguk samar dan segera menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimutnya ketika Sehun pergi. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan seakan melayang layang diudara.

Sampai suara pintu ruang rawat yang dibuka menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Baek?"

Suara itu. Suara yang familiar di memorinya. Suara itu sering menyambutnya saat matahari bangun di Timur. Suara itu juga sering berbisik di telinganya saat mereka diduk berdekatan. Suara itu sering memanggil namanya dengan manja dan penuh _sayang_.

Penuh _sayang._

 _Sayang._

[ _"Baekhyun? Kau terbangun?"]_

 _["Lepaskan Baekhyun!"]_

 _ **[DOR]**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam diam tetapi beraut khawatir. Namja jakung itu duduk perlahan disampingnya dan mengelus surainya.

"Ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

 _Ya, aku memikirkanmu. Kau yang seperti seorang penjahat dan aku yang menerimanya. Aku memikirkanmu yang sepertinya telah mengorbankanku untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau korbankan. Aku melihatmu dalam seringai kejam yang membuatku hampir lupa caranya menarik nafas._

 _"_ Tidak... Ada."

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu meraba kening Baekhyun. Ini suhu normal. Ia tidak sakit.

Tapi sikapnya membuatnya ragu,

"Kau harus mengatakannya." Chanyeol menuntut.

"Kau harus mengatakannya padaku." Ulangnya tegas.

"Tidak ada apapun!" Baekhyun Mengelak. Nyaris seperti berteriak.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Chanyeol, "Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

[ _"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya?"]_

 _["Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu!"]_

 _["Ia hanya mencintai nyawanya sendiri!"]_

Baekhyun mengerang pusing, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut dan sebuah dorongan dari perutnya membuatnya merasa ingin muntah. Ia mengenggam tangan Chanyeol begitu kuat, meremasnya. Dan Chanyeol yang seakan tau dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, segera memapahnya ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan namja nya muntah di westafel.

Baekhyun nyaris limbung ketika Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau mual?" Baekhyun harap Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa.

"Baekhyun, Bae, katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pusing." Keluh Baekhyun lirih, amat pelan dan ia menunduk memegang perutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tiba tiba aku mual dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun kembali ke kasurnya, walau tertatih karena kaki Baekhyun masih belum bisa menompang berat badannya dengan baik.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan.

"Uisa-nim berkata padaku kalau kau akan mengalami ini kalau mencoba mengingat masa lalu mu dengan keras."

"Aku tidak mencoba mengingatnya." Baekhyun mengerang saat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

"Itu... Hanya terlintas begitu saja."

Chanyeol meraih penurun kasur dan menurunkannya. Ia menaikan selimut Baekhyun sampai ke dada dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tidur saja. Aku akan menungguimu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu memejamkan mata seperti yang diinginkan namja nya itu.

"Apa sebelumnya kau juga sering memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Ujar Baekhyun lirih, ia membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak," Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, menenangkannya, "Aku tetap akan mencintaimu, bahkan sampai seribu abad kemudian."

Itu memang kalimat yang tidak logis.

Tapi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana cara kalimat sederhana itu membuatnya terasa tenang.

.  
.

Dan ketika pagi menjemput harinya, _yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah bangku kosong._

* * *

 _ **Chanbaek Fiction**_

* * *

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah melakukan pemeriksaan MRI lewat jendela besar yang ada didepan ruangan. Di dalam maniknya jelas ada sebersit rasa khawatir. Tapi dengan wajah datarnya, ia menipu semua orang yang melihatnya.

Padahal ia begitu ketakutan sekarang.

Baekhyun yang tampak begitu kebingungan dan dokter yang menahan tangannya di alat itu, cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa hatinya diresam.

Ketika Dr. Shin keluar dari ruangan setelah 2 jam kemudian, yang rasanya ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah menodongkan pistol padanya.

Tapi tentu tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Tidak sampai ia menyembuhkan Baekhyun,

"Ayo keruanganku, Tn. Park."

Dr. Shin berujar tenang walaupun ia tau ada kilat kilat amarah di manik Chanyeol.

* * *

"Jadi," Chanyeol merasa gerah jika ia berlama lama di ruangan dengan bau obat ini, "Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-ku _?"_

 _"Retrograde Amnesia."_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar helaan nafas Dr. Shin.

"Maksudmu adalah-"

"Ia hanya ingat beberapa memori mendasar dan memori periodik. Hanya saja, ia hampir lupa keseluruhan dari kejadian sebelum hal yang traumatis terjadi."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Hal traumatis?"

"Seperti, sebelum ia ditembak oleh Jaeyeol. Ia tidak mengingat kejadian sebelum itu."

"Itu artinya," Chanyeol menjeda, berpikir sejenak, "Ia ingat kejadian penembakan itu?"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu." Dr. Shin mengangguk.

"Apakah itu bisa disembuhkan?"

"Tentu bisa," Dr. Shin tersenyum, "Kau hanya perlu menceritakan padanya kembali apa saja yang ia lupakan. Atau menunjukkan padanya barang barang yang memiliki kenangan mendalam padanya."

"Apakah itu benar benar membantu?" Chanyeol meringis, merasa ragu.

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya bisa membantu prosesnya mengingat kejadian yang dilupakannya."

Chanyeol terdiam, dan kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi roda di luar ruangan Dr. Shin bersama Sehun. Tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya, tanpa beban, seakan namja mungil itu sudah bebas dari belenggunya.

"Apakah... Baik bila kita tak membantunya untuk mengingat?"

* * *

 **Next? Leave Your Review Belo, please.**


	8. Dan Aku Menyerah

_Baekhyun menatap rumput dan ilalang di halaman depan rumahnya yang meninggi, seakan ingin menguburkan danau yang terletak dibelakang ilalang liar itu. Maniknya berair, tampak seperti sehabis menangis biarpun ia memang sudah melakukannya. Ia mendengar sesuatu, sesuatu yang seperti jeritan seseorang. Jadi dengan pelan, Baekhyun menginjak rerumputan dan membuatnya maju selangkah dari posisinya tadi, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang mengambang diatas danau itu._

 _Danau, yang seharusnya tenang dan penuh angsa, kini dengan jelas terdengar teriakan yang memekik telinga._

 _Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat figure seorang yeojya yang mengambang diatas danau itu. Begitu terkejutnya sehingga ia ingin berteriak dan lari ketakutan._

 _Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya malah tidak merespon ketakutannya, ia malah terpaku, seakan akan tubuhnya begitu menunggu yeojya itu tenggelam. Yeojya yang sangat Baekhyun kenal itu terus mengucapkan "Tolong...!" entah pada siapa, dan Baekhyun merasa ia begitu ketakutan bahkan hanya untuk mengulurkan tangan_

 _"Tolong... Uhuk! Tolong!"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, tercekat bersama pemikirannya. Ia terpaku, menatap wanita itu yang sedikit demi sedikit hilang dari maniknya. Baekhyun semakin panik, tetapi ia semakin tidak bisa bergerak, seakan seseorang tengah menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada disana_

 _"T-T-Tol..."_

 _Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang._

 _"Longg.. T-tt"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup amannya, ia merasa begitu dekat dengan kematian._

 _"Astaga! DAEHYE!"_

 _Bahunya menegang, ia berbalik dan menemukan Jaeyeol menatapnya penuh amarah sebelum pria yang setinggi Chanyeol itu melompat dengan segera dan menarik tangan yeojya itu ke daratan. Kaki Baekhyun bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai menghujani pelipisnya, ia mendekat ke arah Jaeyeol dan menatap namja itu dalam takut_

 _"A-apa ia.. Mati?"_

 _Jaeyeol, tiba tiba berdiri dan membuat Baekhyun otomatis terjengkang ke belakang. Manik yang biasanya menatap Baekhyun penuh sayang itu kini menatap Baekhyun berang. Dadanya naik dan turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang terdengar keras bagai gemuruh._

 _Baekhyun, dengan segala ketakutannya, menundukkan kepalanya. Yang membuat Jaeyeol mencengkram erat dagu Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya_

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?!"_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, maniknya berair dan air mata itu mengucur lewat sisi kiri pipinya_

 _"A-aku tidak.. A-aku"_  
 _"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HUH?! BEGITU SENANG KAH KAU JIKA MELIHAT DAEHYE MATI?!"_

 _"T-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud-" Baekhyun menangis dan tercekat, ia dapat merasakan Jaeyeol mencengkram lehernya begitu erat. Membuatnya kesulitan menarik nafas, sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan kasar dan dengan cepat beralih ke Daehye yang terbatuk batuk._

 _Baekhyun juga ikut terbatuk, tapi ia menahannya. Ia tak mau namja dihadapannya kembali menedangnya atau memukulinya karena ia bertingkah seperti orang lemah. Jaeyeol menyukai Daehye yang lemah, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia harus ingat itu. Jaeyeol tak suka dirinya yang lemah._

 _Jaeyeol tidak suka Baekhyun yang selalu berlindung dibalik kelemahannya._

 _Karena itulah, ia bangkit walau dengan leher yang seperti terbakar_

 _"D-daehye Noona.," Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah Daehye, mencoba untuk menjulurkan tangannya. Walaupun ia sudah mengira kalau Jaeyeol akan mematahkan tangannya jika ia nekat melakukannya, ia tetap menjulurkan tangannya._

 _Bahkan saat Jaeyeol menendang perutnya dan membuatnya tersungkur jauh._

 _Tanpa banyak kata, Jaeyeol mengendong Daehye dan segera berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan, ia berlari kesana dan kesini mencari bantuan. Dan setelahnya, ia menangis, Jaeyeol menumpahkan air matanya karena ia begitu khawatir dengan Daehye. Ia sampai melupakan bahwa,_

 _Baekhyun, yang merupakan incaran semua mafia, tergeletak begitu saja tanpa seorang mafioso pun di sampingnya._

* * *

 _Bagian Delapan_  
 _"Dan Aku menyerah"_

* * *

 _Malam hatinya, Baekhyun tidak ditemukan dimanapun._

 _Chanyeol, yang baru saja selesai berlatih basket untuk turnamen, segera mengamuk saat tau kesayangannya menghilang. Ia memukul Jaeyeol berkali kali, memaki namja itu kasar, bahkan tak berhenti biarpun Sehun sudah mati matian menahannya. Seluruh mafiosonya mencari sampai ke pelosok kota, tapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali._

 _Jaeyeol, dengan tubuh babak belur serta lembam disana sini, diam diam berdoa agar Baekhyun segera ditemukan dan ia akan selamat dari amukan Chanyeol._

 _Karena demi apapun, Chanyeol begitu binatang saat memukul seseorang._

 _"T-tuan, kami belum menemukan Tuan Baekhyun"_

 _"Bajingan! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku kalau kau belum menemukannya!"_

 _Mafiosonya langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan, begitu ketakutannya sampai ia terjengkang beberapa kali_

 _Sehun mendesah khawatir. Kemarahan Chanyeol memperburuk keadaan_

 _Lewat ekor matanya, ia melirik Jaeyeol yang usianya terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Itu artinya, ia dua tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jaeyeol hanya menunduk dan terdiam, menerima semua cacian Chanyeol beserta pukulan pukulan nya. Pasti karena ia tau jika dirinya melawan, maka ia langsung akan opname dirumah sakit keesokkan harinya_

 _"Hei," Sehun memanggil dengan nada rendah, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jaeyeol mendongak, dengan mata berair dan terlihat begitu ketakutan_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Daehye Noona?"_  
 _Jaeyeol bahkan terlihat lebih ketakutan saat Sehun mengucapkan nama yeojya itu ketimbang saat ia di pukul Chanyeol_

 _"..."_

 _Chanyeol menatap dingin Jaeyeol yang terdiam membisu, dan tanpa terduga, namja tinggi itu menekan kakinya ke kepala Jaeyeol_

 _"Jawab, Brengsek!" Makinya marah_

 _"N-noona baik baik saja"_

 _Jaeyeol menahan sakit karena Chanyeol semakin menekan sepatunya ke kepala Jaeyeol, seperti ingin menyatukan kepalanya dengan lehernya_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan Baekhyun disana, Brengsek! Sudah kukatakan jangan membiarkannya sendirian!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, menendang kepala Jaeyeol dengan keras sampai tubuh Jaeyeol tersungkur menabrak tembok di ruangan Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam, ia tak merasa tindakan Chanyeol keterlaluan. Sehun tau betul kalau Chanyeol sedang menghukum mafiosonya yang tak taat. Dan ia sama sekali tak berhak menghalangi itu._

 _"Seandainya sesuatu terjadi padanya," Sehun bergidik, ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara gemeretak gigi Chanyeol dari radius 2 meter_

 _"Aku akan memastikan kalau kau membayarnya dengan nyawa yang kau bangga banggakan itu" Ancamnya dengan nada rendah tepat didepan mata Jaeyeol. Jaeyeol tercekat, menatap Chanyeol yang seperti ingin menelan dirinya hidup hidup_

 _"Aku akan memastikannya. Kau akan mati kalau Baekhyun tidak dapat ditemukan. Atau bahkan jika ia berdiri dihadapanku dengan seinchi luka saja, maka aku akan menghancurkanmu perlahan sehingga kau mengingat rasa sakitnya setiap malam"_

 _Jaeyeol menunduk, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Chanyeol_

 _"Dan aku bersumpah untuk itu"_

 _Bahkan Sehun pun terpaku ditempatnya._

 _Chanyeol adalah orang yang memegang dengan teguh sumpahnya._

 _Dan jika memang begitu, maka tampaknya Jaeyeol seperti tengah melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang iblis._

 _Baekhyun tak mungkin kembali dengan baik baik saja. Biarpun terdengar kejam, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya._

 _Minimal pasti ada segores luka kecil sebagai gertakan di tubuh namja milik Chanyeol itu. Atau bahkan, mungkin sebuah 'noda' kotor yang pasti akan dibenci Chanyeol_

 _Tak ada yang bisa memastikan Jaeyeol selamat._

 _Bahkan Sehun sekalipun_

* * *

 _Stay With Me  
_

* * *

 _"Tuan, Kami sudah menemukan Tuan Baekhyun"_

 _"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Siwon, salah satu bawahan appanya yang setia, dengan tidak sabaran._

 _"Ia berada di wilayah Kim, apa aku perlu meminta izin untuk memasuki wilayahnya?"_

 _"Tidak." Chanyeol menoleh tajam ke arah Jaeyeol yang masih tersungkur dengan begitu menyedihkannya. Dan kemudian, namja itu menyadari sesuatu_

 _"Hey," Chanyeol mengeram pelan ke arah Jaeyeol, "Jangan katakan padaku kalau ini ulahmu"_

 _Jaeyeol mendongak panik, menatap Chanyeol dengan kekalutan yang begitu terlukis di maniknya_

 _"T-tidak, aku tidak! Aku bersumpah atas nama ayahku, aku tak tau ini semua akan terjadi"_

 _Chanyeol memandang Jaeyeol sebentar sebelum berkata dengan nada menusuk yang pelan,_

 _"Yah, kau tidak usah begitu panik.." Chanyeol menatap Sehun, memberi nya suatu kode "Aku hanya merasa harus melakukannya untuk berjaga jaga..."_

 _Jaeyeol tampak tidak mengerti._

 _"Bagaimanapun," Chanyeol tersenyum dingin pada Jaeyeol "Seseorang yang dilahirkan oleh Kim, maka akan selalu jadi Kim, benarkan?"_

 ** _Deg_**

 _Jaeyeol terdiam. Entah mengapa, mendadak ia merasa begitu terhina atas kenyataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol._

 _Ia merasa ingin membunuh Chanyeol_

 _"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu" Jaeyeol membalas dengan tegas, tapi Chanyeol tidak tampak bersalah, bahkan biarpun hanya setitik rasa bersalah di matanya_

 _"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk itu sejak aku mengabdi pada keluargamu, Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberi raut kepuasan_

 _"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengingat itu"_

 _Ia beralih pada Siwon, dan mengisyaratkan namja yang bertahun tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk segera menerobos ke wilayah Kim_

 _"Anda benar benar akan menerobos, tuan?" Siwon dengan ragu bertanya sebelum menutup pintu dibelakangnya, walaupun ia sudah tau jawabannya._

 _"Tentu saja, Hyung" Chanyeol berujar tenang sambil menyisipkan Pistol ke balik jas sekolahnya.  
_

 _"Siapapun yang berani menyentuh milikku, maka ia sedang bermain dengan kematiannya sendiri"_

* * *

 _Chanbaek_

* * *

 _Pengap_

 _Dingin_

 _Gelap_

 _Sunyi_

 _Dan ia sendirian disni._

 _Tubuhnya menggigil, jadi ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol belum datang, atau setidaknya, ia bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semua ini atau tidak. Ia yang diculik oleh Kim, dan sekarang dikurung di ruangan antah berantah yang bahkan tidak mendapat cahaya matahari._

 _Kecuali jika ini memang sudah malam._

 _Baekhyun, perlahan mencoba menggerakan kakinya keatas dan kebawah. Tapi pergerakan kakinya terbatas oleh sebuah rantai yang diikat untuk melilit sebuah bangku. Ia menatap tangannya yang malah terbiarkan bebas. Ia mengernyit, sekujur badannya berdenyut sakit. Ini pasti akibat pukulan dari Jaeyeol tadi sore. Ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan rasa tendangan Jaeyeol di perutnya. Ia sibuk berpikir sampai sampai ia tak menyadari kalau,_

 _Seseorang masuk dengan wajah angkuh, melipat tangannya seakan menonton Baekhyun yang mengernyit dengan raut kesakitan_

 _"Kau sudah bangun? Apa biusnya sudah berhenti berkerja?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak kaget, menatap namja itu dengan manik penuh keterkejutan. Apalagi setelah maniknya menangkap sebuah tatoo yang terletak di ceruk leher namja itu_

 _"k-Kau?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan namja itu yang terlipat di dada, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik lipatan tangannya itu._

 _"Apa kau berencana untuk membunuhku?" Baekhyun bertanya, masih dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke lipatan tangan namja itu_

 _"Oh, ya ampun ," Namja itu berusaha terlihat terkejut, "Kenapa anak manis sepertimu bisa mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu?"_

 _"Kau memang mau membunuhku" Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, dan mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Namja itu tidak merubah posisinya yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga terlalu kesakitan untuk sekedar berdiri._

 _"Apa yang kau mau dari Noires, huh?" Baekhyun memecah kesunyian_

 _"Kurasa menculik anak belasan tahun seperti ku tak akan bisa membuat dirimu menjadi jutawan"_

 _"Kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri," Namja itu tertawa keras_

 _"Kenapa pikiranmu begitu dewasa, ya? Padahal dari yang selama ini kulihat, kau begitu manis dan patuh saat ada di samping Chanyeol"_

 _Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya, menatap namja itu berang walaupun tersirat_

 _"Kau bukanlah Chanyeol, jika kau sudah tau itu dengan jelas, apakah aku masih harus bersikap manis padamu agar mendapat belas kasihanmu? Meminta belas kasihan dari seorang musuh bukanlah keahlianku"_

 _Namja itu mengangkat satu alisnya keatas, "Kau bicara begitu dewasa, Baekhyun.. Kurasa kau sudah dicuci otaknya oleh Noires"_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis, membuat gesture merendahkan namja di hadapannya_

 _"Aku memegang teguh prinsip kelompokku. Dan kau juga memegang teguh prinsip kelompokmu. Itu adalah cara kerja seorang mafia, jika saja kau lupa"_

 _Namja itu terkejut dengan nada Baekhyun yang dengan cepat mendingin seperti sebongkah es. Jadi, ia dengan canggung berdehem pelan tetapi dengan cepat pula ia menyeringai kejam ke arah Baekhyun_

 _"Selagi Chanyeol-mu belum datang, bagaimana jika kita bermain sedikit?"_

 _"Aku tidak sudi bermain apapun denganmu"_

 _"Ayolah," Namja itu tertawa "Kau ada di usia bermain, Baekhyun. Bertingkahlah seperti bocah 15 tahun yang menggemaskan"_

 _Baekhyun tak menjawab, membuat namja di hadapannya mengambil kesimpulan sepihak_

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau memainkannya, borgol di kakimu tak akan pernah kulepas,"_

 _"..."_

 _Namja itu tertawa,_

 _"Kuanggap itu iya, Ok?"_

 _"..."_

 _Namja itu tersenyum menang melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap kakinya yang dirantai dengan borgol dan diikat kencang dengan seutas tali_

 _"Ternyata benar, kelemahan semua Noires adalah kebebasan mereka.." Namja itu bergumam pelan, tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah," Namja itu tersenyum licik dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatap ke arahnya_

 _"Ini akan jadi permainan yang mudah bila kau menurut pada kami.."_

 _"Kau hanya perlu,"_

 _Baekhyun menatap namja itu, JaeMin, dengan tajam_

 _"Membawa Jaeyeol kembali padaku.. "_

 _"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Baekhyun mengeram sinis "Aku tak bisa melakukannya"_

 _"Oh ya?" Jaemin terkekeh pelan, "Kau bisa Baekhyun, kau bisa melakukannya"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, membuat Jaemin melanjutkan perkataannya_

 _"Kau hanya perlu membuat Chanyeol menukarmu dengan Jaeyeol serta Daehye.."_

 _"Aku tak bisa,"_

 _Jaemin mengeram kesal, "Kukatakan kau harus melakukannya"_

 _"Aku tak bisa" Baekhyun mengulang, kali ini dengan nada yang kebih keras dan dingin_

 _"Kau-"_

 _"Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melakukannya untuk seorang bajingan penghianat seperti dirimu, Jae-"_

 _Brugh_

 _Jaemin mengangkat kerah Baekhyun untuk membuat anak itu berdiri paksa, menariknya beberapa meter dari bangku penjara itu agar kaki Baekhyun yang terikat bangku tertahan dan menggores kulitnya_

 _"Katakan sekali lagi, dan kau mati, bocah"_

 _"Kau, Jaemin. Seorang bajingan penghianat yang dibesarkan oleh Noires, tetapi malah memilih bergabung bersama kelompok tikus Kim" Baekhyun berdecih "Dan sekarang, ia ingin membawa adiknya yang setia untuk masuk ke dalam kubangan kotornya? Betapa memalukannya dirimu"_

 _Jaemin mengeram kesal, ia mendorong Baekhyun sehingga anak itu terhempas ke samping, membuat punggung Baekhyun menghantam dinding di bangkunya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatinya_

 _"Jaga baik baik mulutmu, Park"_

 _Baekhyun, walaupun merasa kakinya mati rasa karena terlalu lama tertarik dan sekarang punggungnya juga tak sama baiknya, tetap memaksakan untuk mendongak dan meludahi wajah Jaemin_

 _"Kau adalah penghianat" Baekhyun tertawa menang, biarpun selanjutnya, Jaemin memukulnya habis habisan. Membuatnya muntah darah dan sesak. Tapi ia tetap merasa tenang. Karena ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan membiarkannya terluka lebih parah dari dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol akan datang dan membunuh Jaemin. Ia percaya,_

 _Atau setidaknya, ia mencoba untuk percaya pada itu._

 _Dan setelah percakapan singkat yang tak bersahabat itu, serta pukulan sepihak yang tak berbalas olehnya, Jaemin tampaknya memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya. Ia hanya mendengus, lalu kembali menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursinya.  
_

 _Baekhyun, dengan lebam dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke arah mata Jaemin, memberi namja itu sebuah pandangan penuh kata kata meremehkan yang tidak terucap oleh bibirnya. Dan biarpun begitu, Baekhyun tau Jaemin menyadari apa yang ia katakan lewat tatapan matanya._

 _Jaemin mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan ujung kukunya yang runcing, meninggalkan bekas kecil di dagu Baekhyun._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, Park?"_

 _"Kau akan membayar semua ini" Baekhyun terkekeh, menunjuk ke arah luka lukanya, "Dan ini bukanlah harga yang murah. Bahkan jika nyawamu bandingannya"_

 _"Brengsek" Desis Jaemin kesal, ia menurunkan dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar, sehingga wajahnya terhempas menghadap ke samping._

 _"Ketika Chanyeol datang, ingatlah satu hal, Jaemin"_

 _Jaemin, yang hendak keluar ruangan pengap itu, sejenak menoleh saat mendapati suara Baekhyun dibelakangnya_

 _"Ingatlah untuk tidak memohon di kakiku untuk membayar dosa dosamu padaku. Karena percayalah, apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan kepadamu adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari yang kau perbuat padaku"_

 _Jaemin tercekat, ia menyentak pintu dibelakangnya dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun memanglah seorang Noires, yang ahli dalam membuat lawannya takut akan ancamannya._

 _Walaupun itu bukan ancaman. Itu adalah kenyataan._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Chanyeol datang tepat 26 menit setelahnya. Kedatangannya di menit kedua sudah membuat sebuah rumah hancur dan tiga buah pohon tumbang begitu saja ke jalanan._

 _Amukan yang amat mengerikan._

 _Ia merusak wilayah Kim dan menahan beberapa antek anteknya, juga membunuh warga yang berada di perlindungannya._

 _Percayalah, Chanyeol yang masih SMA bisa melakukan perbuatan bengis seperti seorang Hitler saat menyangkut tentang Baekhyun_

 _._  
 _Klise tetapi nyata._

 _Dan ia temukan adalah ; Kim Hyun, Bajingan Kim, sedang bersantai di kursinya sambil menyesap minuman berwarna ungu yang Chanyeol belum tau namanya._

 _Hyun menatap Chanyeol dan para mafiosonya yang ada di depan pintu kediaman nya sebelum mengernyit dan menurunkan gelas minumannya_

 _"Apakah yang membuat dirimu datang, Tuan?"_

 _"Jangan berbasa basi padaku" Chanyeol balas menatap dengan dingin "Kalau kau masih melakukannya, aku akan menghancurkan pestamu ini"_

 _"Kau lah yang seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk" Hyun tertawa, membuat keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya mengerut dan terangkat. Ia menaruh gelas kacanya lalu menarik salah satu wanita diantara barisan, untuk duduk dipangkuannya._

 _"Jadi, angin apa yang membawamu kemari, huh?"_

 _"Bukankah kau seharusnya menawarkan tamumu untuk masuk ke rumah mu dulu?" Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan "Biarpun rumahmu hanya sekecil gudang rumahku"_

 _"Silahkan masuk" Hyun mengeram marah, tersinggung. "Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan segeralah keluar. Aku tak suka orang yang menganggu pestaku. Apalagi kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak ku undang."_

 _Chanyeol melangkah masuk, suara pantofel nya yang beradu dengan lantai keramik bergema di ruangan besar nan megah milik Hyun. Mafioso Noires dengan patuh mengikuti derap langkah tuannya, masing masing dari mereka mengantongi senjata dan memakai earplung._

 _Mereka seperti sangat siap membunuh seseorang_

 _Hyun, yang tau kabut kemarahan itu, segera berpura pura menyesap minumannya ketika Chanyeol menusuk maniknya dengan onxy miliknya_

 _"Katakan sekarang sebelum aku menggunakan cara paksa."_  
 _Chanyeol berujar datar. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Baekhyun-ku?"_

 _"Duduklah dulu," Hyun tertawa, "Akan kujelaskan pelan pelan agar kau mengerti"_

 _"Aku tak akan mengerti " Chanyeol mendesak, ia melesakan tangannya ke meja makan, membuat debumam gertakan yang keras_

 _"Cepat katakan, brengsek!"_

 _"Apakah kau akan percaya kalau kukatakan, bukan aku yang menculik Tuan Baekhyun, huh?"_

 _"Kau adalah bajingannya," Chanyeol berdecih "Kau berharap aku percaya pada seorang bajingan busuk sepertimu?!"_

 _Hyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada gelas kaca yang di genggamnya. Ia mengeretakan gigi giginya._

 _"Kau masuk ke wilayahku tanpa izin," Hyun menatap Chanyeol_

 _"Kau menculik milikku dan menyentuhnya, Bajingan!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, pelayan pelayan yang berjejer di meja makan terkejut dan segera berbalik ke arah dapur_

 _"Aku tidak mengambil milikmu." Hyun mengatur nafasnya "JaeMin yang melakukannya"_

 _Sesaat, Chanyeok terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia menangani itu,_

 _"Jaemin adalah bagian dari Kim. Ia adalah antekmu, uruslah dia dan berikan Baekhyun padaku segera, jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan pesta menjijikan mu" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada tajam, merujuk pada para gigolo dan jalang telanjang yang berjejer di belakang Hyun, menunggu untuk disentuh._

 _Hyun diam. Entah untuk apa. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dalam bisu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sebuah pintu dimana sebuah jeritan terdengar._

 _Chanyeol tak butuh waktu lama untuk menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu._

 _Dan seperti yang ia kira, ada Baekhyun disana._

 _Baekhyun, yang terduduk diam dengan sebuah pistol disamping kepalanya._

 _Chanyeol menahan nafasnya seketika, mematung. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya dengan mengangkat dagunya, menatap orang yang memegang gagang pistol itu._

 _Dan itu adalah orang yang paling ia kenali sedunia, itu adalah JaeMin. Kim JaeMin. Yang dulu pernah ia anggap sebagai saudara dan keluarganya. Ia yang dulu setia dan tak pernah ingkar terhadap Noires,_

 _Kini malah sedang mengacungkan pistol pada kekasihnya._

 _Chanyeol, yang amarahnya seperti sumbu petasan yang pendek, dengan cepat terkuasai oleh amarah. Ia ikut mengeluarkan pistolnya dan kemudian berkata dengan amat dingin,_

 _"Lepaskan dia"_

 _Sehun dapat melihat lutut JaeMin yang bergetar. Ia jelas tak cukup berpengalaman untuk membunuh seseorang. Ia hanyalah amatiran, tapi caranya memgang pistol adalah cara seorang profesional._

 _Sehun dengan cepat menyadari, ini semua adalah ulah Hyun. Jaemin pasti diperalat oleh si tua bangka brengsek itu untuk melakukan semua ini, termasuk dengan membuat Jaemin mempelajari cara memegang pistol dengan gaya yang menyakinkan.  
_

 _Jaemin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dendam biarpun tanggannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia ketakutan. Ia tak pernah mengira aura membunuh Chanyeol begitu kuat hingga dapat membuat nya goyah._

 _Ia merasa ingin hilang saat itu juga._

 _"Aku tak akan melepaskannya" JaeMin mebalas, dengan nada lirih "Tak akan kecuali kau memberikan JaeYeol dan Daehye padaku.." Sambung JaeMin._

 _Chanyeol berdecih, lalu menatap Jaeyeol yang ada dibelakangnya dengan pandang yang menusuk_

 _"Jadi, kau masih berani berkata kalau kau tidak bersekongkol dengan kakakmu?"_

 _Jaeyeol mendongak, terkejut seperti nya._

 _"A-aku tidak tau, Tuan, sungguh"_

 _Chanyeol diam, kembali menatap JaeMin dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajamnya_

 _"Kalau kau ingin adikmu menjadi penghianat busuk sepertimu, itu adalah urusan mu dan dirinya. Kurasa Baekhyun tak ada hubungan apapun dalam persaudaraanmu yang sama busuknya itu"_

 _Jaemin mengeram marah, "Jaga Omong kosongmu, Park"_

 _"Kau yang seharusnya menjaga sikapmu" Chanyeol maju selangkah, "Kau harusnya tau, ketika kau menyentuh milikku, kau harus siap untuk mati"_

 _Sehun menoleh ke samping, dimana ia menemukan Hyun yang sedang menonton mereka dengan ekpresi yang begitu tertarik_

 _"Tak ada yang bisa membunuhku" Ujar Jaemin percaya diri,_

" _Apa untungnya memiliki Jaeyeol dan seorang perempuan lemah seperti Daehye, huh?" Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau bodoh karena meminta mereka dariku"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankan mereka? Berikan mereka berdua kepadaku dan urusan kita selesai"_

 _"Karena seorang mafia yang setia merupakan sebuah kekuatan"_

 _Chanyeol menatap ke arah Jaeyeol yang balas menatapnya,_

 _"Walaupun ia tidak begitu berguna. Ia setia padaku.,"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar,_

 _"Dan tidak seperti dirimu,"_

 _Jaeyeol menatap Daehye yang berada dibelakangnya dengan pandang yang khawatir, Daehye balas menatapnya. Yeojya itu mengigil karena ia baru saja diseret keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mengikuti Chanyeol kesini_

 _Tampaknya Chanyeol sudah tau kalau ini semua ulah Jaemin,_

 _Karena kalau ia tidak mengetahuinya, ia tak akan membawa Daehye kemari_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Baekhyun mengejap pelan, rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya akibat suntikan infus yang menancap disana semakin terasa.

Beberapa saat lalu, saat Suster mengantarnya ke ruangan ini, ia pasti masih terbius. Karena itulah, tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ia lelah.

Baekhyun mendesah, ia memaksakan matanya untuk menutup.

Chanyeol sering berkata, jika infus itu terlalu menekan pergelangan tangannya, tidur bisa membuatnya menghilangkan rasa sakit nya. Baekhyun mencoba, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali.

Pergelangan tangannya seperti sedang terbakar.

Akhirnya, ia mengerang pelan. Amat pelan. Ia takut jika suster mengetahuinya dan akan memberitahu Chanyeol soal keadaannya. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol, bahkan hanya untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya tertidur.

Tapi tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang malas membantunya. Karena semakin ia mengerang, semakin terasa panas yang menyergap di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan, rasa panas itu perlahan berubah menjadi nyeri yang terkumpul di satu bagian.

Baekhyun mengerang lebih keras, tapi ia diam diam bersyukur karena tampaknya tak ada suster yang berjaga di depan pitu kamar rawatnya seperti kemarin malam.

Ia menunggu dengan nafas yang memburu, dan beberapa saat kemudian rasa nyeri itu mereda, walau tak hilang

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Baekhyun berusaha mengapai gelas minumnya di nakas. Tapi gerakannya itu membuat jarum infusnya tergeser dan rasa sakit itu kembali muncul ke kulitnya yang kembali terasa terbakar

"Shh..." Desisnya lirih. Ia melirik jam yang juga terletak di nakas, ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang terlantar. Jadi, ia menyangga tubuhnya untuk bangun sedikit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di headboard kasurnya.

 ** _Ckrek_**

Tubuhnya menegang, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

Seorang namja berdiri disana. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ini sudah amat larut

"N-nuguya?"

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu, Tuan?" Namja itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Dan saat itulah, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau itu adalah seorang namja yang terlihat baik dan amat cantik dengan manik yang bulat. Menatap nya dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan, ia dengan cepat tau kalau ia adalah salah satu bawahan Chanyeol dari caranya memanggil nya 'Tuan'

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi"

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Namja itu mengecek kecepatan IV Drip dan kembali menatap Baekhyun

"Tidak"

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang terinfus,

"Anda tidak boleh terlalu sering menekuk tangan anda,"  
Ujarnya lembut. Ia memindahkan tangan Baekhyun ke samping tubuh Baekhyun

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, Tuan? Mungkin anda kurang nyaman dengan infusnya? Atau ingin minum?"

"Tidak ada.." Baekhyun mengingit bibir bawahnya, ragu  
"Hanya saja..." Namja itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis di sebuah papan ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya

"Ada sesuatu, Tuan?"

"Anu.. Pergelangan tanganku..,"

Namja itu dengan cepat bereaksi, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang di infus dan menatap bengkak kemerahan yang terletak tepat di mana jarum suntik itu menancap

"Ini pasti karena anda terlalu sering membiarkan tangan anda tertekuk.." Gumam namja itu

"Tunggu, saya akan memanggil Uisa dan Tuan Park kemari"

Baekhyun terkejut, "Chanyeol masih ada disini?"

"Ya, Tuan Park berada di ruangan Shin-Uisa"

"Saya akan keluar memanggil mereka, sebelum itu, adakah sesuatu yang anda perlukan?"

"Kurasa tidak" Baekhyun baru saja ingin melanjutkan, tapi ringisan dari mulutnya dengan segera memperjelas keadaan

"Anda pasti amat kesakitan," Namja itu bergegas memegang gagang pintu "Saya akan kembali secepatnya"

Baekhyun tak bisa membalas karena namja itu terlebih dahulu hilang dari pandangannya.

If this is a dream , please let me wake up  
 _Jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, biarkan aku terbangun_  
Are you really my destiny?  
 _Apakah kamu adalah takdirku?_  
Falling you  
 _Aku jatuh kepadamu_

* * *

 **Bagian kedelapan : Dan Aku menyerah**

Selesai

* * *

 **Bersambung ke bagian Sembilan**

"Katakan padaku"

* * *

[A/N] Halohaaaa~ Huft, akhirnya ku bisa update juga *elap keringat*. Maap kalau masih ada typo ya, ngilangin typo itu sama kayak ngilangin mantan, sama sama susah TT. Sebenarnya emng udh niat buat updet kemaren2. But, ketika aku ke Doc Manager, entah mengapa error terus T^T. Setiap kali mau diedit keluarnya Source Code TOT. Untungnya, hari ini udh bisa ^^. Nah di Chap ini, emng banyakan flashback ya *hahaha*. Jujur, enakan bikin flashback daripada alur majunya *plak*. Yang jelas, 2 chapter lagi kira2 udh masuk konflik. Kmren keknya ada yg review minta konflik kayak drama ya? Hmm.. Asal kalian tau, konflik yg aku siapin itu lebih parah dari opera sabun TT harap2 kalian g muntah bacanya *chuckle*. Pokoknya, dari sini aja pasti kalian udh dapet sedikit bocoran soal konfliknya ye kan? Oh ya, terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review, follow, favorite 3 Aku bahagia sekali ToT ternyata kalian banyak yang dukung ff abal2 kek ini TT. Klo kalian lagi minat baca ff angst, check story aku yg lain ne~ _**Why Should I**_ dan _**Halcyon**_. Dua dua nya angst karena aku emng suka ff angst. Dan untuk _**Halcyon**_ , itu ff terjemahan perdanaku *chuckle*, Okeh, hope you're enjoy my story and sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya *tebar flying kiss*

Oke, last, Review again please?


	9. Katakan Padaku

_Kenapa kau belum tertidur?"_

 _"Aku menunggumu," Baekhyun tersenyum, ia segera merapat pada Chanyeol tepat setelah namja itu duduk di pinggir kasur._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Apa kau lelah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya,_

 _"Tidak," Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku hanya berfikir jika saja kau ingin mendengarkan..."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _Chanyeol dapat melihat, Baekhyun dengan jelas menghela nafasya pelan. Kemudian ia menariknya lagi, dan menahan nafasnya agar tetap di dalam tubuhnya_

 _"Apakah.. Kau menyesal?"_

 _Alis Chanyeol dengan cepat menukik, "Memangnya apa yang perlu kusesali?"_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya lama, terlihat seperti sedang menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Setelah itu, namja yang lebih mungil menghela nafasnya lagi dengan berat. Memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dikasur dan selimutnya yang tebal. Memunggungi Chanyeol dan berkata dengan amat pelan,_

 _"Lupakan"_  
 _"Katakan" Chanyeol memaksa, "Katakan sekarang, apa yang harus kusesali?"_

 _Hanya hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang membalas perkataannya_

 _"Baek," Panggilnya pelan, ia meringsut ke dalam selimut dan menghadap punggung Baekhyun_

 _"Daehye.." Baekhyun_ berguma _m_

 _"Kau sudah membiarkan Kim membunuhnya" Baekhyun melanjutkan._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, "Apakah kau berfikir.."_

 _"Ya" Potong Baekhyun, lalu ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol tepat di maniknya._

 _"Untuk apa aku menyesalinya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan datar "Ia bahkan tak berharga bagiku"_

 _"Lalu kalau aku yang ada di posisi Daehye, dan Daehye berada di posisiku, siapa yang akan kuselamatkan?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan manik yang penuh emosi didalamnya. Sepersekian tahun yang ia lewati bersama Baekhyun, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Cinta Baekhyun padanya telah membuat namja itu sesak. Cintanya telah membunuhnya. Ia dengan begitu mudah tergoyahkan pada suatu masalah sepele, karena cintanya telah berubah menjadi racun yang begitu kental._

 _Tapi ia menyukainya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, dan mengecup kening Baekhyun_

 _"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ada di posisi Daehye"_

 _Chanyeol tetap tersenyum_

 _"Karena kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau."_

 _Baekhyun menatap siluetnya dari manik Chanyeol_

 _"Karena cinta kita telah menjadi racun"_

 _Melihat Baekhyun yang diam dan tertegun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil_

 _"Cintamu dan cintaku. Melebur dan membentuk racun"_  
 _Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus tangan Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dalam tawanya_

 _"Kau tau kenapa aku tak pernah mencintai Daehye?"_  
 _Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergerak dan terangkat, "Kenapa?"_

 _"Ia tak membuatku merasa ingin melindunginya"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringgai_

 _"_ _ **Ia memaksaku untuk melindunginya"**_

* * *

 _ **Bagian Ke Sembilan  
**_

 _ **"Katakan padaku"**_

* * *

" _Hanya berikan mereka kepadaku" Jaemin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pistol yang dipegangnya "Bukankah dengan begitu, urusan kita selesai? Kau akan mendapatkan kembali milikmu dengan kepala yang utuh, dan aku akan mendapatkan kembali saudaraku dan kekasihnya? Bukankah itu sudah cukup adil?"_

 _"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk bernegosiasi denganku, brengsek" Chanyeol menggeram marah, ia maju selangkah dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat pada dada Jaemin "Cepat berikan Baekhyun kepadaku, setelah itu, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepada kematian yang sesungguhnya"_

 _Jaemin dapat merasakan tengkuknya merinding karena perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah, masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan agar Jaeyeol dan Daehye kembali kepadanya._  
 _"Jaemin," Sehun membuka suaranya "Cukup berikan Baekhyun kepadanya, sebelum-"_

 _"Memangnya apa yang penting dari Baekhyun, huh?!" Jaemin mengeraskan suaranya, merangkul Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Ia hanyalah seorang kelinci kecil, yang jatuh ke wilayahnmu, dan kau secara tiba tiba membuang Daehye yang amat mencintaimu, membuat gadis itu terpuruk bertahun tahun. Tapi kenapa?! Apa yang Baekhyun punya yang tidak dimiliki oleh Daehye?!"_

 _Jaeyeol terkejut. Ia terdiam dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya yang terlihat berantakan._

 _"Cuih" Chanyeol meludah dan terkekeh_

 _"Daehye? Kelebihan Baekhyun yang tidak dimiliki oleh jalang itu?"_

 _DOR_

 _"JAGA MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelurunya dan menembak tepat pada tangan Jaemin,_

 _DOR_

 _"JALANG BODOHMU ITU BAHKAN TAK LEBIH MENARIK DARI JARI BAEKHYUN-KU!"_

 _Dilanjutkan dengan dada kanannya, Jaemin terjatuh, ia terbatuk dan warna merah segera mengucur mewarnai lantai._  
 _Luhan bergerak cepat, ia meraih Baekhyun dari lengan Jaemin dan melindunginya di balik punggungnya_

 _"Tidak aman bagimu untuk terus berada disini" Luhan berbisik, ia melirik Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat_

 _"Sehun tolong bawa dia ke belakang, aku harus mengatasi Jaeyeol dan Daehye!"_

 _Sehun menoleh dan begitu ia mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis, ia segera menangkap Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan membawanya ke ruang terjauh dari medan baku tembak Chanyeol dan Jaemin. Sehun mengelus surai Baekhyun dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata kata penenang di telinganya dan menepuk nepuk bahu anak itu agar tangisannya mereda._

 _"S-sehun"_  
 _Sehun berdehem sebagai jawaban,_

 _"A-a-apakah aku dan Chanyeol memang tidak bisa bersama?"_

 _Sehun tertegun._

 _"B-b-benarkah kata Daehye, kalau aku hanya menjadi penghambat dari Chanyeol? Kalau aku hanya jadi penghalang untuknya?"_

 _"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak pernah menjadi penghalang Chanyeol"_

 _"L-l-lalu-"_

 _"Baekhyun, ketika kau disandera seperti ini lagi dikemudian hari, biarpun aku tak ingin ini kembali terjadi, hanya ingatlah satu hal"_

 _"A-a-apa itu?"_

 _"Biarpun kau, dibawa oleh mereka ke neraka, Chanyeol akan menyusulmu. Biarpun kau, dibawa oleh mereka ke lautan yang paling dingin di dunia, Chanyeol akan disana bersamamu. Biarpun kau, dibawa mereka ke sebuah tempat dimana kau tak akan bisa menarik nafas, Chanyeol akan berada disana untuk membantumu bernafas. Kau tahu mengapa?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya dengan manik yang tersenyum_

 ** _DOR!_**

 _Satu tembakan terdengar, tapi Baekhyun maupun Sehun tidak mengakhiri kontak mata mereka._

 _"K-kenapa?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya_

 _"Karena ia, amat sangat mencintaimu"_

 _Dan hanya dengan frase sederhana itu, Baekhyun merasa aman. Ia tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya dalam ketenangan._

 _"Ya, Chanyeol mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik di telinga Baekhyun yang terlelap_

 _"Teruslah hidup dengan kalimat itu,"_

 _Baekhyun mengeliat nyaman. Sehun mengendongnya dan kembali berbisik, "Kumohon, hiduplah hanya dengan seperti itu"_

* * *

 _"Bunuh dia" Chanyeol berujar dingin kepada mafiosonya, yang dengan cepat bergerak dan menembak Jaemin di berbagai tempat. Chanyeol lalu beralik dan menatap Jaeyeol. Yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang menunduk._

 _"Jaeyeol,"_  
 _Jaeyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Y-y-ya Tuan"_

 _"Aku menghargai kesetiaanmu" Chanyeol berujar, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Jaemin yang sudah tidak terbentuk akibat pukulan brutal Chanyeol kepadanya. "Kau tau apa artinya?"_  
 _Jaeyeol menunduk hormat, "Ya, Tuan. Aku akan menghargai kepercayaanmu sampai aku mati"_

 _"Biarlah kau tetap disini dengan menatap Wajah Jaemin"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringgai iblis dan berbalik menatap Daehye._

 _"Agar ini sebagai sebuah peringatan bagimu, betapa bahaya-nya kalau kau sekali kali mengendorkan kesetiaanmu kepadaku. Ketika kau melakukan itu, aku akan memastikan kalau, kau tak akan mati dengan mudah seperti kakakmu. Aku akan memastikan, setiap malam, setiap kau ingin tertidur, semua luka yang kuberikan kepadamu akan berdenyut dan mengingatkanmu kepada, pedihnya penyiksaan itu jika kau menghianati ku."_

 _"_ T-t-t-ent _u, Tuan"_

 _"Dan kau, Daehye" Chanyeol memanggil, menatap gadis cantik itu dengan mata yang berkabut dengan amarah_

 _"Kalau kau bukan seorang perempuan lemah," Daehye menahan nafas_  
 _"Hari ini mungkin aku sudah melihat nisanmu"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol serta para mafiosonya melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Jaeyeol dan Daehye yang terdiam menatap mayat Jaemin yang hancur. Jaeyeol perlahan merangkak dan mengelus darah yang bercucuran menghiasi lantai. Ia mengeram marah dan kemudian menatap ke arah Daehye_

 _"Kau tau, Daehye?"_

 _Daehye menatap Jaeyeol dengan manik ketakutan_

 _"Aku akan membunuhnya"_

 _Daehye terkejut, "Oppa, kita tak boleh melakukannya!"_

 _"Aku akan mengajarkan kepada Park bajingan itu, apa itu perpisahan"_

 _Daehye ikut mendekat, menahan tangan Jaeyeol dan mengecup pipinya dalam sayang_

 _"Oppa, hanya hidup sebagai mafia yang tenang. Apakah itu tak bisa kau lakukan?"_

 _"Mata dibalas mata, darah dibalas darah, nyawa dibalas nyawa." ujar Jaeyeol dingin._

 _"Tuan Hyun,"_

 _Hyun Kim, yang ternyata masih ada di balik pintu, menyeringai dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tersenyum licik, menatap Jaeyeol dan Daehye bergantian_

 _"Aku tau kau adalah mafia terkuat setelah Noires" Ujar Jaeyeol_

 _"Izinkan aku menjadi anggotamu. Izinkan aku, menjadi anggota rahasiamu"_

 _Hyun Kim tertawa keras, "Aku sudah kapok bermain main dengan Noires. Aku mungkin akan bersembunyi agar Richard Park tak mencabikku menjadi bagian bagian"_

 _"Tuan Kim," Jaeyeol memanggil "Aku akan membayarnya dengan apapun. Tolong"_

 _"Kalau begitu," Hyun menyeringgai "Berikan gadis cantikmu itu kepadaku"_

 _Jaeyeol terkejut_

 _"Berikan atau kau tak akan pernah kembali menjadi bagian dari Kim"_

* * *

 _"Dimana Baekhyun"_

 _Luhan menunduk begitu ia melihat Chanyeol, "Ia ada kamarnya, Tuan Park"_

 _"Apakah lukanya parah?"_

 _"Ia memiliki satu goresan di tengkuknya"_

 _"Satu goresan?" manik Chanyeol mengelap. Ia segera menuju ke lantai atas kediamannya, dimana Baekhyun tengah terlelap dengan Ny. Park di sampingnya_

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Eomma" Chanyeol mendekat dan kemudian duduk di samping eommanya._  
 _"Bagaimana dengan Jaemin?" Ny. Park berujar dengan tenang. Jemarinya masih mengenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan._

 _"Dia sudah kubunuh" Ujar Chanyeol kejam. Ny. Park terdiam dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah_

 _"Baekhyun-ku yang malang" Ny. Park mendesah, "Kenapa ia harus selalu menjadi incaran dari para bajingan itu"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, ia menunduk "Ini semua salahku"_

 _Ny. Park terkejut, ia segera meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap kearahnya_

 _"Chanyeol, anakku sayang, ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu"_

 _"Tidak, eomma" Chanyeol bersikeras, ia berdiri dan maniknya berkaca kaca_

 _"Semua karenaku. Karena aku adalah penerus appa, maka mereka terus melukai Baekhyunku! Semua adalah salahku!"_

 _"Chanyeol, " Ny. Park ikut berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol, "kalau memang harus ada seseorang yang disalahkan, itu adalah ayahmu"_

 _Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, "Eomma, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"_

 _"Tentu," Ny. Park tersenyum, "Kau masih kecil, Chanyeol. Kau bebas menangis"_

 _"Aku adalah mafia." Chanyeol beralih dan menatap Baekhyun, "Seberat apapun itu, aku tak berhak untuk menangis"_

 _Ny. Park tersenyum sendu dan menutup kamar Chanyeol._

 _"Kau persis seperti ayahmu" Ny. Park berkata lirih, "Jangan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai seperti ayahmu, Chanyeol"_

* * *

 _"Eungh"_

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kecupan Chanyeol dalam diam._

 _"Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Jaemin?"_

 _Baekhyun bertanya lirih. Mengengam tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya_

 _"Apakah mereka baik baik saja?"_

 _"Kalau mereka baik baik saja, maka aku akan membawa mereka ke neraka hidup untuk membunuh mereka"_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Ia merasakan kalau jemari Chanyeol mengeras. Begitupula dengan rahang namja itu yang digertakkan erat erat._

Kekasihnya _pasti masih sangat marah._

 _"Chan.."_

 _"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam, ia menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menyesap bau namja itu dalam dalam_

 _"Apakah.. Daehye-noona baik baik saja?"_

 _Suasana hening melahap mereka sebelum Baekhyun kembali_ bertany _a_

 _"Kau.. Apakah kau tidak marah kerena aku hampir membunuh Daehye-Noona?"_

 _"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, huh?"_

 _"..K-karen-"_

 _"Apakah, selama ini, kau masih meragukan dirimu sendiri?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, dalam kegelapan, ia bahkan masih dapat melihat manik Chanyeol yang berkilat kilat penuh amarah_

 _"Bukan seperti itu.."_  
 _"Lalu? Seperti apa?"_  
 _Baekhyun tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menjawabnya_

 _"Selama ini, apakah kau selalu meragukan cinta yang kuberikan kepadamu? Apakah yang kuberikan masih kurang untuk membuatmu membuang kepercayaan bodohmu itu terhadap Daehye?"_

 _"Tapi dia adalah seorang wanita dan aku adalah seorang pria. Kau bisa saja kapanpun berbalik dan menyukai Daehye. Kau bahkan juga melindungi Daehye. Lalu apa bedanya denganku? Kami berada dalam posisi yang sama. Kau sama sama melindungi kami!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, menatap manik Baekhyun yang berkaca Kaca_

 _"Tapi kau adalah satu satunya yang kau cintai" Chanyeol berujar lirih setelahnya._

 _"Aku melindungi Daehye, bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Aku melindunginya karena ia adalah kakak dari mafiosoku. Keluarga Noires adalah keluargaku juga. Ia juga adalah kekasih Jaeyeol. Dan Jaemin, Biarpun sekarang berdebah itu sudah berkhianat, ia tetaplah dibesarkan oleh ayahku di Noires."_

 _Melihat Baekhyun tidak merespon, Chanyeol mengehela nafas dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam_

 _"Aku hanya mencintaimu" Chanyeol berujar tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun_

 _"Hanya ingat itu, Baekhyun. Hanya ingatlah bahwa aku hanya bisa mencintaimu"_

* * *

"Sajangnim!" Kyungsoo dengan refleks berteriak ketika melihat siluet Chanyeol yang berderap memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Rahang tegasnya terlihat keras, dan raut wajahnya terlampau dingin.

"Apa yang rumah sakit sialan ini lakukan pada Baekhyunku?"

"Peradangan pada vena, Tuan. Mereka menyebutnya _flebiti_ s. Mereka sudah menanganinya, ini bukan suatu masalah yang fatal."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Bukan masalah fatal, huh?"

Kyungsoo terpaku, menelan ludahnya saat tatapan tajam Chanyeol seakan menghujaninya dengan pisau

".. Maaf, Tuan"

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Kyungsoo. Aku akan kembali dalam 5 hari. Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku tak dapat menjamin kepalamu akan selamat dari pistolku"

"Tentu, Tuan," Kyungsoo membungkuk, "Adalah kehormatanku untuk menjaga sesuatu yang merupakan milikmu"

Chanyeol beralih ke Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terlelap dengan tenang, tangannya terkulai di samping badannya dengan nyaman, dan matanya tertutup dengan sangat indah.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan mengingat pemandangan ini selamanya.

"Keluar" Titah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membungkuk patuh, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan bergegas keluar. Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup, Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Meraih jemari lentiknya yang tak ter infus dan mengecupnya satu persatu.

Baekhyun mengeliat nyaman akan sentuhannya

Chanyeol selalu bangga akan hal Itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil biarpun ia tahu Baekhyun tak mendengarnya, "Baekhyunku tersayang"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, tapi kemudian ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya, ia kembali terlelap dengan wajah tenang bagaikan malaikat

"Dilihat dari manapun, kau tetap cantik" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baekhyunku, kesayanganku" Chanyeol kembali mengecup jemari Baekhyun dengan sayang. Dan kemudian beralih memandang paras namja mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ingatlah kalau aku selalu mencintaimu. Hapus ingatanmu tentang aku yang kejam. Ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang selalu mencintaimu, hanya itu"

Baekhyun mengeliat nyaman, bergumam kecil "Chan.."  
"Aku disini, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku selalu berada di sampingmu"

Dan seperti sihir, Baekhyun lekas terdiam. Ia kembali tertidur dalam damai.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka dari balik kaca yang terdapat di pintu.  
Menatap mereka dengan manik yang berkaca kaca.

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia akan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai direbut dua kali?_

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dan ia langsung merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Barangkali ini masih malam hari, karena gorden tertutup dan tak ada satupun terdengar langkah perawat yang berlalu lalang di luar. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menaruh salah satu tangannya diatas kepalanya. Pikirannya menjelajah, kemanapun yang bisa ia raih. Tentang Chanyeol, dan seseorang wanita yang bernama Daehye di dalam mimpinya.

Ia merasa cukup tidak asing dengan nama itu.

Baekhyun merasa pusing dan ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas dan membuka layarnya.

"Aish, aku bahkan merasa asing dengan ponselku sendiri" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Ia membuka galeri, dan menemukan ribuan foto disana. Mengulirkan layar ponselnya keatas, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau hampir seluruh isi Galerinya adalah foto Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dengan memegang sebuah tingkat golf. Juga Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa dengan seorang wanita...  
Maniknya melebar

"S-siapa dia?"

Ia segera membuka foto itu. Disana, Chanyeol dengan setelan jas yang amat rapih, sedang tertawa dengan begitu lebar dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat. Foto itu sepertinya diambil dari jarak jauh. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memperbesar nya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu.

Jadi, sebelum dirinya, Chanyeol memiliki seorang lagi?  
Atau, sebelum dirinya kehilangan ingatannya, apakah Chanyeol bermain api di belakangnya?

Ia menggeser layar.

Foto selanjutnya, adalah foto dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Tapi segera luntur ketika ia melihat figure Kyungsoo yang kebetulan ditangkap kamera.

Kyungsoo, yang berdiri di belakang mereka, tersenyum dengan amat perih sambil menatap Chanyeol.

 _["Tuan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"]_

 _["Ada apa?"]_

 _["Anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Tuan Park dengan baik"]_

 _["Ah tentu Kyungsoo, kau memang sangat bisa diandalkan"]_

 _["Terimakasih"]_

Baekhyun mengerang pelan.

Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo.

Dan wanita itu.

 _Apa hubungan mereka?_

 _Apakah.. Wanita di foto itu adalah Daehye?_

 _Ataukah, keluarga Chanyeol yang lain?_

* * *

"Tuan, Jaeyeol tidak ditemukan di Kantor Polisi Pusat. Dia melarikan diri lagi." Sehun menjeda sejenak, menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

Pria itu terdiam, tetap memfokuskan pandangan kepada kertas putih di atas mejanya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Apa perlu kita menangkapnya kembali?"

Hening.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah pena yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan santai-seakan Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun-, Chanyeol membuka tutup pena itu dan Sehun menemukan tinta pena yang berwarna darah itu menetes ke meja segera setelah Chanyeol membuka tutupnya.

".. Tidak ada gunanya."

"M-Maaf, apa?" Sehun terkejut. Ribuan pertanyaan mulai berputar di pikirannya. _Apakah akhirnya Chanyeol akan menyerah? Apakah akhirnya Chanyeol akan membiarkan Jaeyeol hidup? Tapi kenapa? Mengapa Chanyeol menyerah? Karena Baekhyun kah?_

"Sampai kapan kita akan mengejarnya, menghajarnya, lalu ia diserahkan pada polisi dan kabur. Lalu kita akan mengerjarnya lagi, menghajarnya, dan ia berhasil kabur dari polisi lagi. Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan itu?"

Sehun merenung, "Tuan benar." Ujarnya kecil, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sehun-ah."

"Y-Ya Tuan?" Sehun tersentak. Nada suara Chanyeol berubah dalam sejenak. Suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah geraman rendah.

"Kau percaya kepadaku kan?"

"Tentu, Tuan" Sehun mengerjap bingung,

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Korea." Sahut Chanyeol datar. Sehun tersentak, mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

".. Apakah maksud anda?"

"Kembali lah lebih dulu ke Korea."

Sehun terdiam, sedangkan Chanyeol mengarahkan pena merah itu ke sebuah kertas putih. Mencoreng warna yang putih dengan sebuah garis merah yang melintang.

"Ini perintah." Sambung Chanyeol dingin.

Sehun membeku, menatap penuh tanya,

".. Perintah di terima, Tuan"

"Dan, jangan lakukan apapun untuk menangkap Jaeyeol." Chanyeol menyeringai, menarik bibirnya dari sudut ke sudut. Sehun menemukan pikirannya berkecamuk, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain, membungkuk.

"Baik, Tuan"

"Tunggu, Sehun" Sehun berhenti melangkah, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kepada Chanyeol. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Jaga Baekhyun untukku."

Sehun mengangguk, "Perintah di terima, Tuan."

"Juga," Chanyeol menjeda, "Bawa Luhan bersamamu."

".. Boleh aku bertanya alasannya, Tuan?"

"Aku hanya butuh mafioso lainnya disini."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Perintah akan dilaksanakan."

Sehun menunggu sejenak, merasa tidak ada respon, ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu

"Jaga Baekhyun baik baik, Sehun"

Ia terdiam di tempat, "Tentu,"

"Itu adalah tugasku."

Biarpun lidahnya berkata seperti itu, ia menemukan firasatnya memburuk lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Luhan menatap Sehun marah, "Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kita harus kembali ke Korea?"

"Luhan, calm down." Sehun menghela nafas, "Kita masih ada di umum. Jangan menarik perhatian."

Luhan mengatur nafasnya dengan menatap ke tanah sebelum kembali mendongak dan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun, "Sekarang katakan. Apa maksud Chanyeol, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Katanya singkat. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, "Sehun! Katakan!" Bentaknya.

"Ia juga melakukan ini saat Jaeyeol menyerang Desember tahun lalu. Ia mengusir kita berdua dari sisinya dan melakukan hal hal gila! Sehun, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya." Sehun mendesah "Dia Tuanku."

"Ya Tuhan, ini gila. Xi Luhan, kenapa kau bisa bekerja dengan seseorang yang bipolar sepertinya?" Luhan menjerit kecil. Sehun tertawa di sampingnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Daripada mengeluh, kita harus segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Kita harus kembali ke Korea."

"Sayang sekali," Luhan menunduk, "Aku bahkan belum sempat berkeliling dengan kakiku sendiri."

Sehun terkekeh, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan berkata lembut, "Kalau begitu, ayo,"

Luhan menatapnya bingung, "Hm?"

"Aku akan menjadi pemandu wisatamu," Sehun tertawa. "Jadi ayo segera berdiri, kita kelilingi Paris sebelum jam 12 siang"

Sebuah senyuman dengan cepat terbentuk di wajah Luhan, "Kau yang terbaik, Sehun!"

"Tentu," Ujar Sehun sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Maniknya melihat Luhan meraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan degub jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

 _'Inikah yang Baekhyun dengar ketika bersama Chanyeol?'_

* * *

 _"Baekhyun, lihat mawar ini. Cantik kan?"_

 _"Itu Mawar Lavender" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun, "Kepada siapa kau akan memberikannya?"_

 _"Tuan Chanyeol memintaku untuk memberikan nya pada Daehye Noona," Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya, bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun tertegun. Menatap remaja lelaki di hadapannya yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap sebuket bunga di gengamannya. ".. Kau benar"  
_

 _"B-bisakah aku melihatnya sebentar?" Baekhyun terbata, Sehun mengangguk dan memnbiarkan Baekhyun meraih bunga itu pelan dan menelitinya._

 _"Ini benar benar Mawar Lavender" Gumamnya sendu._

 _Sehun mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, ia meraih bahu Baekhyun dan berujar lembut, "Ada yang salah?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, sebelum menjawab pelan, "Tidak. Bunga yang indah, dengan arti yang indah."_

 _Sehun mengernyit, "Memangnya apa arti dari bunga ini?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak, menatap penuh arti kepada bunga itu. Berusaha berkata lewat bahasa tubuhnya namun sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menunduk, mengembalikan buket mawar itu kepada Sehun, dan berbalik memunggungi lelaki itu._

 _"Boleh aku bertanya?"_

 _"Tentu, Baek"_

 _"Apa Chanyeol sendiri yang memilih bunga itu?"_

 _"Tentu. Apa artinya buruk?"_

 _"Tidak. Mawar Lavender.. Itu melambangkan," Baekhyun menahan air matanya. "Mawar itu melambangkan kekaguman."_

 _Sehun tersenyum, "Tuan Chanyeol memang kagum pada Daehye Noona~ Oh ya Hyung, aku akan segera memberikannya sebelum layu."_

 _".. Baiklah" Sahutnya pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, setelah suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar menjauh, sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya._

 _["Mawar Lavender, melambangkan **Cinta pada pandangan pertama.** "]_

 _Ia masih mengingat perkataan Chanyeol hari itu._

 _Cinta.. Pada pandangan pertama?_

 _Betapa ia berharap Daehye tidak mengetahui artinya._

* * *

".. Kau datang."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tentu aku akan datang, Noires tidak melanggar janji."

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai repot repot datang kemari?"

Chanyeol mendekat, berbisik di telinga pria itu

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

Pria itu menahan nafasnya.

"... Kris."

* * *

"Pagi Tuan Baekhyun" Luhan tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, dan berujar kecil "Pagi."

"Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak?" Luhan mendekat dan memeriksa IV Drip Baekhyun. Menggeliat sejenak, Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng

"Tidak terlalu." Baekhyun mengerjap, "Apakah kau...?"

"Ah, aku Luhan." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Kau adalah Tuanku."

".. Tuanmu? Aku?"

"Ya," Luhan tertawa, "Kau adalah tuanku, Baekhyun-ah."

"O-oh" Katanya kikuk, "Aku.. tidak mengenalmu. Hehe"

"Tidak apa apa." Luhan menunduk, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya, "Aku senang kau akhirnya sadar."

"Maaf tidak mengunjungimu lebih awal." Sambung Luhan. Baekhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum, merasa nyaman ketika Luhan berada disampingnya.

Maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang terletak diatas nakas kasurnya. Sebuket mawar biru yang indah terpajang dengan cantik disana.

"Siapa yang meletakkannya disana, Luhan?"

"Itu aku," Luhan terkekeh. "Tapi Tuan Chanyeol yang mengirimnya. Lihat warna ini, indah bukan?"

"Indah" Baekhyun tersenyum, "Cantik sekali."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Chanyeol pasti begitu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, tetap memandang Mawar Biru itu.

"Kuharap begitu,"

My heart is caring I'm still looking at you

Because I keep running out of breath

 **I'm still watching over you from far away**

 ** **Why am I being like this?****

* * *

 ** **To Be Continued****

* * *

 **[A/N]** Hola /muncul dari tembok/ **  
**

Fastup yeay /abaikan. Karena aku lagi gabut, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan n ngepublish ini. Nah lho, tiba tiba ada Kris /wkwkwkw/ siapa Kris? Apa hubungan dia dengan Chanyeol? Apa arti dari bunga yang dikasih sama Chanyeol? Penasaran? /readers : g tuh/ /pundung T^T/

Sudah mencium bau bau konflik? Belum? Sudah? Silahkan tuangkan spekulasi kalian di kotak review *smirk*

 **Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah review kemarin. Maaf tidak bisa kusebut satu persatu, tapi review kalian adalah semangat tersendiri bagi saya. Saya cinta kalian /tebar flying kisseu/~**

 **Review again?**


	10. Percayalah padaku

**_Warn! Ada adegan dewasa di sini. Bagi yang masih dibawah umur, silahkan skip ditengah Chapter._**

 ** _Masih lanjut? Resiko tidak ditanggung penulis.  
_**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap buket bunga mawar biru yang mulai layu. Kelopak indah mereka satu persatu jatuh dan menua. Menyisakan beberapa kelopak lagi yang terlihat goyah dan lemah.

Saat itulah, Baekhyun melihat sesuatu.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, meraih salah satu tangkai bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melepaskan sebuah kertas yang menempel di kelopak mawar itu, membuka lipatannya, dan membacanya.

Di kertas putih yang dilipat itu, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta merah terlihat terang. Baekhyun bertanya tanya apa yang coba Chanyeol sampaikan, dan ia segera mengetahuinya.

 **当我 抱着你在我的怀里,** **我真的不想再分离.**

 **你相不相信?** **请对我 有信心.**

Ia mengernyit, membolak balikkan kertas itu dalam harapan akan ada tulisan lain, tapi tidak. Hanya itu yang tertulis disana.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menanyakan artinya pada Luhan ketika ia datang.

* * *

Bagian kesepuluh.

 ** _Kebohongan._**

* * *

Sehun berjalan terburu buru melewati peron. Tubuh tingginya terdorong kesana kemari karena banyaknya para penumpang yang ingin segera memasuki kereta. Sehun mematok pandangannya ke gerbong utama kereta, mengamati satu persatu orang yang keluar dan masuk dari sana. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sehun mendesah.

Ia mengaktifkan earplung-nya dan berucap pelan, "Tidak ada."

Balasan datang beberapa saat kemudian, "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mencari."

Sehun mendesah lelah, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku stasiun.

Seseorang tiba tiba duduk disampingnya.

Sehun menoleh, menemukan seorang wanita separuh baya menengok juga kepadanya dengan senyuman angkuh. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan kemudian, mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk secara tidak langsung.

"Anak muda, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

 _'Aish, kenapa ia harus mengajakku bicara'_ Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Ia segera memasang senyum palsu dan berkata kepada wanita itu "Tidak, Bi. Saya sedang mencari seseorang." Ujarnya sopan.

Wanita itu terdiam, lalu dengan senyum misterius, ia lanjut berujar

"Apakah kau mencari seseorang dengan nama Kris Wu?"

 ** _Deg._**

Keringat mengucur dari dahi Sehun dengan cepat. Sebagian dari dirinya bersyukur karena telah menemukan orang yang mengetahui Bos Wu itu, tapi sebagian lagi meragukan wanita setengah baya di hadapannya. Apakah ia mata mata? Apakah ia kawan? Atau ia adalah lawan?

Sehun merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba mencocokan kode mereka

"Presiden meyukai steak untuk makanannya, kemana kira kira ia akan pergi?*" Katanya pelan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Toko buah, tentu.*" Sahutnya.

Sehun terdiam, itu kode yang tepat. Ia benar benar utusan dari Wu. Sehun segera berdiri dan membungkuk, "Selamat datang, Madam."

"Saya Sehun, abdi setia Tuan Park, akan melayani anda selama berada di Seoul."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Tidak menawarkan bantuanmu untuk mengangkat koperku?"

"Ah, tentu. Maafkan aku." Sehun segera mengangkat dua koper yang terletak disamping wanita itu.

"Panggil saja aku Madam Seo." Ia tersenyum, terlihat cantik walaupun garis umur tetap tergurat di wajahnya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bertemu, Madam Seo."

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa menolak jika Kris yang menyuruhku sendiri untuk datang," Madam Seo tertawa kecil, ia meraih tangan Sehun yang masih mengangkat kopernya dan menatap matanya "Apa benar, kekasih Park kehilangan ingatannya?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Manik Madam Seo berubah sendu, ia menunduk "Sangat disayangkan. Padahal mereka adalah pasangan yang manis."

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "Maaf Madam memotong pembicaraan kita. Tetapi, mobilnya sudah menunggu di depan."

"Ah, baiklah"

* * *

Chanyeol menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di meja. Menghela nafas, dan bertanya tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun tanpanya.

Ini sudah malam di Paris, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sejak Baekhyun koma sebulan lalu, Chanyeol kehilangan hasratnya untuk tidur. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata karena mimpi yang sama selalu mendatanginya; Baekhyun yang jatuh dihadapannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin memejamkan mata, karena mimpi itu, terasa mencabiknya hidup hidup.

Jemarinya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak disana, mengusap layarnya dan foto Baekhyun yang tersenyum terpampang di layar sebagai wallpapernya.

Chanyeol mengusap foto itu. Lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke kepalanya.

"Percaya padaku" Lirihnya pelan, "Segera setelah bajingan itu kubunuh, kita akan kembali seperti biasa. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, Baekhyun. Kumohon"

Suaranya melemah diakhir.

"Percaya padaku."

* * *

"Sudah kau cari, Kris?"

"Tentu, Richard." Kris menyeringai, "Aku membawa yang terbaik hari ini"

"Bisa kulihat?"

Kris terkekeh, mengeluarkan dua kotak berukuran sedang dan membukanya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku membawa **Desert Eagle** dan **Glock 20** "

Chanyeol mendekat, meraih salah satu kotak. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah pistol berukuran sedang, beserta amunisi di sampingnya. Ia meraih pelurunya, menelitinya sebentar, sebelum menatap Kris "Berapa kecepatannya?"

"1600 Kaki per detiknya. Pelurunya berdiameter 10 milimeter dengan 15 buah peluru. Tingkat akurasinya tidak usah diragukan, Chanyeol. Dan, pistol ini sangat ringan."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ringan?"

"Ya. Ini ringan" Kris membenarkan.

Maniknya teralih ke kotak lain disampingnya, "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Ah, ini **Desert Eagle**." Kris membuka kotak itu, di dalamnya terdapat pistol yang terlihat amat sederhana dan klasik, dengan moncong yang sedikit pendek.

"Pistol ini," Kris menjeda, menarik bibirnya dari sudut ke sudut, "Bisa meledakkan seseorang, kau tahu."

Chanyeol ikut menyeringai, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Pelurunya seberat 325 gram, walaupun hanya berisi 7 peluru karena pelurunya besar."

"Wow." Chanyeol berujar datar, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kris." Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Dan, apa kau menyiapkan yang lainnya?"

"Yap." Kris tersenyum lebar, meraih sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang sekilas mirip dengan tas gitar, tapi lebih lebar dan panjang.

" **CheyTac M200.** Kecepatannya mencapai 900 meter setiap detiknya. Jangkauannya 1,4 mil. Tingkat akurasinya dirancang untuk membuat peluru tetap lurus tanpa berbelok sesenti pun."

"Aku berhutang padamu, Kris" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Richard. Adalah kehormatan Wu bisa membantu Noires."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya," Kris menahan lengan Chanyeol saat ia akan beranjak pergi, Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin kau tunjukkan lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya saja Richard, boleh aku bertanya ingin kau apakan semua senjata itu?"

"Tentu saja membunuh, lalu akan kugunakan untuk apalagi memangnya?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sudah kuduga." Kris mendesah, menepuk bahu Chanyeol "Bisa kau ikut aku? Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Wow, Kris, ini tidak seperti dirimu" Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Diamlah, Richard." Kris mendengus, "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemanan, Ok?"

"Call." Chanyeol tersenyum kanakan, "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Sebuah mobil."

"Ehm.. Aku sudah memiliki **Bugatti Chiron** dan **Noble M600** , jika kau belum tau." Chanyeol mengikuti Kris, mereka menuju ke halaman depan kediaman Wu, dimana sebuah mobil sudah terparkir rapih di depan.

"Ini memang tidak seberapa." Kris mendesah dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, "Terima saja ketulusanku kalau kau tidak menyukai mobilnya."

Chanyeol menatap mobil itu, "Ah" desahnya.

"Bukankah ini **Koenigsegg CCXR T**?"

"Ya." Kris tersenyum.

"Wow, bro. Terima kasih," Chanyeol menjeda "Biarpun aku sudah memilikinya"

Perempatan segera muncul di dahi Kris, "Kalau kau sudah punya, tidak usah kau ambil!" Sahutnya marah

"Chill bro" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ini akan kuterima, terima kasih."

* * *

Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah kafe ketika pria itu datang.

Ia terlihat tidak asing, dengan kata lain, mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, manik elangnya mengikuti gerak gerik pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Segelas **Irish** , antarkan ke meja dua. Tolong."

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Aksen Koreanya terdengar aneh, mungkin ia berasal dari Luar Negeri? Sehun memperhatikan rambutnya, bewarna coklat terang dengan beberapa piercing di telinganya.

"Baik, ada lagi tambahannya, Tuan?"

"Itu saja."

"Terima Kasih sudah memesan. Bukti pembayaran akan kami antarkan bersama kopinya, Tuan."

Pria itu mengangguk, ia berbalik dan menuju meja bernomor dua. Sehun menimbang, apakah ia harus menyapa pria itu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya ataukah ia harus segera pergi dan menemui Baekhyun di rumah sakit?

Sehun nyaris memilih pilihannya yang pertama sebelum ear-plungnya berbunyi.

" _Sehun? Apakah kau berada di sekitar rumah sakit?"_

"Menuju kesana, Luhan." Sehun berujar singkat, maniknya masih mengawasi pria itu,

" _Syukurlah, bisakah kau segera ke kamar rawat Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya harus mengurus beberapa berkas dengan si Bipolar itu."_

Sehun terkekeh, Luhan memanggil Chanyeol Bipolar entah sejak kapan, itu terdengar imut.

"Ok."

Sehun melempar lirikan terakhir pada pria itu sambil berdiri, keluar dari kafe dan memasuki mobilnya.

* * *

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik dagunya untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman._

 _Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sepertinya sesuatu membuatnya gelisah hari ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Panas dan keras. Penuh gairah, tapi kosong._

 _"C-Chan, apa yang menganggumu hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terbata setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, memindahkan kecupannya ke sekeliling leher Baekhyun. Memberikan leher itu tanda merah yang menyala._

 _"C-chan?"_

 _"Shut Up, Byun."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, sesuai perintah Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dengan terburu buru, membuat dua pasang kancingnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun ikut mendesah dan mengerang saat kecupan Chanyeol yang panas sampai ke bagian bawah perutnya. Menggoda pusarnya, dan memilin kedua putingnya yang memerah dan menegang._

 _"Katakan bahwa kau adalah milikku." Titah Chanyeol sambil memberikan remasan kecil kepada bagian selatan Baekhyun._

 _"A-aku.. Ahhn-"_

 _"Katakan Baekhyun."_

 _"A-aku m-ahh, m-milikmu."_

 _Seringai Chanyeol muncul, dan lelaki jangkung itu segera mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok. Memberinya kecupan terakhir di pelipisnya sebelum mendesak sesuatu yang panas untuk masuk ke dalam rectum Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang, nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya saat keperkasaan Chanyeol menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Chanyeol mendesah ketika rectum namjanya menyempit, seakan meremas miliknya dengan telak. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, mengejar surga mereka berdua. Baekhyun limbung saat klimaks menghampirinya, menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak dengan brutal._

 _"C-chan"_

 _Chanyeol membalas dengan deheman kecil._

 _"Apakah a-aku sudah cukup nikmat jika seperti ini?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, tapi tidak menghentikan gerakannya_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jika kau menyetubuhiku seperti ini," Baekhyun mendesah lelah, nafasnya memburu disela kecupan Chanyeol pada punggungnya, "Kau tidak akan kembali pada Daehye kan?"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya sejenak._

 _" **Je ne peux** **que vous aimez** "_

 _"A-apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun dengan cepat melupakan perkatannya dan mendesah._

 _'Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu.'_

* * *

Baekhyun bangun dengan keringat disekujur tubuhnya dan ereksi penuh di selangkangannya.

Ia menelan ludah, gugup sekaligus kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan hal hal aneh seperti itu? Wajahnya memerah, ia melirik kanan dan kiri, sepertinya tidak ada orang. Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi, berniat menuntaskan ereksinya.

Tapi ponselnya berdering, seperti menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun terpaksa berbalik untuk melihatnya sebentar.

 _ **[Chanyeol is calling]**_

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menekan tombol hijau di layar.

"Y-yeobseo?"

 _"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun? Mimpi indah semalam?"_

Mimpi indah.

Semalam,

Mimpi.

Indah.

 _ **Blush**_

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah, "Y-ya, Chanyeol"

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"_

Baekhyun menatap celananya yang mengembung dengan gelisah.

"H-hanya berolahraga.." Jawabnya ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh di sebrang, _"Baguslah kalau begitu."_

Baekhyun tidak tahu cara menjawab karena demi apapun ereksinya amat menyiksa.

"C-chan, boleh aku tutup teleponnya?"

 _"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku?_ "

"Bukan!" Sanggahnya cepat, "A-aku memiliki urusan untuk diselesaikan" Ia menambahkan malu malu.

 _"Urusan?"_ Chanyeol mengulang, _"Urusan apa?"_ Tandasnya

"A-anu" Baekhyun semakin malu, wajahnya sudah merah sampai ke telinga. Sialnya ereksinya semakin besar. Suara Chanyeol yang berat membuat hormonnya naik drastis.

"A-aku ereksi" Cicitnya kecil.

 _"Kau?... Apa?"_ Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengigit lidahnya malu, "A-aku ereksi."

 _"Kau... Ereksi?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bodohnya-karena Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya-, "Y-ya"

 _"Kenapa?"_

"A-apa maksudmu?"

 _"Kenapa kau bisa ereksi?"_ Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"A-aku memimpikanmu"

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya gugup

"Kalau begitu aku tutup sambungannya"

 _"Tunggu."_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar.. Semakin berat?

 _"Pergi ke kamar mandi, pastikan tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarkan suara desahanmu."_

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "A-aku tidak mendesah!"

 _"Segera, sayang."_ Chanyeol berujar, menggodanya.

Baekhyun segera membawa ponselnya ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sudah, Chanyeol."

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menuntas kan ereksimu."_

"E-Eh?!" Baekhyun menjerit, "Tidak, kau tidak usah melakukannya"

 _"Kau tegang karena aku,"_ Chanyeol tertawa, _"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

"T-tapi-"

 _"Nikmati saja Baekhyun-ah"_ Chanyeol mendesah di seberang sambungan. Keringat menetes dari pelipis Baekhyun. Putingnya menegang dan ia menuntun jemarinya untuk memilinnya.

 _"Bayangkan aku sedang memainkan putingmu"_

Baekhyun mendesah, "C-chanyeolhh"

 _"Yeah, Babe. Lihatlah puting ini, indah sekali"_

Baekhyun bergetar dengan perkataan Chanyeol, ereksinya mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan beberapa kata dari Chanyeol.

 _"Aku menuju ke bawahmu,_ " Chanyeol berujar berat. _"Aku mengulumnya, aku mengulum penismu"_

Baekhyun bisa gila.

Suara Chanyeol terlalu seksi dan berat.

Ia menuntun tangannya ke bawah, mengocok penisnya dengan mulut terbuka "C-chan.. ahh, Ch-chanyeol- ahh"

 _"Kau milikku."_

Baekhyun mempercepat kocokannya, "Yeshhh- ahh"

 _"Aku memainkan penismu"_

"Ch-chan-"

 _"Jariku, masuk ke dalammu"_

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan, _"Kau sangat sempit, sayang"_

Baekhyun mengelinjang dan tubuhnya menegang, visualnya berubah menjadi putih. Ia klimaks. Secepat itu. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol

"Hahh.. Ahh. C-chanyeol, terima kasih." Baekhyun berujar malu.

 _"Tugasku, Princess."_ Chanyeol terkekeh diujung sambungan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun bersumpah, itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

 _"Aku juga-"_

Ia mendengar Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, sebelum melanjutkan

 _"Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu."_

* * *

Baekhyun beranjak dari kamar mandi segera setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Ia berjalan tertatih keluar dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya sambil mengernyit

"Tuan? Dari mana saja? Saya mencarimu" Ujar nya sambil mendekat. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, "A-aku habis mandi, hehe"

"Mandi?" Sehun mengernyit, "Tuan, anda berkeringat banyak sekali. Apakah anda sungguh mandi?" Sehun meraih bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat, mengarahkan sebuah sapu tangan ke dahi Baekhyun yang penuh dengan keringat.

"A-aniyo Sehun-ah. Aku benar benar mandi, hehe"

Sehun berdehem kecil sebagai jawaban, ia masih mengelap peluh di wajah Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan tidak nyaman dari Baekhyun yang diarahkan padanya.

"Berikan saja sapu tangannya, Hun. Aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri."

"Akan sakit jika anda mengarahkan tangan keatas," Sehun menatap infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "Anda baru saja mengalami _Flebitis_. Jangan terlalu sering menggerakan tangan keatas, Tuan."

"O-oke" Baekhyun menunduk.

Mereka tenggelam dalam suasa canggung sehingga Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemana Luhan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus dengan Tuan Park di Blanches, Tuan"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamanya?"

"Saya harus menjaga anda."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Sudah selesai, saya akan memanggil perawat untuk memeriksa anda."

"Oke, pergilah" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Pintu tertutup, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga mawar biru yang tersisa satu tangkai di nakasnya.

Mereka layu. Warna biru yang sebelumnya terlihat memikat mata kini hanya tersisa bercak-bercak yang membuat bunga itu tampak semakin; menyedihkan.

 _Apakah.. Cinta Chanyeol juga akan memudar seperti itu?_

* * *

Madam Seo turun dari sebuah mobil yang diparkir tepat di depan rumah sakit. Ia melangkah dengan angkuh, dagunya diangkat tinggi, menegaskan bahwa ia adalah kalangan _Chaebol._ Ia menaruh jaketnya yang bisa dibandingkan harganya dengan sebuah mobil dipundak. Menuju Lobby dan berkata sama angkuhnya

"Dimana kamar rawat Pasien yang bernama Byun BaekHyun?"

Perawat itu mengerjap sebelum berkata lembut, "Maaf, Nyonya, anda tidak dapat mengunjunginya jika tidak mendapat izin dari Tuan Park."

Madam Seo memutar matanya, "Aku adalah bibinya" Ujarnya, "Cepat katakan."

Perawat itu menatap temannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "VVIP Ruang 04"

Tanpa banyak kata, Madam Seo segera pergi dari lobby.

* * *

Sehun sedang mengambil air minum untuk Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Madam Seo.

Sehun terkejut, ia segera menaruh gelasnya di bawah dispenser dan mengejar Madam Seo.

"Madam? Ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"Ah, Sehun! Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu" Madam Seo memeluk Sehun, "Bisakah kau antarkan kami ke kamar rawat Baekhyun?"

"Tuan Baekhyun?" Sehun mengulang, "Madam, maafkan aku, tanpa izin dari Tuan-"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Richard" Madam Seo memotong, "Ia berkata aku boleh mengunjunginya jam 2 siang, dan ini sudah jam 2 lewat 15, jadi bolehkah?"

"Baiklah, Lewat sini, Madam." Sehun tersenyum tipis, memimpin jalan.

* * *

Baekhyun yang tertidur menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Madam Seo.

Wanita itu lantas mendesah kecewa, ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan kepunyaan berharga dari Noires.

"Saya sangat minta maaf, Madam." Sehun berkata simpati, "Akan saya sampaikan anda berkunjung kepada Tuan Baekhyun ketika ia terbangun nanti."

"Baiklah, Sehun" Madam Seo menghela nafas, "Terima kasih dan maaf karena telah menganggu."

"Tidak, Madam. Melayanimu adalah kehormatan saya."

Madam Seo terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu, Baekhyun-ah.. Saat aku berkunjung kembali aku berharap kau bisa berbicara empat mata denganku."

Sehun melirik mereka dalam tundukannya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Madam Seo memberi lirikan pada para bawahannya yang segera meninggalkan ruangan,

"Aku pamit, Sehun. Jangan lupa salamku pada Richard juga"

"Baik, Madam"

* * *

 _" **Couch** , **Dior** , **Calvin Klein** , **Gucci** , **Hermes** , **Prada** , **Armani** , **Louis Vuitton** , **Chanel** , **DKNY** , **D &G**, **Fendi**!"_

 _"Sejak kapan lemariku penuh dengan tas tas ini?!"_

 _Daehye memekik senang, lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum teduh dibelakangnya._

 _"Kau yang membelikan semua ini? Untukku?!"_

 _"Tentu, Noona," Chanyeol tersenyum dari sudut ke sudut, "Ah, masih ada beberapa disana, Bawa masuk!"_

 _Beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan Daehye, ditangan mereka terdapat banyak kotak kotak yang terbungkus rapi dan terlihat amat .. Mahal._

 _Daehye memekik dan mendekatinya untuk melihat isinya_

 _"Damn It, Chanyeol!" Daehye menjerit bahagia, tangannya mencengkram kotak kotak perhiasan itu dengan erat_

 ** _"Buccelati_** _, **Bulgari** , **Piaget** , **Tiffany & Co**, **Chopard** , **Cartier**?!" Daehye menatap Chanyeol dan segera berlari untuk memeluknya, "Kenapa kau membelikanku semua ini?!"_

 _Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dari balik pintu, mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka yang sedang berpelukan di dalam sana biarpun ia sangat ingin. Baekhyun berharap; andaikan saja ia buta, atau andaikan ia tuli. Bukankah dengan begitu, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini? Ia lebih baik memilih untuk menerima cinta palsu dari Chanyeol dengan anggukan bodoh. Daripada harus mengetahui apa yang pria itu lakukan dibelakang punggungnya._

 _'Byun Baekhyun,' ratapnya dalam hati, 'Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?'_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, mengelus rambut yeojya itu dan mengecup keningnya sayang._

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya._

 _Namja tinggi itu lalu meraih pinggang ramping Daehye, mendekapnya. **Sama persis dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya.**_

 _Baekhyun bahkan mendengar sesuatu yang pecah-  
_

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir Daehye_

 _-Dan itu berasal dari hatinya._

 _'Kau mendengarku?' Baekhyun berteriak, walaupun ia hanya berteriak di dalam hatinya. Ia menjerit, tapi tetap menahan jeritan itu di dalam dirinya. Kepalanya pusing, dan ia seakan melihat hatinya tergeletak di depan dirinya, dengan genangan darah, hatinya; hancur. Berkeping, tanpa ampun. Ia seakan melihat, darah yang mengenang di lantai terus jatuh seakan tak ada habisnya, serta pisau tak terlihat yang menikam jantungnya._

 _'Kau mendengarku, Chanyeol? Aku begitu membencimu sekarang, aku benar benar ingin membencimu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis seperti orang bodoh? Aku seharusnya menamparmu, aku seharusnya memisahkan kau dengan gadis itu! Tapi mengapa-'_

 _Baekhyun merasakan dirinya jatuh,_

 _'-Kenapa aku masih bertahan denganmu? Mengapa aku masih begitu mencintaimu?'_

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya, juga dengan nafas yang tersendat.

Ia bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya dan kemudian ia sadar kalau maniknya sudah penuh oleh air mata. Ia tertegun. Ia menangis, dan jemarinya juga bergetar, seakan begitu... Kehilangan.

Pandangannya memburam dan air matanya jatuh. Menyadari ia sendirian di siang hari yang terasa amat dingin. _Mengapa?_ Hatinya menjerit dan bertanya. Dan kemudian, secara tidak sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan manik seseorang di depan bangsal kamarnya.

Itu Luhan. Tapi alih alih bahagia karena Luhan datang, ia lebih tertarik dengan kenyataan bahwa raut wajah bawahannya yang seakan menyampaikan sejuta prihatin padanya.

 _Mengapa?_

* * *

"Tuan," Luhan mendekat, "Kau menangis"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan mendongak untuk menatap Luhan, mempertanyakan mengapa ia begitu formal, tidak seperti biasanya.

".. Tidak, kurasa ini karena aku tidur terlalu lama-"

"Berhenti berbohong," Luhan memotong, raut wajahnya masih sama, menatap Baekhyun dengan berjuta juta kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik matanya.

".. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan menunduk, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, lalu berujar kecil

"Aku dan Sehun tidak bisa menjagamu hari ini, Baekhyun. Sebagai gantinya, diluar ada beberapa mafioso Noires. Jangan terima siapapun yang berkunjung bahkan jika itu Ny. Park. Jika kau haus atau butuh apapun, tekan tombol diatas kasurmu, Ok? Dan yang terpenting-"

Luhan menarik nafas dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih sendu, "-Jangan nyalakan televisi, jangan buka ponselmu. Jangan angkat panggilan apapun. Kau bisa melakukannya kan? Tolong lakukan untukku."

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, menatap Luhan bingung

"Aku akan menjelaskannya besok," Luhan seperti merengek, nada suaranya sumbang karena sepertinya ia menahan air mata, _Tapi mengapa?_

".. Baiklah."

"Jaga dirimu," Luhan tersenyum paksa, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Lu." Baekhyun masih kebingungan, dan tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

"Ah ya, sebelum kau pergi, bisa kau artikan ini untukku?"

Luhan menatap kartu yang disodorkan Baekhyun, "Tentu, dari siapa ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di buket bunga kiriman Chanyeol," Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang terlihat tegang setelah mendengar nama Chanyeol

" **当我 抱着你在我的怀里,** **我真的不想再分离. 你相不相信?** **请对我 有信心."** Luhan membacanya, dan tertegun sejenak

"Ini berarti," Luhan menatap Baekhyun, " **Ketika aku mengenggam tanganmu, aku sangat tidak ingin berpisah. Apakah kau percaya? Kumohon percaya.. Kepadaku."**

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Percaya padanya? Aku selalu percaya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dalam, menyembunyikan ribuan perkataan di hatinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Kode Sehun sama Madam Seo emng nggak nyambung wkkww, soalnya emng begitu kode mafia2

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

World War 3 Is Coming ! Ready? *smirk* Hayo kenapa Baek nggak boleh megang Hape tuh wkwkwk

Chapter- Chapter depan kayaknya bakal lebih panjang, soalnya yang harus di bahas juga banyak *pundung* sedangkan ini sudah hampir tanggal 17, dan saya akan segera masuk dan menghadap Ujian Nasional *cry*

Maaf kalau tiba2 ada adegan NC yang terselubung T^T. Saya tahu ini rated T, sudah saya ubah, kekeke~

Oke, Last

 **Saya kaget banget waktu baca satu review dari b*****(sensor ^^V) sampe muncrat waktu minum wakakak, kamu hampir berhasil nebak nak *tepuk bangga*, ternyata emang alur ceritanya gampang ditebak *pundung sesaat***

 **Thanks To Review (Chap 1 - Chap 9):**

 **Beefvcker, Guest(1), Ayaa, Guest(2), Poppy Rizki, cc, Guest(3), auliaMRQ, victorique35, pupibekyuni61, Incandescence7, Eka915, SekaradaChanyeolada, Aisyah304, akaindhe, Aerellia, Aisyah614, chanox, VFlicka6104, Dodio347, Baeguncy, , yan miru, Izahina98, haru, mbsbtbujcc, nameparknichan, Denss(Kalau Sehun masih suka sama Baekhyun, nnti Luhan nganggur dong wkkww), Baek13erry, EXO Love EXO, Annisa Lee, LyWoo, Edelweiss614, vava1487, Aya, metroxylon, ShinNiel97, Ido Nakemi, ChyntiaC, Thy's Sephti, DongchimiChanbaek, Find who am i, ParkNada, byuncha, yousee, woonara, kuroo1710.**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama *bow**

 **Review again, Please?**


	11. Gelap

Gelap.

Ia berusaha meraih cahaya, tapi cahaya itu menghempasnya kembali. Ia jatuh, lebih dalam kepada sang kegelapan, dan akhirnya ia menyerah ; kehilangan harapan.

Gelap.

Dunianya gelap.

* * *

 **Bagian Kesebelas**

 **Gelap.**

* * *

 _".. Darimana kau pergi?"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang lebih jakung tersenyum sedikit, lalu mendesah lelah._

 _"Aku punya kelas tambahan." Katanya singkat, ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan melepaskan seragam yang ia pakai seharian. Menyadari kalau Baekhyun belum melepaskan tatapannya, ia kembali berbicara, "Ada apa?"_

 _"Kelas tambahan?" Baekhyun berdecih pelan, "Kelas tambahan yang membuatmu memiliki noda lipstick pada seragammu? Awfully, Chanyeol. I'm not stupid."_

 _Chanyeol segera melepaskan seragamnya dan meneliti nya baik baik. Ya, memang ada noda lipstick disana, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa yang menorehkannya. Ia benar benar mengikuti kelas tambahan, ia tidak bersama jalang siapapun hari ini._

 _"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ini ada di seragamku." Chanyeol berkata bingung, "Kenapa ada disini?" Ia bergumam lirih sebagai lanjutan._

 _"Kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Benar, kau tidak tahu. Tentu, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Kau bersama jalang yang satu dan beberapa jalang lainnya dalam satu pertemuan. Yang menorehkannya bisa saja gigolo atau pelacur, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau bercumbu setiap harinya. Asalkan," Baekhyun menjeda, menatap manik Chanyeol dengan kilatan kecewa di maniknya,_

 _"Asalkan jangan tunjukkan noda noda mengerikan itu di hadapanku."_

 _"Hyun, aku tidak ke pertemuan apapun hari ini," Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, tapi yang lebih kecil melangkah menjauh, menolak di dekati oleh lelaki itu._

 _"Aku benar benar mendapat kelas tambahan, ini tidak seperti dirimu, kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol berujar hampir frustasi. Ia lelah karena kalkulus dan algoritma hari ini, ia hanya berharap menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya atau pria mungilnya yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun malah membuat moodnya semakin buruk? Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin tertidur dengan Baekhyun di pelukannya._

 _"Tidak seperti diriku?" Baekhyun membuang muka dan berdecih, "Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang diriku?"_

 _"Bae, cukup, Ok? Biarkan aku mandi dan aku akan menjelaskan padamu ketika emosimu sudah lebih baik."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun melirih, menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang akan meraih handuk di kamar mandi._

 _"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu lagi."_

 _Chanyeol mendekat dan meraih bahu Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menatap ke arahnya, ia melihat setetes air mata yang mengenang di matanya. Itu membuatnya merasa lebih bersalah._

 _"Kenapa kau selalu berbohong?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mengenggamnya_

 _"Seberapa lama lagi aku harus hidup dalam kebohonganmu yang manis? Berapa lama lagi kau akan terus mengatakan kebohongan padaku?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."_

 _"Kau berbohong!" Baekhyun menjerit dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh._

 _"Semuanya bohong! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau berbohong! Kau bilang kau tidak bisa mencintai yang lainnya, TAPI KAU BOHONG!"_

 _Chanyeol terkejut, "Baek?"_

 _"B-biarkan aku mengetahui semuanya," Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, "Kau dan Daehye, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi antara kalian!"_

 ** _Deg._**

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia menurunkan pandangannya sehingga kini ia terunduk menatap lantai._

 _Respon yang tidak pernah Baekhyun inginkan._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Lirihnya,_

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam._

 _"Katakan sesuatu, brengsek!"_

 _Di pelupuk matanya, air mata mulai menggenang. Tapi pria jangkung itu masih diam, menolak mengucap sepatah kata apapun._

 _"Lupakan," Baekhyun merasakan air matanya jatuh "Kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku."_

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan ketika ia menemukan dirinya kembali terbaring di ranjang dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Maniknya mengerjap, ia mengumpulkan fokusnya sebelum menarik tubuhnya untuk melawan gravitasi.

Ruang rawatnya kosong.

Mungkinkah Luhan sudah pergi?

Baekhyun mendesah, meraih gelas di nakas dan meneguk cairan putih yang tergenang di dalam gelasnya. Koridor terdengar ricuh dengan bisik bisik perawat beserta suara troli yang beradu dengan ubin lantai rumah sakit. Ketika ia mengembalikan gelas ke nakasnya, Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Luhan.

Ia tidak boleh melihat televisi atau ponselnya hari ini.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke gorden yang terbuka sedikit, menyisihkan suatu celah yang menampakkan cahaya matahari hangat yang menyinari taman. Sudah sore, ia padahal baru terbangun tadi siang dan sudah tertidur lagi.

Tiba tiba pintu diketuk.

Bahunya reflek berjengit, menatap asing ke suara ketukan pintu yang sepertinya bukan ketukan perawat.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara yang asing.

Panggilan yang asing.

"S-Siapa kau?" Baekhyun terbata, keringat turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Ah, aku Wu." Baekhyun mengulang nama itu dalam hati, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan teman atau bawahan Chanyeol yang bermarga 'Wu'.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku dengan nama itu, haha. Maafkan aku, maksudku, aku Kris." Orang itu kembali berbicara di depan pintu, "Aku temanmu, kita sekelas ketika SMA, ingat?"

Suara tawa dan bayangan sekelibat tentang seseorang dengan nama Kris melintas di pikirannya.

"Jadi, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk lah."

Sesosok namja tinggi dengan piercing di telinganya melangkah masuk dengan canggung. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Tubuh tingginya berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku masuk?"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar aksen aneh yang keluar dari mulut namja itu, "Tidak apa, masuklah."

"Aksenku terdengar aneh, itu yang sedang kau pikirkan kan?" Kris terkekeh pasrah, "Aku tinggal di Kanada dan Paris selama beberapa tahun, jadi beginilah aksenku sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa sedikit bersalah, "Tidak terlalu aneh, hanya saja .. Unik."

"Kau benar, Baekhyun! Aksen ku sebenarnya hanya sedikit unik, _you know_ , Si telinga lebar itu selalu mengejekku dan mengatakan aku datang dari luar angkasa hanya karena aksen ku." Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan mengeluh.

Baekhyun tertawa, apalagi ketika mendengar sebutan 'Telinga lebar' yang keluar dari mulut Namja itu.

"Ah, ya, apa kau sudah merasa baik? Aku hampir jatuh dari tangga ketika mendengarmu koma."

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, dan terimakasih."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut di berikan maaf." Kris kembali mengerutkan kening, "Aku benar benar ingin mengunjungimu saat itu, tapi banyak sekali masalah yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Maaf karena aku datang terlambat, seharusnya aku ada disaat kau sedang koma."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Hey, jangan mengerutkan kening lagi, kau terlihat semakin tua kalau seperti itu."

Kris ikut terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku sangat merindukan tawamu itu."

Baekhyun tertegun, ia seperti pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa yang mengucapnya.

Kris menarik tangannya dan tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun berdehem kecil.

"A-ah ya, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu, apalagi?" Kris tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah hanya itu?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis, "Kurasa kita tidak cukup dekat untuk itu."

"Hey, aku memang tidak sedekat Luhan denganmu, tapi setidaknya, kita cukup dekat untuk saling mengunjungi, bukan?" Kris menghela nafas, "Bukankah itu yang teman lakukan?"

".. Aku merasa asing dengan itu," Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, "Teman."

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya terbiasa mendengar kata 'bunuh' dan 'bunuh' yang diucapkan Chanyeol setiap menitnya."

"Ya," Baekhyun menyetujui, "Tapi bukan hanya itu kata yang kudengar darinya."

"Hm? Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, "Itu adalah 'Cinta', 'Penghianatan', dan-"

Kris menatap Baekhyun dalam, menunggu perkataan namja itu selanjutnya,

"-'Kebohongan'. Aku mendengarnya setiap hari, di mimpiku, di dalam perkataan Chanyeol, atau di dalam pikiranku."

* * *

Chanyeol mengira ia akan menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur saat membuka pintu bangsal Baekhyun. Tapi tampaknya ia salah, pria mungil itu sedang duduk di kasurnya, memilin selimut di genggaman tangan mungilnya, bergumam akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menarik senyum.

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tepat." Ujarnya kecil, masih tersenyum.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera berbalik, ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana, ia balas tersenyum.

".. Kau datang." Itu terdengar seperti ujaran penuh kelegaan.

"Apakah kau menungguku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda, tangannya menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun.

".. Ya. Aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu setiap harinya, dan akhirnya kau datang, terima kasih."

Senyuman manis Baekhyun saat mengatakan itu, membuat Chanyeol sesak.

"Maafkan aku karena baru berkunjung."

Mereka akhirnya tenggelam dalam kecanggungan yang dalam sebelum Baekhyun melirik buket bunga yang diletakkan kekasihnya itu di nakas.

"Apakah itu bunga _"Forget-me-not"_?"

Chanyeol ikut menatap ke arah bunga itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat, "Ya, aku terkejut kau mengingatnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, bertanya tanya dalam hatinya mengapa mereka bisa menjadi secanggung ini. Bunga bunga biru yang mungil itu menarik perhatiannya,

"Apa yang kau coba sampaikan padaku, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada apapun." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Aku melihat bunga itu di depan etalase toko dan aku tiba tiba teringat dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya, ia memilin selimut dengan kedua jemarinya

"Kau sangat cocok dengan bunga, walaupun kau lebih cantik dari mereka." Chanyeol terkekeh lembut

Pipi yang lebih mungil sontak merona, mengundang kekehan gemas lainnya yang keluar dari pemimpin mafioso itu.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada arloji yang tergantung manis di pergelangan tangannya. Tepat 5 Sore.

"Ah, Baekhyun, aku harus pergi."

"Kau baru saja datang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, tapi jemari nya yang bebas dari infus terangkat dan melambai, "Aku tahu kau sibuk, bisakah kau datang lagi secepatnya?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Tapi sebelum itu, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kemanapun sampai aku datang lagi." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka, "Janji?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, menatap tautan kelingking mereka, sebelum membalas tautan itu dengan lebih erat dan berkata,

 **"Janji."**

* * *

Chanyeol memainkan jemarinya diatas bolpoin di gengamannya. Setelan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya tampak berkali kali lipat lebih tampan. Pemimpin mafia itu mendesah beberapa kali, tampak gelisah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

Sehun, yang berada di sampingnya, hanya terdiam seperti beku tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

 _Mungkin karena ia sudah mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol gelisahkan._

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini, Park brengsek." Luhan berdesis marah, segera setelah ia sampai di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang betapa brengsek nya dirimu selama ini, dan bodohnya aku masih mau bekerja denganmu. Dasar lelaki sialan, apakah akhirnya ini yang kau lakukan untuk semua orang yang kau cintai? Dasar pengecut bodoh, apakah aku harus mengajarkan padamu apa itu 'penyesalan', huh?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon, masih terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras dan sikap tubuh yang beku.

Maniknya melirik arloji, 6 Sore.

"Apakah kau sudah berubah jadi batu sekarang? Apa kau bisu sehingga kau tidak bisa menjawabku?"

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil, memberi gesture diam.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus diam? Heh, Oh Sehun, jangan bilang kau masih ingin bekerja dengannya setelah kau mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun!"

"Luhan, tenanglah. Kau bukan satu satunya yang ingin membunuh dia disini, akupun begitu. Tapi, tolong tenanglah dan biarkan dia berpikir jernih dulu."

Luhan berdecih dan keluar, merasa kehabisan kata kata. Ia melampiaskan sisa sisa kekesalannya yang tidak sempat terlampiaskan dengan membanting pintu mahoni itu keras keras.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu tadi." Sehun berujar dingin, balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku serius." Chanyeol melepaskan bolpoinnya, membuat ruangan sepi itu terisi dengan suara dentingan selama sepersekian detik.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya. Jadi, kau benar benar akan melakukan itu?" Sehun tersenyum miring, tapi tangan yang berada di samping tubuhnya mengepal.

".. Ya." Chanyeol berbalik dan berdiri, mendekat ke Sehun. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Sehun dapat melihat jelas manik Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan keyakinan. Tanpa setitik pun penyesalan. Itu membuat darahnya bergejolak dalam amarah, itu membuat hatinya sakit karena ia tidak pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini, kejam.

"Kau brengsek." Sehun maju selangkah, "Kenapa kau tega melakukan.. Itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun, kau tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum, tanpa beban mengatakan itu.

"Kalaupun ada, itu adalah Daehye. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, bukankah Kyungsoo sangat mirip seperti Daehye?" Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya, menjadi sebuah senyuman puas yang terlihat culas dan mengerikan.

 **Brugh.**

Chanyeol mengernyit merasakan tulang punggungnya yang langsung menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin serta bau anyir yang perlahan merambat di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menjadi sebrengsek ini, bajingan."

Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan kecewa yang membara di dalam manik Sehun.

"Kalau kau memang akan melepaskan Baekhyun pada akhirnya," Sehun berujar putus asa, "Harusnya kau berikan dia padaku, Brengsek!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Setidaknya aku harus memiliki sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan hasratku, kan?"

Sehun terkejut, maniknya membulat, darahnya berdesir dengan amat menyakitkan seiring pikirannya mencerna apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke lantai, mengusap saliva di bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya.

"Tidak usah berpura pura polos," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Kau adalah lelaki yang sehat, begitupun aku. Coba pikirkan dengan otak cemerlangmu, apa yang pria seperti kita butuhkan?"

Sehun tahu jawabannnya, tapi untuk sekali ini saja, ia berharap dirinya salah.

"Uang, popularitas, kedudukan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan... Aku punya segalanya," Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun, dan berbisik di telinga namja itu, "Yang terakhir kubutuhkan hanyalah seks dan gairah.."

"Hentikan." Sehun menggeleng, "Jangan merusak gambaranku tentang dirimu di pikiranku, cukup."

".. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke club, yang akan kudapatkan disana hanyalah virus dan jalang jalang dengan tubuh yang mengerikan. Hey, bukankah Baekhyun adalah pelampiasan yang tepat? Ia bersih, ia sangat menggoda, lekukan tubuhnya seperti seorang wanita.. Kalau kau adalah aku, apakah kau akan menyia nyiakan dia?"

"Chanyeol," Sehun mendongak, "Jangan teruskan. Cukup."

Chanyeol terkekeh miring, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh meneruskannya? Kau merasa iri karena aku bisa menyetubuhi Baekhyun sedangkan kau tidak?"

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengerat dan matanya memerah, perih. Selama ini, ia selalu memandang Chanyeol sebagai keluarganya, sebagai orang yang bisa ia percayai. Ia menyerah dari Baekhyun karena ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik untuk pujaan hatinya itu. Tapi hari ini, perkataan Chanyeol memukul telak keyakinannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini akan datang, hari dimana Chanyeol membuang semua cinta yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Untuk itu, ia marah.

Tapi dadanya sesak, kepalan tangannya juga melemah dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah kepalan yang sia sia. Ia merasa di khianati, _oleh seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah keluarganya._

Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Sehun dengan tenang, "Tidak ingin memukulku?"

Sehun menunduk, "Chan- ah tidak. Hyung, kumohon," Ia kemudian mendongak, "Hentikan ini semua, sekarang juga sebelum kau terlambat."

Chanyeol menggeleng setelah ia diam beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku memulainya. Dan seperti bandul logam yang sudah melakukan resonasinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa mundur, maupun berhenti melakukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah memotong tali salah satu bola itu agar seseorang tidak terlibat, dan dalam hal ini, Baekhyun bagiku adalah bola ini. Aku hanya bisa melindunginya bila ; aku memotong talinya."

"Kau akan menghancurkan dia."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol berbalik, "Tapi aku harus mengakhiri penderitaannya, bukankah begitu?"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap jemari kelingkingnya yang tadi bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Pikirannya mengulang saat saat dimana mereka menautkan jemari masing masing, jemari Chanyeol dingin. Amat dingin, dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun ikut merasa dingin.

Ia mulai merasa kalau mungkin itu adalah kali terakhirnya ia bisa bicara dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikir tentang hal hal yang buruk seperti itu.

Jemari lentiknya terjulur untuk meraih sebuah apel dan membawanya ke pangkuannya yang mana sudah terdapat sebuah piring. Dengan pelan ia mengupas kulit yang membungkus daging apelnya, menaruh kulit buah yang berwarna merah terang itu di atas piring.

 **Brugh.**

Baekhyun berjengit, terkejut. Ia segera menoleh ke samping dan menemukan jam yang ditaruh diatas nakas Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia membungkuk dan mengambil jam itu. Melirik angka yang tertera disana, jam 7 Malam.

Buruk. Firasatnya memburuk secara cepat.

* * *

"Segala persiapan sudah selesai, Tuan."

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Tuan Kyungsoo berada di ruang rias."

"Antarkan aku untuk menemuinya."

Butler itu berjalan menuntun lelaki dibelakangnya tanpa kata, ia membungkuk patuh dan berjalan ke ruangan di mana Kyungsoo berada.

"Tuan Kyungsoo ada di dalam, Tuan."

"Baik, pergilah."

Chanyeol tidak menunggu lama, ia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang memakai jas putihnya di dalam.

"Tuan," Kyungsoo terkejut, pipinya segera memerah, ".. Kenapa anda kemari?" Ujarnya malu malu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku datang untuk melihat calon suamiku."

Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah, bahkan merambat sampai ke telinganya.

".. Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang formal, hm? Bagaimana dengan panggilan yang manis seperti Chanyeolie?"

"Chanyeolie?.. Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman manis, "Ya, seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Yeollie."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak surai Kyungsoo, "Kau manis sekali saat memanggilku seperti itu."

"J-jangan menggodaku!" Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"Baik baik, aku tidak menggodamu, ok?" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau sudah siap untuk konferensi nanti?"

"Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak siap."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi menarik figure mungil itu ke pelukannya. Ia menghirup aroma namja itu dalam dalam, menyembunyikan hidung miliknya di ceruk leher _calon kekasih resminya._

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik. Hatinya terasa berat saat mengatakan itu, karena ia tahu ia mengatakannya pada orang yang salah.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun selain dirimu." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat, "Kau adalah satu satunya bagiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

 _Aku tahu ini adalah keputusanku untuk meninggalkanmu._

 _.. Tapi mengapa aku takut jika aku tidak pernah dapat mengenggam tanganmu, lagi?_

* * *

[" _Apakah kau sudah mengurus semuanya disana?"]_

Kris menghembuskan asap rokoknya, membuat sebuah kepulan asap mengambang di udara, "Semua sudah aman dan terkendali, Richard."

[" _Aku percayakan dia padamu. Jadi jaga dia sebaik mungkin, Kris."]_

Si lelaki tinggi tidak menjawab.

[" _Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk koferensinya sekarang. Ingat, jangan biarkan Baekhyun melihat apapun hari ini, jangan pernah menunjukkan apapun padanya dan jangan katakan apapun padanya."]_

Kris segera memutus sambungan setelah ia mengumamkan kata, "Mengerti."

Ia membuang rokoknya ke lantai, menginjaknya, dan menghela nafasnya.

Si tinggi berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit dan berdiri di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Menatap lewat celah yang disediakan, melihat Baekhyun yang termenung menatap jendela.

Ia memasang senyum lebar dan masuk. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut beberapa saat.

"Hey, Baekhyun." Kris menyapa dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau bosan, hm?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Kalau begitu.." Kris menyimpan senyum lebarnya, mengantinya dengan sebuah senyuman paksa.

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum berkata ;

 **"Ayo kita nyalakan televisinya,"** Katanya tanpa ekspresi, **"Mungkin kita dapat menemukan beberapa _hiburan_ untukmu."**

* * *

 _"Daehye, kita sudahi saja ini semua."  
_

 _Si gadis menoleh dan kemudian merengek, "Chanyeol, kau sudah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan membahas ini lagi."_

 _"Tidak, Daehye, dengarkan aku," Chanyeol menahan bahu gadis itu agar tetap menatap ke arahnya, "Kita salah, kau juga tahu dengan jelas apa tujuanku menjadikanmu kekasih bayanganku."_

 _"Berhenti mengatakan kekasih bayangan, Chanyeol!" Daehye menghempas tangan lelaki itu, menatap nya nyalang kemudian, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, dan akupun begitu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyingkirkan si lemah itu dan menjadikanku milikmu! Kekasihmu!"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah," Chanyeol menarik nafas, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Daehye. Dan kurasa ini semua sudah cukup, aku sudah mendapatkan tujuanku dan kurasa kau pun begitu. Karena itu, kita sudahi saja. Aku lelah, aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu, lupakan saja mimpimu itu."_

 _"Kau benar benar brengsek, Chanyeol!" Daehye menjerit tapi kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, meraung sambil menutup wajahnya yang sepertinya akan berantakan oleh air mata._

 _"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berlutut di depan gadis itu, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu."_

 _"Kau bajingan sialan." Daehye tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol, "Kau sialan!"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri, tapi lengan kurus gadis itu menahannya, menariknya untuk kembali terduduk bersamanya di lantai._

 _"Apa ia bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari aku?" Daehye menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang kacau._

 _"Daehye," Chanyeol mendesah, "Ini bukan tentang siapa yang paling hebat di ranjang, bukan. Ini semua tentang cinta."_

 _"Persetan dengan cinta, brengsek!" Daehye memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, "Aku yakin kau melakukan ini karena ia sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu!"_

 _"Tidak." Chanyeol berkata singkat, "Berdirilah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."_

 _Daehye menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan pria itu, membiarkan lengan kokoh itu melingkari pundak nya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Ia akan memejamkan mata, tapi ketika sebuah siluet tertangkap oleh maniknya, ia terkejut sebentar tapi segera mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang manis._

 _"Chanyeol," Daehye berbisik, menarik dagu lelaki itu ke arahnya dan segera mencium bibirnya._

 _"Berikan aku ciuman terakhir.." Bisik Daehye ditengah lumatannya._

 _Chanyeol mencoba mengerti, akhirnya ia mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang kecil milik gadis itu. Membalas lumatan ganasnya dengan sebuah gigitan lembut._

 _Ia hanya tidak tahu._

 _Seseorang melihat mereka._

 _Dan hari itu juga,_

 _Seseorang yang melihat mereka, merasa jatuh kepada kegelapan tanpa akhir. Terus jatuh, seperti sebuah jam pasir. Tiada akhir._

* * *

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui," Chanyeol berujar di depan mic. Ribuan kamera menyorotinya. Lautan manusia mengerubungi ruangan. Mereka menunggu pernyataan resmi sang Presiden Direktur dari _Blanches_ tersebut.

"Aku berdiri disini untuk menggumumkan pernikahan ku dengan seseorang yang kucintai selama 2 tahun ini."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah kami mengetahui siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, jemarinya menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya. Ia mengangkat tangan mereka berdua, saling mengenggam dengan hangat, menunjukkan sesuatu di jari tengah mereka yan berkilauan terkena cahaya.

Itu adalah sebuah cincin.

"Dia adalah orang yang berada di sampingku saat ini," Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar, "Dia Kyungsoo, kekasihku sekaligus sekretarisku. Aku mencintainya, dan aku harap kalian mendukung kami."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang, yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengertakkan giginya ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman," Chanyeol berujar tenang, "Byun Baekhyun bukanlah siapa siapa. Ia hanyalah seorang yang tidak sengaja kutemui."

"Apakah benar begitu, Tuan Kyungsoo? Bisakah kau katakan sesuatu pada kami?"

Kyungsoo mencondongkan bibirnya kepada mic, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal itu karena itu hanyalah masalah kecil yang tidak perlu di ributkan. Tolong hanya dukung kami daripada mendengarkan rumor rumor yang tidak benar adanya."

"Itu benar. Kami saling mencintai, tolong dukung kami." Chanyeol menutup dengan senyum, menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Diiringi suara shutter yang berkali kali terdengar, dengan jeritan malu yang terlontar dari para wanita.

* * *

"Ayo kita nyalakan televisinya," Katanya tanpa ekspresi, "Mungkin kita dapat menemukan beberapa _hiburan_ untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar, "Tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol-"

"Lupakan mereka," Kris menyalakan televisi dan menahan saluran nya pada bagian berita, "Ini adalah saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada televisi yang baru dinyalakan dan melihat headline yang tampak disana.

 **[Park Chanyeol, si jenius Blanches, hari ini mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan seketarisnya, Kim Kyungsoo.]**

Baekhyun tertegun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya.

"A-Apa ini?" Baekhyun menatap Kris penuh luka, tapi pria tinggi itu tidak sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Ia terdiam, seperti kehilangan caranya untuk bicara. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan, karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan mengerti.

"K-kyungsoo? Mengapa ia ada disana?"

Baekhyun menatap nanar layar LCD itu yang menampilkan Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap matanya, barangkali matanya salah melihat, tapi itu benar benar prianya. Ia adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengecup bibirnya di setiap mimpinya, Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau ia akan mencintai dirinya hingga berabad kemudian.

Kenapa ia berdiri disana?

"K-Kris, k-k-kurasa saluran ini terlalu banyak menampilkan berita yang t-tdak benar," Baekhyun menguncang lengan kokoh si jangkung, "B-bisa kau pindahkan untukku?"

Kris tetap terdiam, mematok pandangannya ke layar.

"K-k-kris." Manik Baekhyun berkaca, dan tidak lama setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, setetes demi setetes, semakin banyak. Jatuh ke lantai, menyusul hatinya yang hancur berserakan.

 **["Tapi bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang, yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun?"]**

Baekhyun refleks menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya disebut sebut. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengfokuskan pandangannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, air matanya terus jatuh, seperti hujan, tidak berhenti.

Dalam harapan terakhirnya, ia hanya berharap Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis dan takut. Sesuatu, apapun itu, yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

 **["Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman,"]**

Baekhyun tertegun sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdetak makin pelan dan lirih karena tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya.

 **["Byun Baekhyun bukanlah siapa siapa. Ia hanyalah seorang yang tidak sengaja kutemui."]**

Baekhyun terdiam. Berbagai ingatan mulai menghampiri kepalanya seperti sebuah potongan film yang rusak. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun, ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Dunianya hanya berupa sebuah ruangan yang hening. Ia mengingat segalanya, tiba tiba. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apapun. Ia ingin berteriak dan menangis, tapi seakan tubuh itu bukan miliknya lagi, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kris memejamkan mata, tidak tega jika ia harus mendengarkan rengekan Baekhyun. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia tidak mendengar suara isakan apapun. Ruangan itu hening, membuat Kris segera membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu terdiam, dengan manik yang kosong dan terarah pada televisi yang masih menampilkan Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan amat mesra.

Jejak air mata masih ada di pipinya, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat kacau.

Kris meraih bahu lelaki mungil itu dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Menangislah." Ujarnya lirih.

Tapi ia tidak mendengar isakan apapun, bahu itu juga tidak bergetar sedikitpun.

Kris merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, ia segera meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan manik itu padanya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya, "Jawab aku."

"A-aku," Baekhyun berujar lirih, "Aku mencintainya."

Kris meringis perih, "Ya, Baekhyun. Aku tahu, kau mencintainya. Dan aku yakin dia pun juga sama."

"T-tapi bukankah sekarang aku akan kehilangan dia?" Baekhyun tersenyum kosong, "Kenapa ia menghancurkan hatiku lagi.."

Kris mendekap anak itu, _"We will facing it together, Baekhyun. You always have me."_

"Dia menghancurkanku lagi," Baekhyun tertawa terbata, ".. Mengapa ia melakukan itu lagi?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Ia pasti memiliki alasan, ia tidak melakukan ini semata mata hanya untuk membuatmu hancur, tidak."

"Aku memilikinya dan kemudian aku kehilangan dia secepat aku belajar dengan keberadaannya.." Baekhyun bergumam, benar benar mengabaikan perkataan Kris, ".. Bukankah itu lebih kejam daripada tidak pernah memilikinya sama sekali?"

Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia hanya berharap kalau tindakannya adalah hal yang benar. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Chanyeol jika itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Tidak lagi.

Chanyeol harus belajar apa itu arti dari penyesalan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for slow update, and typo(s)**

.. Entah sudah berapa lama dari aku terakhir nge update ini *ngitung kalender*.

Halo semua! Akhirnya bisa update ini lagi, kekeke~ Aku nggak yakin sih masih adayang nunggu ini atau enggak but, yah.. tetep aja aku harus lanjut kan *plak.

Oh ya, aku kaget sumpah bener bener kaget waktu liat ada Kak **Brida Wu** n Kak **CussonsBaekby** di kolom review, demi kolor patrick, kenapa mereka bisa muncul di kolom review ff ku ini T^T Jadi pundung sendiri rasanya *nangis di pojokan

Yah, nggak lanjut nge bacot deh, last, cuman mau ngasih tahu kalau prolog udah di perbaharui^^ silahkan di check jika berkenan, kalau nggak juga nggak papa.

(Ini bener bener terakhir) Juga jangan lupa Check ff Collaboration aku dengan Kak **applemacaroon** yang judulnya **"Getting Darker".** Terima kasih!

 **Balasan Review *Q***

SuperSupreme61 : Makasihhh *kejchup basyah*

CussonsBaekby : Sudah updet nih kak wkwkw

Brida Wu : Maaf moment hunbaek nya masih belum bisa di perbanyak wk *plak

Ayaa : Sudah di next ya^^

Guest : Duh jadi malu, makasih^^

Incandescence7 : Chanyeol mau bikin vlog, tapi dia malu kalau ketauan Baek. G deh, canda*plak*

Aerellia : Moga dah jelas ya

holieyeoli : Sudah di next^^

cc : Sudah panjang kek anu cy ya *eh

AlexandraLexa : Udah jelas ya disini wakakak

pupibekyuni61 : Yah Baekhyunnya dah sakit hati T^T

: Pasti sekarang dah tahu kan? wkwkwk

Bbasjtr : Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan wkwkw

PRISNA CHO : Sudah jelas kah di chapter ini?

Aisyah304 : Makasih ^^

 **Next? Please leave your review below.**


	12. Mataharimu Yang Lainnya

_Ketika melihat punggungmu, yang perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku, aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu._

 _Barangkali kau telah berhenti, untuk melindungiku. Barangkali kau lelah, untuk selalu mengengggam tanganku. Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu._

 _Aku tahu kau lelah._

 _Aku hanya berharap kau menemukan mataharimu yang lainnya, yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari aku, yang dapat menunggumu selama diriku._

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 ** **Mataharimu Yang Lainnya  
****

* * *

Chanyeol melepaskan dasinya, menatap lamat pada pigura yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja kerjanya. Itu Baekhyun, tersenyum cerah tanpa beban ke arah kamera. Senyum itulah yang ia cintai beberapa tahun ini. Bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum dan tertawa, atau bagaimana cara lelaki itu menangis, Chanyeol tiba tiba mengingatnya seiring ia melihat pigura itu.

Senyum itulah ; yang sedari dulu ingin ia lindungi.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan sebuah beban di lengan kirinya. Menoleh, ia menemukan Kyungsoo bergelayut nyaman disana, tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?" Katanya, "Apakah aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu."

"Maafkan aku, kau menghilang setelah konferensi dan aku takut kalau kau pergi ke tempat yang aku tidak ketahui." Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan dasinya dan beberapa kancing kemejanya, "Melelahkan, huh?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendengus sedikit. "Kau juga pasti lebih lelah, setelah ini kita akan pergi dan tidur."

"Oke." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu diluar saja, cepatlah hm?"

"Pergilah." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi namja itu saat ia akan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

Ia berjalan untuk mematikan saklar dan berbalik sekali lagi, pigura Baekhyun yang kembali menarik perhatiannya membuat dirinya berjalan mendekat. Jemarinya meraih pigura itu, mengelusnya sedikit, dan berbisik lirih,

"Maaf."

 _ _Tapi ia tahu bahwa ; 'Maaf' itu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.__

* * *

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit frustasi. Ia melirik berkali kali ruangan di hadapannya. Itu adalah ruangan Ny. Park. Sehun berpikir semalaman tentang keputusan Chanyeol yang ia nilai "sepihak" dan memutuskan kalau ia harus bicara dengan orang paling Chanyeol percaya di dunia ini. Orang yang Sehun pikir paling mengerti dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi orang itu, bahkan tidak keluar dari ruangan nya sama sekali.

Berbagai pikiran mengisi pikirannya. Mungkin Ny. Park memang tidak berada disana hari ini, atau bisa jadi ia sudah mengetahui konferensi itu dan memilih diam di kediaman pribadinya. Tapi Sehun tidak boleh pergi keluar dan menyerah ; wanita itu lah satu satunya harapan yang ia punya. Chanyeol menghormati wanita, yang artinya ia menghormati ibunya lebih dari siapapun. Mungkin saja, dengan Ny. Park yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, semua akan kembali ke semula dan menjadi baik baik saja. Ia akan kembali mendapat keluarganya dan melihat senyum Baekhyun.

Sehun benci pikirannya karena itu semua hanyalah sebuah "kemungkinan".

Kembali menatap pintu itu, ia menghela nafasnya, berdiri dan meluruskan punggungnya sebentar.

Kemudian, suara engsel pintu yang terbuka hampir membuatnya kehilangan nafas. Disana berdiri orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tunggu. Dengan rambut yang ditata keatas dan polesan make-up tipis di sekitar pipi dan bibirnya ; yang membuatnya terlihat beratus kali lebih cantik.

"Sehun." Ny. Park memanggil, menatap dirinya. Dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari manik wanita paruh baya itu di rundung sedih yang mendalam serta bekas air mata yang mengering.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ia mendekat pada Sehun dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang waktumu. Ayo, antarkan aku pada Richard Park."

Sehun terdiam, terkejut oleh "panggilan baru" yang disematkan sang nyonya pada anak yang ia lahirkan.

"Antarkan aku sekarang, Sehun-ah."

"Ya, Madam."

Sehun membawa wanita itu ke mobil nya. Ketika ia menyalakan mesin, ia melirik wanita itu dari kaca spion dengan khawatir. Ny. Park terdiam, dengan pandangan yang lurus ke jendela di sampingnya. Daripada bertanya tanya soal apa yang wanita itu lihat, Sehun lebih tertarik kepada apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu kepada mansion barunya, Madam."

"Antarkan aku kemanapun dimana aku bisa bicara dengan dirinya." Ny. Park menghela nafas, "Dan bisakah kau mematikan pendingin mobilnya?"

"Apa kau kedinginan, Madam?" Sehun bertanya sambil mematikan pendingin seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Tidak," Ny. Park menggeleng, merogoh sesuatu dari tas nya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan sebuah pematik api, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mobilmu penuh dengan bau asap rokok."

Sehun menatap wanita itu dalam dalam, sebelum menyalakan kembali pendingin mobilnya dan menatap orang yang ia hormati seperti Chanyeol itu.

"Tidak apa, Madam." Sehun berujar, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kepanasan."

Ny. Park mendekatkan pematik apinya dan menyalakan rokoknya. Ia menghisap benda itu sekali tapi segera terbatuk dua kali. Wanita itu memang tidak pernah merokok. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin baru kali ini.

Tapi Sehun tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Ia melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik nya yang seakan tidak pernah menua itu, selagi ia terbatuk batuk oleh asap yang pahit dan penghianatan anaknya yang pasti lebih pahit lagi.

Ia tidak ingin menghentikannya,

Karena ia tahu dengan pasti apa tujuan wanita itu melakukannya.

* * *

Mereka sampai 40 menit kemudian. Sehun menepati perintah wanita itu untuk mengantar nya ketempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Ia manatap mansion besar itu, menunduk kemudian karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tinggal dengan sang pemimpin mafioso itu lagi. Baekhyun tidak berada di dalam mansion itu. Jika ia masuk, mungkin yang akan menyambutnya adalah orang lain ; Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Ny. Park kemudian, yang masih mengapit sebatang rokok di antara jari jemarinya seperti seorang profesional. Ia tersenyum tipis, membuat guratan usia terlihat di sekitar dahinya.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Sehun mengangguk, menuntun wanita itu untuk berjalan dan menekan bel di luar pintu mansion tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang menyahut dari dalam. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, membawa dirinya untuk berada di belakang Ny. Park. Pintu terbuka beberapa menit kemudian, dengan seorang namja yang membukanya.

Itu Kyungsoo.

"O-oh, Ny. Park. Anda disini?"

Sehun menatap nanar pada Kyungsoo, yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dan keluar dengan tubuh yang di penuhi tanda merah dari leher hingga dada nya yang terekpos. Ny. Park mengepalkan tangannya, berujar dengan geram.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Richard." Ny. Park terdengar menahan amarahnya di sela sela kalimatnya, "Beritahu padanya untuk menemuiku disini sekarang."

"Chanyeol sedang tertidur, Nyonya. Bagaimana jika kau masuk dan minum teh terlebi—"

"Tidak." Ny. Park menyela dengan sarkas, "Aku tidak meminum teh yang diseduh oleh simpanan."

Kyungsoo terdiam, seakan akan Ny. Park baru saja melemparkan seember air dingin padanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum paksa, berkata pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkannya."

Ny. Park tidak menjawab bahkan hingga Kyungsoo berbalik.

* * *

Kris menyelimuti Baekhyun yang tertidur di kasurnya sampai dada. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melirik jam, ini sudah pagi. Dan namja itu baru bisa tertidur setelah air matanya habis. Kris kembali menghela nafas, mengelus surai hitam legam itu lamat lamat, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kris."

Kris segera menoleh, ia menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan surai coklat bergelombang yang indah. Wanita itu mendekat, berjalan angkuh sehingga heels nya yang tinggi menciptakan dentuman pada lantai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membatalkan makan malam kita hanya demi," Ia melirik sebentar namja yang tertidur di kasur rumah sakit itu, " _Dia?_ " Ujarnya dengan intonasi meremehkan.

"Aku minta maaf, Tiff." Kris berdiri, menarik bahu wanita itu agar sedikit menjauh dari kasur. Demi Tuhan, lelaki itu baru saja tertidur dan kekasihnya ini datang seperti akan menghancurkan kamar rawat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik." Kris meringis saat Tiffany malah membuang muka.

"Ayolah, Tiff. Bukankah aku juga selalu menunggumu biarpun kau dan Taeyeon bermain sampai larut malam?"

Tiffany mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi kenapa kau harus menjaganya? Memangnya rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki perawat?"

"Dia temanku." Kris tersenyum, "Dan lagi, ia kepunyaan Noires."

Tiffany terkejut, "N-noires? Maksudmu, dia milik Richard?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya. Itu dia."

"Kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit?"

"Ia kehilangan ingatannya satu bulan lalu."

"Kehilangan ingatan?" Tiffany memekik. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa Richard bisa membiarkan miliknya kehilangan ingatannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kris menjeda, "Dan sekarang, Richard baru saja mengumumkan kalau ia memiliki simpanan."

"Demi Tuhan." Tiffany berdecak, menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Kau akan membantunya?"

"Tentu." Ujar Kris cepat, "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk,"

Tiffany mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Menjadikannya simpananku."

" _What the hell, Kris?_ Kau gila?! Ia masih milik Noires! Kau mau kepalamu di lubangi pistol atau bagaimana, huh?!"

"Aku tahu." Kris terdiam, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi begitu aku melihat Baekhyun menangis kemarin malam,"

Kris menarik nafasnya,

"Aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi selain ingin melindunginya."

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Itu mobil Sehun. Chanyeol sudah mengerti dengan situasi bahwa mungkin Sehun sudah memberitahu ibunya soal apa yang terjadi. Dan ia juga sudah siap akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada ibunya soal konferensi kemarin.

Ia baru saja ingin berbicara, namun tertahan ketika ia mencium bau rokok yang sangat kuat dari mobil Sehun.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya dan baru menyadari kalau sebatang rokok tertengger dengan manis di jarinya. Chanyeol terkejut, ia segera mengambil rokok itu dan mematikannya dengan ujung jarinya, "Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Ny. Park tersenyum sinis, "Kupikir aku tidak penting lagi buatmu, huh?"

"Eomma." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ada apa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal hal yang kau larang, huh? Kalau kau bahkan bisa mengambil seorang jalang simpanan sebagai istrimu, maka aku juga bisa melakukan segala yang kau larang sekarang."

Ny. Park kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambil salah satu batang dan menyalakan pematiknya. Ia menghisapnya dan terbatuk.

"Cukup." Chanyeol merebut bungkus rokok itu dan membuangnya keluar, "Kau tidak bisa merokok. Jangan menyakiti tenggorokanmu."

"Kuulangi, Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Kau bahkan boleh mengambil simpanan tanpa persetujuanku, dan sekarang katakan, apalagi rencanamu untuk merusak kehidupan Baekhyun-Ku!"

Ny. Park menjerit. Sehun memejamkan matanya di jok pengemudi. Ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas yang kembali di hembuskan oleh sang pemimpin Noires itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

Ny. Park terkekeh sinis, "Tidak? Tidak katamu? Aku tidak membesarkan mu untuk menjadi seorang yang brengsek sepertimu!"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menjawab tenang, "Aku benar benar kehilangan cara untuk membuatku mencintainya kembali."

"Kau bajingan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak menyetujui, tapi juga tidak membantah.

"Berapa kali ku katakan padamu, huh? Perlakukan Baekhyun seperti kau memperlakukan aku! Jika kau berniat merusak Baekhyun, maka begitupun aku! Apa kau harus melihat aku mengantung diriku agar kau menarik keputusanmu?"

Chanyeol mengerang, "Tidak, jangan lakukan apapun. Ini urusanku, aku akan mengurusnya."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Chanyeol!" Ny. Park tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol, ia terisak kecil, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kepercayaan dan cinta adalah hal yang paling rapuh? Baekhyun, ia mencintaimu. Ia selalu mencintaimu bahkan saat ia mengetahui apa yang kau perbuat selama ini di hadapannya! Lalu kenapa..?"

Ny. Park menutupi kedua wajahnya dan terisak keras. Chanyeol segera mendekap wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya walau wanita itu semakin memberontak.

".. Kenapa kau menghancurkan hatinya lagi?"

"Aku tidak menghancurkannya, aku hanya melindunginya."

"Kau salah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak butuh perlindunganmu. Ia hanya ingin bersamamu. Itu saja, apakah kau tidak dapat mewujudkan harapan kecilnya itu?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol berujar tegas, "Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kau tidak." Sehun membuka suara, "Kau menghancurkan nya sekali. Mungkin kau masih dapat membuat dirinya lupa akan sakitnya penghianatan yang kau berikan. Ia mengambil kembali hatinya yang hancur demi dirimu. Agar ia bisa bersama dengan dirimu lagi. Ia mengorbankan dirinya pada Jaeyeol, agar si psikopat itu tidak mengejarmu hidup hidup dan membunuhmu. Ia melakukan segala yang ia bisa untukmu. Dia tersenyum, hanya jika kau tersenyum. Dan kemudian, kau menghancurkannya lagi, mungkin ia akan mengambilnya lagi, menyatukannya kembali. Tapi apa kau yakin kalau ia tidak akan berhenti menunggumu untuk memperbaiki hatinya lagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tercekat.

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Sehun menggeleng, "Ia tidak akan menunggumu kembali. Tidak ada manusia yang suka untuk menunggu."

"Dan lagipula," Sehun menjeda, "Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling rapuh."

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjap, menyesuaikan maniknya dengan cahaya yang masuk dan menyerang retinanya.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" Itu suara Kris. "Kau baru saja tertidur. Tidurlah lagi, hm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya berusaha untuk duduk. Kris segera membantunya untuk menaikkan kasur dan bantalnya, kemudian kembali menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

 _'Bagaimana mungkin aku baik secepat itu?'_ Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Baekhyun mendengar Kris berbisik. "Aku akan membawamu ke Wu."

"Kau ingin membawaku pergi?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kau tidak bisa menjadi satu satunya yang patah hati, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku melindungimu, aku akan membawamu jauh, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, kau akan aman bersamaku."

Kris tersenyum tipis, mengenggam tangan namja itu dan merematnya, "Kita akan pergi jauh darinya, dan aku akan melindungimu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Mengapa?" Kris bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya." Baekhyun tersenyum kosong. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya disini."

Kris terdiam, nyaris kehilangan kata kata. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu ia akan datang?"

"Dia sudah berjanji."

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya dia berjanji padamu, bukan?" Kris meringis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena ia mengingkarinya lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah terluka."

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak membalas lagi. Ia hanya menatap lamat manik namja itu dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Apakah kau tidak mencariku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu?_

 _Kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku._

 _Apakah kau tidak akan datang dan menjanjikan padaku akan kehidupan bahagia tanpa perpisahan?_

 _Kalau kau tidak, maka biarkan aku lepas dan terbang bebas._

 _Bisakah aku pergi dari hidupmu dan mati saja?_

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya. Chanyeol membalas dengan sebuah senyum lirih ; seakan mengatakan tidak ada masalah apapun.

Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah Baekhyun, yang bisa mengalah dan percaya dengannya begitu saja. Ia lupa bahwa Kyungsoo jugalah bekerja dengan darah, mafia. Ia lupa bahwa Kyungsoo bisa membaca situasi dari raut wajahnya.

"Ny. Park tidak menyetujui." Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku benar benar minta maaf, Kyung." Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku pikir aku bisa menyakinkannya."

"Tidak apa apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat. "Asalkan kau bersama denganku, semua lebih dari cukup untukku."

Cara Kyungsoo mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia hanya merasa kalau ia semakin memikirkan Baekhyun, biarpun ia mencoba untuk tidak.

Kyungsoo meraih tengkuknya dan membawanya ke dalam suatu ciuman dalam yang memikat. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menerima. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaris seperti ia sedang mencium sebuah patung.

Chanyeol melepas pangutan itu dan menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat, mengagumi parasnya yang nyaris serupa dengan Daehye. Ia terkekeh pelan, dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, hm? Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan—"

"Tidurlah, sayang." Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh itu dengan lembut diatas kasur, "Aku tidak akan menghancurkan dapur. Ayolah, aku tidak seburuk itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kembali bersandar pada kasur dan membiarkan lelaki jakung itu mengambil alih dapurnya.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak dapat tertidur.

Mungkin karena ia memikirkan Chanyeol sepanjang waktu ; bagaimana kabarnya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan, apakah ia bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, atau hal sepele seperti apakah ia sudah makan dengan baik dan tidak melewatkan sarapannya. Baekhyun kemudian mendesah, meyakinkan dirinya kalau lelaki itu pasti baik baik saja. Ia punya _seseorang baru_ yang akan mengingatkannya. Ia tidak kehilangan apapun di hidupnya, mungkin hanya Baekhyun ; yang merasa begitu kehilangan.

 _Ia tahu ia kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya._

Kris masuk, membuat sedikit kegaduhan dan membuat Baekhyun menaruh atensi padanya. Kris tersenyum canggung, berpikir kalau ia baru saja mengacaukan suasana hening Baekhyun.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengarnya. "Kupikir aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dulu."

"Tapi, Baekhyun," Kris menjeda. " _Madam_ yang berdiri disana berkata kalau ia adalah ibumu. Apakah kau yakin akan menolak kunjungannya?"

Baekhyun tertegun.

Ibunya?

"Ia juga sudah menunjukkan izin Richard.." Kris bergumam menambahkan. "Apakah—"

"Biarkan dia masuk." Baekhyun berkata begitu ia mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut. Bahkan lelaki itu mengizinkan ibunya untuk datang kesini? Baekhyun mendesah ketika hatinya terasa ngilu. Lelaki itu, mengapa ia membiarkan ibunya datang kemari?

Ia tidak mungkin datang untuk menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Jika pun iya, maka harusnya sudah wanita itu lakukan sejak lama.

"Kau baik baik saja? Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi jika—"

"Tidak apa. Biarkan dia masuk dan tolong tinggalkan kami sendiri."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan menatap Madam yang memakai dress terbuka dengan belahan di paha berwarna maroon itu, berkata pelan dan menunduk.

"Silahkan masuk, Madam Byun."

"Terima kasih." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Kris tidak tahu ia salah melihat atau apa, tapi senyuman itu, mengingatkannya pada seorang psikopat.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa ibunya datang untuk sebuah pertanyaan seperti, ' _Apakah kau baik baik saja?'_ ataupun sebuah permintaan maaf kecil seperti, _'Maaf karena baru mengunjungimu.'_ Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot repot untuk sekedar berharap.

Karena Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan lembut semacam itu.

Yang ia dapatkan setelah wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya adalah, sebuah tamparan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, dan sebuah tamparan kembali mengenai pipinya. Ia meringis kecil, memilih untuk tetap menunduk untuk menghindari tamparan lainnya.

"Kau jalang tengik yang bodoh."

Baekhyun berusaha mendengarnya sebagai sebuah sapaan.

 _Ibunya tidak pernah berkata baik padanya._

"Apakah aku mengajarkanmu untuk berdiam disini seperti orang bodoh? Bahkan ketika Richard memiliki lelaki yang ia akui sebagai miliknya di publik, kau masih saja diam disini?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tetap mempertahankan kepalanya untuk menunduk sedangkan perlahan hatinya meradang karena luka yang kembali dipaksa untuk terbuka.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, bukan?" Kuku kuku ibunya yang runcing menancap di dagunya, menuntun kepalanya untuk mengangkat dengan kasar. "Sudah kubilang bahwa cinta adalah kebohongan! Kau selalu membiarkan Richard berselingkuh disana sini dan membiarkan ia mengantungkanmu semaunya, dan lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu sekarang!"

Kepalanya dihempaskan, Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sedikit. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan perlakukan seperti ini. Ibunya pasti sangat membencinya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap nanar wanita itu. Bahkan dengan make up yang tipis sekalipun, wanita itu amatlah cantik. Ibunya dicintai banyak orang, ia bisa membuat beberapa lelaki kuat dan berkuasa untuk bertekuk lutut padanya. Ibunya adalah orang yang cerdas dan berpengaruh. Ia sempurna. Baekhyun tercekat perlahan seiring ia berkaca pada dirinya ; yang mana pasti terlihat amat buruk rupa dengan rambut tipis—setelah sebelumnya tidak ada sama sekali pasca operasi, wajah sembab, dan pakaian yang kusut.

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan pernah menjadi ibunya, yang dicintai dan dihormati banyak orang.

 _Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol pernah mencintainya sekalipun, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang sampai mati._

"M-maafkan aku." Baekhyun akhirnya mencicit, merasa ibunya membutuhkan sebuah jawaban kepatuhan darinya. "A-aku—"

Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan karena ibunya sekarang meneliti wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Semua adalah salahmu, Jalang sialan. Kau berdandan begitu buruk dan sudah pasti Richard akan meninggalkanmu untuk jalang yang lebih cantik dan pandai untuk menggoyangkan bokongnya. Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan seorang yang buruk sepertimu, Ya Tuhan."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak berusaha lagi untuk sekedar meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah melihat berita dan jalang baru Richard. Yah, sebenarnya kau beda jauh dengannya. Ia cantik dan sangat kecil. Matanya indah dan ia tahu bagaimana membuat penguasa jatuh hati padanya. Jika aku adalah Richard, aku juga pasti akan meninggalkanmu untuk dia dengan hati yang penuh. Richard pasti sangat jenuh denganmu, ia bahkan menganggapmu orang yang tidak sengaja ia temui, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dan sekarang ia bahkan mengizinkan ku mengunjungi dirimu, setelah sebelumnya ia mati matian menyingkirkan diriku dari sekelilingmu. Sekarang kau mengerti, kan?" Ia tersenyum sinis, "Cintamu, tidak berarti apa apa dibandingkan gairah ataupun kekuasaan. Sudah kukatakan, kau harus menggodanya sebisa mungkin. Semakin cepat ia mencintaimu, semakin cepat ia bisa membuangmu untuk yang lain."

Baekhyun tercekat, maniknya mulai penuh dengan air mata dan sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya.

"Jangan menangis jalang sialan." Desisnya, "Apa seperti ini kau berlaku di hadapan Richard? Menjijikan."

Ia meraih sesuatu dari tas nya, itu adalah sebuah pisau kecil. Senyumnya yang penuh saat menatap pisau itu bergantian dengan Baekhyun, membuat jantungnya berdegup dalam ketakutan.

Sebuah goresan di lehernya seperti mengatakan 'Halo' padanya, Baekhyun mengernyit pedih dan berusaha menghindar dari ibunya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Satu goresan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan tenaganya tapi tentu tidak cukup bagi ibunya. Goresan lain menyusul seperti sebuah noda dan darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menjerit. Seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Aku berbaik hati untuk tidak melukai wajahmu, karena kau pasti akan jadi boneka yang sangat jelek jika aku melakukannya."

Vas dipecahkan olehnya dengan sekali senggolan dan Baekhyun menatap pada bunga yang Chanyeol berikan padanya kemarin, masih segar dan sekarang mereka terjatuh di lantai.

Chanyeol.

 _"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibumu?"_

 _"D-Dia membenciku. Dia selalu mencoba untuk membunuhku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan hampir menangis, "Tidak apa kan, jika kau tidak mengundangnya nanti?"_

 _"Jangan, jangan menangis." Chanyeol segara membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, Baekhyun segera meledakkan tangisnya begitu mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. "Tidak apa, Oke? Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku akan melindungimu, ia tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya, kau aman bersamaku."_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, saat maniknya dengan sukses merefleksikan ibunya yang terkekeh seperti seorang yang kehilangan kewarasan dan mengambil pecahan vas yang terbesar. Meraih lengan Baekhyun dalam sekali tarikan dan menggoresnya sehingga darah segera berdesakan untuk keluar, menetes deras pada lantai rumah sakit yang putih, membuat sebuah genangan.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibumu melukaimu lagi."_

Baekhyun tersenyum sementara rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyerang hatinya.

Ia tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah itu.

Ia hanya tahu Kris menatapnya panik saat melihat goresan pisau ataupun lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah disana sini, dan yang terbesar adalah goresan panjang pada pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat Kris meraih tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan kain yang dibasahi sambil bertanya berkali kali apakah ia baik baik saja. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, Ibunya pasti sangat membencinya hingga menorehkan luka luka itu padanya.

 _Tidak apa,_ ia mendengar hatinya berkata. Lagipula ibunya tidak akan melukainya lagi. Karena jika ia melakukannya, bukankah Chanyeol akan datang dan melindunginya? Chanyeol akan mengunjunginya segera setelah ia tahu bahwa ibunya melakukan ini semua dan kembali membawa dirinya kepelukannya, bukan? Setelah itu, semua akan baik baik saja.

 _Tidak apa,_ ia mendengar hatinya berkata lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ibunya menyakitinya, ia sudah berjanji. Mungkin hari ini, lelaki itu terlalu lelah untuk melindunginya, mungkin lelaki itu lupa akan ketakutannya pada ibunya. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkannya. Lagipula, Chanyeol pasti akan datang dengan sebuah pelukan. Pasti.

 _Tapi ia menemukan hatinya jatuh pada lautan yang terdalam ketika bahkan ia tidak melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang datang dan mengelus luka lukanya setelah itu._

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu. Sehun berdiri disana, terengah. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu terlihat mengepal, seakan ia bisa meremukkannya dalam sekali pukulan.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya keatas, "Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak berkata dengan jelas."

"Apa kau sudah gila dengan membiarkan wanita sakit jiwa itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Kau bajingan sialan!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura pura bodoh, sialan!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, bersiap memukul seseorang.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekat, "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa kau masih pantas untuk bertanya padaku seperti itu sedangkan harusnya kaulah yang paling mengetahui bagaimana ia saat ini?"

"Sehun, aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak berkata dengan jelas, sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia sudah cukup hancur dengan skandalmu dan sekarang kau membiarkan ibunya mengunjunginya dan memukulnya?!"

Chanyeol tertegun, "A-apa?"

"Jangan berkata kalau kau tidak tahu apapun!" Sehun meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan menghempaskannya ke lantai, "Semua juga tahu bahwa ia hanya bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun dengan izinmu!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia segera menatap Sehun khawatir dan bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, apakah ia baik baik saja?"

"Baik baik saja? Kau gila?!"

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang, tidak. Jangan katakan lelaki itu terluka lagi karenanya. Tidak, jangan katakan lelaki itu terluka sedangkan ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

Ia sudah menjauh, ia berharap Baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas untuknya. Ia berdiri, dan menuntut jawaban dari Sehun.

"Katakan, ia baik baik saja, kan? Bukankah ada Kris disana?"

"Dia hancur, brengsek!"

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahangnya.

"Apa kau masih pantas untuk berharap kalau ia baik baik saja?! Kau lah yang menyebabkan semua ini, Bajingan bodoh!"

Ia tidak menjawab, terjebak dalam rasa khawatir yang seakan menggerogoti hatinya.

"Aku mengunjunginya, dan ia bahkan tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Ia menatapku, tapi tatapannya hanyalah sebuah kekosongan. Ia berkata ia baik baik saja, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya jika ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat sebuah senyum palsu sekalipun!"

".. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kenapa ia tidak mencintaiku saja?" Sehun berkata dengan frustasi, terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mencintaimu?"

".. Dimana dia, Sehun?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?"

Sehun berkata lirih, menatap Chanyeol lelah.

"Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang!"

"Wu." Sehun menjeda, "Ia bersama dengan Kris."

Chanyeol segera mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Ia mengingat bahwa ponselnya berada di kamar nya dengan Kyungsoo. Pagi itu, sebuah dering masuk ke ponselnya dan Kyungsoo membukanya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, tapi ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memastikannya. Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamanya. Ia harus menemuinya secepat yang ia bisa.

Jantungnya berpacu, ia menginjak pedal gas nya dalam dalam dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Tangannya membuat sebuah panggilan, ia berbisik lirih berkali kali. Berdoa agar Baekhyun baik baik saja.

Tapi ia tahu, doanya mungkin tidak akan terkabulkan dua kali.

* * *

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak berada di rumah sakit lagi. Tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk peduli. Kris berkata ia harus menjaganya dari _seseorang_ itu dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum palsu.

Ia menatap perban yang melilit lengannya. Memejamkan mata dan mengerang kecil saat rasa sakitnya menyebar.

 _Lukanya lebih buruk daripada yang kukira, Chanyeol-ah._ Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. _Kurasa lukanya lebih dalam daripada yang terakhir kali._

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kasur. Ia mengerjap dan tersenyum saat ia melihat bayangan Chanyeol duduk disana. Tersenyum padanya, mengelus luka lukanya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

 _"Kenapa kau sakit lagi?"_ Ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata.

"Karena kau tidak datang untuk melindungiku." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Kau berbohong."

 _"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak terluka lagi."_

Baekhyun berkata lirih, "Maaf."

 _"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Kau adalah matahari bagiku. Ketika kau sakit seperti ini, aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum, jika kau tidak tersenyum terlebih dulu untukku. Karena kau matahariku yang cerah dan hangat, tanpa senyummu, rasanya aku tidak bisa hidup, Baekhyun."_

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Tapi kupikir kau sudah menemukan matahari lainnya, Chanyeol. Bukankah ia bersinar lebih terang dariku?"

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan ia menoleh ke arah samping kasurnya kembali, Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Bayangan Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

"Kau sudah menemukan matahari lainnya.." Baekhyun bergumam, menatap langit langit. Dari senyumnya, ia bisa melihat tawa Chanyeol di pikirannya.

"Jadi, bukankah tidak apa bagimu jika aku berhenti bersinar untukmu dan mati?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, memejamkan mata.

"Karena kau akan tersenyum karena matahari lainnya.."

".. Tidak apa, setidaknya aku masih dapat melihat senyummu."

 _'Biarpun senyummu mungkin tidak lagi untukku.'_ Ia melanjutkan sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Pikirannya mengulang tawa Chanyeol berkali kali. Senyumnya, pelukan hangatnya, genggaman jemari besarnya, semua tentang dirinya.

Hingga gelap benar benar datang dan menelannya ke dalam lautan tanpa dasar yang penuh dengan kenangannya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :  
**

 **SuperSupreme61 | Yodium | AlexandraLexa | Baeguncy | SekaradaChanyeolada | VFlicka6104 | PRISNA CHO | Lastrie964 | Ariska Fitri R | zahrazhafira335 | Bmyblossom | AndriF282 | Brida Wu | CussonsBaekby | Incandescence7 | KertasBee | President of the girls | cc | Aerellia | hulas99 | winwinuciha | Ayaa | Guest | baekkkkk | LyWoo | phikhachu | yousee | totheyeolandbaek | Parkbaexh614 | zafiramaharaniarafah | BaekBii04 | rimaaa | nnukeybum | imcb614 | jilla | chanox | elisabethlaurenti12399 | inchan88 | muptiCY | byunlika0204  
**

 **And, semua yang sudah follow atau favorite, Terima kasih *hug**

 **((Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Saya minta maaf belum bisa fastupdate dikarenakan tugas dan full day school yang membunuh waktuku.))**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru Islam Muharram bagi yang merayakan!**

 ** _I'm sorry for any typo(s), wrong words, OOC, And more._**

Well, pertama tama, terima kasih buat 100+ Reviews *potong tumpeng*.

Trus kedua, aku nemu(?) Kak **Lywoo** and Kak **totheyeolandbaek,** _Thanks udah nge jejak di story aku T^T. Sama juga kayak Kak_ **Brida Wu** and Kak **CussonsBaekby,** dan **semua readers lainnya** yang sudah dukung aku sejauh ini T^T. Review kalian itu kayak bensin buat aku TT.

Ketiga, Aku harap Chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Aku nggak bisa janji fast update. Inipun ku ketik sambil mewek mewek gegara tugas belum kelar, numpuk, banyak lagi T^T, dan udah harus update (Karena nggak bakal dapet kesempatan libur lagi.)

 **Last, Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	13. Darah

Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi satu satunya yang berada di sisiku.

Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkanku berjalan sendirian.

Tapi bahkan, hari ini, seperti hari hari sebelumnya,

Kau kembali meninggalkanku.

Walaupun kali ini, yang kau torehkan padaku cukup dalam.

Hingga aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk membedung darahnya.

 _.. Semudah itukah bagimu untuk melupakan segala tentang kita?_

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **"Darah"**

* * *

 _Dia adalah malaikatku._

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan kali pertamanya dia mencium aroma tubuh pria itu, atau senyumannya, suara tawanya. Mungkin itu akan selalu ada di pikirannya selama nya. Karena orang itu, adalah orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya.

 _Namanya adalah Chanyeol. Ketika dia datang ke dalam kehidupannya, semuanya berubah menjadi cahaya terang—bersinar. Semuanya mulai berjalan dengan baik, terlalu baik. Semuanya, kecuali hatinya._

Baekhyun tahu, deguban yang mengisi dadanya ketika ia bersama Chanyeol bukan karena dia memiliki penyakit jantung dadakan—tentu bukan. Baekhyun tahu, itu adalah cinta. Dia yang paling tahu, bahwa sedari awal mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada lelaki yang di takuti sebagai pemimpin mafia itu.

Baekhyun juga tahu, Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan mencintainya.

Dia bekerja sebagai mafia. Dengan darah. Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada cinta untuk satu orang saja. Dia sudah diperingatkan jauh jauh hari, bahwa mafia bukanlah pria pria yang setia. Mereka mengambil simpanan semudah menarik tissue dari kotak. Mereka bercinta dari jalang satu ke jalang lain tanpa memikirkan pasangannya ataupun akibat dari _one night stand_ yang mereka lakukan. Persetan dengan perasaan, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Mereka—para mafia itu, sudah seharusnya lama mati rasa. Mereka membunuh, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain, apalagi perasaan mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba, mencoba membuat Chanyeol melirik padanya, mencoba membuat mafia itu mencintainya. Awalnya, dia pikir dirinya sudah berhasil. Dia pikir, lelaki itu juga punya rasa yang sama besarnya. Tapi dia salah besar.

 _Lelaki itu, tidak pernah mencintainya._

Dan mungkin, kali ini Baekhyun harus memutuskan untuk jatuh. Melupakan cintanya. Melupakan segalanya.

 _Melupakan Chanyeol-nya._

* * *

 _Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya—dengan Daehye di lengannya._

 _Detak jantungnya berhenti hanya untuk sesaat, hembusan nafasnya memberat. Pikirannya mencoba menerka, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

 _Daehye berkata sesuatu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lebarnya senyuman Chanyeol setelah mendengarnya—tulus sekali. Baekhyun hampir meleleh dalam senyum itu sebelum sadar bahwa senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya._

 _Ternyata Chanyeol tidak tersenyum hanya untuk dirinya._

 _Baekhyun masih menatap mereka berdua, tidak beranjak walau rasanya perih melihat tawa mereka. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, merangkul bahu Daehye dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya—yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis._

 _Kakinya melangkah mundur—cukup. Ia tidak sanggup melihat lebih jauh. Ia berbalik dan mulai berlari, menghilang di tengah gelap. Tidak peduli apakah dia akan menabrak sesuatu ataupun seseorang. Satu satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana dirinya akan mengobati luka di hatinya. Yang mungkin meradang, yang mungkin bernanah_.

* * *

Seberapa kerasnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, ia selalu gagal karena lelaki itu. Mulai darimana suara angin yang mengetuk jendelanya terdengar seperti bisikan Chanyeol,suara hujan yang sama dalamnya dengan riuh suara Chanyeol, juga setiap orang yang masuk ke ruangan tak ubahnya replika dari paras tampan mafia penakluk hatinya.

Dia mulai membayangkan Chanyeol dimana mana.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah tidak menghitung berapa banyak rambu lalu lintas yang ia langgar hari ini. Lampu merah atau melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata, Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Satu satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya sampai dengan cepat tanpa menabrakan mobilnya pada sesuatu atau parahnya seeorang. Lehernya seperti sedang di cekik oleh seseorang saat ini dan membuatnya sesak. _Tapi itu bukan satu satunya alasan mengapa ia merasa sesak._

Baekhyun, senyumannya yang terkembang di dalam pikirannya perlahan seperti membunuhnya hidup hidup. Chanyeol mengerang saat rasanya mobilnya melambat, ia merasa segalanya berjalan lambat. Semuanya terlambat.

Baekhyun-nya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

 _Sesuatu yang hangat tiba tiba melingkupi tangannya._

Chanyeol tersentak, lantas menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan _Baekhyun ada disana._

Hatinya tercubit untuk sesuatu yang tidak benar benar ia ketahui apa.

"Baek?"

 _Baekhyun terseyum, tangannya melingkupi tangan Chanyeol dan kemudian mengusapnya pelan._

"Apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Pandangannya buram saat bayangan Baekhyun di benaknya tersenyum lagi. Ia bertanya tanya berapa kali dia menghancurkan senyuman itu.

 _"Aku selalu baik baik saja asalkan bersama denganmu."_

Chanyeol tercekat, memandang kosong wajah itu.

 _"Kau tahu, Chan? Sendirian itu rasanya sangat menakutkan. Dulu, ibu pernah.. Dia mengurungku di dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap dan aku sangat ketakutan."_

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, dia ingat Baekhyun pernah menceritakan itu padanya.

 _"Tapi semua baik baik saja sekarang. Aku senang karena aku tidak perlu merasa takut lagi—"_

 _Baekhyun menatap kedua bola matanya._

 _"Karena aku memiliki dirimu, kan?"_

Senyumnya luntur seakan akan tersiram oleh segelas air yang dingin, dan Chanyeol tahu hatinya hancur.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Chanyeol tersentak ketika sesuatu yang basah mengaliri pipinya.

 _Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak seharusnya mencintaiku._

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Ia membanting setirnya, mengambil jalur kanan dan mengendarai mobilnya seakan jalanan adalah miliknya.

 _Karena aku adalah monster yang tidak tahu balas budi. Aku tidak bisa mengenggam tangan rapuhmu, tanpa menghancurkannya._

* * *

Kris menutup pintu di belakangnya tepat setelah ia melepaskan nafas.

Benar benar hari yang mengesalkan—batinnya merutuk sambil melepas dasi. Tiffany masuk ke ruangan beberapa saat setelahnya, membawa nampan dengan segelas kopi panas di atasnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Buruk." Kris berujar singkat, mengambil kopi dari atas nampan dan bergumam terima kasih. Tiffany terkekeh, tidak menemukan cara untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Pandangannya bertubrukan dengan pria dihadapannya dan saat itulah dia teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan sepanjang hari kepadanya.

"Kris," Panggilnya, "Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. Apakah semua baik baik saja?"

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya. Ah, Baekhyun. Dia bahkan hampir melupakan untuk meluangkan waktunya agar ia bisa melihat kondisi anak itu.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya setelah ini." Kris memutuskan, berdehem canggung saat melihat kilatan cemburu di manik Tiffany.

"Ayolah, Tiff. Kau tidak perlu cemburu." Kris membujuk, mengeluarkan nada menggodanya.

"Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."

* * *

 _"Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun tersipu malu. Mata kecilnya mengintip lewat celah rambut yang menjuntai turun dan tergantung di dahinya. Chanyeol tertawa kemudian, mengusak rambut yang lebih mungil._

 _"Baiklah, jadi kemana kita setelah ini?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi kemanapun asalkan denganmu."_

 _"Astaga, kau manis sekali." Chanyeol menggoda, mengapit hidung mungil Baekhyun di antara jari telunjuknya._

 _"Tapi aku serius." Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol. Menggenggamnya erat di sana. "Apakah aku boleh, terus mengenggam tanganmu seperti ini?"_

 _"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh darimu?" Baekhyun mengulas senyuman simpul. "Kau adalah satu satunya rumah dan arah pulangku."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum. Diam diam memuji betapa cantiknya Baekhyun hari itu. Lelaki mungil itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya._

 _Chanyeol berharap dia tidak pernah menyakiti malaikat kecilnya._

 _"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku meninggalkanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sebentar,_

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku bersikeras untuk meninggalkanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya. Lantas ia berkata tanpa beban kemudian,_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan mati saja."_

 _"Hey," Chanyeol tertawa. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak mencintai hidupku apabila tidak ada dirimu di dalamnya, Chanyeol. Jika kau mati, mungkin aku akan ikut masuk ke dalam kuburanmu?"_

 _"Kau tahu, topik ini sedikit menyeramkan."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat lebar sehingga matanya menyipit dan membentuk senyuman juga. "Kau mafia. Tidak seharusnya kau takut dengan kematian."_

 _"Tapi aku takut kehilanganmu."_

 _Baekhyun mempertahankan senyumnya._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kehilangan diriku."_

 _Chanyeol menoleh,_

 _"Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku."_

* * *

"Baekhyun."

Kris menyalakan lampu, ruangan itu seketika terang dan figure seorang mungil di atas kasurnya membuat hatinya tenang dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kris mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk mendekat. Baekhyun duduk dengan kaki yang di tekuk sehingga menyentuh dadanya. Dari matanya, Kris tahu kalau anak itu baru saja menghabiskan malanya dengan menangis.

"Hey, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Kris menguncang lengannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlihat terganggu dengan itu. Dia tetap terdiam, menatap kosong pada jendela dan menghembuskan nafas dengan putus putus.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku."

Lelaki mungil itu akhirnya menoleh. Berada dalam jarak sedekat itu membuat Kris bisa merasakan deru nafas Baekhyun di depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

"Hujan." Ujarnya singkat, kata pertamanya dengan suara yang serak—terdengar menyedihkan.

"Hujan?" Kris mengernyit, menoleh ke pemandangan di luar jendela kemudian. Daun daun berguguran dan jatuh ke tanah, disertai terik matahari yang menyinari di atas langit. Tidak ada satupun rintik air yang bisa disebut hujan.

Tapi lelaki mungil itu, berkata bahwa ia melihat hujan.

"Baekhyun, disini tidak hujan."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hujan." Ujarnya lagi.

Kris tercekat

"Chanyeol masih bermain di bawah..," Baekhyun menunjuk, Kris mengikuti arah telunjuknya mengarah ke halaman yang penuh dengan daun yang berguguran.

"Kris, bisakah kau meminta Chanyeol untuk masuk? Dia kehujanan dan tidak mendengarkan teriakanku."

"Baek—"

"Chanyeol akan sakit kalau terus terkena hujan seperti itu."

Kris terdiam, tenggorokannya seperti di hambat oleh sesuatu sehingga membuat paru parunya berhenti memompa udara untuk beberapa saat.

"Tolong beritahu dia, ya?"

Kris tersenyum canggung, "Tentu, Baek."

"Terima kasih, Kris." Eyesmilenya terbentuk dengan indah, "Aku sangat mengantuk.."

"Kau bisa tidur." – _Dan aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol._

"Aku ingin Chanyeol datang ke sini dulu."

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh dengan erat.

"Dia sudah berjanji akan memelukku seperti ini saat dia selesai bermain di bawah."

"Baekhyun, ini tidak lucu. Tidak ada Chanyeol di bawah, dan sekarang tidak hujan."

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian ia mendongak. Maniknya bersinar polos,

"Kris, disini hujan. Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara petir dari sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Melihat betapa hancurnya anak itu, Kris terdiam, meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor.

"Baekhyun, kau pasti kelelahan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mengantuk? Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat."

"Apakah—Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Kris terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya beralih ke perban di tangan Baekhyun yang di bebat sampai pada perpotongan lengannya, dan pada pandangan anak itu yang kosong.

"Kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, lagipula aku sangat mengantuk. Dan—Ah! Chanyeol sudah ada disini. Kau boleh keluar Kris, kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol belakangan ini."

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, "Selamat beristirahat, Baekhyun. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

"Terima kasih, Kris."

Kris menutup pintu dan melirik _display name_ yang muncul di layar ponselnya, kemudian jemarinya berhenti saat akan menekan tombol hijau.

Niatnya terurung, dan dia segera mengetikkan nomor lainnya dengan terburu buru.

Panggilan tersambung saat Kris sudah berada di luar kamar kerjanya.

"Uisa-nim, kurasa sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun.."

Kris berjalan dengan gelisah, meraih kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Dia terus berkata—Lupakan. Bisakah kau datang sekarang juga?"

* * *

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa ponselmu?"

Itu adalah sambutan yang Chanyeol dapatkan tepat ketika ia membuka pintu rumah.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, bersandar pada teralis di tangga.

"Terburu buru."

Chanyeol menaruh kunci mobilnya di atas sofa dan menoleh kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya, mencampuri masalahku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu," Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau membuka ponselku dan membalas pesan pesanku, bukan?"

Bahunya naik, ia terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku bersumpah pada ibuku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memukul seorang _wanita, carrier, atau seseorang yang lebih lemah dariku._ Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat memainkan jemarimu pada sesuatu yang sepenuhnya urusanku."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah.

"Kau melebihi batas, Kyungsoo."

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku juga, Chanyeol. Bukankah begitu?"

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"Kita adalah pasangan."

"Tidak. Kita bukan."

Chanyeol berdesis remeh, "Kau adalah alatku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, hatinya terkoyak dan seakan pecah berkeping keping saat itu juga.

"Aku pikir kau mengerti. Jangan sentuhkan tanganmu pada satupun urusanmu. Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu berkeping keping."

Kyungsoo menahan lengannya ketika Chanyeol akan pergi lagi.

"Tidak, kau mencintaiku. Karena itu kau melepaskan Baekhyun dan membiarkan aku ada di rumahmu saat ini. Karena itu kau mengakui ku di depan pers dan melakukan sesuatu yang kita nikmati malam kemarin. Kau melakukan itu semua karena kau mencintaiku, benar?"

Chanyeol berbalik. Wajahnya tenangnya seakan menjelma menjadi bongkahan es, dingin. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan telapak tangannya bergetar hanya karena tatapan pria itu yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak mencintai siapapun."

Jemarinya lepas seketika, kehilangan tenaganya begitu mendengar ultimatum mutlak dari Chanyeol—yang selama ini dia kagumi, yang selama ini dia cintai lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

"Tidak dirimu, atau yang lainnya. Tidak seorangpun."

".. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik, tapi Kyungsoo tahu rahangnya mengeras.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dengan kasar dan segera keluar dengan langkah besar.

* * *

 _Itu adalah malam dimana Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mabuk._

Baekhyun terbangun karena sesuatu serasa menindih dan ada sesuatu yang basah di dadanya. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan Chanyeol ada disana. Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas panas yang memburu.

Lelaki itu mabuk.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun berujar pelan. Kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang kurang baik membuatnya pasrah ketika Chanyeol melumat bibir dan membubuhkan _hickey_ di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya meremang dan erangan pertamanya lolos dari bibirnya saat Chanyeol memainkan kejantanannya.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau mabuk—ahh!"

Chanyeol memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Baekhyun terkejut hingga tubuhnya menengang. Selanjutnya jeritan keluar dari bibirnya saat Chanyeol mulai menghentakkan miliknya yang keras di rektumnya yang masih kering karena belum siap untuk di masuki.

"Chan—Hah—Ahn.. H—Hentikan..—"

Chanyeol menggeram, tidak peduli. Ia meraih rambut Baekhyun, menariknya sehingga membuat lelaki mungil itu mendongak-memperlihatkan leher mulusnya yang memiliki hickey disana sini.

"Diam, jalang."

Kata pertamanya. Baekhyun tertegun, air matanya jatuh dan menyentuk pipinya.

"Chan—yeol?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah lengan kokoh lelaki itu. Di hadiahi tatapan penuh nafsu dari pria di atasnya.

Nafsu.

Baekhyun tahu hatinya jatuh.

"Jangan lakukan ini." Baekhyun mati matian menyembunyikan isakannya. "Sakit," Lirihnya.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya, melanjutkan gerakan tubuh di bawahnya dan memperdalam penyatuan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun tersentak dan pipinya basah. Penuh air mata.

"Ahh—Sial. Jalang ini."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan manik kosong, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke pada pergelangan tangannya. Dimana di sana terdapat sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sederhana. Setetes air mata yang tertahan di matanya mengaburkan pandangannya, lagi.

Baekhyun mulai terisak keras saat Chanyeol tidak berhenti setelah pelepasannya yang pertama.

"Chanyeol—Kumohon,"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat lelaki mungil itu terdesak dengan gairah dan isakannya sendiri.

" _Fuck, Bitch."_

Isakan Baekhyun pecah, tapi jemari mungilnya merayap menuju ke wajah pria-nya yang sedang menyetubuhinya seakan akan dirinya hanyalah seorang pria penghibur—bukan siapa siapa. Elusan di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tersentak, tapi tetap melanjutkan aktifitas panasnya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk..?" Baekhyun bergumam.

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol sibuk menghentak dan tubuh letihnya seakan akan remuk detik itu juga.

Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, dan keesokan harinya datang terlalu cepat. Baekhyun kehilangan cara untuk menatap Chanyeol tanpa ketakutan di matanya dan sialnya, lelaki itu tidak menyadari perubahan pada tingkahnya.

Lelaki itu, bahkan menghabiskan malam malam selanjutnya di kamar Daehye hanya karena Baekhyun yang takut pada sentuhannya.

Baaekhyun tidak mengerti apakah itu bentuk dari kepedulian Chanyeol, atau wujud asli dari perasaan yang terpendam di hatinya.

Satu satunya yang ia mengerti mungkin adalah—

 _"Ahh, Chanyeol, bergerak lebih pelan—Ahh—"_

 _"Daehye, sialan—Kau sangat nikmat."_

 _"Katakan padaku, Chanyeol—Ahnn!"_

 _Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum puas—seakan bahagia melihat raut yang sama dari wanita yang ada di kukungannya. Peluh menetes dari tubuh mereka berdua. Pemandangan yang erotis, tapi dia tidak teransang sama sekali._

 _"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Chanyeol."_

 _Hentakkan Chanyeol melambat, tubuh kekarnya merendah, meraih bibir wanita itu dan melumatnya._

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu."_**

—Lelaki itu, tidak mencintainya.

* * *

"Bos,"

Kris menoleh, "Apakah dia sudah datang?"

"Belum." Kai menggeleng, "Tapi Richard menghubungi anda, dia meminta izin untuk masuk ke wilayahmu."

Kris mendesah, " _Fuck_. Kenapa dia datang secepat ini."

Tiffany mengernyit, "Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Chanyeol akan membunuhku hidup hidup kalau tahu aku—"

Tiffany mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau tahu kau..?"

"Lupakan. Bukakan gerbang untuknya."

"Baik, Bos."

* * *

 _"Baekhyun, kau tahu? Kau seperti bunga. Mungil dan sangat cantik."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, jemarinya menyusun bunga yang sudah ia rapikan tangkainya dan menaruhnya pada vas._

 _"Benarkah? Tapi bunga tidak akan cantik selamanya, Chanyeol. Mereka akan mati, dan layu. Pada akhirnya mereka akan jelek, sama seperti diriku."_

 _Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil menatap ke dalam kedua matanya._

 _"Kau tetap akan cantik meskipun rambutmu memutih."_

 _Tawanya lepas, "Bahkan jika aku sudah tidak memiliki gigi lagi?"_

 _"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tahu kan?"_

 ** _Aku sudah terlalu jauh ketika mencintaimu._**

 ** _Sehingga, setiap kali aku mencoba menolakmu, kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku jatuh ke dalam perkataanmu._**

 ** _Bahkan biarpun aku mengetahui kau tidak hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti ini pada diriku, aku masih mempercayai kata katamu._**

 ** _Ah, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu atau perkataan manismu—_**

 _"Aku tahu."_

 ** _—Salahkan diriku yang sudah terlalu jatuh kepada segala tentang dirimu._**

Hari berikutnya setelah hari itu, Baekhyun menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesar dari hidupnya.

* * *

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Luhan berdiri di hadapannya, nafasnya memburu dan sepertinya dia baru saja berlari.

"Apa itu benar? Apa maksudmu dengan Madam Byun yang datang ke rumah sakit—Sehun! Apakah Baekhyun baik baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dimana si Brengsek itu sekarang?!"

".. Itu benar."

Luhan tercekat, "Wanita gila itu, apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Dia menyerangnya."

"Ya Tuhan." Luhan membekap mulutnya, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

 _"Tuan Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, tidak menjawab._

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Luhan bertanya panik.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Dia hancur."

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak baik baik saja."_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu di belakang Sehun. Seakan mengetahui apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, Sehun tersenyum lemah._

 _"Chanyeol tidak datang bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan memberitahunya sekaligus memberinya sebuah pukulan—"_

 _Sehun terdiam ketika Baekhyun mengenggam tangannya lembut._

 _"Tidak, jangan memberitahunya."_

 _Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah saat itu juga._

 _"Aku baik baik saja."_

"Dia merindukan Chanyeol..,"

Sehun bergumam.

".. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakan itu pada siapapun."

* * *

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Kau baru saja sampai."

"Tidak usah mengulur waktuku, dimana dia?"

Tiffany keluar dari ruangan kerja Kris, dan menatap pria itu.

"Richard, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Chanyeol segera mengikuti Tiffany, yang membawanya ke lantai dua.

Mereka sampai kepada kamar Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri."

Tiffany mengangguk, "Kalau begitu—"

"Pergi." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Tiffany tidak menunggu ucapannya yang kedua kali—ia segera pergi dari lantai dua. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan seseorang di balik pintu kayu itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya.

Gelap. Chanyeol mengernyit dan meraba raba dinding—berharap menemukan saklar lampu ata semacamnya. Selagi tangannya mencari, pandangannya menuju gorden yang tertutup, menghalangi jendela besar di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menyerah, tidak menemukan saklar lampu dan demi apapun dia lebih peduli pada keberadaan Baekhyun di ruangan itu daripada pencahayaan. Kaki nya yang panjang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, terantuk beberapa kali oleh benda di dalamnya—tapi tidak menganggunya sama sekali.

"Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi. Chanyeol nyaris membanting vas di nakas ketika berpikir Kris sudah menipunya soal keberadaan pria mungil itu, tapi gerakannya sepenuhnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara shower yang terbuka dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol melangkah— _namun langkahnya kian memberat._ Ketika tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol bahkan kehilangan kata kata untuk menjelaskan seberapa cepat jantungnya berdegub.

Ckrek. Kenop terbuka, pintu itu tidak dikunci sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Baekhyun..?"

Chanyeol menapaki lantai yang basah, tergenang sepenuhnya oleh air dan air itu berasal dari keran yang dinyalakan tanpa di matikan oleh seseorang—mungkin Baekhyun. Suara gemericik air yang ada di sebelah kirinya berasal dari shower yang terbuka namun tidak di pindahkan dari penyangganya.

Chanyeol tercekat.

Air yang mengalir keluar dari bathup, Chanyeol melihatnya. Dia berusaha berpikir dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun sedang berendam dan lupa mematikan keran airnya. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan kata kata apa yang akan dirinya ucapkan apabila melihat anak itu. Namun—

Darah.

Maniknya membulat dan tungkainya melemas.

Bukan hanya sebuah genangan, itu seperti lautan darah. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdentum secara menyakitkan ketika matanya dengan mudah mengenali figur yang terduduk di atas bathup.

"B—Baekhyun? Hyun—"

Chanyeol tertatih, melangkah pelan sedangkan pandangannya memburam secara spontan.

"B—Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ada banyak sekali darah?"

Chanyeol akhirnya melihatnya.

Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya ada di dalam bathup. Terduduk dengan pergelangan tangan yang mengucurkan darah. Perban yang di lepas dan di buang begitu saja di sudut kamar mandi dan sebuah pisau yang di genggam erat oleh tangan kirinya.

Darah itu, turun dan membuat air di dalam bathup berwarna sama—merah. Chanyeol menggeleng, selagi tangannya meraih tubuh dingin itu dan memindahkannya ke pelukannya.

"Tidak—Baekhyun, Tidak."

Chanyeol terus menggeleng, mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang basah, dia menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan dan mengecup pipinya berulang kali.

"Bangunlah, Baekhyun. Ayo kita akhiri semua dan hidup bahagia. Baekhyun, ayo bangun—"

Tangisnya pecah.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan Baekhyun di dekapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh dariku…" Ujarnya putus asa,

"Kau tidak boleh.."

Chanyeol meraung, memanggil namanya. Kris dan Tiffany berteriak panik, menghubungi medis secepat yang mereka bisa. Chanyeol berbisik berulang kali, tentang betapa dia mencintai Baekhyun—

Tapi lelaki mungil itu tetap terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Bagaimana jika aku bersikeras untuk meninggalkanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya. Lantas ia berkata tanpa beban kemudian,_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan mati saja."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks To :  
**

 **Baeguncy |** **chanyeoloves |** **Kimkadek9488 |** **PRISNA CHO |** **chalienBee04 |** **Yodium |** **DewiChoi |** **Lastrie964 |** **Brida Wu |** **AndriF282 |** **SekaradaChanyeolada |** **SuperSupreme61 |** **victorique35 |** **CussonsBaekby |** **eito8 |** **yan miru |** **Aisyah1 |**  
 **byunlika0204 |** **Chaerim31 |** **Parkbaexh614 |** **totheyeolandbaek |** **KertasBee |** **Incandescence7 |** **Byunsunny6104 |** **shinshiren |** **babyyh |** **AlexandraLexa |** **restikadena90 |** **365 be With You |** **rimaaa |** **Aerellia |** **Monika |** **cc | Guest (1) | Rose | Ayaa |** **inchan88 |** **Guest-ssi |** **kickykeklikler | Guest (2) |chanbee | baekhyung |** **CiellaLala |** **hanifairma16 |** **ParkVer |** **LyWoo |** **Ellaqomah |** **Lastrie964 |** **chimiesry | Guest(3) |** **indahcbs |** **margarethaaa | Guest (4) |** **keysha (mungkin kamu bisa hubungin saya lewat Line saya^^ ID Line ada di bio, terima kasih^^) |** **LUDLUD |** **byunnami |** **ivhanadia |** **Baekbyyours614 |** **vitaputri152 |** **beekill |** **Poliss |** **Autumn2day |** **baekhyunee |** **Hwang Tiffany |** **cbforever00 |** **fujokuu |** **cadelanakayam94**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW'S KALIANNNN~~~**

 _(Setiap saya baca review kalian saya jadi semangat, terima kasih~~!)_

 _ **I'm sorry for typo(s), OOC, and more.**_

 **Maaf pertama tama karena ini baru up awal Desember, hehe. Di karenakan saya masih bocah ingusan yang mau TO, UN, PM dan segala tetek bengeknya, kelanjutan ff ini jadi terbelangkai, maaf semua *bungkuk***

 **Dan juga, saya minta maaf sekali kalau feel di chapter ini nggak dapet samsek T^T.**

 **Terakhir, kayaknya aku bakal hiatus sebentar. Maybe tiga sampai empat minggu (Dan aku minta maaf karena ff ini jadi ketunda lagi.)**

 **Tapi saya tetap akan berusaha untuk update. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua~~~~**

 **Last, Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	14. Lautan

**_WARNING! Chapter ini akan sangat panjang sekali, jadi mohon di hayati dan temukan potongan petunjuk di dalamnya._**

 _Aku tidak bisa mengingat ;_

 _Waktu waktu dimana aku,_

 _Tidak mencintaimu._

 _Bahkan saat seperti ini,_

 _Biarpun aku sudah berdarah dan terjatuh terlalu dalam,_

 _Aku masih begitu mencintaimu._

 _Mungkinkah karena aku mencintaimu seperti mencintai lautan?_

 _Sehingga aku tidak apa apa bahkan bila aku akan tenggelam._

 **Stay Wih Me**

 **"Lautan."**

 _Seseorang itu, kupikir dia milikku. Setiap kali menatap matanya, aku seakan menatap masa depan yang terjanjikan. Seseorang itu, kupikir dia milikku. Setiap kali tangan hangatnya menyentuhku, aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Seseorang itu, kupikir dia milikku. Ketika dia tersenyum, aku rela menyerahkan apapun yang ku miliki agar bisa melihatnya lagi. Seseorang itu, kupikir dia milikku—_

 _Tapi tidak._

 _Dia bukanlah milikku._

 _..._

 _Tubuhnya terjatuh. Berkali kali sehingga membuat bajunya yang lusuh terkoyak dan bertambah kotor. Tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat maniknya yang cantik memerah basah. Rona di pipinya yang bulat menghilang. Wajahnya pucat, tapi dia tetap berlari. Menghindari pria yang mengejar beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan wajah yang ketakutan._

 _"A—Ah!"_

 _Tubuh mungilnya tersandung oleh batu dan lekas terjatuh. Pria itu menyeringai, mendekati bocah yang sudah sesenggukan itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang palsu._

 _"Kau tertangkap, Baekhyunnie." Katanya. "Sekarang, ayo pulang bersama ayah."_

 _"T—Tidak! B—Baekhyun tidak mau!"_

 _"Baekhyunnie, kau adalah anak yang baik. Anak yang baik, tidak boleh membantah ayahnya, hm?"_

 _Baekhyun memberontak saat tangan besar yang kasar itu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya, "Kau bukan ayahku!"_

 _Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras mendengarnya, namun mengertakkan giginya kemudian. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun dan memaksa anak itu mendongak padanya._

 _"Apa katamu?"_

 _"K—Kau.. Hiks.. K—Kau bukan ayah Baekhyun!"_

 _ **PLAK** _

_"Anak sialan. Apa aku membesarkanmu untuk berkata seperti itu pada seseorang yang menyediakan atap di atas kepalamu, hah?!"_

 _Tangis bocah itu pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan tatapan pria di hadapannya—yang mana berkali kali lebih besar daripada dirinya, menggelap._

 _"Sekarang, pulang dan jadilah anak yang baik—"_

 _Baekhyun menatap nanar sosok itu._

 _"—Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu."_

 _Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Dimana jawabanmu, anakku yang manis?"_

 _"Y—Ya—"_

 _Air matanya jatuh._

 _"—Ayah."_

* * *

 _"Dia cantik sekali, Kwon. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kulitnya bisa semulus ini."_

 _Baekhyun mengeliat tidak nyaman di tempatnya, sedangkan maniknya menelisik sekeliling. Asap rokok dan wanita dengan pakaian provokatif berkeliaran dengan bebas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada pria disampingnya—mereka semua bilang kalau pria itu adalah ayahnya._

 _"Tentu saja dia cantik. Begitu dia lahir, dia sangat mirip seperti Yuri."_

 _Gelak tawa terdengar asing. Dan entah mengapa, ketika orang yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya itu menatapnya, tubuhnya menggigil tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _"Cukup disini saja basa basinya."_

 _Ayahnya mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah. Jadi, berapa yang tawarkan untuk anak ini?"_

 _Maniknya yang polos mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti siapa yang mereka bicarakan._

 _"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Kwon. Kau sudah mengenalku luar dalam. Katakan saja berapa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Aku butuh lebih dari puluhan juta won untuk menutupi kasusku, Tuan Kim."_

 _"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan enam puluh?"_

 _Baekhyun merasakan firasatnya memburuk, apalagi ketika tangan lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus pahanya yang terekspos karena hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut._

 _"Bisakah aku mendapatkan lebih?"_

 _"Delapan puluh?"_

 _Tawa ayahnya pecah, "Ayolah. Aku tahu kau bisa memberikan lebih banyak dari itu."_

 _"Nah, kalau begitu. Sembilan puluh lima, dan anak ini.."_

 _Tangan pria itu terjulur untuk mengelus pipi gembilnya._

 _"..Menjadi milikku? "_

 _Milik.. Siapa?_

* * *

 _Baekhyun tahu dia sudah dijual oleh seseorang yang dia panggil ayah ketika dia ketakutan akan ancamannya. Baekhyun mengetahuinya ketika ia digiring ke sebuah mobil yang berisi beberapa anak lainnya._

 _Dia ketakutan._

 _Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja saat seseorang dengan jas hitam memaksanya masuk ke mobil. Bentakan mereka kepada anak anak lain yang ada di mobil itu membuatnya ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk menggigit tangan pria berjas itu dan lari. Kemana pun kaki kecilnya sanggup pergi. Baekhyun menangis saat batu batu kerikil menggesek permukaan kakinya yang telanjang. Sehingga tapaknya kini meninggalkan noda darah. Di malam yang beku, dia berlari di kejar pria pria dewasa yang meraungkan namanya._

 _Baekhyun pikir hidupnya akan berakhir ketika dia terjatuh. Mendadak insiden saat ayahnya kembali menangkapnya karena ia terjatuh terulang dan membuatnya semakin takut._

 _Namun nyatanya, dia terjatuh ke pelukan seseorang._

 _Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pria dengan lengan kokoh yang menangkap tubuh kecilnya. Pria itu juga memakai jas hitam. Hanya saja, wajahnya yang tenang dan penuh pembawaan membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau pria itu bukan salah satu dari mereka._

 _"A—Ahjussi!" Baekhyun mulai merengek, "Selamatkan aku, kumohon. Sembunyikan aku! Dimana pun! Aku bisa melakukan apapun! Kumohon!"_

 _Tubuhnya bergetar saat pria itu tidak menjawab, namun menatap matanya dengan teduh._

 _"Ahjussi.. K—Kumohon.."_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"B—Baekhyun, Ahjussi." Cicit Baekhyun sambil menunduk._

 _"Baekhyunnie, siapa yang mengejarmu?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak kembali dan air mata turun dari kedua matanya, dia menunjuk ke belakangnya tanpa berani menoleh._

 _"M—Mereka, ahjussi!"_

 _Pria itu tertawa, Baekhyun terhipnotis pada suara tawanya yang dalam sehingga tanpa sadar ia melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang di kejar banyak orang._

 _"Baekhyun, mereka tidak berani kesini."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksud ahjussi?"_

 _"Coba lihat ke belakangmu, sayang."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan takut menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat pria berjas hitam yang tadi mengejarnya berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Baekhyun hampir menangis lagi karena ia berpikir bahwa mereka akan menangkapnya tapi pria itu segera menggendong tubuh mungilnya untuk berada lebih dekat kepada dadanya._

 _"Lihat? Mereka tidak berani mendekat ke sini."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap, baru menyadari kalau rombongan berjas hitam itu hanya terdiam disana dengan wajah terkejut. Seperti batu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga eyesmilenya terlihat dan spontan mengecup pipi pria yang menggendongnya itu._

 _"Terima kasih, Ahjussi!"_

 _Pria itu terkekeh kembali._

 _"Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku appa saja, Hm?"_

 _"A—Appa?"_

 _"Ya," Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Panggil aku appa."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu pria kekar yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya "Appa". Mendadak Baekhyun merasa mengantuk, aroma dari tubuh pria itu membuatnya merasa di lindungi._

 _"Jangan berani menyentuhnya lagi. Dia milik Noires."_

 _Samar samar Baekhyun mendengar pria itu berkata._

 _"Siapa pun yang mencoba untuk melukainya, maka akan kuanggap sebagai penantang pewarisku."_

 _Baekhyun menguap, kepalanya terkulai dan terantuk. Biarpun ucapan pria itu terdengar berbahaya, anehnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Kemudian, sebuah bisikan menyapa telinganya._

 _"Tidurlah, Baekhyunnie. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah."_

 _Rumah yang di maksud olehnya bukanlah gubuk kotor yang selama ini ia tinggali. Melainkan sebuah mansion yang megah dan luas. Dengan cahaya yang benderang dan mengundang siapapun untuk masuk._

 _Disanalah, dia pertama kali jatuh cinta._

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku.."

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya sembari dia mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku.."

Kris meringis dari bangku kemudi. Tiffany yang menangis histeris sedari tadi memperburuk keadaan. Diam diam, mata elangnya melirik Chanyeol lewat spion. Lelaki itu tampak sangat kacau ; rambutnya berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri, kemejanya penuh dengan noda darah di bagian bawah, suaranya serak karena dia tidak berhenti meraung sedari tadi, matanya memerah dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

Pria itu, seperti seorang bocah yang di tinggalkan ibunya.

Kris mendesah, dia bertanya tanya dalam hati apa yang sekiranya mereka—Kelompok mafia lain pikirkan jika melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?! Dia akan kehabisan darah jika kau mengendarai mobilmu seperti ini!"

Kris tersentak.

"Aku berusaha, Richard. Lebih dari itu, kau harus tenang—"

"Tutup mulutmu dan menyetir dengan benar, sialan."

Kris terdiam seketika.

Chanyeol kembali bergumam berkali kali. Sesuatu seperti, "Baekhyun kumohon, bangunlah."

Ini semua tanpa sadar mengingatkan Kris pada sesuatu.

Sesuatu saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah—dulu, tepat ketika dirinya pertama kali mengenal Baekhyun yang lugu. Yang bahkan tidak berani untuk mengenggam tangan Chanyeol, bila bukan kelaki itu yang memulai kontak fisik terlebih dulu.

* * *

 _Saat itu awal semester genap. Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berada di kelas sedangkan Baekhyun—yang tidak satu kelas dengan Chanyeol tahun ini, berada di kelasnya yang berada cukup jauh dari kelas mereka.  
_

 _Mereka baru mengenal selama enam bulan—Chanyeol dan Kris. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuat Kris mengetahui sifat teman sebangkunya itu yang acuh, terlebih pada wanita. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang seakan tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun._

 _Dan akhirnya, hari itu, Kris menemukan jawabannya._

 _Hari itu, Kris masih mengingat setiap detailnya. Itu kali pertama Kris melihat gadis itu—Daehye. Perlu dirinya akui, gadis itu memiliki senyum dan pesona yang sangat cantik. Kris tidak heran jika banyak lelaki yang bertekuk lutut padanya karena dirinya bisa jadi salah satu dari lelaki itu._

 _Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan pada ujung rambutnya mengeriting dengan manis. Ketika dia tersenyum, seluruh cahaya seakan menyorot padanya. Indah sekali. Tubuhnya mungil, dengan tinggi yang tidak mencapai dadanya—itu bahkan membuatnya terlihat seratus kali lebih manis._

 _Mungkin itulah, yang membuat seisi sekolah menaruh atensi padanya._

 _Terkecuali lelaki yang sedang bersamanya ini, Chanyeol._

 _"Hey, yeol." Kris menguyah kentang gorengnya sambil menatap Daehye yang sedang duduk di lapangan. Gadis itu sepertinya baru selesai berolahraga, keringat membasahi wajah serta lehernya dan itu membuatnya tampak—seksi._

 _"Apa?" Jawab Chanyeol kemudian. Tidak mengalihkan pandangnya barang sekalipun._

 _Kris mencibir, "Jangan sok tidak peduli. Padahal ada bidadari sekolah sedang duduk di lapangan, dan kau malah melihat ke arah lain."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa, "Apa? Bidadari sekolah? Dia? Cih, seleramu payah sekali, tiang."_

 _Dahinya berkedut, tersinggung. "Dasar aneh. Daehye benar benar cantik dan kau masih saja menghina seleraku. Lagipula, kau juga tiang, bodoh."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia kembali menatap ke suatu arah dan mengabaikan Kris._

 _"Kalau Daehye tersenyum, rasanya aku bisa mengorbankan apapun untuknya."_

 _"Please, Kris. Hentikan kalimat menjijikkanmu sebelum aku muntah di wajahmu."_

 _"Tapi ini sungguhan!" Kris membela diri, "Kau belum tahu saja secerah apa senyuman Daehye."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _Kris terkejut, "Kau pernah melihat senyumnya?"_

 _"Pernah." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Senyum yang jelek."_

 _Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku benar benar menyerah dengan seleramu, Bro."_

 _"Tapi sungguh," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Daripada senyuman Daehye senyum Baekhyun lebih manis dari apapun."_

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _"Ya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunjuk seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang meminum air dari botolnya. "Dia kekasihku."_

 _Kris nyaris berteriak 'selamat!' sebelum dia melihat Baekhyun. Anak itu, terlalu polos. Sangat biasa. Kris mengerutkan kening dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian._

 _"Chanyeol, seleramu jauh lebih parah—"_

 _"Lihat," Chanyeol menarik senyum lebar. "Baekhyun-ku sedang tersenyum."_

 _Kris kembali menoleh dan benar, Baekhyun tersenyum. Kris membeku sedangkan maniknya dengan sukses merefleksikan senyuman di bibir yang merah itu, begitu—indah. Belum lagi suara tawa kecil yang terlontar dari suaranya yang ringan, menggelitik perutnya. Lelaki itu.. Manis sekali._

 _"Manis, kan?"_

 _Kris mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _"Kau tahu Kris?"_

 _Kris mengembalikan atensinya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Jika bisa terus melihat nya tersenyum seperti itu di sampingku, rasanya aku bisa menyerahkan semua di dunia ini pada mereka."_

 _Kalimat itu, sekilas sama dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara mereka berdua mengungkapkannya._

 _Chanyeol, lelaki itu, menaruh hatinya ke dalam kalimat sederhana itu ketika dia mengucapkannya._

 _Tapi mengapa ketika esok hari datang, Kris melihat Chanyeol bersama Daehye di dekapannya?_

 _Padahal, perkataannya hari itu, terdengar tulus bukan main._

* * *

Chanyeol khawatir.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kris mengetahuinya—dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak remaja tanggung dan semua tergambar begitu jelas di wajahnya yang pucat dan tangannya yang tidak berhenti memilin satu sama lain.

"Dia akan baik baik saja." Kris mencoba menghibur, walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan setajam mata pisau.

"Tim Medis akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Kris."

Kris menoleh.

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah olah kau sudah merencanakan semua?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris tertawa, "Jangan konyol."

Chanyeol memicingkan maniknya, "Kau tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali. Padahal seseorang akan merenggang nyawa di rumahmu jika aku datang sedikit lebih terlambat. Kau terlalu santai untuk ukuran teman, brengsek."

"Bagaimana ya.." Kris bergumam, "Kurasa aku tidak khawatir karena aku sudah tahu."

"Apa maksudmu, bajingan?!"

"Astaga, berapa kali kau mengumpatiku hari ini," Kris memasang tampang kecewa yang menggelikan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pistolku bisa meraih tengkorakmu kapan pun."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan melakukan hal hal yang membahayakan dirinya."

"Kau sudah tahu?!" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, "Dan kau tidak mencoba untuk menghalanginya? Fuck, Kris. Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya!"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku salah karena telah membiarkannya tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu."

Suasana mendadak terasa mencekam. Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan sengit ketika lelaki itu malah dengan santainya berdiri dan menepuk bahunya—berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau ingat, saat kita masih remaja dulu, kau melakukan banyak kesalahan pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melirik pria ber rambut pirang itu dengan tajam.

"Jadi, anggaplah sekarang, aku sedang membantu Baekhyun membalaskan dendamnya."

"Dengan membuatnya menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan terduduk di bathup yang penuh darah?!"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Kris tersenyum jenaka. Dan dalam beberapa detik, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Nafasnya mulai terdengar memburu karena lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu." Senyum itu tertarik ke salah satu sudut, "Bagaimana jika sekarang kau mulai belajar dari masa lalu dan, memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Wu'?"

"Kau pasti sudah menyerah dengan hidupmu." Chanyeol mencengkeram tangan Kris yang masih ada di bahunya dan menghempasnya.

"Tidak." Kris terkekeh, tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali oleh perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Semua orang membutuhkan guru, Chanyeol. Dan aku merasa cukup pantas untuk membuatmu belajar tentang penyesalan."

"Bajingan sialan." Chanyeol mengumpat. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Kris dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhkan tanganmu pada milikku, aku akan memotongmu menjadi bagian."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh milikmu, Richard." Kris kembali tertawa, "Kau akan melihat kesayanganmu itu berjalan ke arahku atas kemauannya sendiri."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Kris menatap Chanyeol, "Seseorang yang patah hati, bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya."

Chanyeol benci mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu. Mendadak dunianya berputar secara menyakitkan ketika menyadari dirinya-lah, penyebab semua ini. Dirinya lah alasan Baekhyun menangis lebih banyak daripada tersenyum. Dirinya lah penyebab Baekhyun terluka dan putus asa. Dirinya lah, pemicu dari semua itu. Semua adalah ulahnya. Semua berawal dari keegoisan dan kemunafikan dirinya.

Tapi dia tidak punya jalan untuk berhenti.

Dia sudah memulai segalanya.

Yang harus dirinya lakukan adalah menjalankan semua itu dengan baik.

Sehingga dia bisa melihat Baekhyun di garis akhirnya, mempertahankan anak itu di sisinya.

 **Selamanya.**

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun, menemukan kekasihnya terbaring di atas ranjang dan dadanya seakan diremas oleh pemikiran bahwa dialah penyebab Baekhyun berada disana.

Seperti yang Kris katakan, Baekhyun baik baik saja. Tim medis berhasil menyelamatkan malaikat mungilnya dari gerbang surga dan Chanyeol benar benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Wajah damai kekasihnya itu menarik perhatiannya, sehingga dia duduk di samping ranjang dan menatap setiap detail dari wajah itu dalam dalam.

Mulai dari kedua matanya yang terpejam, sangat indah biarpun Chanyeol tidak berharap sepasang mata itu tertutup begitu lama. Kulitnya putih dan seakan tanpa noda. Sama seperti pemiliknya yang polos dan tak berdosa. Kemudian hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi tetap berlekuk dengan sangat indah. Pandangannya turun dan terhenti pada bibirnya yang sedikit pucat—walaupun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya barang sedikit pun.

Chanyeol tidak percaya dia tega membuat anak ini menangis berkali kali karena seorang bajingan seperti dirinya.

"Baekhyun," lirihnya, menggenggam jemari lentik kekasihnya yang terkulai tanpa daya di kasur ; meremasnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku meninggalkanmu," Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Kau selalu saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Kris menatap mereka dari pintu, tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk melangkah masuk.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Kau bisa memakiku dan membayar orang untuk membunuhku—semua yang kau mau. Setidaknya itu semua lebih baik daripada harus melihatmu terbaring disini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, maafkan aku. Kau seharusnya membunuhku, kau seharusnya—"

Kris menaikkan alisnya karena Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya.

"—Kau seharusnya tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Katakan padaku, bukankah rasanya sakit? Aku—Aku benar benar tidak sanggup membayangkan saat saat dirimu terbangun dan menemukan sekujur tubuhmu penuh dengan luka—jangan, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah terluka lagi."

"Jika saja Baekhyun bisa mendengarmu, Richard." Kris membuka suara. "Aku yakin dia akan mengatakan ini."

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangan atau menyahutinya. Hanya diam dan membiarkan Kris melanjutkan perkataannya.

 _"Kau sudah menghancurkanku_." Kris tersenyum tipis, " _Dan aku akan membalasnya dengan membuat diriku lebih hancur lagi."_

* * *

 _Baekhyun ingat sesuatu._

 _Itu adalah hari setelah dirinya berkencan dengan Chanyeol, di taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Disaat Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya serupa dengan bunga. Itu adalah hari setelahnya. Hari dimana dia menemukan Daehye berpelukan dengan Chanyeol dengan begitu erat._

 _Baekhyun terdiam, membeku. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya terkejut dan tangannya mengepal. Jadi, sebelum Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Baekhyun menahan lengan kokohnya dan menggeleng padanya._

 _"Baekhyun?!" Sehun membentak, "Dia bersama wanita lain! Berpelukan!"_

 _"Aku tahu." –aku tidak buta jadi kau seharusnya tidak memperjelasnya seperti itu._

 _"Kau tahu dan kau menahanku untuk memisahkan mereka?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa. Lagi pula mereka hanya berpelukan." –Walaupun aku tidak bisa menemukan kapan dia memelukku seerat itu._

 _"Ya, hari ini mereka berpelukan dan bisa jadi mereka akan berciuman keesokan harinya." Sehun berujar sinis, "Aku tidak menyangka Tuan adalah orang yang seperti itu."_

 _"Sehun," Sehun menoleh, "Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, apapun yang dirinya lakukan, aku yakin kalau dia selalu punya alasan di balik itu."_

 _"Biarpun dia tahu kalau ini menyakitimu?"_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke Daehye yang sekarang bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Berapa kali pun dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik baik saja, mereka hanya teman, atau mungkin teman lama.. Tapi dirinya tetap tidak bisa untuk menahan dirinya dari rasa cemburu._

 _"Ya." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku."_

 _"Kau pembohong yang buruk."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi karena dia tahu Sehun benar._

* * *

Ketika dia terbangun, semua yang dirinya rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit.

Baekhyun mengutuk begitu melihat matahari. Bertanya tanya ke mana gairahnya untuk hidup? Namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa di lakukan olehnya tanpa _lelaki itu_? Semua orang tahu dia bukan apa apa bila bukan bersama dengan _lelaki itu._

Dan, betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat ke samping dan menemukan sebuah kepala bersandar pada tangannya. Mungkin tertidur. Hembusan nafasnya terasa keras—sekilas terdengar seperti deburan ombak. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar tapi segera membuang senyuman itu jauh jauh. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan kasar dan membuat seseorang yang tertidur di tangannya itu terbangun dengan paksa.

Ah, dia Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu, masih sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang kusut dan letih itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Baekhyun bertanya tanya apakah lelaki itu ada di sampingnya seharian ini tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia sudah membuangmu, pikirnya. Tidak ada sampah yang di tunggui oleh orang yang membuangnya. Tidak ada sampah yang di khawatirkan oleh orang yang sudah membuangnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, menyesuaikan pandangan dan terkejut begitu melihat Baekhyun menatap padanya—dengan ekspresi datar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan satu satunya yang dapat ia katakan adalah ;

"K—Kau sadar?"

Dia tercekat.

Baekhyun terkekeh, membuat jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku ceroboh karena tidak memilih pisau yang paling tajam—ah tapi sudahlah. Aku juga masih bisa melakukannya lagi. Tenang saja, ketika aku sudah melakukannya lagi, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku."

Chanyeol membeku, "K—Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku—"

Lelaki mungil itu tertawa lagi, bahunya terguncang seperti seseorang sedang memberitahunya lelucon yang paling lucu.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sudah tidak punya apapun lagi untuk di pertahankan. Apa gunanya aku hidup? Lebih baik jatah oksigenku di berikan pada bayi bayi mungil di Afrika—"

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dengan mencium bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkejut, tapi kemudian mendorong bahu lelaki itu dengan kasar—membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Brengsek." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Baekhyun, jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi, kumohon. Aku—aku benar benar menghawatirkanmu. Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Kumohon."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?"

Chanyeol tersentak.

"Kau bukan orang yang akan memelukku seperti dulu lagi, bukan juga seseorang yang datang padaku saat aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau bukan orang yang kuharapkan di setiap tidurku lagi, kau bukan dia. Kau bukan Park Chanyeol, kau bukan dia. Dia tinggi dan baik, dia mengelus rambutku setiap malam dan berkata kalau dia mencintaiku. Dia bukan kau, kau bukan Park Chanyeol. Kau Richard, dan itu artinya kau bukan siapa pun. Bukan orang yang akan ku dengarkan. Bukan dia. Bukan dirinya."

Baekhyun menunduk,

"Kemana kau saat aku benar benar membutuhkanmu? Kemana kau ketika aku mencarimu diantara gelap bayanganmu? Ke mana kau ketika aku tidak bisa tertidur di malam hari? Kemana kau selama itu? Kau kemanakan—"

Chanyeol merengkuh badan mungil itu, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Menatap maniknya dengan pelupuk mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"—Kau kemanakan Chanyeol-ku?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangannya tapi lelaki mungil itu beringsut menjauh.

"Kau tahu? Ketika aku menyayat tanganku kemarin, aku membayangkan kalau yang melakukan itu semua adalah kau. Kau tahu? Itu semua kulakukan karena aku merindukanmu dan aku tahu kau hanya akan datang jika aku terluka. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau ingin melindungiku tapi kau sendiri yang selalu mengingkarinya. Aku ketakutan, setiap hari. Dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, maniknya sendu dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun—walaupun kembali di tepis.

"Penyebabnya adalah kau, Richard. Segala dari semua ketakutanku, semua itu karena dirimu. Biarpun kau punya dada yang teraman, peluk yang ternyaman, ataupun senyuman yang terhangat, kau tetaplah sumber ketakutanku yang paling kubenci."

Chanyeol terdiam, maniknya kosong dan sesuatu terasa meledak di dadanya.

"Kau dengar? Aku membencimu. Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku pergi. Kemana pun asalkan aku tidak akan melihat dirimu!"

Teriakan itu memekakkan telinganya dan Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak tahu luka di hatinya. Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil itu yang meremas rambutnya sendiri seperti orang putus asa serta tertawa dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

 _Seberapa banyak aku sudah membiarkanmu hancur?_

Chanyeol mendekat. Tangannya terjulur, menarik bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut agar menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun memberontak, menjerit dan melakukan apa saja untuk menghindari sentuhan lelaki itu tapi Chanyeol bersikeras. Dia menatap ke dalam kedua manik merah itu dan tersenyum paksa.

"Apakah—Apakah kau baik baik saja jika aku pergi?"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam. Hatinya yang memberontak berubah kosong, seperti ditiup oleh angin yang kering. Dia menelisik wajah lelakinya yang tampan, menemukan kekosongan dan rasa putus asa disana.

"Katakan, Baekhyun. Apakah jika aku pergi dari hidupmu, kau akan baik baik saja?"

Hatinya terasa sakit. Dia tahu jawaban yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Tetapi menatap wajah putus asa itu, membuat hatinya mati rasa.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya lirih, "Mereka akan mengambilmu dariku, mereka akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku berusaha untuk menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, sungguh. Kau adalah semua dari yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Tapi jika memang kehadiranku sudah membuatmu muak, aku bisa—"

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lembut, "Aku bisa membiarkanmu bebas. Hanya saja berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat melihatmu terluka seperti ini."

Senyuman getir itu, Baekhyun menatapnya lamat lamat.

"Apakah lukanya masih sangat sakit?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap tangannya yang di perban dan menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengangguk.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah. Besok aku akan kesini lagi. Tapi aku janji kau tidak akan melihatku. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, bahkan ketika lelaki itu keluar dari ruang rawatnya setelah memastikan dia sudah terbaring di kasur. Baekhyun masih terdiam, menatap langit langit. Hatinya terasa seperti cangkang kosong yang tidak berdaya, tidak ada nyawa. Baekhyun masih terdiam hingga setetes air matanya jatuh melalui pipi kirinya, berakhir menyentuh kasur rawatnya.

Baekhyun merasa hancur, ketika melihat lelaki itu bersama dengan Daehye. Baekhyun merasa hancur, ketika lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian dan mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa hancur, ketika lelaki itu mengizinkan ibunya yang paling dia benci untuk mengunjunginya. Baekhyun merasa hancur, setiap hari, setiap waktu. Setiap air mata yang jatuh, dia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghitungnya.

Biarpun begitu, kehancurannya yang paling besar adalah ketika seseorang yang dia akui sebagai sumber ketakutan terbesarnya, berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya di hadapannya lagi.

 _Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia berarti sebesar itu bagi Chanyeol._

* * *

Lelaki itu benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir kalau mungkin dia sudah menyerah untuk mempertahankannya. Sehingga lelaki itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo—atau siapalah itu, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Satu satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana Sehun datang dengan raut wajah membunuh dan bersumpah akan membunuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meringis.

"Segera setelah kau keluar dari tempat ini, Baekhyun. Aku akan mencarinya dan mencabiknya menjadi bagian."

— _Bukankah kau yang akan dicabik menjadi bagian jika berkata seperti itu?_

"Sehun, tenanglah oke? Kau menganggu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membenarkan dalam hati.

Ia mendengar Sehun mendengus, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan keluar kamar rawat dengan bantingan di pintu. Luhan menggeleng, mendekati Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan Sehun, ya. Biasanya dia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya lebih daripada diriku, tapi sepertinya hari ini dia takut sekali kehilanganmu."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Katakan aku baik baik saja."

"Apakah lukanya tidak sakit?" Luhan mengalihkan topik, bertanya lirih sambil mengelus perban yang melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak sakit, sungguh."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Baekhyun." Luhan mendongak, manik rusanya berkaca kaca dan benar benar siap untuk menangis.

"Iya, iya." — _Walaupun aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi._

"Kalau kau ingin berhenti mencintainya, berhenti saja. Jangan berhentikan jantungmu, banyak orang yang ingin hidup dan bernafas, Baekhyun. Harusnya kau siksa saja si bajingan brengsek itu, bukannya menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika perkataan Luhan mengingatkannya pada perkataan seseorang.

"Sudahlah. Omong omong, apakah kau lapar?"

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tas yang dibawanya kesini.

"Aku membawa makanan favoritmu."

Baekhyun menatap isinya, bubur dengan abalone dan sup rumput laut.

"Maaf ya, dokter berpesan kau belum boleh memberatkan pencernaanmu jadi aku membuat ini. Bukankah kau suka sup rumput laut? Sehun dan aku yang membuatnya. Kau tahu? Sehun hampir membakar satu rumah saat membuat ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kalian tidak perlu repot."

"Tentu kami harus, Baekhyun. Kami adalah bawahanmu— _ah, Sehun bukan, sih_. Tapi lebih dari itu, kami temanmu!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak juga menolak ketika Luhan menyuapinya dengan bubur itu. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari pertanyaan tentang kabar lelaki itu, tapi juga segan untuk menanyakannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun, kau tahu aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan, Kumohon..?"

Luhan menghela nafas, hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Luhan mengalah.

"Baik, baik."

"Lelaki brengsek itu, bahkan tidak datang ke Blanches maupun Noires. Padahal kau yang masuk ruang rawat, tapi dia yang terlihat sakit."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran, tertarik.

"Dia selalu datang kesini saat kau tertidur, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertegun, _benarkah?_

"Dia masuk dan berdiri di samping kasurmu selama berjam jam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi yang jelas dia tidak pernah mendekat padamu. Kemarin, aku melihatnya membawa buket bunga itu dan menaruhnya di nakasmu. Saat aku masuk, dia hanya menatapku dan setelahnya keluar. Dia terlihat—kacau."

Luhan menghela nafas, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku puas melihatnya begitu. Rasanya seperti dendam yang kupendam terselesaikan semua."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar akhir kalimat Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan kabarnya, Baekhyun?"

 _Entalah, aku juga tidak tahu. Terkadang aku benar benar senang mengetahui bahwa dia tidak berada di sekitarku lagi, tapi terkadang aku merasa hampa. Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mencampakkan orang lain setelah mengucapkan kalau dia mencintai orang itu, menjadi seperti dirinya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah malaikat penyelamat hidupku, jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana caraku untuk berhenti mencintainya karena kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah berhenti._

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, hehe."

 _Dahulu, dia mengenggam segala kekuranganku—Aku yang jauh dari kata sempurna dan sering membuat kesalahan. Dia mengajarkanku dalam setiap langkah, memberitahuku bahwa setiap manusia dan perasaan yang ada padanya adalah berharga. Dia mengajarkanku untuk mencintai diriku sendiri, sehingga dia menjelma menjadi cahaya yang paling hangat dan terang. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa, aku tidak bisa membawa diriku sendiri untuk membencinya._

"Baekhyun, apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya dengan lirih, mengusik suasana tenang yang ada di kamar. Suaranya memantul dan berakhir terdengar di telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, menatap Luhan dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

 _Aku masih terlalu mencintainya._

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak tidur malam ini.

Dia menunggu, terus menunggu. Detak jarum jam seakan mengeras dan Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya—terkesiap.

Ternyata Luhan benar, lelaki itu benar benar datang disaat dia tertidur.

Suara sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai terdengar. Baekhyun menghitung derapan langkahnya dan ternyata lelaki itu hanya membuat tiga langkah—yang artinya ia berada jauh sekali dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempertahankan posisinya untuk membelakangi pintu, walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya dia penasaran apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Baekhyun."

Tubuhnya menegang kaku, Baekhyun terkejut dan secara reflex mempererat genggamannya pada selimut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi lelaki mungil itu.

 _Dia membencimu, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang paling kau cintai, dia membencimu sekarang._

"Apakah kau ingin aku untuk pergi?"

Hatinya sakit akan nada lelaki itu yang kehilangan ketegasannya—begitu lirih dan putus asa.

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Chanyeol terkekeh hambar, "Jaga dirimu baik baik, ya. Aku akan keluar sekarang jadi kau tidak perlu takut dan bermimpi buruk. Selamat malam."

Baekhyun tidak benar benar berharap Chanyeol keluar, jadi dia berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu.

Chanyeol dengan rambutnya yang acak acakan tertegun disana, tangannya memegang gagang pintu. Sudut bibirnya seperti akan membentuk senyum tapi tertahan, semua itu karena wajah kekasihnya yang penuh air mata.

Baekhyun menangis hanya karena melihat wajahnya,

Dia harusnya sadar kalau dirinya masih menjadi ketakutan terbesar anak itu.

* * *

 _Chanyeol membanting setirnya ke kanan dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan manik yang buram oleh air mata. Sementara telinganya terus mengulang saat saat dimana lelaki itu menangis dan tersenyum, semua tentang kekasihnya._

 _Aku harus menemuinya, Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Aku harus menemuinya dan berkata aku membutuhkannya._

 _Aku harus memberitahu semuanya._

 _Ban mobilnya berdecit keras saat dia berhenti di kediaman Wu, Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam._

 _Kris menyambutnya dengan wajah yang terkejut dan pucat pasi._

 _"Richard?"_

 _"Dimana Baekhyun?"_

 _"Tunggu, Richard. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol membentak, "Dia milikku, apa hakmu melarangku untuk tidak menemui kekasihku?"_

 _"Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Pulanglah."_

 _"Persetan, karena itulah aku kesini untuk membuatnya lebih baik, brengsek!"_

 _"Kau memperburuk keadaannya, Richard." Kris tersenyum miring, tapi Chanyeol terlalu kalut untuk sekedar menyadarinya._

 _"Saat dia bangun, dia sangat ketakutan."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Kris yang menjelaskan dengan nada rendah._

 _"Dia berkata padaku, kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." –Tapi kita semua tahu Baekhyun menginginkan kehadiran lelaki itu lebih dari siapapun._

 _"Jadi sekarang pulanglah. Dia sangat membencimu."_

 _Chanyeol benar benar kehabisan nafas dan kata kata._

 _Kekasihnya, membencinya._

 _Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan Kris menutup pintunya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Setelah itu, Tiffany datang dan memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamarnya seharian ini._

* * *

Chanyeol terdiam, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di posisi yang sangat canggung dan jarak yang jauh. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba mendekat.

Chanyeol memberinya senyum sekilas dan menarik gagang pintu—bersiap keluar, tapi Baekhyun memanggil namanya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita—kurasa kita harus bicara, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak berbalik, "Sudah larut, Baekhyun. Kau harus istirahat."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gelisah, "Sebentar saja, bisakah?"

 _Mengapa harus bicara denganku ketika itu hanya membuatmu takut?_

"Kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya final, Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dan Baekhyun menunduk di tempatnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, harusnya dia senang dan bahagia karena lelaki itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dia berkata kalau dirinya membenci lelaki itu, tapi sekarang dia baru tersadar dirinya masih begitu mencintainya.

* * *

Sehun datang lagi keesokan harinya.

Lelaki itu masih marah seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak berteriak ataupun mencari Chanyeol. Dia tampak lebih tenang, Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Halo, Hun." Sapanya, "Apakah Luhan datang juga?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku—"

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apakah masih sakit?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak sakit sama sekali, kok."

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi," Sehun mendesah. "Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Mereka terdiam, Sehun melirik perban yang ada di lengan Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih pada wajah anak itu yang benar benar seperti tiada beban. Seakan dia tidak pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan? Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Mungkin setelah aku keluar dari sini, aku akan pergi kemanapun asal aku bisa melihatnya. Ah, mungkin aku akan mendaftar di Noires dan menjadi apapun yang aku bisa disana."

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya terkepal di samping badan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Ikut denganku."

".. Apa?"

Sehun meraih bahu miliknya, mengarahkannya agar sejajar dengan dirinya. Kemudian lelaki itu membungkuk, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Hidup denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada bahunya namun gagal. Akhirnya dia hanya menarik nafas, tersenyum, lalu jemarinya terulur dan menangkup wajah Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah sanggup meninggalkannya."

"Baek," Sehun mengerang, "Bahkan setelah yang dia lakukan padamu? Setelah semua penghianatan dan semua kasih sayang palsu yang dia berikan padamu?! Apa yang salah denganmu, Baekhyun?!"

"Aku jelas tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi seberapa besar aku mencintainya."

"Kau bodoh."

"Ya, itu aku." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh, "Tapi terimakasih, Sehun. Selama ini kau selalu membuat segala sesuatu lebih baik."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau bodoh."

Baekhyun tertawa, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum lembut mendengar tawa itu.

"Luhan sebentar lagi akan kemari, dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. Jadi, Baekhyun, berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik baik saja saat aku berkunjung lagi."

"Aku janji." Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat rambutnya ikut bergoyang kecil.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ya. Hati hati di jalan, Sehun."

Baekhyun berpikir lelaki itu sudah pergi ketika derap langkah sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Namun ternyata Sehun masih ada disana, menatapnya sementara satu tangannya memegang kenop pintu.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini untuk mengoyahkan keyakinanmu padanya. Tapi kumohon ingat ini."

Baekhyun menatapnya, terdiam.

"Jika dia memang membutuhkanmu di dalam kehidupannya, dia akan menempatkanmu di sana, dia akan melindungimu agar kau ada di puncak dari segala kehidupannya. Jika dia memang membutuhkanmu di dalam kehidupannya, dia akan melakukan apapun agar kau ada disana. Sehingga kau, tidak perlu terluka untuk mendapatkan tempat itu."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas.

"Jika dia memang membutuhkanmu di dalam kehidupannya, dia akan menempatkanmu di sana, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu berjuang untuk itu."

Kemudian lelaki itu pergi setelah satu senyuman terakhir, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggung lebarnya yang menjauh.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

"Jika dia memang membutuhkanku…" Baekhyun bergumam, "Dia akan menempatkanmu disana."

"Kau tidak perlu terluka.." Maniknya beralih ke lengannya yang diperban, "Kau tidak perlu terluka untuk berada di tempat itu."

* * *

Seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi, Luhan datang beberapa menit setelahnya. Wajahnya sedikit letih biarpun masih terlihat amat cantik.

"Halo, Baekhyun." Sapanya cerah, "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mengingat kembali akan tampang Chanyeol tadi malam.

Lelaki itu—kenapa dia terlihat sangat lelah? Apakah dia tidur dengan baik? Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia bersama Kyungsoo? Atau bersama ibunya?

"—Hyun?"

"Ah," Baekhyun terkejut, "Maaf aku melamun."

"Tidak apa apa." Luhan tersenyum, bersenandung sambil mengganti bunga yang ada di atas nakasnya.

"Lihat, Chanyeol membawakan bunga lagi." Luhan menunjuk buket bunga yang dia bawa, "Kali ini bunga _carnation_ , Baek."

"Cantik." Baekhyun membalas sekenanya, "Apakah dia ada diluar sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Entalah, aku juga tidak mau tahu kemana dia sebelum datang ke sini saat malam hari."

"Apakah dia baik baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, "Kemarin aku melihatnya dan dia tampak kacau sekali."

"Kalau begitu berarti dia tidak baik baik saja." Luhan menyimpulkan, bergumam sebentar, "Itu bagus."

"Luhan," Baekhyun mendesah, "Tidak bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Baekhyun-ku," Luhan menatapnya, "Dia baik baik saja, oke? Manusia kejam seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah mati dengan mudah. Dan lagipula, daripada mengkhawatirkannya, kau lebih baik khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Lihat dirimu, kau lebih kurus dari bulan lalu."

"Aku baik baik saja, Luhan."

"Dan begitupun dengan dia. Dia akan baik baik saja, oke? Berhenti bertanya soal dirinya."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, menatap Luhan yang sedang menyusun bunga bunga berwarna merah cerah itu ke dalam vas.

"Aku tidak melihat Kris belakangan, kemana dia?"

Luhan meliriknya sebentar, "Ah, dia. Kris kembali ke Prancis."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut, "Kenapa tiba tiba sekali?"

"Chanyeol memperingatinya. Dia mencoba mengakui dirimu sebagai miliknya dan Chanyeol sangat marah. Kudengar mereka terlibat beberapa baku hantam, tapi sekarang semua baik baik saja."

"Astaga," Baekhyun mendesah lagi, "Padahal dia pria yang baik."

"Aku tahu, dia sangat membantumu selama ini."

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu, Baekhyun."

 ** _"Apakah aku menganggu?"_**

 _Suara ini,_ Baekhyun menoleh. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu ruang rawatnya, berdiri seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

".. Kyungsoo?" Luhan terkejut, beberapa tangkai _carnation_ yang sedang dia susun terjatuh ke atas nakas, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku kesini karena ingin berbicara dengannya."

Lelaki mungil itu menjawab tenang,

"Apa aku boleh bicara denganmu—"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa, Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada senyumnya. Jantungnya berdentum, tanpa dirinya rencakan.

Mendadak dirinya merasa sedang berada di sebuah lautan. Terombang ambing oleh ombaknya, tertarik ke dasarnya. Udaranya menghilang, dan seluruh dunianya serasa hampa, seperti berada di sebuah lautan, tanpa siapapun yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan membantunya untuk keluar dari lautan itu.

"—Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :**

 **|Baekbyours614 |** **SuperSupreme61 |** **restikadena90 |** **Baconiee |** **byunnami |** **chocohunna |** **istiqomahpark01 |** **Lastrie964 |** **AndriF282 |** **LordLoey |** **kickykeklikler |** **yehet98 |** **chimiesry |** **Brida Wu |** **DewiChoi |** **nadivarahma614 |** **inchan88 |** **chalienBee04 |** **AkagamiShimura27 |** **ryuuki queenza |** **ErryBee | LUDLUD |** **Park Byun NurHabibah | KertasBee |** **milkybaek |** **Ellaqomah | LyWoo |** **PRISNA CHO |** **365 be With You | jeuspre |** **Rxxxer |** **ikwhywlndry | justqwerty | chanox | byunlovely | firelightbeelove | cbhs123 | ang alwyas | fujokuu | CiellaLala | leeyoo91 | Chaerim31 |** **xxvsmxx |Guest (1) | rimaaa | cc | Delulu | pineash | ptb |** **AlexandraLexa | Guest (2) | Guest (3) |** **Incandescence7 | Yodium | realpcy7 | LoveU | Guest (4) | Elativah | Baeguncy | park yeolna | babebaekyun |** **VFlicka6104 |** **noufbaybe91 |** **meliarisky7|** **Jyotika Ai |** **ForChanBaek614 |** **chanbaekis | chanbee |** **Fatihah Kim | Sagiwon | Jenpcy |  
**

I'm sorry for typo(s), wrong words, OOC, etc.

Hullas everyone~ Holiday is coming, I'm so excited to end this fic ASAP and post a new story~~

 **Satu chapter sebelum tamat!1! /selebrasi/ seneng banget bisa bebas dari tugas dan nulis tanpa ditemani tumpukan buku kurang belaian, wkwk.**

 **Yap, sekarang aku bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian yang paling sering muncul di kolom komentar :**

 **Q : "Kak, Daehye itu sudah mati atau belum sih?"**

 **A :** XD, Daehye itu cuman PHO di hubungan Chanbaek versi flashback, alias dia itu udah masa lalu *eak* dan alias lagi udah tiada (silahkan check chapter 8-9)

 **Q : "** **si chanyeol itu cinta ama dahye itu?"**

 **A :** Hngg... Yang jelas aku udah tegasin di satu Chapter (maybe kalian nggak sadar), pokoknya silahkan check di chapter 9, disitu udah jelas banget wkwk.

 **Q : "** **Trus dia nikahin kyungsoo karna mirip dahyee?"**

 **A** : Yeap. Bisa dibilang kayak gitu, detailnya nanti akan diungkap di chapter terakhir alias updatean besok2.

 **Q : "** **agak pusing ya bacanya karna diselingi selingin flasback ya? trus kadang gabisa bedain chapternya lg flasback apa kenyataan sekarang gitu , jadi rada ga konek sama ceritanya hehe"**

 **A :** Maaf udah bikin kamu pusing ya, sayang T^T. Ini memang alurnya maju mundur cantik, jadi maaf banget kalau kamu jdi nggak konek bacanya haha. Saya usahakan deh, nanti diperjelas mana yang flashback dan mana yang bukan~

 **Q : "** **sebenarnya siapa sih selingkuhan chan?baek/kyungsoo atau dahye?"**

 **A :** /toel Chanyeol/ ditanyain tuh, Yeol. Makanya jadi cowok jangan banyak banyak ciwinya. Jadi ribet kan -,- /slap/. Sudah dijelaskan di chapter 9 ya^^ Yang jelas selingkuhannya bukan Baekhyun, wkwkwk.

 **Q : "** **akankah ini menjadi mpreg? meuhehheheheheh"**

 **A :** WKWKWKW. Niatnya sih mau begitu, yahhh tapi karena berhubung sudah mau chapter akhir(dan aku sama sekali nggak berencana bikin sequel, special chapter, atau apapun itu). Jadi M-PREG bakal ada di 2 ff ku yang rencananya akan ku post segera setelah ini tamat.

Yang masih bingung, ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya, disana semua akan dirinci^^.

 **Btw, aku nulis ini sampe 6K. Semoga nggak ada yang muntah ya saking bosennya TT**

 **(Sekaligus promosi : Ada dua judul ff yang sudah siap(?) mengudara setelah ff ini tamat  
**

 **Judul satu : OPIUM, Rated : M+, Genre : Mesum mesum mesum /padahal authornya aja masih di bawah umur WKWKWKW/**

 **Judul dua : Dominant, Rated : M, Genre : Crime and Angst as always, dominant-submissive-carrier inside^^)**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca~**

 **So, berapa banyak hal yang sudah kalian sadari? Beritahu saya di kolom review^^  
**


	15. End : Epitome

_Jadi mulai sekarang,_

 _Aku akan merindukanmu seakan aku tidak pernah bisa merindukanmu lagi._

 _Aku akan menciummu seakan aku tidak pernah bisa menciummu lagi._

 _Aku akan tertidur di sampingmu seakan aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu lagi._

 _Aku akan berisik di telingamu, "Aku mencintaimu" seakan aku tidak pernah bisa mengucapkannya lagi._

 _Aku akan tertidur seakan tidak pernah bisa terbangun kembali._

 _Dan aku akan menuliskan akhir dari segala kisahku denganmu, di atas sebuah kertas putih dengan tinta darah._

 _Karena kau adalah cerita yang tidak sanggup ku utarakan lagi._

 _Lantas aku akan berlari padamu,_

 _— **Lalu mencintaimu seakan dunia sudah berakhir.**_

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **"End : Epitome"**

* * *

Chanyeol melepaskan dasinya, menyampirkan jas hitamnya pada kursi kemudi dan terduduk disana—meremas keningnya.

"Tuan."

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan Sehun menatapnya dari luar mobilnya.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sudah, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu masuklah," Chanyeol melirik kursi disamping pengemudi, "Kita bicarakan masalah diantara kita setelah aku membunuh dia."

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk disana tanpa banyak kata. Pandangannya menatap ke depan, terlihat kehilangan raut ramahnya.

Chanyeol melempar lirikan terakhir pada gedung rumah sakit disampingnya sebelum menginjak pedal gasnya, melaju dengan mobilnya yang sudah penuh dengan amunisi dan senjata.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap jarinya dan selimutnya. Apapun yang bisa dia tatap selain wajah itu—seseorang yang dulu merupakan tangan kanan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga terdiam, bedanya, dia menatap ke sekumpulan bunga carnation di vas yang belum selesai di susun.

Mereka terdiam, dan canggung.

Luhan sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu karena Kyungsoo memintanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu masih mengawasi mereka dari depan kamar rawat—itulah mengapa dia tidak merasa begitu khawatir.

"Ku dengar kau terluka." Kyungsoo akhirnya berbicara duluan.

Baekhyun mendongak, terkejut oleh suara yang memasuki pendengarannya setelah beberapa saat sunyi.

"A—Ah, iya."

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab singkat, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke luar jendela.

"Baguslah, aku sangat khawatir."

Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak nyaman berada di satu ruangan denganku." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku minta maaf, aku pasti datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Selain hari ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu untuk menemuimu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menjaga privasi ruangan ini."

Baekhyun sedikit melirik ketika mendengar nama itu, tiba tiba teringat dengan insiden ibunya di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

"Karena setelah ini, kami harus pergi untuk suatu urusan, aku tidak akan mengulur waktu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnya.

"Aku menyerah."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menatap cincin yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas selimutnya yang berwarna putih—menyamarkan warna cincinnya.

"Dia sudah tidak memakai ini sejak Madam Byun datang dan membuat kekacauan." Kyungsoo bergumam, "Dan akhirnya aku memiliki keberanian untuk melepaskannya di hadapanmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kami tidak benar benar terlibat ke dalam suatu hubungan, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berujar perlahan sambil menatapnya, walaupun Baekhyun tidak membalas tatapannya sama sekali.

"Aku hanya alatnya. Aku hanya bandul pengganti. Dia tidak ingin Jaeyeol datang padamu, dia menjauhkanmu dari psikopat gila itu dan sebagai gantinya, dia memilihku." Kyungsoo menarik senyum hambar, "Dia memilihku sebagai tamengmu. Sebagai orang yang akan mendapatkan serangan dari Jaeyeol."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua padaku? Kalau kau berharap mendapatkan maaf—"

"Jangan membencinya." Kyungsoo memotong, "Jangan membenci Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak yang dia korbankan untuk melindungimu."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Baekhyun menoleh padanya untuk pertama kali, "Kau juga tidak tahu berapa banyak yang dia lakukan untuk membuatku berakhir seperti ini."

"Baekhyun, kumohon." Kyungsoo meraih tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah lain yang ada pada hubungan kalian, tapi jika semua itu adalah tentang aku, kumohon jangan membencinya. Aku kira aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku tapi semua itu hanyalah omong kosong, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bercinta dengan "Kyungsoo", satu satunya yang dia sebutkan saat pelepasannya adalah kau, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, sementara Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan belakangan. Tapi dia tampak sangat muram."

Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sementara air mata Kyungsoo perlahan jatuh dan menetes ke tangannya.

"Dia benar benar menyesal." Kyungsoo terisak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan putus asa, "Mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba mendengarkan penjelasannya? Mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan?"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, tapi dia masih terisak.

"Satu satunya yang dia miliki di dunia, adalah dirimu—"

"—Dia mencintaimu." Ucapnya final.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Daehye? Dirinya dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan perkataan Jaeyeol? Dia pernah berkata Chanyeol tidak mencintai siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri._

 _Bagaimana dengan mereka? Jika dia memang benar benar mencintaiku, bagaimana dengan mereka?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dibalik tangisannya, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat dengan simpati palsu yang mememenuhi maniknya.

"Hanya saja, Baekhyun, aku kemari bukan hanya untuk mengakui dosaku." Nada suaranya yang mendadak mengecil dan penuh kehati hatian membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan di matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu bukan? Dia—"

Kyungsoo menjeda, melirik Luhan yang menatap mereka dari pintu dengan pandangan awas.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya dia—" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas tanpa Baekhyun sadari, "Sedang merencanakan sesuatu.."

* * *

 _Epitome_ **  
**

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan masuk ke kediaman Wu.

Kris menyambutnya di pintu depan, pelipisnya masih berdarah dan sudut bibirnya juga masih pecah. Sehingga Chanyeol nyaris tertawa ketika melihat Kris berusaha tersenyum.

"Halo, bajingan." Kris mengumpat walau bibirnya tersenyum.

"Halo juga, teman lama." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Apakah lukamu sudah membaik?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, rasanya masih luar biasa." Kris mencibir, "Daripada itu, Sehun, apa yang kau katakan kepada Baekhyun? Kau tidak mengatakan kalau aku melarikan diri, kan?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak, Luhan yang menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun."

"Ah, si rusa itu. Jangan katakan kalau aku dipukul oleh si brengsek ini dan harus menebusnya dengan sesuatu yang paling mengesalkan di dunia ini."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, terkekeh.

Tiffany datang menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja, "Silahkan, Richard, Sehun."

"Aku tidak datang untuk minum teh." Sahut Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau perlu pemanasan sebelum menembak," Kris meraih tehnya, menyesap cairan yang mengepulkan uap panasnya. "Dia tidak akan kabur, aku sudah mengikatnya pada kursi seperti majikan mengikat anjingnya yang nakal."

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, bisakah aku mendapatkan hadiahku?"

Sehun ikut berdiri saat Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa.

"Hadiahmu sudah menunggu di ruangan itu." Kris menunjuk pintu dengan ornamen naga di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Terima kasih, bro."

"Tidak usah basa basi dan cepat habisi dia, Richard."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya kemudian.

"Halo, Park."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Ternyata kau benar benar masih hidup, bajingan."

"Tentu saja aku masih," Jaeyeol tertawa keras, "Aku akan mati bersama anak itu."

Sehun mengernyit, "Tutup mulutmu, sialan."

"Ah, jadi kau ikut juga dengannya? Mengapa, Sehun? Kupikir kau sudah muak dengan manusia ini?"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, "Bukan urusanmu, Brengsek."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jaeyeol tertawa, "Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat siap membunuhku, huh?"

"Aku menantikan ini sepanjang tahun."

Jaeyeol tertawa lagi, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian membawa senjata yang banyak? Tetap saja, kalian hanyalah dua cecunguk sialan. Kalian berdua tidak bisa memegang dua pistol dalam satu genggaman."

"Apa bedanya dengan kau, bajingan menyedihkan." Sehun berdecih, "Kau juga sendirian, dan lebih lagi, kau berada di dalam tahanan Wu. Tanpa kawan dan tanpa senjata. Menyedihkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, membenarkan.

"Jadi bagaimana, sudah puas menghirup oksigennya? Apakah perlu aku mempercepat usiamu sekarang?"

Sehun mendekat dua langkah, "Dimana kau suka untuk dikuburkan? Di sarang harimau atau di lautan?"

Chanyeol mengisi amunisinya dengan tenang, "Tidak, Sehun. Dia tidak akan punya bagian tubuh untuk di kuburkan."

"Ah, kau benar." Sehun tertawa.

Jaeyeol menatap mereka, tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Dengan tenang dia mengamati pergerakan Chanyeol. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan mereka sama sekali.

"Dimana sebaiknya aku menanamkan timah yang pertama?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang jenaka, menyusuri wajah Jaeyeol dengan moncong pistolnya.

"Apakah, aku harus mulai dengan ini?"

Moncong pistol itu berhenti di perutnya.

Jaeyeol memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang karena dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Tubuhnya terikat dengan rantai dan tenaganya sudah terkuras dipukuli oleh antek antek Wu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Dia hanya duduk dan memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakitnya datang.

Saat itulah, ingatan masa lalunya memasuki kepalanya.

 **DOR!**

Tembakan pertama, tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan tertarik. Seakan tercerai berai. Dia mendengar suara tawa. Jaeyeol masih memejamkan matanya.

 **DOR!**

Tembakan kedua terjatuh di lengannya, kali ini tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi tubuhnya sudah serasa remuk.

 _Dia tiba tiba mengingat masa lalunya._

Jaeyeol mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." Panggilnya lirih, namun entah bagaimana terkandung rasa puas yang culas. Menggetarkan dirinya. "Apakah, kau ingat dengan **perjanjian** itu?"

Rahang mafia itu mengeras, dan Jaeyeol tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Dan aku tidak." Chanyeol menjawab santai, menaruh kedua tangannya disaku, mengabaikan bunga yang diulurkan oleh gadis di hadapannya—Daehye._

 _"A—Apa?"_

 _"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Chanyeol berujar lagi, "Jadi pergilah. Sekarang juga."_

 _"T—Tapi aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak."_

 _Daehye menangis, air matanya jatuh dan dia berlari pergi. Chanyeol acuh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaeyeol di sampingnya._

 _"Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu, Hyung?"_

 _"Ah, tidak." Jaeyeol tergelak, gugup._

 _"Gadis yang manis."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa apaan kau ini hyung, dia sama sekali tidak manis."_

 _Jaeyeol terdiam, terhenti di tempatnya—membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Satu yang tidak Chanyeol tahu, gadis yang baru di tolaknya adalah mantan kekasih Jaeyeol. Dan pikirkan betapa sakit hatinya, ketika melihat mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dirinya cintai ditolak begitu saja seakan gadis itu tidak berharga._

 _Pandangannya yang menggelap beralih ke sosok bertubuh mungil itu, Baekhyun.. Ketika manik sipitnya tertawa dan cara lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatapnya, Jaeyeol memiringkan kepalanya._

 _"Hey, Jae, Daehye mencarimu."_

 _Saat itulah semua harus dimulai._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Oppa."_

 _Jaeyeol menatap gadis yang tampak kacau itu, rambutnya berantakan, make upnya luntur bersamaan dengan air mata yang meluruh dari matanya. Gadis itu tersedak ludahnya saat ia patah patah berkata,_

 _"A—Aku sangat.. Hiks.. A—Aku sangat menyukai dia, Oppa."_

 _"Aku tahu." Jaeyeol tersenyum pahit, "Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"_

 _"Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa jadi kekasihnya, Oppa." Daehye kembali terisak, "Apapun, kumohon."_

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Seharusnya Jaeyeol menjawabnya seperti itu._

 _Tapi jawaban yang diberikan adalah,_

 _"Ya, Daehye."_

 _-Sebuah kepatuhan yang salah._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Hahh—hahh.."_

 _Jaeyeol tersenyum menang, "Hanya segini kemampuanmu, Richard?"_

 _Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, oleng ke belakang tapi dengan cepat dia mencoba memukul Jaeyeol lagi—mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah pelipis lelaki yang lebih tua darinya._

 _Jaeyeol tertawa sambil menghindarinya._

 _"Bocah bodoh," Jaeyeol tersenyum, "Kau sangat lemah untuk seukuran pewaris Noires."_

 _Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, merasa dipermalukan._

 _"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek."_

 _Jaeyeol tersenyum miring, dia memukul Chanyeol di perutnya dan kemudian lelaki itu dengan mudah terjatuh._

 _"Kau benar benar tidak punya tenaga lagi, ya?" Jaeyeol mengejek, berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapan Chanyeol yang terengah dan terbatuk sambil memegang perutnya._

 _"Bagaimana kau akan melindungi Baekhyun, huh? Jika kemampuanmu hanya sebatas ini."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, pergerakaannya sontak terhenti. Chanyeol menatapnya marah kemudian, "Jangan bawa bawa dia, brengsek."_

 _"Ya, ya." Jaeyeol berdiri, menepuk salah satu celananya yang kotor karena menyentuh tanah, "Baekhyunmu itu, cukup manis juga."_

 _Chanyeol memicingkan maniknya, menatap Jaeyeol tajam._

 _"Apa aku bisa merebutnya?"_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dengan tiba tiba, membuat Jaeyeol terkejut. Remaja berusia lima belas itu mencengkram kerah bajunya, menatapnya nyalang dan marah._

 _"Jangan kau sentuhkan tanganmu padanya, kuperingatkan kau."_

 _"Oh, aku takut sekali." Jaeyeol tertawa keras._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita lihat saja, nanti?"_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan di samping Chanyeol ketika beberapa orang menghadang mereka._

 _Chanyeol terkejut, secara naluri menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya. Tapi apa yang bisa seorang bocah berumur lima belas lakukan ketika pria tinggi dan kekar itu memukulnya berulang tanpa membiarkannya bernafas._

 _"Baekhyun—pergi!"_

 _Chanyeol berujar sekeras yang dirinya bisa, sedangkan sekujur tubuhnya serasa remuk dan mengeluarkan darah._

 _Baekhyun terpaku, menangis. Dia mulai berteriak setelahnya._

 _"A—ahjussi! Kenapa memukul Chanyeol! Lepaskan dia! Dia kesakitan!"_

 _Baekhyun meraih tangan salah seorang dari mereka dan menggigitnya. Pria itu berteriak marah, mendorong Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh ke lantai._

 _"Baekhyun!"_

 _Chanyeol berharap dia bisa berlari untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri, tapi pria pria sialan itu masih memukulinya dan seluruh kesadarannya seakan di permainkan. Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Baekhyun, menyuruhnya lari kemana pun, tapi lelaki mungil itu terjebak diantara dua pria dewasa. Pandangan Chanyeol memburam, hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah ;_

 _Bisikan bahwa dia tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Chanyeol terbangun di suatu ruangan asing._

 _"Kau sudah bangun, nak."_

 _Chanyeol menoleh, ayahnya duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ah, ternyata ini kamarnya. Pikirannya tertarik secara mendadak akan keadaan Baekhyun._

 _"Appa, dimana Baekhyun?!" Ujarnya panik._

 _"Dia baik baik saja."_

 _"Dimana dia?!"_

 _Tn. Park menatapnya dari sela buku yang di genggamnya, "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"_

 _"Tentu saja karena aku harus memastikan keadaannya!"_

 _"Kau sudah gagal melindunginya." Tn. Park berujar tenang, "Lebih baik kau pulihkan dulu kondisimu."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli! Dimana Baekhyun!"_

 _Tn. Park menggeram, mulai merasa kehilangan kendali akan emosinya sendiri. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol kasar dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan dimana banyak medis mengelilingi suatu ranjang. Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangan dan menemukan tubuh mungil Baekhyunnya terbaring disana, dengan wajah yang pucat._

 _"Dia ada disini." Tn. Park berujar, masih menggeram._

 _"Sekarang katakan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantunya?!"_

 _Chanyeol merasa kosong ketika ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Apa? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Mengapa Baekhyun harus berada disana? Mengapa bukan dirinya saja? Mengapa lelaki mungil itu harus terluka—Chanyeol melihat darah ada dimana mana. Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa dia tidak bisa menjadi sedikit lebih kuat dan melindungi kekasihnya?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Hari itu, ada suatu pukulan kuat yang menghantamnya hingga ke dasar. Chanyeol menunduk, pergi setelah bergumam "Maaf" pada ayahnya._

 _Hari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ; jantungnya berdetak untuk Baekhyun._

 _Dia akan melakukan apapun asalkan lelaki itu terlindungi dan aman._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Baekhyun, apakah lukanya masih sakit?"_

 _Chanyeol bertanya sedangkan tangannya mengelus surai lelaki itu dengan sayang. Baekhyun menggeleng, bergelung di pelukannya._

 _"Tidak sakit, hanya nyeri saja."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum nanar ketika mendengar nada ceria yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya._

 _"Bolehkan aku melihatnya, Baekhyun?"_

 _"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk, berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol sehingga lelako itu bisa melihat lukanya, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat luka yang melintang di punggungnya karena luka itu sudah di jahit dan di balut perban. Walapun dia masih dapat melihat bercak darahnya, masih dapat membayangkan seberapa dalam luka di punggung lelaki mungil miliknya._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, merasa sesak. Jantungnya berdentum secara menyakitkan. Dia merasakan tangannya bergetar hanya dengan mengelus perban itu. Lantas, lelaki itu menangis—biarpun dia menghapusnya secepat mungkin._

 _"Chanyeol? Apakah bekas lukanya bisa hilang?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan memandangnya dengan cara yang paling polos._

 _Chanyeol merasa lebih bersalah lagi mendengarnya, "Tentu bisa, Baekhyun."_

 _"Bagaimana jika tidak bisa hilang?" Baekhyun bergumam, merasa khawatir "Bekas lukanya akan terlihat jelek."_

 _Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan mendekap lelaki mungil itu. Dia menangis, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya lagi. Terisak isak dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun kebingungan._

 _"C—Chanyeol? Kenapa menangis? Lukanya tidak sakit lagi, sungguh."_

 _Chanyeol masih terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung sempit milik kekasihnya. Tapi tetap menjaga jaraknya agar kepalanya tidak menyentuh lukanya._

 _"Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik baik saja, hm?"_

 _Bagaimana aku tidak merasa bersalah, Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika suatu hari mereka membawamu pergi dariku? Bagaimana jika suatu hari, kau tidak bisa mendapat jahitan lagi dan aku harus melepaskanmu?_

 _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi._

 _"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berbisik._

 _"Kumohon maafkan aku."_

 _"Semua ini bukan salahmu, Chanyeol."_

 _"Tidak, ini salahku." Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. Dengan lembut dia berujar dengan lembut, "Terima kasih."_

 _"Tidak, akulah yang harus berterima kasih." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Terima kasih sudah datang ke dalam hidupku."_

 _Chanyeol mengenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "Jadi biarkan aku melindungimu."_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Aku akan membayar berapa pun, ajari aku untuk menjadi kuat."_

 _"Oke." Jaeyeol tersenyum licik, "Tapi kau harus membayar sangat banyak."_

 _"Berapa?"_

 _"Bukan berapa, Chanyeol " Jaeyeol tertawa, "Tapi apa."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Jaeyeol tidak mengerti._

 _"Jadilah kekasih Daehye." Jaeyeol tersenyum penuh, "Jika kau menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan membuat kekasihmu aman dan terlindungi."_

 _Chanyeol tersentak, "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin—"_

 _"Kau ingin kembali melihat Baekhyun terluka, Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol mendongak, menatapnya kosong._

 _"Aku bisa menjaganya untukmu." Jaeyeol menatap matanya, "Dan sebagai gantinya, kau menjaga milikku juga. Bahagiakan dia."_

 _Ketika lelaki itu terdiam tanpa perlawanan, Jaeyeol tahu Chanyeol sudah terserang oleh ketakutan yang mendalam akan kehilangan kekasihnya._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya, sangat lama dan penuh rasa putus asa. Akhirnya remaja itu memutuskan kontak mata, menatap ke tanah dan berkata ;_

 _"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindunginya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."_

 _"Itu bagus," Jaeyeol menyeringai, "Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membuat Jaeyeol memberikan satu dorongan terakhir agar remaja di hadapannya meledak._

 _"Dia bisa mati kapan saja seperti kemarin." Jaeyeol berujar, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Luka itu bisa saja tidak berada di punggungnya, tetapi di lehernya."_

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang kemarin? Kau bisa saja tidak dapat melihat kesayanganmu lagi."_

 _"Jaga dia." Chanyeol berkata akhirnya, Jaeyeol tersenyum puas di tempatnya. Rencananya berhasil._

 _"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat."_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Dari sikapmu, sepertinya kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Chanyeol tertawa keras keras, "Aku tidak pernah membuat perjanjian apapun denganmu."

"Untuk apa orang yang sudah mau mati banyak bicara?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan, melangkah mendekat. "Diamlah, biarkan kami menghabisimu dengan tenang."

"Aku bertanya tanya." Jaeyeol mengabaikan perkataan Sehun, "Apakah kau sudah menjelaskan semua itu pada Baekhyun? Apakah dia akan percaya jika kau melakukan semua itu demi dirinya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, genggamannya pada **Glock 2.0** mengerat.

"Kau belum membiarkannya mengetahuinya." Jaeyeol mengambil kesimpulan dari reaksi lelaki itu, "Mengapa? Apa karena sekarang, dia membencimu?"

 _"Kau dengar? Aku membencimu. Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku pergi. Kemana pun asalkan aku tidak akan melihat dirimu!"_

 _Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri seperti orang putus asa serta tertawa dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan._

"Jangan mengulur waktu dengan omong kosongmu," Chanyeol berkata setelah beberapa detik tertegun. "Aku akan mengatakan padamu jawabannya jika aku sudah melihat mayatmu."

"Tampaknya dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya padamu." Jaeyeol menyeringai, "Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

Chanyeol melepaskan **Glock 2.0** nya, meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Itu **Dessert eagle.**

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatur jarak fokusnya, sebelum menembakkan peluru dengan berat 325 gram itu tanpa basa basi.

"Ucapkan salam pada neraka, Jaeyeol."

 **DOR!**

Sehun memejamkan mata saat peluru itu meledakkan tubuh Jaeyeol menjadi bagian. Darah menodai dinding dan wajahnya, membuatnya mual karena bau besi itu mengudara dengan cepat.

"Ah," Chanyeol berujar seakan akan dia kecewa, "Kau mati dengan mudah kali ini."

Ia lalu meraih Glocknya— _setelah mencampakkan Desert Eaglenya ke lantai_ , menembakkan peluru itu pada tangan Jaeyeol yang masih bergerak dan menggeliat.

 **DOR!**

"Kau mati terlalu mudah."

Dia berbalik, menaruh Glock yang berlumur darah ke sakunya. Manik tajamnya menatap Sehun, berujar ;

"Bersenang senanglah dengan mayatnya."

Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Tubuh Jaeyeol bahkan sudah tidak pantas disebut mayat. Semua hancur menjadi bagian dan banyak daging yang berceceran seperti sehabis di cincang.

"Kami akan berkunjung ke neraka, Jaeyeol."

Sehun keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada satu pun potongan daging yang utuh.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun pada tengah malam. Diantara kegelapan, maniknya menemukan figur Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya sementara lelaki itu tertidur. Baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas sebelum melepaskan genggaman itu perlahan lahan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah..." Baekhyun bergumam sambil meneliti wajah Chanyeol, "Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Kau lebih tirus dari yang terakhir kali."

Baekhyun tidak mengada ada, lelaki itu memang terlihat amat lelah ; bahkan tarikan nafasnya terasa begitu berat. Mengapa? Apakah karena lelaki itu selama ini memikirkan nya? Mengapa dia harus terduduk disini dan tidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Bukankah lebih nyaman baginya untuk berada di mansion dengan kasur yang empuk?

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyun berbisik, "Mengapa setiap kali aku akan menyerah, kau selalu mendekatiku?"

Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang dingin, "Mengapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Mengapa?"

Kemudian jemarinya ia turunkan untuk berhenti tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol, mengusapnya perlahan sementara ia melanjutkan kata kata yang selama ini hanya tertahan di ujung lidahnya. "Mengapa kau tidak menjauh? Mengapa kau tidak menghilang seperti sebelumnya?"

Kedua manik itu terbuka tiba tiba, Baekhyun tersentak—tidak bisa berkata kata karena mereka berada di posisi yang sangat canggung. Baekhyun menarik jari telunjuknya yang masih berada di bibir Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol terlebih dulu menahannya agar tetap disana.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berujar lirih, suaranya yang rendah membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat tubuh yang lebih mungil tertarik lebih dekat dengannya sehingga wajah mereka berdua berhadap hadapan. Baekhyun tercekat, ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya karena jarak yang terlampau dekat. Kemudian dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkejut, ingin memberontak namun Chanyeol mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke dadanya yang bidang. Baekhyun akhirnya memejamkan mata—pasrah ketika Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dengan lumatan lumatan lembut yang membuatnya meleleh.

Sementara tangannya merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup dengan keras di dada kirinya. Nafas mereka bercampur dan saling berlomba untuk meraup udara, Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemarinya yang terhubung dengan infus, meremasnya dengan lembut. Seakan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Semua ini kulakukan," Chanyeol menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh biarpun hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan dirinya langsung berpandangan dengan manik Chanyeol yang kelam dan teduh. Mengundangnya untuk menelusuri manik itu lebih dalam dan berakhir menemukan ketulusan dan luka.

"Aku hancur tanpamu," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun masih menatap lelaki itu dalam diam, tidak berniat menjawab perkataannya.

"Biarkan aku memperbaiki segalanya," Chanyeol berbisik, "Biarkan aku mencintaimu lagi."

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir Chanyeol, melumatnya pelan. Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di belakang lehernya kemudian, secara alamiah mereka melumat satu sama lain. Seakan melupakan fakta bahwa ini sudah larut, atau fakta dimana mereka berdua menyimpan luka mereka masing masing di dalam hati. Melupakan segala keraguannya, membuangnya jauh jauh. Melupakan segalanya, hanya melebur ke dalam lumatan demi lumatan yang di berikan. Hanya mencari keberadaan satu sama lain, menenggelamkan diri mereka dan tidak membiarkan pikiran mereka bermain kali ini.

Hanya mereka berdua dan perasaan di dalamnya.

Baekhyun meleleh dalam kehangatan genggaman Chanyeol dan dia melampiaskan rasa itu dengan memperdalam lumatannya, merasa sesak karena ia hampir tidak mengingat saat saat dirinya begitu di inginkan kan di cintai. Pasokan oksigennya menipis tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia tidak menginginkan semua ini berakhir. Bahkan bila dia bisa, dia akan menghentikan waktu yang berputar sekarang juga.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sesak nafas, seingin apapun dia untuk terus mencium bibirnya yang lembut itu, dia tidak akan pernah mengorbankan Baekhyun sebagai gantinya. Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh, menatap teduh Baekhyun yang segera terengah engah—mengumpulkan oksigen.

Mereka terdiam sebelum Baekhyun berkata dengan lirih.

"Hatiku tidak memiliki pikiran dan pikiranku tidak memiliki hati," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Itulah mengapa jika aku berbuat sesuai pikiranku aku terlihat tidak mempunyai hati sedangkan jika kau berbuat sesuai hatiku aku terlihat bodoh."

Chanyeol balas menatapnya masih dengan kedua maniknya yang teduh,

"Jika aku berkata aku masih mencintaimu," Baekhyun merasakan maniknya mulai memburam, "Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh, kan?"

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya jatuh kemudian, "Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin membencimu sebanyak kau menyakitiku tapi kau selalu datang lagi dan lagi. Selalu saja datang dengan kacau dan membuatku bersalah karena merasa aku telah mencampakkanmu. Aku tidak mengerti, kau bilang kau ingin melindungiku, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi mengapa selama ini yang kau lakukan adalah membuatku merasa terbuang dan tidak dicintai?"

Chanyeol meraih tubuh mungil nya yang bergetar, mendekapnya dan membiarkan dirinya menangis dan merancau di dekapannya. Lelaki itu menurunkan bibirnya agar ia bisa meraih telinga Baekhyun, berbisik di dekatnya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menderita."

Tangisnya terdengar semakin keras, membuatnya menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Saat kau meninggalkanku, aku merasa aku tidak punya siapa pun di dunia ini," Baekhyun terisak, "Aku merasa tidak berguna! Tidak ada satu pun yang datang dan mengatakan padaku untuk kuat, aku tidak memiliki siapa pun!"

Chanyeol membiarkan tangisan anak itu keluar hingga dia menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya, mengangkatnya agar manik yang indah biarpun penuh dengan air mata itu mengarah padanya.

 **"Kau memilikiku,"** Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut tapi entah bagaimana tetap terdengar tegas, "Hingga seluruh bintang di galaksi ini berhenti untuk bersinar, kau memilikiku."

Baekhyun membiarkan tangisnya meledak semakin keras saat lelaki itu menciumnya dengan cara yang lebih lembut daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan.

* * *

 _Epitome_

* * *

Sehun terdiam di depan pintu dengan Ny. Park di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka," Wanita yang sudah paruh baya itu mendesah, "Baekhyun ku yang malang, apa yang sudah kau perbuat sehingga kau harus menjadi orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang tidak pernah pantas memilikimu."

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap lurus ke pemandangan dimana Baekhyun terduduk pasrah dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya. Mereka melumat satu sama lain.

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh dengan sedikit senyum, "Maukah kau menjaga mereka untukku?"

"Madam, kau tidak perlu membuatku berjanji. Menjaga mereka memanglah kewajibanku."

"Chanyeol sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang sepertimu." Ny. Park mendesah, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang kosong bersama Sehun di belakangnya.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _"Chanyeol," Jaeyeol tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga, "Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Daehye. Berikan ini padanya."_

 _"Kenapa aku harus memberikan ini padanya?" Chanyeol tertawa acuh, "Kau saja yang pergi dan memberikannya."_

 _Jaeyeol menggertakan giginya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus membahagiakannya?"_

 _"Dan bukankah juga sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pernah menyukai atau berpura pura menyukainya?"_

 _Jaeyeol menggeram penuh amarah. Namun kemudian, lelaki yang lebih tua itu membiarkan Chanyeol melenggang pergi dengan angkuh. Jaeyeol hampir membuang buket bunga itu ke lantai sebelum maniknya menangkap Sehun yang sedang berjalan keluar._

 _Bibirnya dengan cepat menarik senyum, "Sehun!"_

 _Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menoleh, menemukan Jaeyeol yang memanggilnya dengan lambaian di tangannya yang bebas. Sehun mengambil langkah untuk mendekat, menatapnya bingung._

 _"Ada apa, Jaeyeol Hyung?"_

 _"Ini, tolong berikan kepada Daehye ya." Ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuket mawar lavender padanya, "Katakan kalau Chanyeol yang memberikannya."_

 _Sehun menggaruk kepalanya bingung, menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri—tidak menemukan Chanyeol di manapun._

 _"K—Kenapa tidak Tuan sendiri saja yang memberikannya?" Sehun menolak mengambil buketnya, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya jika bukan Tuan yang memberikannya secara langsung."_

 _Jaeyeol mengumpat dalam hati, tapi dia segera tersenyum dan mencari alibi._

 _"Sebenarnya dia akan menyerahkannya pada Daehye sendiri, dia bahkan memilih buket ini sendiri. tapi tiba tiba Tuan Park memanggilnya. Kau tahu kan dia sangat patuh pada ayahnya? Karena itu dia tidak sempat memberikannya. Dia menitipkan ini padaku tapi aku harus segera menemani Madam, bisakah kau berikan ini padanya, Sehun? Kumohon."_

 _Sehun mengangguk angguk, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

 _"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Jaeyeol tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang."_

 _"Ya," Sehun membungkuk sedikit, "Selamat jalan, Hyung."_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut, "Ya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerjap di antara gelap. Kantuk semakin memukulnya untuk terlelap sehingga dia perlahan memejamkan mata. Chanyeol masih di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan lembut. Semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini membuatnya mengantuk. Perlahan maniknya menutup, mengedip beberapa kali sebelum benar benar menutup.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun. Mimpi indah." Chanyeol berbisik seraya mengecup keningnya sayang.

Baekhyun bergumam pelan mendengarnya. Ia merasakan genggaman di tangannya melemah dan terasa menjauh.

Mengapa kau pergi? Kau baru saja berjanji..

Tapi ia tidak membuka maniknya. Membiarkan kehangatan yang melingkupi tangannya hilang perlahan lahan tanpa bekas apapun. Baekhyun tetap membiarkan maniknya tertutup hingga ia merasakan kehangatan penuh yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menemukan Chanyeol menyelimutinya sampai ke dada. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun mengerjap padanya, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"K-Kau masih disini.." Baekhyun bergumam, nadanya bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Memangnya kemana aku akan pergi?" Chanyeol berkata sambil terkekeh, "Kau adalah segala dari rumahku."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang sedang tertawa itu, tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti dia—

Baekhyun tersenyum getir kemudian.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang," Baekhyun berbisik, "Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Ya, aku akan menjagamu disini."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun tiba tiba memanggil. "Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya ragu sesaat, "Apa—"

"Kumohon?" Pintanya, "Terlalu banyak ruang kosong disini, aku merasa sangat dingin. Kasurnya akan cukup untuk kita berdua."

Chanyeol memikirkannya beberapa saat dan mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di samping yang lebih mungil dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan di samping Baekhyun—memastikan ia tidak menyenggol atau menekan apapun.

Lengan hangatnya terjulur dan ia mendekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun secara naluriah meringkuk ke pelukannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur dan berdentum.

"Apakah sudah cukup hangat?" Chanyeol menunduk, sehingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya, "Pelukanmu masih lebih hangat daripada selimut manapun."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, merasakan kepalanya terantuk antuk karena ia sudah amat mengantuk. Namun sesuatu memasuki pikirannya sehingga ia urung untuk tidur.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan deheman yang lembut.

"Kau mau dengar suatu cerita?"

"Katakan, Baekhyun."

"Ini tentang matahari yang sangat mencintai bulan," Baekhyun kembali berbisik, kali ini lebih lirih, "Matahari sangat mencintai bulan, bukankah begitu? Sehingga dia rela tenggelam setiap malam agar bulannya bisa bernafas di langit."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatap dirinya.

"Chanyeol, matahari rela mati berkali kali demi bulannya. Apakah jika aku adalah bulan itu, kau akan rela mati untukku?"

"Untukmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa ragu sama sekali, "Apapun yang bisa membuatmu tetap aman. Apapun."

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Terdengar jeda selama beberapa saat.

"Untukmu, aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk melepaskanku?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menunduk dan menatapnya dengan khawatir, "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya—uh, penasaran."

"Bibirmu bisa membohongiku, tapi matamu tidak." Chanyeol mengelus pipinya, "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak ada, sungguh. Kupikir aku hanya terlalu lelah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, jangan bicara lagi."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk. Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya lembut, menyenandungkan nada nada yang menenangkan di telinganya. Dalam sekejap kantuk meraupnya, menenggelamkannya kepada gelap yang hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mendengarnya berbisik, namun tidak dapat membalas apapun selain tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya.

Chanyeol mempererat dekapannya, "Aku sangat amat mencintaimu."

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _"Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, walaupun simpati palsu masih ada di matanya._

 _"Noires sedang merencakan penyerangan besar besaran, mereka berencana mengambil semua teritori dan memimpin Korea di bawah jaringan mereka."_

 _Baekhyun terkejut, "A—Apa?"_

 _"Ya. Mereka sudah sangat menyiapkannya. Belakangan mereka terus memasok senjata dan amunisi, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menyerang ke distrik 5. Mereka sudah menaklukan beberapa kota. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng._

 _"Maka, kelompok mafia lain akan bersekutu untuk membalas Noires. Noires mengusik ketenangan mereka dan mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Persekutuan dan kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain akan memudar. Hingga sampai pada batasnya ; perebutan kekuasaan dan perang akan pecah. Bisakah kau bayangkan seberapa banyak korban yang akan muncul? Jika para mafioso itu mati, bisakah kau bayangkan seberapa banyak anak yang akan kehilangan ayahnya?"_

 _Baekhyun tercekat, "Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikannya?"_

 _"Tentu tidak, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menggeleng putus asa, "Aku bukan pemimpin disini. Lagipula, daripada aku, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya."_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya bingung kemudian, "Aku..?"_

 _"Ya. Karena Chanyeol memulai semua ini demi melindungimu. Kau tahu apa artinya? Mungkin bila kau sedikit mengancamnya, dia akan menghentikan penyerangan—"_

 ** _Tap._**

 _Sebuah pistol di letakkan pada pangkuannya,_

 _"—Bisakah kau hentikan dia untuk kedamaian bersama, Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap pistol di pangkuannya dengan ketakutan, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pistol itu? Bagaimana bisa dia mengancam Chanyeol? Memangnya apa yang bisa dia tawarkan agar Chanyeol berhenti meluaskan teritorinya?_

 _"B—Bagaimana cara agar dia bisa berhenti?"_

 _Kyungsoo menyeringgai dari sudut ke sudut, "Kau pasti tahu caranya."_

 _Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membetulkan mantelnya dan tersenyum palsu._

 _"Lagipula, semua ini di karenakan dirimu, kan? Bukankah kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya?"_

 _Lalu dia beranjak dari kamar rawatnya, menatap Luhan yang berdiri dengan picingan di pintu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan pistol itu di bawah selimutnya ketika Luhan berjalan untuk masuk, menatapnya khawatir._

 _"Apa yang rubah itu katakan padamu?"_

 _"Dia hanya menanyakan kabarku."_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya ragu untuk beberapa saat, menimbang apakah dia perlu meminta pendapat Luhan soal apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tapi kemudian perkataan Kyungsoo memasuki pikirannya kembali._

 ** _"Lagipula, semua ini di karenakan dirimu, kan? Bukankah kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya?"_**

 _Mengakhirinya._

 _Baekhyun harus mengakhirinya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Satu satunya yang Baekhyun pikirkan begitu maniknya terbuka adalah ; pulang.

Ia melirik bagian kosong di kasurnya, Chanyeol pasti sedang ada di luar. Akhirnya dia menunggu lelaki itu kembali dengan manik yang terbuka, menatap ke arah pintu.

Chanyeol datang beberapa menit kemudian dengan kemeja hitam yang tergulung di lengan dan nampan berisi sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar, "Tidur nyanyak semalam?"

"Ya," Baekhyun bergumam sambil bangkit, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekitar jam sembilan." Chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di nakas. "Sekarang makanlah, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu berjalan jalan."

Keheningan mengisi ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara.

"Bisakah aku pulang ke rumah?"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya, namun entah mengapa masih terlihat tenang, "Mengapa? Kau belum cukup baik untuk pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng, meremas selimut yang ia genggam.

"Aku sungguh sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan lagipula, disini tidak nyaman, Chan. Aku merindukan rumah."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengurus administrasinya dan bertanya alat apa saja yang harus kita bawa untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Pandangannya beralih ke pistol yang berada di bawah selimutnya. Meremasnya pelan.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya." Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol benar benar menepati perkataannya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping bangku kemudi dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menutup pintu setelah memastikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman dan berbalik untuk berbicara pada dokter yang mengantarnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

Baekhyun melirik mereka dari jendela di dalam mobil. Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat lelaki yang bejubah putih itu menyerahkan sebuah map coklat dan berujar beberapa kalimat. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan pasif—hanya mengangguk dan menunduk.

Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik dan duduk di bangkunya setelah seperempat jam kemudian.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran, "Mengapa kalian berbicara begitu lama?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, kami hanya membicarakan hasil pemeriksaanmu."

"Maksudmu, itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk map coklat yang di letakkan Chanyeol di bangku belakang, "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun, sehingga Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kita akan melihatnya bersama dirumah." Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara, menyalakan mesin mobil dan memberikan Baekhyun senyum terakhir sebelum menginjak pedal gas.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Tapi Baekhyun tahu dia tidak punya waktu lebih banyak untuk melihat isi dari map coklat itu.

Bulan telah menggantikan matahari, langit yang ia lihat kini menggelap tanpa bintang. Baekhyun melirik pistol di tangannya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa ada cukup cahaya untuk memastikan posisi pelatuknya.

Mungkin karena mansion mereka jauh dari keramaian kota, dia hanya dapat mendengar beberapa desiran angin, juga gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Namun tetap saja baginya, suara yang paling mendominasi pendengarannya adalah degup jantungnya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengakhiri semua? Baekhyun tidak menemukan Jawabannya sampai detik ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ; begitu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia harus melakukannya. Menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu untuknya.

 _Namun bagaimana?_

Baekhyun menelusuri tekstur pistol yang ada di dalam selimutnya. Dalam hati bertanya tanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa tidak menyadari senjata api yang sedang dia bawa. Apakah memang lelaki itu terlalu lelah hingga tidak menyadari sesuatu yang ia bawa ini? Atau memang dia sudah lolos dari rasa curiga Chanyeol karena kepercayaan yang di limpahkan padanya.

Jika dia mencoba membunuh Chanyeol, apakah semua itu akan berhasil? Apakah setelah itu dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam sel penjara yang tinggi dan gelap? Baekhyun menggeleng, kebingungan.

 ** _"Aku hancur tanpamu," Chanyeol berkata padanya, "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."_**

Senyum di wajahnya terkembang untuk pertama kali karena dia sudah mendapatkan cara apa yang akan dia lakukan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, yang Chanyeol temukan adalah kamar yang gelap.

Ia meraih dinding, meraba permukaannya sebentar sebelum menekan saklar lampu yang membuat ruangan seketika benderang. Maniknya menyusuri ruangan dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sudut manapun. _Kemana dia?_

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya, "Apakah kau disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol merasakan darahnya seketika bergerak dengan cepat—panik. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat ke arah lemari, mengambil pakaian secara acak dan memakainya dengan terburu buru. Langkahnya ia arahkan keluar kamar, namun terhenti karena maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

Tabung amunisi.

Nafasnya seakan menghilang, Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat sebelum menjadi lebih panik lagi. Ia bergegas melangkah keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, menyusuri dapur, tapi tidak menemukan Baekhyun di manapun.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku disini."

Chanyeol berbalik, menemukan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi pada ruangan tengah. Seperti yang ia duga, sebuah pistol berada di genggamannya. Chanyeol tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghela nafas, ia segera mendekat dan berlutut dengan satu kakinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisiknya lirih, pandangannya tidak lepas dari pistol yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Kontras dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil dan putih.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaannya, "Bisakah aku mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Baek, kau bisa menanyakan apapun. Tapi kumohon, berikan itu padaku, oke?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau harus menjawabku dulu."

Jemarinya memainkan pelatuk pistolnya, "Ku dengar kau akan meluaskan teritori, Chanyeol. Apakah itu benar?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah telapak tangan Baekhyun yang membungkus pistol itu sehingga sekarang mereka mengenggam pistol itu bersama sama.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk, "Itu benar."

"Mengapa?"

Tirai yang menutupi jendela besar di ruang tengah itu tersibak secara tiba tiba, membuat cahaya dari bulan menyinari ruangan selama beberapa detik. Saat itulah Chanyeol dapat melihat manik Baekhyun yang basah dan merah—ia menangis.

"Karena ini adalah cara terakhirku," Chanyeol mengusap kedua mata Baekhyun yang sembab, "Ini adalah satu satunya cara terakhirku untuk melindungimu."

"Dengan memulai perpecahan dan menumpahkan banyak darah?" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan terlindungi dengan semua yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau pikir selama ini kau sudah membuatku aman? Apakah kau pikir selama ini kau sudah membuatku terlindungi?!"

Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataannya, ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengenggam pistol itu dan membawanya ke dalam genggaman yang erat.

"Jika memang kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, maka katakan padaku! Kau boleh menghancurkanku dengan kebenaran tapi jangan pernah hibur aku dengan kebohonganmu!"

"Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku ingin. Aku bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini kepada mereka, Baek," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sendu, "Apapun, tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, kau sendiri tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencoba melindungiku? Tapi kenapa bagiku yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjauhkanku dari pandanganmu?"

"Karena jika kau berada di dekatku, kau akan semakin terluka." Chanyeol beralih dan mengenggam tangannya erat, "Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintai dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat, mencintai dirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengira kalau ia akan jatuh lagi ke pelukan namja itu dan membantunya berdiri, tapi hanya untuk kali ini, ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak. Tidak, Chanyeol sudah cukup menghancurkannya dan yang hanya tersisa darinya sekarang adalah secuil keberanian diatas puing puing hatinya yang berkeping. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan untuk membawanya kembali ke dekapannya, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli. Sekeras apapun namja itu meraungkan namanya, Baekhyun akan bersedia untuk berlaku seperti ia tuli.

Ia sudah muak dengan segala penghianatan dan cinta kotor yang selalu namja itu ucapkan. Walaupun rasa yang memenuhi dadanya untuk lelaki itu masihlah sama.

"Jika kau mencoba menjelaskannya, semua sudah terlambat." Baekhyun menyeringai tajam, tapi entah bagaimana, rasa sakit masih terlihat kental disana. Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mengenggam tangannya, mengarahkan ujung pistol itu sambil menatap Chanyeol ; Ujung pistol itu di dekatkan, siap untuk meluncurkan timah panas yang berbunyi memekakan.

"Dengan ini, **aku tidak akan berakhir dengan mencintaimu lagi.**

* * *

 _Epitome_

* * *

 **(9 Tahun kemudian.)**

Hingar bingar memenuhi ruangan. Lampu berkedap kedip dengan menyilaukan tetapi tidak ada satupun dari manusia di ruangan itu yang melangkah untuk pergi. Musik yang berdentum dentum dengan keras memekakkan telinga, membuat semua orang bergerak acak— _mereka menyebutnya berdansa._

Gelak tawa terdengar dari sofa. Beberapa lelaki sedang meminum wine mereka dengan dentang gelas yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir mengapa kalian menikah," Salah satu dari mereka tertawa keras keras, "Kris, kau sungguh bodoh. Kenapa kau melepaskan Tiffany dan memilih dia?"

 _Dia_ yang mereka sebut merujuk pada seorang bocah SMA yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di dalam dekapan salah seorang pemimpin dari _Tiga Besar._

"Kau pasti membawa anak itu kabur dari orangtuanya dan menikahi nya dengan paksa." Luhan melanjutkan, tertawa lagi—kali ini lebih terbahak bahak.

"Diamlah, dia sedang tidur." Kris akhirnya angkat bicara, "Lebih daripada itu, berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri, Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Sehun menikah, huh? Kau kan tahu kalau Sehun belum sepenuhnya Move-on dari _you-know-who."_

Sehun melirik saat namanya ikut di sebutkan, "Kenapa aku harus di libatkan?" Ujarnya tidak terima.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam pesonaku, ya kan, Sehun sayang?"

Kris memasang raut seakan ia akan memuntahkan segala makanannya ketika melihat Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan dengan lumatan pada bibirnya.

"Omong omong," Kyungsoo berujar sambil menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya, " ** _Tiga besar_** belum semuanya berkumpul, huh?"

Kris mengangguk, "Richard pasti sedang menjemput kekasihnya **yang benar benar sudah baru**. Dan _dia,_ pasti sedang di jemput oleh kekasihnya."

"Sejak Richard memutuskan untuk meluaskan teritorinya," Sehun tiba tiba melibatkan diri dalam percakapan, "Aku menemukan banyak sekali hal baru yang muncul dan menggeser kekuasaan lama. Contohnya kalian, Tiga besar. Jika Chanyeol tidak meluaskan teritori, maka istilah itu tidak akan muncul."

"Ya, kau, Richard, dan _dia._ Membentuk kerja sama yang mengerikan, kau tahu?" Luhan berdecak, "Kalian menguasai dunia bagian timur secepat aku menghapus make up dari wajahku."

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Richard, dan tentu saja pada _Argent."_

"Argent?" Sehun menaikkan alis, "Apa itu nama kelompok yang _dia_ pimpin?"

"Ya. _Argent_ , dalam bahasa Prancis diartikan sebagai _perak_. Mengingatkan kalian pada sesuatu kan?" Kris tertawa keras.

" **Blanches, Noires, Argent** ; Putih, Hitam, Perak." Sehun terkekeh, "Mungkin kelak aku dan Luhan akan menamai kelompok kami dengan Abu abu agar melengkapi mereka."

"Aku jadi merindukan Baekhyun," Luhan menunduk dan mendesah, "Disana pasti sangat menyenangkan ya? Hingga dia tidak ingin bersama kita lagi."

 **"Sedang berbicara dengan serius?"** Chanyeol muncul dari pintu dengan seorang gadis kecil di lengannya, "Apakah aku menganggu?"

"Oh, Richard. Kemarilah," Kris menggeser duduknya, "Kami sedang membicarakan dirimu dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris sambil mengangguk, menaruh gadis kecilnya dengan hati hati di pangkuannya sementara gadis berumur tujuh dengan rambut di urai itu menggeliat nyaman di dekapan lengan **_ayahnya._** Gadis kecil itu mengernyit dengan bau rokok milik Kris—yang segera di pelototi oleh Chanyeol agar mematikan rokoknya.

"Apakah dia tidak ikut denganmu?" Kris menekan ujung rokoknya pada asbak, mematikan nyala apinya.

Chanyeol mengelus surai putrinya, "Dia sedang memarkirkan mobil. Jullie sayang, berikan salam pada mereka."

"Halo Paman," Gadis kecil itu membungkuk, lalu memutar dirinya agar dia bisa melihat Kris, "Halo, Uncle."

"Halo juga gadis kecil, kau bertambah manis." Sehun tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Jullie, "Dimana Mum-mu?"

"Mum sedang memarkirkan mobil, karena Daddy tidak mau memarkirkannya dengan benar." Gadis kecil itu berujar riang, "Mum akan datang sebentar lagi!"

"Aku sudah disini, sayang."

Mereka menoleh serempak kepada seorang lelaki dengan jas putih yang mengulurkan tangannya—menyambut gadis kecilnya yang berlari ke pelukannya. Ia mengangkat gadisnya itu ke pelukannya dan berjalan untuk duduk di antara yang lain, setelah memberikan senyum hangat pada Chanyeol.

"Halo, Luhan, Sehun, Kris, ah Kyungsoo juga ada disini."

"Ah, halo _Argent."_ Luhan terkikik, "Aku baru saja berkata kalau aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia di Rusia sampai tidak datang ke pernikahanku, ya kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Luhan sayang." Seseorang yang di panggil dengan Argent itu tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk eye smile yang indah. "Banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan sehingga aku tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mencari bangku pesawat."

"Aku merasa di abaikan." Kyungsoo tiba tiba bersuara, "Dan apa apaan semua ini? Mengapa semuanya membawa pasangan dan hanya aku yang sendirian?"

Sehun tertawa dan mencibir, "Sejak pernikahan palsumu di batalkan sepertinya sudah banyak pria yang enggan mendekatimu, ya kan? Nikmati karmamu, Kyung."

"Hei!"

Mereka semua tergelak. Sementara Chanyeol meraih bahu mungil lelaki di sampingnya dan mendekap Jullie bersama sama, sementara bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan bertubi pada pelipis kekasih hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi mafia, Baekhyun?" Kris berujar, "Pasti sangat berat, bukan?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "Karena aku punya kekasih yang selalu melindungiku."

"Suami." Chanyeol meralat dengan cepat.

"Sama saja," Baekhyun berkilah dan tertawa ketika wajah Chanyeol berubah masam—tidak terima.

"Tidak, kau salah mengajukan pertanyaan, Kris. Seharusnya kau tanyakan kepada Jullie. Jullie ku sayang, sangat berat bagimu bukan? Kau memiliki Daddy dan Mum yang sangat mengerikan dan bagian dari tiga besar."

"Tidak, paman Luhan." Jullie tertawa, mengarahkan telapak tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Sama sekali tidak berat, karena aku sangat mencintai Mum dan Daddy!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mengecup pipi kanan Jullie dengan sama lembutnya, "Mum juga sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kanan Jullie, "Daddy lebih mencintai kalian berdua."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 _ **Epilouge**_

 **"Dengan ini aku tidak akan berakhir dengan mencintaimu lagi."**

 _—Biarkan aku mencintaimu di kehidupan yang lain, bila aku bisa._

 **DOR!**

Chanyeol dengan cepat menutup moncong pistol dengan telapak tangannya saat peluru itu di lepaskan. Membuat peluru itu masuk ke dalam telapak tangannya. Darah kemudian turun dan menetes satu persatu pada lantai, membuat ruangan itu berbau besi.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berujar terbata setelah menyadari keadaan, "Telapak tanganmu! Kau berdarah!" Pekiknya.

Chnayeol tersenyum tipis dan melempar pistol itu ke sudut ruangan setelah memastikan amunisi di dalamnya sudah terbuang ke lantai. Baekhyun menatap nanar telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengeluarkan darah, mengernyit saat lelaki itu merobek kemejanya untuk melapisi tangannya dan kemudian menatap ke arahnya dengan mata seteduh sebelumnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan," Chanyeol berbisik, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

Pandangannya buram dan setelah nya air matanya berlomba untuk jatuh ke lantai, "A—Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ia berdiri dengan tergesa tapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya dengan lembut agar lelaki mungil itu tetap terduduk di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol mengusap air matanya, "Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuatmu menangis."

Baekhyun terisak sementara ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak—aku hanya berniat menghentikanmu."

"Jika peluru itu benar benar mengarah dan tertanam di dalam tubuhmu, Baekhyun, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menghentikan rencanaku."

Baekhyun terisak lebih keras, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Sekarang apakah kau sudah percaya? Aku mencintaimu. Daehye hanyalah bagian dari perjanjianku dengan bajingan itu—Jaeyeol. Karena saat itu aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, maafkan aku. Aku bodoh, aku bersalah. Tapi Baekhyun, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, air matanya masih mengisi pelupuk matanya. Apakah ia akan kembali percaya dengan lelaki itu? Setelah sekian banyak yang ia lakukan padanya? Setelah waktu waktu dimana ia menangis dan kesepian?

Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak mempercayainya? Seluruh alam semestanya, adalah Chanyeol. Kemana dia harus pergi apabila bukan ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu?

Bagaimanapun, lelaki itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Satu satunya yang ia cintai.

"Chanyeol, aku juga—" Baekhyun tersedak, "—Aku juga amat mencintaimu."

"Izinkan aku melindungimu," Chanyeol berbisik, "Biarkan aku menjagamu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan isakan Baekhyun yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Chanyeol, **izinkan aku melindungi diriku sendiri."**

* * *

 **EPITOME**

* * *

 **BONUS EPILOUGE  
**

"Chanyeol, apakah kau tahu mengapa lambang Argent adalah burung Phoenix?"

"Karena kau sangat mencintaiku?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis, menggodanya.

"Bukan," Baekhyun tertawa, "Setengahnya benar, sih."

"Lantas katakan padaku," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, "Mengapa?"

"Agar setiap aku melihat lambang itu," Baekhyun berbisik, "Aku akan teringat denganmu. Bahwa aku memilikimu."

"Sayang," Chanyeol mengecup pipinya, "Kau selalu memiliku."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, **"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sebesar ini."**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku sudah memberikan tugas minggu lalu kepada kalian. Siapa di antara kalian yang memiliki keberanian untuk membacakan tugas miliknya di depan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekolompok anak kecil di ruangan, hingga tatapannya berhenti kepada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut terurai yang manis—menganggkat tangannya.

"Jullie, silahkan."

Gadis kecil itu terlonjak dan terburu buru untuk turun dari kursinya yang tinggi. Kakinya yang mungil melangkah ke depan kelas dan menatap teman sebayanya yang juga menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran setinggi langit langit.

"Halo semua," Cicitnya malu malu, "Namaku Julliete Park. Hari ini aku akan membacakan tugasku tentang mendeskripsikan sesuatu."

Sang guru tersenyum akan kemanisan yang di tunjukkan gadis mungil itu.

"Aku mendeskripsikan tentang keluargaku." Jullie berkata dengan bangga, "Aku adalah satu satunya gadis di keluargaku. Daddy dan Mum sangat mencintaiku. Mereka menikah delapan tahun lalu di musim semi, Daddy berkata saat itu Mum menangis karena sangat~ bahagia. Setahun kemudian aku datang di kehidupan mereka dan mereka memberiku nama Julliete. Tapi Mum memanggilku Jullie sehingga semua orang mulai memanggilku begitu!

"Setiap hari kami akan tidur bersama. Daddy akan berbisik lima kali di telingaku sebelum aku tidur ; dia selalu bilang kalau dia mencintaiku! Mum juga berbisik hal yang sama sambil mengecup pipiku. Setiap hari aku tertidur di dekapan mereka dengan itu. Mum punya banyak teman, teman teman Mum sangat baik! Mereka memberiku banyak sekali manisan dan coklat, Daddy juga punya banyak sekali teman. Tapi teman teman daddy lebih menakutkan, sehingga daddy melarangku untuk dekat dekat dengan mereka—"

Jullie menyusuri ruangan dengan maniknya yang kecil sebelum melanjutkan,

"Nenek pernah bilang padaku, bahwa saat aku lahir aku sangat mirip dengan Mum! Mataku dan bibirku sepenuhnya milik Mum, tapi hidungku mirip dengan Daddy! Kami tinggal di apartemen yang hangat, Daddy yang membelinya dan kami selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menonton film di ruang tengah—Ah! Tapi daddy pernah bilang kalau dia sangat takut dengan kursi yang ada di ruangan tengah!"

Wanita paruh baya itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Mengapa begitu, Jullie sayang?"

Jullie tertawa riang, "Karena dulu, Mum hampir meninggalkan Daddy di kursi ruang tengah!"

Seorang bocah laki laki terlihat tertarik, sehingga ia memutuskan mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Jullie, apa pekerjaan Daddy dan Mum-mu?"

"Daddy bekerja di perusahaan teknologi, namanya Blanches. Sedangkan Mum, membantu Daddy di perusahaannya. Tapi mereka juga adalah Tiga besar.."

"Tiga besar?" Mereka berdua—guru dan bocah lelaki itu kompak bertanya,

"Iya, tiga besar. Kelompok yang melindungi kota ini." Jullie mengangguk angguk sehingga rambutnya yang coklat ikut bergoyang, "Ah, tapi kalian tidak boleh mengetahui lebih jauh! Karena ini adalah rahasia keluarga!"

 **17 tahun kemudian, mereka akan menemukan wanita muda dengan surai coklat yang memiliki nama Julliete itu memimpin perusahaan ternama bernama Blanches, sekaligus menjadi pemimpin dari para Mafioso di kotanya—Noires.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **THANK(S) TO :**

 **God, My Parents, EXO, SM Entertaiment, My Beloved Friends, Google, Kak Restika Dena ^^, Kak CussonsBaekby, dan kakak kakak author yang lain (I Really really love you all)**

 **brinabaek | LyWoo | ForChanbaek614 | yanmiru baekki |Anaknya Chanbaek Hoho| baekbttm |** **fujokuu |** **YeppeunAeri |** **dwiarsadani |** **bublle106 |** **Anandia |** **chanbaek1105 |** **arlaghina |** **totheyeolandbaek |** **meliarisky7 |** **omgkpophwh |** **hulas99 |** **Guest (1) |** **cc |** **lhyejin6 |** **chanbee |** **Mieqa |** **leefiena53 |** **hulas99 |** **Incandescence7 |** **LUDLUD |** **byunlovely |** **Sagiwon |** **Elativah |** **AlexandraLexa |** **nocbnolife |** **park yeolna |** **PRISNA CHO |** **nadivarahma614 |** **LordLoey |** **parkobyunxo** **Parkbaexh614|** **chalienBee04|** **AndriF282|** **DewiChoi |** **Hwang Tiffany** **| Chaerim31|** **Fatihah Kim|** **Lastrie964 |** **n3208007 |** **Ellaqomah |** **ayanobaek |** **kickykeklikler|** **babybaekchan |** **restikadena90 |** **Theresia341 |** **chimiesry |** **ryuuki queenza |** **SuperSupreme61 |** **indahpsari |** **Balada Rumah Tangga Chanbaek |** **Kinannn |** **valbifleur |** **365 be With You |** **Baekkieku |**

 **AKHIRNYA END WOHOOOOOOOO~!**

 **Terima kasih btw kepada kak restikadena90** _(btw kalau chat kk nggak di bales, karena hape ku lagi rusak TT)_ **yang sudah mencegahku memberikan sad ending untuk ff ini *bow*. Sebelumnya nggak pernah terpikir olehku kalau ff ini bisa nembus 100 Reviewers, TT. Thank You!1!  
**

 **Dan, terima kasih untuk pengertian kalian selama ini. Semua yang sudah follow atau favorite, review, chat aku di LINE, semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada ku, terima kasih^^. Doakan semoga aku bisa lulus UN dengan nilai yang memuaskan, Oke^^?**

 **Semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama endingnya ya.**

 **Last, untuk 26.315 readersku yang budiman, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kesan terakhir untuk chapter ini? Ini sudah 8K Words lho T^T..**

* * *

 **Oh iya, No Sequel Sequel, No Special Chapter, No Season 2. Pokoknya hal yang belum terungkap biarkan tergantung karena nggak semua masalah di dunia harus diungkap dan di selesaikan, Thank You !1!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan, Selamat Tahun Baru semua!**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Hi!

**HEYYAAAAAA GUISEEEE~!**

 **Cie, nggak kerasa sudah karatan ini ff, entah sudah berapa tahun dari tamatnya nih ff /plak. (padahal belum ada setahun wkwk)**

Kehadiran(?) ku disini _menjelang 23 April yang menakutkan, adalah untuk membawa suatu kabar bagi kalian ;_

 **Kabar baik yang tidak berfaedah itu adalah** ;

 **Akan ada bagian dua dari Epitome .. !!**

 **aku punya epilog dua yang belum sempat dipublish, yang belakangan kukembangkan menjadi konflik baru, yang mana akan kupublish segera setelah UN-ku selesai.**

 _Katanya nggak mau ada spesial chapter atau apapun itu? /elap muka._

 _Ya niatnya memang gitu. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan spesial chapter, ini cuman potongan dari " **Epilog pertama : Epitome"**_ _yang mana waktu kupublish dipotong sebagian karena terlalu panjang dan saat itu bagian ini (Epilog yang terpotong) belum matang sementara aku udah ngebet mau ngelarin SWM sebelum tahun 2018._

 _((Fyi, dokumen asli dari **Epitome**_ yang  kurencanakan _lebih dari 10K words.))_

 ** _SO, karena aku sayang ngeliat ketikan yang sudah susah payah kubuat TT, aku mau membagikan Epilog kedua dari Stay With Me yang mana membawa konflik baru setelah mereka menikah._**

 ** _Nah, pertanyaannya, apakah aku perlu buat story baru untuk itu atau dilanjut tetap disini saja?_**

 ** _Butuh masukan, akutuh T.T_**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, semoga kalian senang dengan pengumuman unfaedah ini, dan tolong bantu aku memutuskan,

 _Terima kasih juga yang masih favorite atau follow ff ini, yang meninggalkan review yang mana manisnya kebangetan, thanks~!_

 _Nantikan penayangan perdana Epitome bagian kedua (?) nya ;_

 **SETELAH BULAN APRIL ALIAS MEI**

 **CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YA' GUYS!**

(Dan, **selamat hari Kartini, Ma' strong gurls~**!)

(( _Senin ku UN. Huks.))_


End file.
